Historia de tres hermanos
by Roronoa Misaki
Summary: Ace, Sabo y Luffy son tres hermanos que tras haber vivido 9 años fuera del país regresan a su lugar de origen, la ciudad Sabaody, e ingresan en el instituto Impel Down. A partir de aquí, las cosas empiezan a cambiar para el trío de hermanos, incluyendo la interferencia inesperada de ciertas personas en sus vidas. ¿Podrán conseguir ser felices? Yaoi. LawLu-MarAce-ZoSan-KillerxSabo
1. Primer día

Notas de Autora: Ésta historia está publicada y finalizada en la página Amor Yaoi, con el mismo título y bajo el mismo seudónimo, y es de mi completa autoria. Si la ven en otro lugar que no sean estas dos páginas, por favor denuncien.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1 - Primer día**_

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana, dándole directamente en el rostro a un joven pelinegro que despertaba lentamente de su sueño. Se acobijó totalmente para volver a dormir, pero algo se lo impidió, le llegó un aroma delicioso, el olor a huevos con tocino… "_¡El desayuno!"._

Se levantó de golpe abandonando su cama, salió a toda prisa de su habitación y corrió escaleras abajo en dirección a la cocina, antes de que a cierto hermano menor suyo se le ocurriera acabar con todo sin dejarle nada.

Para su sorpresa, cuando por fin llegó al comedor sólo se encontraba un joven rubio, de estatura promedio, vestido con unos jeans y una camiseta azul marino, quien se encontraba terminando de colocar en cuatro platos 2 piezas de pan tostado para cada uno de ellos.

—Vaya, esto sí que es algo que no se ve todos los días— dijo el moreno mientras se acercaba a la mesa cuadrada y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas.

—Cierra el pico Ace— le contestó el rubio mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa, dejando el que correspondía a Ace hasta el final, y tomó asiento a su lado. —O le doy tu porción a Luffy, seguro que no le molesta.

—Ya cálmate, sólo digo que es raro que tú cocines para todos, Sabo, no dije que no lo quisiera— dijo Ace, ya con el plato medio vacío.

—Lo hice sólo porque es el primer día de clases, así que no te acostumbres.

—Por cierto, ¿Luffy sigue durmi...?— no pudo terminar su pregunta ya que se vio interrumpido por un grito seguido de un golpe estruendoso en el segundo piso. Ambos hermanos se miraron pensativos unos instantes, preguntándose si debían subir o no, pero optaron mejor por seguir comiendo, ya que sabían de dónde provenía ese ruido, y era mejor no intervenir.

* * *

—¡Despierta Luffy! — gritó Garp mientras le daba un puñetazo en la cabeza a un dormido Luffy, sacándolo de sus sueños y haciendo que, por el impulso, cayera de la cama, arrastrando las cobijas consigo.

—¡Duele!, ¿Qué pasa abuelo? — se quejó mientras frotaba con suavidad el lugar donde su abuelo lo había golpeado, seguramente le saldría un chichón.

—¿Cómo que qué pasa?, es el primer día de escuela y todavía estás dormido. ¡Arréglate o llegarán tarde!

Pero Luffy no estaba poniendo atención a sus palabras, ya que había captado el olor a carne en la cocina. Se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación, pero su abuelo fue más rápido y lo agarró por el cuello de su camiseta.

—¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!

—A desayunar— Luffy trataba desesperadamente de zafarse del agarre, pero no podía con la fuerza de su abuelo

—No comerás nada hasta que estés listo— Garp aventó a su nieto en dirección a donde se encontraba el armario, y el pequeño se estampó en el interior al estar las puertas abiertas, ocasionando que algunas prendas cayeran sobre él.

Luffy no perdió tiempo, se levantó y vistió con lo primero que tuvo a la mano, unos pantalones azules y una camiseta roja, y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el comedor.

Después del desayuno, Garp se despidió de sus nietos para dirigirse a su trabajo en la estación de policía Marine Ford, y les avisó que probablemente no llegaría a cenar, dejando a cargo a Ace de sus dos hermanos.

Los tres jóvenes salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a su nueva escuela, el instituto Impel Down, uno de los mejores colegios de la ciudad, aunque también uno de los más exigentes. Mientras caminaban, Luffy iba dando saltos de alegría y con una sonrisa que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro, emocionado pensando en todos los nuevos amigos que haría en el instituto. Ace y Sabo estaban un poco preocupados por su hermano, ya que solía meterse en problemas, normalmente protegiendo a alguien de algún brabucón o algo parecido, pero seguían siendo problemas.

—Luffy, procura no meterte en líos, por lo menos hoy.

—Claro.

—Sabo y yo estaremos en la facultad de psicología, si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarnos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Joder, ya les dije que estaré bien, puedo cuidarme solo— respondió Luffy con una carita de puchero en el rostro. Los mayores no pudieron resistir y se soltaron a carcajadas.

* * *

**Impel Down - Clase 1-A**

—Todos tomen asiento— ordenó el profesor de matemáticas Mihawk mientras entraba en el aula. Los alumnos se apresuraron a ir a sus lugares y guardar silencio. El profesor inspeccionó el salón con la mirada, cayendo en cuenta que faltaba cierto estudiante peli verde. — ¿Dónde está Roronoa? — preguntó al momento que levantaba una ceja.

—En enfermería, dijo que se sentía mal— contestó una peli naranja desde su asiento.

—Bien, no hay problema—. El profesor recordó que había un anuncio que hacer a la clase. —Estudiantes, hoy ingresa un nuevo alumno al grupo, espero que todos sean amables con él. Ya puedes pasar.

Por la puerta entró un chico de mediana estatura, con una sonrisa que iluminaba todo su rostro y un peculiar sombrero de paja que colgaba de su cuello, pero lo que más captó la atención de muchos fue que tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo.

—¡Hola!, mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy, espero nos llevemos bien.

—Toma asiento en cualquier lugar vacio que gustes, por favor— pidió amablemente el profesor.

Luffy buscó con la mirada un asiento libre, hasta que algo le llamó la atención: un joven sentado hasta el fondo del salón, usaba un gorro blanco con manchas negras y es su mano tenía unos tatuajes que formaban la palabra "DEATH". Había un puesto vacío a su lado, así que Luffy se encaminó hacia allí y tomó asiento.

—Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? — preguntó al chico a su lado

—Trafalgar Law— contestó indiferente, sin despegar la mirada del libro que sostenía en sus manos.

—Qué nombre tan genial, entonces Law, espero que seamos buenos amigos.

Law miró a Luffy un poco sorprendido por su interés, pero después apartó su mirada y dirigió su atención al frente.

—Kuroashi— llamó el profesor

—¿Sí, profesor? — un rubio con unas extrañas cejas en forma de espiral se puso en pie.

—Por favor muéstrale el lugar a tu nuevo compañero en su hora de descanso.

—Claro profesor— dirigió su mirada a Luffy y le dedicó una amigable sonrisa, después volvió a tomar asiento.

La clase prosiguió de lo más normal, pero Luffy no podía concentrarse ya que se encontraba observando al chico a su lado, algo en él le llamaba mucho la atención, tenía la sensación de que era interesante, quería que fueran amigos, ya lo había decidido.

Law sentía la insistente mirada del moreno sobre él, pero trató de pasarlo por alto y concentrarse en la clase, aunque a veces algo lo llamaba a que volteara, pero desechó esos pensamientos y volvió su atención al profesor.

Cuando la clase terminó y el profesor se retiró, Law se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y se dirigió a uno de los libreros que se encontraban al frente del salón. Luffy se disponía a seguirlo para hablarle pero en ese momento el joven rubio de cejas rizadas llegó a donde se encontraba.

—Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kuroashi Sanji— estiró su mano hacia Luffy en un gesto amigable.

—Hola Sanji, soy Luffy— dijo mientras estrechaba la mano del contrario con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bueno, el profesor me pidió que te enseñara el lugar pero, ¿qué dices si primero te presento a mis amigos?

—Claro, me encantaría.

Ambos se dirigieron a donde se encontraba hablando un pequeño grupo de estudiantes. Sanji presentó a sus amigos: una chica peli naranja amante del dinero y las mandarinas llamada Nami, un joven con una nariz larga de nombre Usopp y un peli azul con tatuajes en los brazos en forma de estrella llamado Franky.

—Por el momento sólo faltan Robin, Brook y Zoro— mencionó Nami

_"¿Zoro?"_ pensó Luffy, _"no, debe ser otra persona". _

—Miren, ya llegó Zoro, SUUUPER— dijo Franky mientras señalaba la entrada.

Un joven peli verde entró bostezando en el salón. Todos se dirigieron hacia él. Todos menos Luffy, que se quedó paralizado como piedra en su lugar por la sorpresa.

—Hey, Zoro— dijo Nami mientras se acercaba a él. —Me debes 100 por cubrirte con Mihawk-sensei.

-Safe Quedaste que han dormido, ¿no es así, Marimo? - DIJO Sanji en tono burlón.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, cejillas?! — le respondió Zoro, pero antes de que pudieran empezar otra de sus típicas peleas, una voz nerviosa los interrumpió.

—¿Zoro? — preguntó Luffy ben voz baja, aún sin creer que lo tuviera frente a él.

—¿Hm? — Zoro buscó el origen de esa voz, cuando visualizó a un joven pelinegro frente a él abrió los ojos como platos. —¿Lu…ffy?

Luffy no esperó más y abrazó a Zoro, quien aun se encontraba en shock, pero después de unos segundos correspondió el abrazo. Todos se quedaron contemplando la escena boquiabiertos, pero un sentimiento de molestia y celos empezaba a florecer en el interior de uno de los presentes.

_Continuará..._


	2. Reencuentro

_**Capítulo 2 - Reencuentro**_

Después de unos segundos, Zoro por fin rompió el abrazo, mirando a Luffy a los ojos.

—Luffy, ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías vuelto? — La voz de Zoro reflejaba una pequeña replica mezclada con alegría.

—¿Y cómo querías que lo hiciera si no tenía forma de contactarte? — preguntó Luffy imitando el tono de su amigo.

—Ah, claro—. El peli verde frotó su nuca con una mano, avergonzado ante lo señalado por su amigo. —Bueno, no importa.

—Emm, ¿chicos? —. Nami interrumpió la conversación. —¿Ustedes ya se conocen? — preguntó confundida, formulando la duda que todos tenían en mente.

—Claro— respondió Luffy con una sonrisa.

—Luffy y yo éramos los mejores amigos cuando niños— completó Zoro mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros del menor y lo acercaba un poco más a él.

-Súúúúúper, Qué coincidencia.

—Luffy acaba de ser transferido a nuestra clase— explicó Usopp.

—Vaya, eso es genial— comentó Zoro al momento que revolvía los cabellos negros de Luffy, causando que éste pusiera carita de puchero.

Todos comenzaron reír ante la expresión de Luffy. Bueno, casi todos. Sanji mantenía sus ojos puestos fijamente en el peli verde, pendiente de cada gesto y acción que este formulaba hacia Luffy. Jamás había visto a Zoro comportarse de esa manera con nadie, y esto hacia que en su interior comenzara una sensación desconocida y nada agradable, _"¿Qué me pasa?"._

—¿Ace y Sabo también están aquí? — preguntó Zoro a Luffy.

—Sí, están en la facultad de psicología, podríamos pasar a verlos más tarde, estarán contentos de verte de nuevo.

—Es una gran idea, me encantaría saludarlos.

—¿Quienes son Ace y Sabo? — preguntó curioso Usopp

-Mis Hermanos mayores, reia shishishi- Luffy.

—Seguro que les agradarán, ambos son geniales— aseguró Zoro.

—Súúúpeer, entonces esperemos conocerlos pronto- dijo Franky mientras formaba una estrella con los tatuajes en sus brazos.

—Seguro que sí— agregó Sanji, su voz mostraba una ligera molestia, aunque nadie pareció notarla, salvo una persona.

—Zoro, tengo muchas cosas que contarte—. Luffy jalaba ligeramente del brazo a su amigo.

—Claro, yo también tengo mucho que quiero decirte.

—En ese caso, los dejamos solos para que platiquen— dijo Nami mientras hacía una seña al resto para que se retiraran. —Hablamos después.

Zoro y Luffy se sentaron frente a frente en unos asientos vacios, para comenzar a contar todas las cosas interesantes que habían sucedido desde que se separaron.

Desde el otro lado del aula Law miraba la escena, no había podido apartar los ojos desde que Luffy abrazó a Zoro. Observaba cómo hablaban animadamente y reían a carcajadas de lo que el otro decía. No podía soportarlo, él había captado la atención de Luffy, por dios, si lo había estado mirando durante toda la clase, pero llega Zoro y se lo lleva por completo.

_"Tonterías", _cerró de golpe el libro que tenía en las manos, frustrado por no poder concentrarse en su lectura, lo colocó de vuelta en el librero y se dirigió de regreso a su lugar en el fondo del salón.

Con Nami y los chicos, trataban de ponerse de acuerdo para ir a divertirse un rato en la feria el fin de semana, todos comentaban sus horarios para acoplar un espacio en el que pudieran acudir sin problemas, pero Sanji se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—¿Tú qué piensas Sanji-kun? — Sanji no contestó, seguía observando a Zoro y Luffy. —Oye, Saannjii-kunn—. Nami agitó su mano frente al rostro de Sanji para regresarlo a la realidad.

—¿Eh?... oh, ¿qué pasa Nami-san? — preguntó Sanji saliendo de su trance.

—¿Estás bien?, te noto algo distraído.

—Sí estoy bien, es solo que... — el rubio pensó rápidamente una excusa para su comportamiento tan extraño—... estoy algo cansado, anoche hubo muchos clientes y me quedé hasta tarde en el Baratie.

Su amiga no parecía muy convencida ante su respuesta, pero decidió dejarlo pasar y se encogió de hombro. —Bueno, si tú lo dices.

* * *

**Impel Down- Facultad de Psicología**

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy— anunció el profesor mientras guardaba sus papeles en el maletín y salía del aula. Los alumnos suspiraron, aliviados de que por fin hubiera terminado la clase y pudieran descansar, ya que no habían tenido tiempo libre en toda la mañana.

—Hm—. Ace estiró sus brazos, adoloridos de tanto escribir, hacia el techo mientras masajeaba sus muñecas.

—Oye, Ace— llamó Sabo, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

—¿Sí?

—¿Crees que Luffy logre mantenerse alejado de problemas?-

Ace soltó un suspiro. —No lo sé, Sabo, después de todo hablamos de Luffy— contestó el pecoso ladeando la cabeza. —Aunque conociéndolo, a estas alturas ya debe haber hecho algunos amigos, así que eso me tranquiliza un poco.

—Sí, tienes razón— el rubio pensó en que era lo más probable, así que trató de despreocuparse.

Ace comenzó a escribir en su libreta, así que Sabo se paseó con la mirada por el salón, examinando a sus nuevos compañeros; todos parecían ser muy normales, chicas y chicos que hablaban entre sí por todos lados y reían, hasta que algo llamó su atención. Cerca de la puerta se encontraban platicando dos chicos bastante peculiares, uno de ellos era alto y se notaba algo musculoso, tenía los cabellos pelirrojos peinados en punta y unas gafas de ingeniero sobre la frente. Pero el que se llevó toda su atención fue el joven que lo acompañaba, era casi tan alto como el otro pero con un poco menos de músculos, y tenía una larga melena rubia y un flequillo que le llegaba debajo de los ojos. _"Es bastante apuesto... espera ¡¿Quéééé?!"._ Sabo se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano y apartó rápidamente la mirada.

—¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó un exaltado Ace por la repentina acción de su hermano.

—No, nada— respondió Sabo un poco nervioso. Ace se encogió de hombros y continuó escribiendo. Sabo dirigió la vista una vez más hacia los chicos en la entrada, los cuales se despidieron con un gesto de manos, el pelirrojo salió del salón y el rubio se dirigió hacia su asiento en el frente del aula. _"Debo estar volviéndome loco"_. Sabo también comenzó a escribir en su libreta, aunque sin lograr concentrarse en lo que hacía.

* * *

**Instituto Impel Down-Clase 1-A**

Law dirigió la vista una vez más hacia el chico nuevo, seguía platicando y riendo con Zoro, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo más se la pasarían juntos? _"¿Y a mí qué me importa?"_. Law estaba a punto de apartar la mirada cuando visualizó a cierto pelirrojo fuera del salón, el chico le hizo una seña para que saliera. El oji gris se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacia la salida. Suspiró pesadamente. _"Otra vez no"_.

_Continuará..._


	3. Amistades

_**Capítulo 3 - Amistades**_

Luffy se percató de que Law salía rápidamente del salón, con cierta aura que emanaba nerviosismo a su alrededor, entonces volvió a sentir ese sentimiento que se había formado en él desde que visualizó a Law sentado al fondo del salón. Sentía curiosidad, quería saber más sobre él.

—Por cierto Zoro…— el pelinegro estaba indeciso, no sabía si debería preguntar o no, pero al final la curiosidad pudo con él. —¿Qué sabes sobre Law?

— ¿Sobre Law? — el peli verde estaba sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de su amigo. Luffy asintió con la cabeza, estaba algo nervioso por lo que Zoro pudiera contarle. —La verdad no sé mucho, sólo que es el mejor de la clase y los profesores lo adoran, no suele hablar mucho con nadie—. Luffy suspiró desilusionado, no había conseguido mucha información, pero por lo menos era algo. — ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad— respondió el otro prácticamente al instante. Zoro optó por dejar el tema a un lado, conocía a Luffy y sabía que ya le contaría todo a su debido tiempo si así él lo quería. El pelinegro se había quedado mirando fijamente hacía la entrada, _"¿a dónde habrá ido?"_.

—Oye, Luffy— el nombrado regresó su atención hacia su amigo. —¿Por qué no vamos a ver a Ace y Sabo?, sería bueno decirles que no has armado ningún lio.

—Sííí, vamos— Luffy prácticamente saltó de su asiento para ponerse de pie, Zoro también se levantó de su lugar, divertido por la ansiedad de Luffy para ver a sus hermanos.

—¿Adónde van chicos?— Nami y los demás habían terminado su plática y al darse cuenta de que los chicos se habían parado decidieron ir a averiguar hacía dónde se dirigían.

-A ver a hermanos mis, Shishishi.

—Sería más rápido si vas solo, con la guía de este marimo desorientado terminarás del otro lado de la ciudad—. Aunque el comentario sobre la orientación de su amigo era verdad, en realidad Sanji no quería que se fueran solos a hacer quién sabe qué cosas, le enojaba el sólo imaginarlo, _"maldición, ¿qué diablos me sucede?"._

—¡¿Qué dijiste cejas de sushi?!

—¡Repite eso marimo de mierda!

En algún momento de su discusión habían terminado con las frentes pegadas y haciendo presión hacia el contrario mientras parecía que trataban de matarse con la mirada, estaban a punto de empezar a golpearse cuando de repente cayeron de cara al piso y les salió un chichón en la cabeza. Nami les había dado un puñetazo mandándolos al suelo.

—Ya paren ustedes dos— suspiró. — ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? Así Zoro no se pierde y nosotros aprovechamos para conocer a los hermanos de Luffy, son dos pájaros de un tiro— propuso la peli naranja.

—Sííí, es una gran idea— secundó Luffy.

—Naamii-swwuuaann, tan lista como siempre— Sanji revoloteaba alrededor de Nami con los ojos en forma de corazón, _"así Sanji, actúa como siempre"_ se decía a sí mismo.

-Tsk, Maldito ero-cocinar.

—¿Qué dijiste marimo?

—¡Córtenla ya! — gritaron Nami, Usopp y Franky al unísono.

—Ustedes son tan graciosos — Luffy no paraba de carcajearse por la escena.

—Bueno, vámonos entonces— dijo Nami antes de que esos dos comenzaran a pelearse de nuevo, _"deberían ser más sinceros consigo mismos"._

Todos salieron del salón y se dirigieron a la facultad de psicología del instituto.

* * *

Law seguía al pelirrojo por los pasillos a una distancia digna de que nadie se percatara que se dirigían al mismo lugar. Pasaron por la cafetería y el gimnasio, hasta que llegaron a la división entre el instituto y la universidad, cuando pasaron junto a los salones de la facultad de psicología observó a dos chicos en la puerta, uno era alto, pelinegro y con pecas en la cara, el otro era igual de alto, pero rubio y su piel era un poco más blanca. _"¿Serán los hermanos de Luffy?, es posible jamás los había visto por aquí"._ Al final llegaron a un pasillo desierto. El chico pelirrojo dejó de caminar y se volteó de frente a Law, el cual se recargó en una pared con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué quieres, Eustass-ya? — preguntó mirando hacia el frente. Kid lo acorraló con un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza y se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron, mirándolo con ojos fulminantes.

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero Trafalgar.

—Creí que había quedado claro la última vez que hablamos—. Law sostenía la mirada de Kid sin inmutarse.

—No creerás que puedes alejarte de mí tan fácilmente.

—Yo diría que sí— dijo formulando una sonrisita retorcida con sus labios. —Te lo dije y lo decidimos desde el principio, lo mío contigo era sólo follar, y simplemente ya no me apetece seguir con eso— pasó por debajo de los brazos del contrario y dio dos pasos dispuesto a irse, pero Kid interrumpió su avance sujetándolo de la muñeca.

—¿Y quién te dio permiso para abandonar el juego?

El moreno se liberó del agarre y se volteó de cara a Kid, lo tomó por el cuello de la camiseta y en esta ocasión fue él quien se acercó a su rostro con la mirada fulminante. Aunque Kid le sacara unos centímetros a Law, él era más fuerte de lo que parecía y no le costaba mantenerse en esa posición y si había algo que Law odiara era que lo trataran como un niño.

—Escúchame bien Eustass-ya, no necesito del permiso de nadie para mandarte a la mierda, es mi decisión, ¿entendiste? — arrojó al pelirrojo al suelo y se fue por donde vino.

Para cuando Kid se puso de pie Law ya se había ido, _"maldición"_, golpeó con un puño la pared. —Puto Trafalgar, me las pagarás.

* * *

**Impel Down - Facultad de Psicología**

Ace y Sabo se encontraban platicando a un lado de la puerta del salón.

-¿Deberíamos Ir a ver a Luffy? - Preguntas Sabo.

—No lo sé, sabes cómo es Luffy y tiene dos posibles reacciones, la primera sería que se alegre al vernos y corra a abrazarnos, y la segunda que se enoje pensando que somos demasiado sobreprotectores con él.

—Tienes razón… aunque si le decimos que vamos a almorzar seguro se le pasa el enojo— dijo Sabo pensativo.

—Posiblemente sí.

—¡Ace, Sabo! — Ambos hermanos voltearon ante el llamado de esa voz tan familiar para ellos.

-¡Luffy!

El menor se acercaba a ellos rápidamente pero sin llegar a correr. Observaron que acompañándolo se encontraban una chica peli naranja, un moreno de nariz larga y un chico alto de cabello azul. No tardaron mucho en alcanzar el lugar en el que ambos chicos se encontraban.

—Chicos, ellos son mis nuevos amigos— dijo Luffy señalando a sus acompañantes.

—Hola, yo soy Nami— se presentó amistosamente la peli naranja.

—A mí todo el mundo me conoce como Usopp-sama— dijo el de la nariz larga con aires de grandeza, Nami lo miró enojada. —Pero ustedes pueden llamarme Usopp— corrigió algo nervioso ante la mirada de su amiga.

-Yo Soja Franky.

—Mucho gusto, yo soy Ace, y él es mi hermano, Sabo— dijo el pecoso señalando al rubio. —Somos los hermanos de Luffy.

—Sí, él ya los había mencionado antes— comentó Nami sonriente.

—Oigan, a que no adivinan a quién me encontré— dijo un emocionado Luffy a sus hermanos.

—¿A quién? — preguntó Sabo.

-A ...

—Cierra la boca marimo.

Luffy se vio interrumpido por unas voces que provenían del mismo lugar por el que ellos habían llegado, todos se voltearon en esa dirección, encontrando a un joven rubio que utilizaba su flequillo tapando uno de sus ojos discutiendo con un peli verde que tenía tres pendientes dorados en una de sus orejas.

_"__Un momento," _pensó Ace,_ "yo ese cabello lo conozco"… _—¡¿Zoro?! — preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo.

El nombrado dejó su discusión con el rubio para identificar a quienes lo habían llamado, sonrió al ver a sus amigos de la infancia junto con los demás y se apresuró en llegar hasta ellos, dejando atrás a Sanji, quien también aceleró el paso para reunirse con todos.

—¡Hey! Ace, Sabo ¡Cuánto tiempo! — dijo Zoro al momento que chocaba la manos con sus dos amigos.

—Zoro, no puedo creer que seas tú, ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó Sabo.

—Pues resulta que Luffy ha sido transferido a nuestra clase.

—¿En serio?, entonces ya no tendremos que preocuparnos más por él.

—Espera un momento— interrumpió el pecoso. —Zoro, ¿tú no deberías estar por lo menos en último año de instituto?

—¡Cierra la boca Ace!, solo repetí un par de años— la última parte la dijo un poco avergonzado y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas. Todos estallaron a carcajadas.

—Tenías que ser tú, marimo- dijo Sanji entre fuertes risas.

—¡Cállate, cejitas!

—¿Y tú quien eres? — preguntó Ace al chico antes de que este pudiera contestar el insulto de Zoro.

—Sanji, también soy amigo de Luffy— dijo cortésmente

—Ya veo, en ese caso gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

—Oigan— interrumpió Usopp. —¿Qué les parece si vamos a almorzar? no falta mucho para que termine el descanso y yo me muero de hambre.

—¡Comida!- gritó Luffy emocionado.

—Creo que está decidido— declaró Sabo.

Estaban a punto de irse cuando Luffy distinguió a un chico moreno que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con manchas.

—¡Oye, Law! — llamó Luffy sonriendo. El oji gris volteó y se dio cuenta que era el chico nuevo quien le hacía señas para que se acercara, Law se encaminó hasta él. —Vamos a ir a almorzar, ¿vienes con nosotros?

—Em… claro, está bien— respondió el moreno, el que Luffy lo haya invitado a ir con ellos le deba cierta felicidad, _"¿Por qué será?"_.

_Continuará..._


	4. Invitación

**_Capítulo 4 - Invitación_**

—Bueno, entonces vámonos ya, antes de que todo se acabe— dijo Nami. Todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la cafetería. Después de un par de pasos Sabo metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, se paró en seco al darse cuenta que le faltaba algo dentro de ellos, _"oh, mierda"._

—¿Qué sucede Sabo? — preguntó Ace al darse cuenta de que su hermano había dejado de caminar.

—No nada, olvidé algo en el salón, adelántense yo los alcanzo.

—Está bien, pero no tardes mucho.

—Claro— Sabo formuló una sonrisa fingida exageradamente grande e hizo un gesto con la mano como despidiéndose de su hermano, Ace se volteó y se fue con los demás. Cuando el rubio estuvo seguro que estaba fuera del campo de visión de los otros, salió corriendo, dejando detrás una cortina de polvo, de regreso al aula y fue directamente a su lugar a buscar eso que le faltaba.

Killer terminó de guardar sus cosas en su mochila y la dejó en su asiento para después dirigirse a la cafetería, pero cuando empezó a caminar pisó algo. Miró hacia abajo para identificar el objeto, una cartera de cuero negro estaba tirada en el suelo. Se inclinó para rejuntarla y una vez en sus manos la abrió para buscar una identificación o algo por el estilo, y la encontró, una credencial de estudiante, la cual mostraba la foto de un joven rubio con una enorme sonrisa reluciente que le iluminaba el rostro, ponía el nombre de Sabo._"Parece ser del chico nuevo", _desvió la mirada hacia donde sabía debía de ser el lugar que aquel chico ocupaba, encontrándolo batiendo cosas como si estuviera buscando algo, _"creo que he acertado"_. Empezó a caminar hacia él.

_"__Qué suerte la mía",_ Sabo suspiró derrotado, había batido todo su lugar buscando su billetera y no la había hallado, lo peor era que en ella se encontraba el dinero que su abuelo había dejado para comprar la cena de esa noche, _"seguro que los chicos me matan"_.

—Oye, creo que esto es tuyo.

Sabo volteó hacia esa voz, justo a tiempo para atrapar un objeto que se dirigía a él por el aire. Desvió su mirada a ese objeto algo confundido, pero cuando se dio cuenta qué era se quitó un peso de encima.

—Gracias— dijo levantando la mirada para ver a la persona que se la había regresado, encontrándose con el mismo chico que había estado observando un rato atrás.

—Soy Killer— dijo su nuevo acompañante extendiendo una de sus manos hacia él.

—Sabo— respondió al momento que estrechaba la mano que el otro le ofrecía. Era un tacto impresionante, suave pero firme a la vez, quería sentirlo un poco más, pero Killer retiró su mano, y Sabo no tuvo más que hacer lo mismo con la suya.

—La encontré tirada, deberías ser más cuidadoso con ella— le reprendió Killer mientras señalaba la cartera.

—Sí lo seré, gracias, me has salvado— contestó Sabo un poco avergonzado y con un ligero sonrojo apenas visible.

—No hay de qué. Bueno, tengo que irme, nos vemos— Killer se despidió con un gesto de manos antes de retirarse.

Sabo se quedó ahí parado, sin terminar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Recién acababa de conocer personalmente al chico que le había llamado la atención antes. Luego recordó que todos lo esperaban en la cafetería, así que salió a toda prisa del salón para dirigirse hacia allá, pero sin dejar de pensar ni un momento en aquel chico. _"Así que, Killer. Jamás volveré a dudar de mi suerte"._

* * *

**Cafetería**

Todos se habían quedado sorprendidos por la manera que tenían los tres hermanos para comer, o mejor dicho devorar sus platillos. La comida prácticamente desaparecía de sus platos, comenzaban a preguntarse si realmente masticaban o simplemente se tragaban todo como se lo metían a la boca. Los únicos que no parecían afectados por los modales de los chicos eran Zoro, quien comía tan sólo un poco más tranquilo que ellos pero aun así de una manera alarmante, y Law, que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente sin prestarles atención.

Sanji no paraba de observar a Zoro, se había sentado a un lado de Luffy en cuanto habían conseguido mesa, a sus ojos prácticamente había corrido hacia el lugar, ¿acaso no le bastaba con haber estado todo el rato platicando con él? _"Maldito marimo"._

Nami observaba de reojo a su amigo rubio, se había percatado de su extraño comportamiento desde la escena de Luffy y Zoro, y cómo desde entonces Sanji dirigía toda su atención hacia el peli verde, así como también el tono de molestia que había utilizado cuando hablaron de los hermanos del peli negro. La peli naranja tenía la esperanza que la presencia de Luffy ayudara al rubio a reflexionar un poco las cosas. _"Haber si esto te da un empujón, Sanji-kun". _

—Será mejor que coman si no quieren que Luffy lo haga por ustedes— comentó Zoro a sus amigos cuando terminó de pasarse el bocado que tenía en la boca. Todos lo miraron incrédulos.

—Vamos, Zoro— dijo Usopp. —No creo que él…

—No no, háganle caso a Zoro— interrumpió Ace. Los chicos intercambiaron miradas estupefactas para después empezar a comer tan rápido como les era posible.

—Por cierto, chicos— dijo Nami cuando todos habían terminado ya con sus almuerzos. —Tenemos planeado ir a la feria el viernes en la noche, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

—Desafortunadamente, Sabo y yo no podemos ir, tenemos que ponernos al corriente con todas las materias de la carrera, seguramente no podremos salir de la biblioteca en toda la semana— ambos hermanos suspiraron derrotados.

—¡Feria! — Grito Luffy. —¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy!

—Luffy, tú tampoco podrás ir a la feria si no te pones al corriente con tus clases— le reprendió Ace al menor.

—Eeeeh, qué aburrido, aguafiestas—. Luffy le sacó la lengua a su hermano como si fuera un niño pequeño. Todos comenzaron a reír, incluso Law, quien, aunque no estalló a carcajadas como los demás, no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en sus labios ante tal imagen.

—Si quieres ir termina tus deberes.

—Está bien— Luffy cedió ante las demandas de su hermano.

—Le avisaré también a Robin y Brook.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? — preguntó Luffy curioso.

—Son amigos nuestros también, sólo que normalmente no nos dejamos ver juntos en el instituto, ya que ellos son maestros aquí y podría crear malos entendidos, aunque no nos den clases a nosotros— explicó la peli naranja.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Bueno, pero fuera del instituto somos libres de juntarnos— agregó Usopp.

—Entonces es genial— Luffy dirigió su atención a Law, que estaba sentado a su lado escuchando la conversación en silencio. —Ven tú también, Law.

—¿Eh? — _"__¿Me está invitando?"_ Law miró de reojo al peli verde que se encontraba al otro lado de Luffy, éste simplemente le devolvió la mirada, pero no habló ni hizo algún gesto. — Yo… no creo poder ir— le respondió al peli negro, se levantó de su silla y tomó la charola de su almuerzo. —Bueno, yo tengo que retirarme— y se encaminó hacia la salida.

Todos continuaron con su plática, pero Luffy seguía mirando el lugar por el que Law se había ido. Zoro se percató de la distracción de su amigo y se inclinó un poco hacia él para hablarle sin que los demás lo escucharan.

—Déjalo Luffy, te dije que era un antisocial.

—No, definitivamente lo convenceré de que vaya— respondió Luffy sin desviar su mirada. Zoro suspiró, si Luffy ya lo había decidido, entonces no había poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba el término del descanso, los chicos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Las demás clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, Luffy seguía sin prestar atención por estar mirando a Law, y éste seguía con su intento de pasar por alto la mirada de su compañero. Al finalizar las clases, todos se reunieron en la entrada principal del instituto, incluso Law, que de alguna manera terminó siendo arrastrado hasta ahí por Luffy.

—¿Dónde viven ustedes? — preguntó Nami a los hermanos.

—En la calle Red Line— contestó Sabo.

—¿En serio? Eso está SUUPPERRR cerca de la casa de Zoro— comentó Franky.

—En ese caso vámonos juntos— sugirió el peli verde.

Los cuatro chicos se despidieron del resto y se dirigieron a sus hogares. Los demás también se despidieron para tomar sus respectivos caminos, Sanji se quedó mirando al grupo de Zoro unos instantes antes de dirigirse hacia su propio destino, repasando todo lo que había pasado durante el día en su cabeza, llegó a un callejón que utilizaba como atajo para llegar a su casa y se quedó ahí un rato, reflexionando un poco.

—Y encima son prácticamente vecinos— decía para sí mismo. —Ahora podrán pasar juntos todo el tiempo que quieran sin problemas… ¡¿Y a mí por qué carajos me importa?! — pateó con furia la pared que tenía a un lado, lo que no fue una buena idea, le causó un fuerte dolor en el pie y comenzó a saltar en su pie sano en un intento por sobarse la herida con sus manos, después de unos instantes el dolor cesó y se paró en ambos pies de nuevo, mirando hacia el cielo. —¿Qué mierdas tienes contra mí?

* * *

—Hasta mañana, Zoro, no olvides que vamos a irnos juntos al instituto— dijo Luffy antes de entrar en su casa, Zoro sólo asintió con la cabeza. Los otros dos hermanos estaban a punto de entrar también cuando el peli verde llamó al pecoso.

—Ace, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? — preguntó serio. Ace asintió con la cabeza y le hizo un ademan a su hermano para que entrara en la casa, Sabo entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. El pecoso se acercó un poco más al peli verde para hablar más tranquilamente y le hizo una señal para que prosiguiera. — ¿Cómo estuvo Luffy en su rehabilitación?

El pecoso suspiró, se había imaginado que ése era el tema del que su amigo quería hablar. — Bastante bien, en realidad se recuperó antes de lo que creímos, pero por el trabajo del viejo no habíamos podido volver aquí hasta ahora.

—Me alegra oírlo. La verdad no sé qué habría hecho si él no pudiera volver a sonreír como siempre.

—Yo sí— Zoro lo miró confundido, entonces observó que en los ojos de su amigo era evidente la furia que sentía por dentro. —Habría ido a matar a ese bastardo con mis propias manos.

_Continuará..._


	5. Sentimientos

_**Capítulo 5 - Sentimientos**_

Zoro se quedó sin palabras, observando al pecoso. Sabía y conocía a la perfección los sentimientos que recorrían su interior al recordar los eventos de hace tantos años, él también los había sentido durante mucho tiempo. Pero ahora ya no era necesario, si Luffy lo había superado, entonces él podría hacerlo también.

—No te preocupes Ace, ese tipo ya no puede hacerle daño— dijo al momento en que colocó una mano en el hombro de su amigo como seña de apoyo. El pecoso se tranquilizó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa al peli verde en señal de gratitud. Después de unos instantes ambos chicos se despidieron, Zoro se fue rumbo a su casa y Ace entró en la suya.

Sabo estaba esperando a su hermano sentado en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, tenía una expresión entre preocupado y curioso.

—¿Qué quería Zoro?

—Sólo estaba preocupado por Luffy, como era de esperarse—. Ace se acercó al sofá y se sentó, o más bien se dejó caer, en el extremo opuesto a donde se encontraba su hermano.

—Bien—. Sabo se levantó del sofá. —Pedí pizza para cenar ya que Luffy no dejaba de enfadar, espero que no te moleste.

—En absoluto— Ace se tumbó por completo y con su brazo se cubrió los ojos, en ese momento lo único que quería era dormir el resto de la tarde y no levantarse hasta la hora de cenar, pero entonces le llegó un mensaje. Con su brazo libre sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y lo acercó a su rostro para identificar de quién era, se sorprendió un poco al ver el remitente.

—¿De quién es? — preguntó Sabo.

—Un mensaje del viejo— Ace lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

«_Ace, tendré que quedarme un par de días trabajando, necesito que me traigas un bolso con ropa, te espero en la oficina._

_Tu abuelo _»

—Qué mierda, ¿por qué yo? Joder— se quejaba Ace al momento que se levantaba del sofá y se dirigía a la habitación de su abuelo para buscar lo que le pidió.

* * *

Law dejó caer su mochila en la esquina de su habitación y se aventó boca abajo a su cama. Unos segundos después se dio la vuelta, con la mirada hacia el techo y una de sus rodillas flexionada hacia arriba. Suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo ocurrido durante el día, en las miradas de Luffy, en sus intentos fallidos por ignorarlo, en su invitación a la feria.

—¿Por qué carajos no acepté? — entonces recordó el abrazo y las risas de Luffy cuando hablaba con Zoro. —Claro, es porque estará Roronoa-ya. Pues bien por él, que se la pase todo el día paseando a su lado—. Estaba molesto, demasiado molesto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la causa de su molestia? _"Joder, no comprendo nada"_.

—¿Law-niichan? — preguntó una voz tímida desde la puerta, Law enfocó su mirada hacia aquella persona que lo había llamado, encontrando a su hermano menor en la entrada con expresión preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa, Chopper?

—¿Estás bien? — seguramente había escuchado el escándalo que Law había hecho al llegar a casa y se había preocupado. En resumen, había llegado dando un portazo y dirigiéndose a su cuarto discutiendo sobre que un tal Roronoa era un completo estúpido y que él mismo era uno más grande por sentirse así.

—Sí, estoy bien—. Se incorporó sentándose en el borde de la cama y dio unas palmaditas al lugar a su lado. —Ven aquí—. El rostro del menor se iluminó con una sonrisa y se dirigió corriendo a sentarse al lado de su hermano. Cuando estuvo ya junto a él el mayor le acarició la cabeza en un gesto tierno y cariñoso, revolviéndole sus cabellos castaños. —No tienes de qué preocuparte. Vamos, es hora de tu clase de hoy— dijo poniéndose de pie.

—Iré por mis cosas—. El menor se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación. Law no pudo reprimir una sonrisa mientras observaba a su pequeño hermano.

Los padres de Law casi nunca estaban en casa, en realidad, ni siquiera dentro del país, se la pasaban viajando, tanto por negocios como por antojo, así que le enviaban a él el dinero y las cosas que pudieran necesitar. Como consecuencia, Law había sido quien había criado a su hermano casi en su totalidad, a pesar de que la diferencia de edad no era tan grande, Chopper tenía 12 y Law 17, pero llevaba cuidando de él desde los 10 años, edad a la que sus padres lo habían considerado lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar de ambos. En realidad, Law se había obligado a sí mismo a madurar antes de lo normal, con el puro objetivo de poder cuidar a su hermano y que este tuviera una vida normal y nada apresurada, para que pudiera disfrutar de su tiempo.

Así mismo, el mayor había empezado a estudiar por su cuenta medicina, en base a libros de la biblioteca pública de la ciudad, otros cuantos que él mismo había comprado, internet, y todo otro lugar imaginable en el que pudiera encontrar información. Y dado el caso que a Chopper también le encantaba el tema, había empezado a hacer de su maestro personal, pasando al pequeño todos los conocimientos que él había recolectado en años de estudio.

Esos momentos de clases, mientras veía cómo su hermano prestaba toda la atención posible a cada palabra que él formulaba, hacían que Law recordara todo lo que había vivido para llegar hasta ahí, y no se arrepentía de nada, se sentía orgulloso, sabía que ahora Chopper era una gran persona y que tenía un gran futuro por delante.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? — preguntó el castaño una vez que había regresado, con unos cuadernos y plumas en mano.

—Sí, sólo estaba un poco tenso, pero ya estoy tranquilo— le sonrió a su hermano para tranquilizarlo, y lo consiguió. Por lo regular, él era serio y cortante con cualquiera, pero con su hermano era distinto, quería hacerle sentir que siempre estaría a su lado y le daría el amor y la compañía que sus padres no le daban. Ahí estaba el problema, ese día no había podido comportarse como siempre con Luffy, le había sido imposible por completo, y no lograba entender la razón de ese comportamiento.

* * *

**Marine Ford**

Ace abrió las puertas principales de la estación de policía y dio un par de pasos dentro. Una vez dentro examinó con la vista el lugar, todo parecía tranquilo, solamente había unos cuantos chicos en la sala de espera que eran custodiados por un par de oficiales, seguramente se habían metido en alguna pelea y estaban esperando a que llegara alguien que se hiciera responsable de ellos.

En el resto del lugar los policías trabajaban tranquilamente o tomaban café, no parecía que ocurriera nada grave, entonces ¿Qué era lo que mantenía a Garp trabajando como para no poder ir a casa? El pecoso se acercó a uno de los cubículos para pedir información.

—¿Disculpe? — El oficial levantó la vista de los documentos que estaba examinando y Ace quedó sorprendido, era muy joven, posiblemente 25 años, rubio y tenía un extraño peinado que le recordaba a una piña, pero que de alguna forma le hacía parecer atractivo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, chico?

—Ah sí, me preguntaba dónde está la oficina de Garp— contestó recordando la razón por la que había ido hasta allí.

-¿Y Tu eres? - Le preguntó algo oficial sospechoso.

—Portgas D. Ace, su nieto, me pidió que le trajera unas cosas— respondió, levantando el bolso con ropa que llevaba en las manos para que el otro pudiera verlo.

—Ah, tú eres Ace. Sí, tu abuelo ya me había dicho que vendrías—. Se levantó de su lugar y rodeó el escritorio para quedar frente a Ace, lo que al pecoso le permitió dar un mejor vistazo, era un poco más alto que él y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una camiseta de botones blanca, realmente le quedaba muy bien. —Yo soy Marco, mucho gusto— le tendió la mano en forma de saludo y el pelinegro la estrechó con gusto, después de unos instantes rompieron el contacto. — La oficina de tu abuelo está al final del pasillo a la derecha. ¡Shanks!

—¿Sí?

Ace dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando apareció otro oficial a su lado como salido de la nada, era alto, pelirrojo y tenía tres cicatrices que atravesaban uno de sus ojos. Lo que más llamó su atención fue que le faltaba un brazo.

—¿Podrías llevarlo a la oficina de Garp, por favor?

—Claro, sígueme—. Shanks le hizo un ademan con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar.

—Gracias, nos vemos—. Ace se despidió de Marco y se fue por el pasillo siguiendo al pelirrojo.

El rubio observaba al moreno irse, le parecía interesante, deseaba poder tener otra oportunidad para hablar con él. —¿Quién diría que el nieto de Garp sería tan guapo? — se dijo a sí mismo. _"Aunque… ¿Portgas?"._

Ace siguió al pelirrojo por el pasillo, tomaron un par de curvas antes de llegar a una puerta con una placa que ponía «Monkey D. Garp»

—Es aquí—. Shanks dio un par de golpes en la puerta y luego la abrió sin esperar respuesta. —Señor, su nieto está aquí.

—Ah sí, dile que pase—. El pelirrojo se apartó un poco para que Ace pudiera pasar. Una vez el chico dentro, Shanks salió.

—Bueno, yo me retiro.

—Gracias— dijo el pelinegro, el contrario asintió y cerró la puerta. —Aquí están las cosas que pediste, viejo— dejó caer la bolsa en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio.

—Sí, Ace, gracias por traérmelas— Garp no despegaba la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

—Llegamos hace apenas tres semanas a la ciudad, ¿y ya tienes tanto trabajo?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia— contestó mirando a Ace por primera vez desde que entró.

—Como tú digas, viejo, pero será mejor que me des más dinero, lo que le dejaste a Sabo no alcanzará ni para el almuerzo de mañana.

—Tsk—. Garp se inclinó un poco sobre el escritorio para sacar la billetera de su bolsillo y darle unos billetes a Ace. —Eso es más que suficiente, si se lo acaban no es mi problema, ahora vete que estoy trabajando.

—Sí hombre, ya me voy—. Tomó el dinero, lo guardó en su cartera y salió de la oficina de su abuelo. Recorrió de regreso el camino hacia la entrada principal de la estación y cuando llegó al cubículo que ocupaba Marco se percató de que no estaba ahí, _"¿Dónde estará?"_.

Siguió caminando hasta la salida, cuando se encontró fuera el cielo ya estaba oscuro y parecía como si fuera las 10 de la noche, aunque en realidad eran alrededor de las 6.30, pero estaban a principios de Noviembre y la noche se hacía presente más temprano.

—Oye—. Ace volteó al lugar de donde provenía aquella voz, encontrando a Marco recargado en la pared a un lado de la puerta principal, el rubio se acercó un poco más a él. — ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar y luego te llevo a tu casa?

—¿Acaso no estás trabajando? — preguntó levantando una ceja.

—No hay mucho que hacer por el momento, se las arreglarán sin mí— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y bien, qué dices?

El pecoso se lo pensó un momento, había tenido que tomar el metro para llegar allí y realmente no tenía ganas de volver a hacerlo, por otro lado, le había pedido a Sabo que escondiera lo que le correspondía de pizza de las garras de Luffy, y seguramente le había sido imposible. A demás, le interesaba el hecho de salir con él y conocerlo un poco más.

—De acuerdo— dijo finalmente. —¿Tienes algún lugar pensado?

—Conozco un buen restaurante familiar por la zona, sígueme, mi coche está por aquí.

_Continuará..._


	6. El pasado de Ace

**_Capítulo 6 - El pasado de Ace_**

Ace siguió al rubio por el estacionamiento hasta un pequeño coche, era de un color azul oscuro, de cuatro puertas, y aunque era un poco viejo se mantenía bien conservado, no era llamativo en absoluto, pero sí un poco atractivo.

—Sube—. Sonó el pitido que anunciaba que el coche estaba abierto y Marco entró en el asiento del piloto, así que Ace hizo lo propio en el lugar del copiloto. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el trayecto, aunque no era un silencio incomodo en realidad, sino uno reconfortante.

El restaurante familiar se encontraba casi vacío, a excepción de una pequeña familia de cuatro y una pareja de adolescentes que se hallaban algo retirados de la entrada. Marco condujo a Ace a una mesa ubicada al lado de una ventana, que tenía vista hacia el jardín del lugar. Unos segundos después una camarera con cabello verde y un pañuelo en el pelo fue a atenderlos.

—Me da mucho gusto verlo por aquí de nuevo, oficial— saludó sonriente la chica.

—Gracias, Makino, siempre es un gusto volver.

—¿Pedirá lo de siempre?

—Sí, por favor. ¿Tú qué quieres pedir? — preguntó dirigiéndose a Ace.

—Pues…— el pelinegro no sabía qué era lo que debía hacer, no quería espantar a Marco con su habitual forma de comer, pero tampoco quería ocultar cosas sobre su persona.

—No temas en pedir todo lo que quieras, yo te invité y esta noche pago yo, así que pide con confianza.

—De acuerdo—. Ace pidió unos cinco platillos del menú dirigiéndose a Makino, cuando terminó miró de reojo a Marco, pero este seguía con su sonrisa sin inmutarse.

—Bien, en un momento les traigo su comida— la chica dio media vuelta y se retiró perdiéndose dentro de la cocina.

—Ojalá no te arrepientas después— comentó Ace a su acompañante.

—Para nada, pero, cuéntame un poco de ti.

—¿Como qué?

—No lo sé, lo que quieras, cualquier cosa me interesa.

—Veamos… tengo 19 años, hoy empecé mis estudios de psicología en la Universidad de Impel Down junto a mi hermano Sabo, mi hermano menor Luffy, cursa el primer año de Instituto en la misma escuela, hace tres semanas regresamos a Sabaody después de vivir 9 años fuera, mis hermanos son lo más importante para mí.

En ese momento Makino regresó con la comida, el pecoso se sorprendió por la cantidad de comida que había encargado Marco, era casi la misma cantidad que él mismo había encargado, y eso era lo de siempre, entonces fue que dejó de preocuparse por sus modales, si tenía que pasar algo, que pasara.

—¿Acaso eres rico? — preguntó Ace una vez que Makino se había retirado.

—Para nada, aunque no me quejo de lo que gano. La verdad es que este lugar tiene una gran comida, y a un muy buen precio— Marco le dio un sorbo a su bebida y Ace comenzó a comer su hamburguesa. —Así que, estudias psicología— el pecoso asintió con la cabeza. —¿Por qué elegiste esa carrera?

—Por… algo que ocurrió hace años— Ace bajó la mirada y dejó de comer por un momento, no le gustaba hablar de ese asunto. Marco se dio cuenta de la actitud del pecoso y decidió cambiar el tema.

—Por cierto, hay algo que estaba preguntándome.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó Ace alzando de nuevo la mirada hacia el otro.

—Si eres nieto de Garp, ¿Por qué tu apellido es Portgas?

—Bueno, eso es porque en realidad no soy su nieto.

—¿Qué? — preguntó Marco confundido.

Ace soltó un suspiro. —Te contaré la historia desde el principio. ¿Te parece bien?

—Por supuesto—. De hecho, le parecía genial, lo que más quería era saber cuánto pudiera sobre el pecoso.

—Cuando era niño mis padres murieron en un accidente, yo no tenía familia por lo que terminé por ir a parar a un orfanato. Pero ese lugar era horrible, nos hacían trabajar hasta el cansancio y nos utilizaban como una fachada para quedar bien ante la sociedad, yo odiaba ese lugar, así que en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, escapé a la calle, prefería eso que quedarme otro día encerrado allí. Pero en la calle sólo hay una manera de sobrevivir, ser el fuerte.

»Comencé a robar en tiendas pequeñas para no morirme de hambre, y elaboré un pequeño entrenamiento físico para volverme más fuerte, lo único que agradezco de haber estado en el orfanato es que gracias a los brabucones aprendí a pelear y defenderme, pero el ser un niño me dejaba en desventaja así que necesitaba ser más fuerte que los demás. Después de un tiempo, empecé a robarle a otros ladrones, y meterme en peleas regularmente me ayudaba en los entrenamientos, era muy simple, si perdía en un duelo moría, y eso no lo permitiría.

Ace hizo una pequeña pausa en su relato para observar la reacción de Marco, el cual simplemente lo miraba y escuchaba con atención sin interrumpir, _"¿Por qué le estoy contando esto?, lo acabo de conocer. Además acabo de soltarle a un policía que solía ser un ladrón… aunque no ha dicho nada"._

—Llevé esa vida por unos meses, robando y peleando para vivir, solo. Hasta que conocí a Sabo, al verlo fue como ver mi reflejo. Nos conocimos cuando intentamos robarle al mismo tipo, como en ese momento teníamos prisa llegamos al acuerdo de robarle entre los dos, y, sorpresivamente, realizamos un increíble trabajo en equipo. Desde entonces nos convertimos en mejores amigos y lo hacíamos todo juntos, peleando, robando, y siempre protegiéndonos entre los dos, esa era nuestra vida.

»Hasta que una vez, por casualidad nos topamos con una banda de delincuentes que estaban molestando a un niño, nos pareció injusto, era tan sólo un niño, así que Sabo y yo les dimos una paliza para que lo dejaran en paz. Ese niño era Luffy, como agradecimiento nos llevó a su casa, nos invitó a comer y dormir. Al día siguiente cuando su abuelo volvió, Luffy le explicó todo lo que había pasado y Garp nos dio las gracias por salvar a su nieto. Después de eso, Luffy nos buscaba todos los días en el mismo lugar donde nos conocimos, íbamos por la ciudad retando a delincuentes y metiéndonos en líos, era muy divertido. — Ace dejó escapar una sonrisa, esos eran muy buenos recuerdos y le hacían sentir feliz.

»Un día Luffy nos dijo que su abuelo quería hablar con nosotros y nos llevó a su casa de nuevo, lo que sucedió después nos sorprendió muchísimo a todos. Garp había empezado a tramitar los papeles necesarios desde el día en que nos conoció, y nos mandó llamar para decirnos que le habían concedido nuestra custodia, nos adoptó como sus nietos, a nosotros, un par de niños de la calle que apenas conocía, pero que desde ese día cuidó como si fuéramos sus verdaderos nietos. Le pedí al viejo que me dejara conservar el apellido de mi madre, y él accedió sin problemas, por esa razón mi apellido es Portgas.

Marco se quedó en silencio, procesando toda la información de lo que Ace acababa de contarle, ¿Cómo había sido eso posible?, Ace sólo era un niño cuando tuvo que enfrentarse a la vida solo, y seguramente, de no ser por Garp seguiría en esa situación.

El pecoso comenzaba a ponerse un poco nervioso, ya había terminado de contarle su pasado a Marco, pero éste no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ¿sería porque era un ladrón? ¿acaso se sentía decepcionado?, _"¡Mierda, ¿por qué no hablas?!"_

—¡Di algo, con un carajo! — explotó Ace al momento que se paraba de su asiento y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa, no había logrado contenerse más.

—No puedo creer que hayas tenido que hacer todo eso para sobrevivir, además eras un niño, es increíble— dijo por fin Marco.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que… espera ¡¿Qué?! —_ "__¿acaso escuché bien?" _—Pe… pero, ¿no te importa que haya sido un ladrón? — el pecoso miraba atónito al rubio.

—Por supuesto que no— sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro y después le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante a Ace. —Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer para sobrevivir, te abriste tu solo el paso entre la vida, y para eso se necesita valor. A demás, eso fue hace años, ahora eres un estudiante normal como todos lo demás, regresaste tu camino hacia el sendero, eso es lo que importa.

Ace se dejó caer en su asiento y se llevó una mano al rostro. Suspiró—Por dios, eres increíble— sonrió aliviado. Ambos se soltaron a reír.

* * *

—¡Luffyyy! — gritó Sabo desde la cocina. El pelinegro bajó corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano. — ¡Te comiste lo que quedaba de pizza!

—Sí, estaba deliciosa, shishishi—. Sabo golpeó a su hermano en la cabeza. —¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas, Sabo? — Luffy se sobaba el lugar donde su hermano le había golpeado.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! — Respiró profundo para tranquilizarse un poco, después de unos segundos soltó el aire en un suspiro. —Ahora Ace se desquitará conmigo— se lamentaba el rubio.

—Por cierto, Sabo, ¿Dónde está Ace?

—Ahora que lo mencionas, ya se está tardando— contestó pensativo el rubio.

* * *

—Gracias, Makino, hasta la próxima—. Marco se despidió de la chica y salió del restaurante, Ace ya lo esperaba afuera, recargado en el coche azul oscuro del rubio.

Después de la historia de Ace, se la pasaron cenando animadamente y contando cosas graciosas que les habían ocurrido en algún momento de sus vidas, Ace le contó a Marco algunas de las pequeñas aventuras que había vivido al lado de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños, al rubio le fascinó escucharlo, sobre todo por la manera en que las contaba, tan contento y animado, con ese brillo tan especial en sus oscuros y hermosos ojos. Se dio cuenta que Ace realmente adoraba a sus hermanos, y que todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos eran sus más grandes y preciados recuerdos.

Marco rodeó el coche para llegar al asiento del piloto. —Vamos, te llevo a tu casa— quitó el seguro y entró, acomodándose en su asiento. Ace entró enseguida por su lado y cerró la puerta. —Entonces, ¿hacia dónde? — preguntó al momento que encendía el coche.

—A la calle Red Line— contestó. Apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerró los ojos. Estuvieron un par de minutos sin decir palabra, hasta que Ace rompió el silencio. —Gracias, Marco— dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro al momento que abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué agradeces? — volteó a mirarlo por unos segundos para después regresar su vista hacia el camino.

—Escuchaste mi pasado, cosa que sólo mi familia conoce, y no me juzgaste. Además, me la pase muy bien esta noche contigo, fue muy divertido.

—Yo también me divertí mucho contigo, Ace, espero que podamos volver a salir juntos.

—Por supuesto. Oh, es ahí— señaló una casa de dos pisos color verde claro. Marco se estacionó a un lado de la acera frente a la casa. —Préstame tu teléfono— pidió el pecoso al rubio.

—¿Para qué lo necesitas? — le preguntó, aunque ya se lo estaba entregando.

—Ya verás— lo tomó y comenzó a presionar botones haciendo quién sabe qué cosa. Marco lo miraba curioso. Después de unos instantes se lo tendió de regreso. —Toma.

Marco lo tomó aún confundido. —¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Agregué mi número a los contactos. También envié un mensaje a mi teléfono para tener tu número— contestó sonriente.

—Ah, bien, entonces te llamare mañana.

Ace salió del coche, cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventana. —Nos vemos.

—Sí, hasta luego.

El pecoso se separó del coche y esperó a que Marco se fuera. Se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta con sus llaves, en cuanto estuvo dentro Luffy se le lanzó encima a abrazarlo, provocando que cayeran al suelo.

—¡Ace, volviste!

—Luffy, sólo estuve fuera unas cuantas horas— le dijo el pecoso al momento que se lo quitaba de encima para ponerse de pie. Se sacudió el pantalón y ayudó a su hermano a levantarse también.

—¿Dónde estabas?, te tardaste mucho— le replicó Sabo.

—Fui a dar la vuelta con un amigo— contestó Ace con una sonrisa. —Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases—. Comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Sabo y Luffy se miraron confundidos, luego observaron a su alegre hermano dirigirse a su habitación.

—Oye, Sabo, ¿Qué le pasa a Ace? ni siquiera se acordó de la pizza— le susurró Luffy a su hermano.

—No lo sé, Luffy— Sabo todavía observaba confundido al pecoso, _"¿Qué habrá pasado?"_

_Continuará..._


	7. Pensamientos

**_Capítulo 7 - Pensamientos_**

—¡¿Dónde se metió Zoro?! — Preguntó Ace mirando su reloj.

—No lo sé, dijo que estaría aquí a las 7.30— dijo Luffy ya desesperado.

Había quedado con Zoro en que pasara a recogerlo para irse juntos al instituto, pero ya faltaban 10 minutos para que empezara la primera clase y ni rastros del peli verde, sus hermanos no habían querido irse y dejarlo solo así que estaban esperándolo juntos, pero ya estaban todos perdiendo la paciencia.

—¿Y si le pasó algo?

—Luffy, estamos hablando de Zoro, sería más creíble pensar que se quedó dormido— contestó Sabo para tranquilizarlo.

—¡Si se quedó dormido no se salvará de una paliza! — replicó Ace.

Su discusión fue interrumpida ya que en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. Luffy salió corriendo inmediatamente a abrir, del otro lado se encontraba de lo más tranquilo su amigo.

—¡Zoro, ¿Dónde estabas?! — preguntó Luffy con un tono entre preocupado y molesto.

—Lo siento, Luffy, es que…

—Sí, sí, después nos explicas, ahora mejor nos vamos o todos llegaremos tarde— interrumpió Ace mientras sacaba a todos a empujones de la casa.

Comenzaron a caminar rumbo al instituto, menos mal que vivían cerca y alcanzarían a salvar la hora de entrada.

—¿Y bien, Zoro? — preguntó Sabo.

—¿Qué? — Zoro trataba de hacerse el tonto.

—¿Por qué llegaste tarde?

—Ah, eso. Bueno, es que… verás… es algo gracioso…

-¿Te Perdiste? - Preguntas acusadoramente Ace.

—Claro que no, yo sólo… no sabía dónde estaba.

—¡Eso es perderse!- Gritaron al unisonó los dos mayores y el pecoso golpeó al peli verde en la cabeza.

—Por dios, jamás cambias.

—Pero eso es lo gracioso de Zoro shishishi— Luffy reía por la escena.

—Como sea, la próxima vez creo que sería mejor que Luffy pasara por tu casa— propuso el pelinegro.

—Tampoco es como si fuera un crio— dijo Zoro molesto.

—¡Pues lo pareces! —gritaron de nuevo los mayores.

—Ya ya, está bien, que Luffy pase por mí.

-Claro, Shishishi.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos llegaron a la entrada principal del instituto, cada quien se fue por su lado en un intento por llegar antes que su profesor.

Mientras se dirigían a su salón, Zoro y Luffy platicaban y reían animadamente como cada vez que estaban juntos. Llegaron a su salón justo antes que el profesor de Ciencias Sociales, Crocodile, quien entró al salón justo detrás de Zoro.

Desde su lugar, Sanji observaba cómo Zoro acababa de llegar riendo con el pelinegro, le molestaba que compartieran tanto tiempo, y le molestaba sentirse mal por esas razones, estaba harto de sentirse de esa forma y no sabía qué hacer.

Zoro se dirigió a su lugar a un lado del rubio mientras que Luffy fue a sentarse con Law.

—Buenos días— dijo Zoro al momento de sentarse.

—Eran buenos hasta hace un momento— contestó Sanji sin siquiera mirarlo.

Nami, que se encontraba sentada al otro lado del rubio, quedó sorprendida por la reacción de su amigo.

—¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema, cocinero?!

—¡Mi problema es tu presencia, marimo de mierda! —_ "__¡¿Por qué carajos dije eso?!"_

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! — Zoro se levantó de un golpe causando que su silla cayera al suelo.

—¡Lo que escuchaste, maldito sordo! — Sanji también se levantó golpeando la mesa con las manos. En ese momento dos borradores para pizarrón salieron volando en su dirección y se estamparon en la frente de cada uno, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo por el impacto.

—¡Roronoa! ¡Kuroashi! ¡Ambos castigados después de clases! —Sentenció el profesor desde su lugar a un lado del pizarrón, desde donde había aventado los borradores. Ambos chicos se levantaron del suelo.

—Sí, Crocodile-sensei— dijeron al mismo tiempo y tomaron asiento de nuevo, aún tirándose miradas de odio pero sin hacer escándalo para no meterse en problemas de nuevo.

_"__Al parecer van de mal en peor" _pensó Nami.

* * *

**Impel Down- Facultad de Psicología**

Sabo y Ace entraron en su salón aprovechando que el profesor no llegaba aún. Ace fue el primero en entrar y se dirigió directamente a su lugar. Cuando Sabo entró alcanzó a ver a Killer sentado en su lugar hasta el frente, éste lo saludó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de manos, Sabo le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue atrás de su hermano.

Instantes después entró en el salón la profesora de Neurociencias, la Doctora Kureha, quien dejó su portafolio en el escritorio y se dirigió a sus alumnos.

—Muy bien, mocosos, voy a explicar algo importante y más les vale que me pongan atención porque no lo voy a repetir— dijo señalando con el dedo a todos en general. Después tomó una tiza y se dirigió a escribir en el pizarrón mientras comenzaba con la clase y las explicaciones.

Todos comenzaron a tomar notas tanto de lo que decía la profesora como de lo que escribía, era algo difícil para algunos seguirle el paso, como en el caso de Killer, que escribía los más rápido que podía mientras trataba de poner atención, pero ciertamente se le dificultaba hacer ambas cosas en sincronía. Por algún motivo o razón desconocida volteó su atención por unos momentos al lugar del rubio, que se sentaba tan solo unos cuantos lugares antes de llegar al fondo, y se sorprendió al ver que éste estaba totalmente concentrado en la clase y sin perder detalle de la explicación, de igual manera se percató de que no escribía tantas cosas como hacían los demás ni de una manera tan desesperada.

"_¿Cómo puede entender todo tan fácilmente?", _decidió regresar su atención al frente o si no se metería en problemas con la "Bruja" como muchos de los estudiantes solían llamarla.

Sonó el timbre y todos los estudiantes soltaron sus plumas con un suspiro de alivio por no tener que escribir más. La profesora sólo se alejó del pizarrón, tomó sus cosas del escritorio y salió del aula. —Ya verán en el examen cómo van a suspirar— replicaba para sí misma.

—Esa vieja loca da miedo— comentó Ace a su hermano.

—¿Te parece?, Yo no creo que sea tan mala.

—Lo que pasa es que tú no le tienes miedo a los maestros— señaló el pelinegro.

—Es que no entiendo por qué les tienen miedo, solamente son personas frente a un pizarrón—. Sabo se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea, tengo que ir al baño—. El pecoso se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, Sabo continuó escribiendo los últimos detalles de la clase.

—A este paso reprobaré el examen— se lamentaba Killer en su lugar, suspiró derrotado, realmente necesitaba ayuda si quería pasar la materia. _"Un momento, podría pedirle ayuda a él", _en ese momento abandonó su lugar y se fue en dirección del asiento en donde estaba esa persona que podría ayudarlo.

—Hola— saludó una vez que se encontraba frente a él. Sabo levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la del rubio.

—Killer, hola— respondió un poco sorprendido, aunque se sentía un poco emocionado pero no quería demostrarlo.

—Oye, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

El contrario se pasó una mano por el cabello. —Bueno pues, estuve observándote durante la clase y me di cuenta de que al parecer entiendes muy bien, así que me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la materia.

—¿Quieres que te de tutorías? — preguntó Sabo, se había emocionado al escuchar que lo había estado observando.

—Eso, ¿crees que podrías?

—Claro, no hay problema.

—¿En serio? — preguntó formando una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, como soy nuevo tengo que ponerme al corriente con las materias, podríamos juntarnos y estudiar juntos, así tú repasas lo que necesitas y yo avanzo con lo mío—_ "__Y paso más tiempo contigo"_ pensó para sí mismo.

—Me parece una gran idea, entonces nos vemos en la biblioteca después de clases, ¿te parece?

-Perfecto, Ahí nos vemos.

Una vez que se habían puesto de acuerdo, Killer se despidió de Sabo y se dirigió a su lugar.

* * *

**Instituto Impel Down - Clase 1-A**

—Bien, se acabó la clase— el profesor guardó sus cosas y se alejó del escritorio. — Ustedes dos, los espero en el almacén después de clases, ¡Y ni se les ocurra faltar porque los castigo el resto de la semana! — dijo señalando a Zoro y Sanji.

—Entendido, Crocodile-sensei— respondieron al mismo tiempo. El profesor salió del aula.

—Oye, Law— llamó Luffy al compañero sentado a su lado.

—¿Sí? — preguntó volteando a verlo, cosa que tuvo que evitar hacer durante toda la clase mientras Luffy seguía observándolo con toda su atención.

—¿Podrías ayudarme a ponerme al corriente con mis tareas?, es que Ace dijo que no podría ir a la feria si no lo hacía.

—¿Quieres que yo te ayude? — preguntó enfatizando la palabra "yo".

—Es que Zoro me dijo que eres el primero de la clase— respondió Luffy.

_"__¿Nada más por eso?"_ pensó desilusionado.

—Además me gustaría más si fueras tú, shishishi— agregó riendo Luffy.

—Es… está bien, yo te ayudo— respondió finalmente.

—¡Genial! ¡Gracias, Law! — dijo al momento que agrandaba más su sonrisa.

—No, no hay de qué— respondió sorprendido, _"¿tanto le alegra que lo ayude?"_

Ambos fueron a reunirse con los demás, que estaban a punto de irse a almorzar. Nadie se había percatado de que cierto rubio había abandonado el salón silenciosamente, salvo dos personas.

—Bien, entonces vámonos ya— propuso Usopp.

—Lo siento, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero los alcanzo después— dijo Nami antes de alejarse y salir del aula. Zoro la miró curioso, ella y Sanji parecían estar ocultando algo. Los demás salieron rumbo al comedor.

A la distancia de unos cuantos metros del aula, Kid observaba a Law platicar con un chico pelinegro un poco más bajo que el contrario y que mantenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, acompañados de un grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían a la cafetería, algo inusual en Law. _"¿Ese es tu nuevo juguete, Trafalgar?"_ pensó con rabia.

—A ver cuánto te dura.

* * *

Sanji apagó su cigarrillo en el suelo y suspiró. Se encontraba sentado en la azotea de la escuela, ahí es a donde regularmente iba cada vez que necesitaba fumar o liberarse un poco de algo. En esta ocasión, liberarse un poco de sus pensamientos hacia el peli verde, cosa que no le estaba funcionando muy bien. _"Estoy en mi límite"._

—¿Sanji-kun? — se escuchó la voz de una chica mientras la puerta que estaba a un lado de Sanji se abría lentamente.

— Naamii~swwuuaann, ¿Qué puede hacer este humilde caballero por ti? — preguntó con corazones en los ojos mientras la miraba, fingiendo estar igual que siempre.

—¿Estás bien, Sanji-kun? — preguntó preocupada. Inmediatamente se rompió el semblante del rubio, quien ahora dirigió su mirada a otro lado.

—No lo sé, Nami-san, ¿crees que podrías ayudarme?

—Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó cerrando la puerta y tomando asiento a su lado.

—Ese es el problema, no sé lo que me ocurre. Desde lo que pasó con Luffy y Zoro, me molesta verlos juntos, ver cómo Zoro está todo el tiempo con él y es tan bueno, saber que jamás se ha comportado así con alguien más— contestó recordando todo lo que había pasado desde que Luffy llegó. — Simplemente no lo entiendo.

Nami soltó un suspiro. — ¿Sabes qué pienso, Sanji-kun?

—¿Qué? — preguntó regresando su atención a ella.

—Que sabes perfectamente lo que te pasa, solo que no quieres aceptarlo. Piénsalo, recuerda que debemos aprovechar lo que la vida nos da, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

—Nami-san…— estaba incrédulo, ¿y si realmente es como ella decía? ¿Realmente no quería aceptarlo?

—Yo regresaré con los chicos, ¿Qué harás tú? — preguntó mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Me quedaré aquí un poco más— contestó dirigiendo nuevamente su mirada hacia nada en particular.

—De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos después— se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sanji cerró los ojos y descanso su cabeza en la pared, reflexionando sobre lo que su amiga le había dicho. _"Aceptarlo, ¿cierto?"_

_Continuará..._


	8. Tutorias

_**Capítulo 8 - Tutorias**_

Cuando terminó el descanso Sanji regresó al salón y se dirigió a su lugar silenciosamente de la misma manera en la que había salido, sin hablar con nadie, sumido en sus pensamientos.

Zoro y los demás regresaron unos segundos después, cada quien dirigiéndose a su lugar antes de que la clase empezara. Cuando el peli verde miró al rubio se dio cuenta que estaba distraído dentro de sí y prefirió no molestarlo, se había dado cuenta de su extraño comportamiento y no quería complicar las cosas, aunque no sabía cuál era la causa de éste.

Y así transcurrieron las clases, Luffy observando a Law, aunque en ocasiones trataba de poner atención, Law ignorando a Luffy, y Sanji enterrado en su mente, mientras los demás hacían lo que podían por comprender a los profesores. Hasta que llegó la hora de irse a casa.

Zoro tomó sus cosas y se encaminó hacia el lugar de Luffy, dispuesto a ir por su amigo para regresar juntos, cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

—Oye, marimo, no olvides que tenemos castigo— dijo Sanji al momento que pasaba por un lado de él.

—Tsk, ya lo sé, no necesito que me lo recuerdes— contestó, aunque en realidad se le había olvidado. Sanji se detuvo en la puerta y dirigió su mirada hacia el peli verde.

—Será mejor que vayamos juntos, si vas solo te perderás, y no quiero que Crocodile-sensei me eche la bronca por tu culpa.

—Me da igual— salió del salón y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda.

—Es por el otro lado, marimo— dijo el rubio señalando la dirección contraria. Zoro se detuvo de golpe, dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia donde Sanji apuntaba.

—Ya lo sabía, sólo te estaba probando.

—Sí, como no— dijo sarcásticamente y comenzó a caminar también.

—Entonces, ¿vienes a mi casa para estudiar? — preguntó el oji gris, realmente tendría la oportunidad de pasar una tarde entera con Luffy sin la molesta interrupción de cierto peli verde.

—Claro, shishishi— contestó Luffy. —Pero primero tengo que ir a avisarle a Ace, porque si no se preocupará.

—En ese caso, te espero en la salida— dijo al momento que se colgaba su mochila negra al hombro.

—Está bien, no tardaré mucho— recogió su mochila y se encaminó hacia la salida del aula, para dirigirse en busca de su hermano.

* * *

**Impel Down – Facultad de Psicología**

—Bueno, vámonos ya— le dijo Ace a su hermano al momento que terminó de guardar sus cosas.

—Ah, lo siento, hoy me quedaré en la biblioteca de la escuela— respondió, dirigió su vista hacia Killer, quien le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del salón.

—Está bien, entonces iré a buscar a Luffy, nos vemos en casa.

—Sí, nos vemos— Sabo se despidió de su hermano y se fue en dirección a la salida.

Ace recogió su mochila y comenzó a caminar. Cuando salió del aula su celular comenzó a vibrar desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo sacó y contestó sin siquiera ver el número.

-¿Diga?

—Ace, ¿Cómo estás? — Contestó una voz animada del otro lado.

—¡Marco! Bien ¿y tú? — el pecoso se alegró al identificar al rubio del otro lado, recordaba que le había prometido llamarle, y estaba contento de que lo haya hecho.

—Bien, oye ¿ya terminaron tus clases?

—Sí, justo ahora.

—Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lado?

—Me encantaría, pero Sabo se quedará en la biblioteca así que yo tengo que cuidar a Luffy— contestó, aunque se moría de ganas por ir, pero no quería dejar solo a su hermano.

—Entiendo, no hay problema— dijo en tono comprensivo, aunque su voz sonaba menos animada a lo que había estado antes.

—De verdad lo siento…

—¡Ace! — una voz conocida interrumpió la conversación, Ace volteó para encontrarse con la imagen de su hermano corriendo hacia él.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento? — le pidió a Marco

—Claro.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy? — preguntó, una vez que el menor lo había alcanzado, tapando la bocina de su celular.

—Sólo vine a avisarte que me iré con Law a su casa para estudiar shishishi— Luffy estaba muy emocionado y no paraba de sonreír.

—Ah, está bien, pero ten cuidado— dijo alegre al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba para él, _"hoy es mi día de suerte"._

—Por supuesto. Bueno, nos vemos— se despidió de su hermano y regresó corriendo por donde había llegado.

Ace volvió a su conversación. —Marco, Luffy me acaba de decir que se irá con un amigo a estudiar, así que sí puedo salir contigo, si es que la oferta sigue en pie.

—Pos supuesto, ¿paso por ti? — Marco había recuperado la emoción con la que había llamado a Ace en primer lugar.

—De acuerdo.

—Bien, estaré ahí en un momento.

—Ok, te espero aquí— Ace colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia la salida. —Un momento— paró su avance al darse cuenta de un detalle que acababa de notar, _"acaso Luffy, ¿no estaba más contento de lo normal?"_

* * *

—Veo que no se les olvidó— comentó el Profesor Crocodile cuando vio a los dos muchachos castigados acercarse a donde se encontraba. —Qué lástima, tenía buenos planes para los castigos de una semana completa— murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Dijo algo, profesor? — preguntó el rubio.

—No, nada. Síganme— abrió las puertas del almacén para adentrarse en él, los chicos entraron detrás. En el interior se podía apreciar una gran cantidad de cajas esparcidas por todos lados, gracias a las cuales apenas y se podía caminar en el interior, todo estaba realmente desordenado.

—Su trabajo es ordenar estas cajas— ordenó mientras con su mano recorría en una seña el interior del lugar.

—¿Qué?, pero si son demasiadas— se quejó el rubio.

—La próxima vez lo pensarán dos veces antes de interrumpir en mi clase— el profesor se dirigió a la entrada y se detuvo justo en la puerta. —Será mejor que se apresuren, no se irán hasta que todo esté listo— y abandonó la sala entre risas.

—No terminaremos jamás— Sanji suspiró derrotado.

—No si no te mueves de allí, ya deja de quejarte y ponte a trabajar, que es por tu culpa que estamos aquí— le dijo Zoro al momento que levantaba la primera caja.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡¿Quién fue el primero en gritar?! — contestó Sanji furioso.

—¡¿Y quién fue el primero en soltar un insulto?! — contraatacó Zoro.

—¡Eso no es cierto!

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—¡Ya cállense y pónganse a trabajar los dos! — gritó Crocodile desde afuera, quien al parecer había prevenido que esos dos estallarían en una pelea y se había quedado cerca para calmarlos.

Ambos chicos se dedicaron una última mirada fulminante antes de girarse y comenzar a acomodar cajas.

* * *

Kid se encontraba escondido a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal del Instituto, observando a Law, que estaba recargado en la pared a un lado de la entrada. Se había escondido ahí en primer lugar con la idea de seguirlo y acorralarlo cuando estuvieran alejados de la escuela, pero el maldito de Trafalgar se había quedado ahí parado por minutos sin moverse, ¿acaso se había dado cuenta de la su presencia? _"¿Qué está esperando?". _El pelirrojo ya desesperado estuvo a punto de ir a donde se encontraba el otro, cuando escuchó una voz que llamaba al pelinegro, así que se quedó escondido y observó cómo el chico que había visto anteriormente se reunía con Law.

Law volteó ante el llamado de su voz y no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al ver a Luffy correr hacia él.

—¿Todo listo, Luffy-ya? — preguntó Law separándose de la pared.

—Sí, ya le avisé a Ace, así que ya podemos irnos, shishishi.

—Bien, entonces sígueme— comenzó a caminar y Luffy se apresuró para caminar a su lado.

Kid salió de su escondite, observando cómo el chico hablaba sonriente y trataba de sacarle plática a Trafalgar, lo que no era muy difícil, se notaba que éste estaba muy al pendiente del contrario. Pero había un detalle en particular que lo había dejado más que sorprendido, "_¿Trafalgar… estaba sonriendo?"_

* * *

Killer tomó asiento en una de los cuantos lugares en la biblioteca y se propuso esperar a Sabo. Se paseó con la mirada por el lugar y cayó en cuenta de que estaba prácticamente desierto, cuando mucho había otros tres estudiantes en el lugar, y entonces fue cuando se percató de un detalle que no había tomado en cuenta. Debería estar deprimido o enojado por tener que pasar la tarde entera en la biblioteca estudiando, pero en realidad no se sentía de esa manera, al contrario, estaba contento de poder pasar toda la tarde con Sabo, le parecía un chico simpático y tenía la impresión de que no sería aburrido en absoluto estar con él.

Al cabo de unos cuantos segundos escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, por ella entró el rubio que miraba alrededor buscándolo. Killer se levantó y le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo ubicara, Sabo sonrió al verlo y se dirigió hacia allá.

—Disculpa el retraso, es que estaba con mi hermano— dijo al momento que tomaba asiento frente al contrario.

-No Preocupación en tardaste tanto- Concurso importancia restándole.

—Está bien, entonces ¿con qué quieres empezar?

—Pues… creo que Neurociencias es lo que más se me dificulta, ¿podemos empezar con eso?

—Claro— Sabo sacó un libro de su mochila y lo abrió para comenzar a buscar algo con lo que poder comenzar sin dificultades. —Veamos… esto estaría bien para empezar— dijo al momento que seleccionaba una página, levantó su mirada hacia el rubio. Dio un respingo al darse cuenta que Killer había cambiado de lugar para sentarse junto a él, estaba tan concentrado buscando que no se dio cuenta cuando lo había hecho.

—Lo siento, es que entiendo mejor estando más cerca— se disculpó al darse cuenta que había espantado a su compañero. En realidad se había sentado a su lado sin pensárselo, simplemente lo hizo, y comenzaba a preguntarse por qué. —¿Te molesta?

—No, para nada, sólo me sorprendiste un poco— contestó, aunque comenzaba a sentirse extraño, tener a Killer tan cerca lo ponía un poco nervioso, pero necesitaba concentrarse para poder ayudarlo. —Bueno, entonces comencemos.

_Continuará..._


	9. Castigo

_**Capítulo 9 - Castigo**_

—Pasa— le dijo Law a su acompañante al momento que abría la puerta de su casa y entraba en ella.

—Perdón por la intromisión— dijo Luffy al momento de entrar en la casa.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas ahí si quieres— le indicó el oji gris señalando el sofá que se encontraba en la sala, donde él mismo había dejado su mochila, y después se perdió dentro de la cocina.

—Está bien— Luffy se acercó al sofá y dejó su mochila a un lado de la de Law.

—Voy a prepararme un café, ¿quieres uno? — preguntó desde la cocina.

—Claro, gracias— contestó sonriendo.

—Bien, espera un poco, en un momento está listo.

—De acuerdo. Oye, Law.

—¿Sí?

—¿Puedo usar tu baño?

—Claro, está subiendo las escaleras, la primera puerta a la izquierda— explicó Law.

—Gracias— Luffy se dirigió hacia donde Law había dicho.

* * *

Ace sonrió al ver el coche azul oscuro posicionarse frente a la entrada de la escuela y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él.

—Hola, ¿te hice esperar mucho? — saludó Marco una vez que estuvo fuera del auto.

—No, para nada, sólo fueron un par de minutos— le regaló una sonrisa radiante que indicaba que no se preocupara. —¿A dónde vamos a ir?

—Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a comer y luego dar una vuelta por ahí, ¿te parece?

—Claro, me parece bien.

—Bueno, entonces vamos— dijo mientras entraba de nuevo al auto. Ace entró también y Marco avanzó.

* * *

Luffy cerró la llave del grifo y salió del baño, iba a dirigirse a la escalera cuando algo llamó su atención, al final del pasillo había una puerta cerrada que tenía colgando un pequeño letrero de madera con la inscripción "Law", debía de ser su cuarto. Luffy se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y contempló el interior, era una habitación acogedora, no muy grande pero sí lo suficiente para estar cómodo, de cuatro paredes que formaban un cuadrado perfecto. Las paredes eran todas color azul marino, y en la pared que se encontraba frente a él había una ventana con cortinas blancas. Había por lo menos tres repisas en cada pared, todas repletas de libros que parecían ser de medicina según los títulos que pudo leer, y había otros cuantos en el escritorio que se encontraba al lado derecho de la entrada. A la izquierda se encontraba el armario donde Law guardaba su ropa, la puerta estaba medio abierta.

Luffy entró en la habitación y se paseó por ella, acariciando delicadamente con sus dedos los libros de las repisas, sentándose en la silla de escritorio, luego se dirigió hacia la cama, que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana. Primero la acarició lentamente con su mano, disfrutando del tacto de las sabanas, después se sentó en ella, era suave y cómoda. Observó la habitación nuevamente, se sentía bien, ese era el entorno de Law, su lugar privado, le gustaba. Tomó la almohada entre sus manos e inhaló su aroma, era delicioso, aunque no tenía un olor específico, pero aún así le encantaba, era atrayente y envolvente, era único, era… _"el aroma de Law"._

-¿Luffy-Ya?

—¡Law! — se levantó de golpe al escuchar la voz del oji gris, quien estaba parado en la puerta viendo a Luffy, _"¡Mierda! ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?" _— ¿Qué… qué pasa? — preguntó nervioso.

—Te estabas tardando mucho, así que subí a ver si pasaba algo— en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que sostenía el menor entre sus manos y lo miró confundido. — ¿Qué haces con mi almohada?

—¿Eh? — Luffy miró confundido hacia el objeto mencionado, hacía un momento había estado perdido en su aroma sin darse cuenta, pero ¿Por qué? _"¿Qué es lo que estaba haciendo?"_ se cuestionó a sí mismo. —Bueno, verás… yo…— "_¡¿Y ahora qué le digo?!"_

_"__¿Por qué está tan nervioso?"_ pensó Law, miraba a Luffy balbucear en busca de una respuesta y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía gracioso, soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿De qué te ríes? — preguntó confundido el pelinegro.

—Es que te ves tan gracioso, lo siento— contestó tratando de calmarse.

—No te disculpes, me gusta, te ves mejor cuando lo haces, shishishi.

—Gra… gracias— contestó con un ligero sonrojo, era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así, y se había alegrado especialmente de escuchar las palabras "me gusta", aunque sabía a qué se refería con ellas, no pudo evitar contentarse. —Bueno, vamos, el café está listo y hay que estudiar.

—Sí— Luffy dejó la almohada en su lugar y salió de la habitación tras Law.

* * *

**Impel Down**

—Tomemos un descanso— propuso Zoro al momento en que se tiraba en el piso, Sanji asintió y se sentó también.

Llevaban cerca de una hora ahí metidos y apenas habían logrado acomodar la mitad de todas las cajas del almacén.

Zoro suspiró. -Tendré Eso disculparme con Luffy en el poder por la acompañarlo Inicio Tarimas

Sanji al escuchar la mención del pelinegro se tensó y bajó la mirada al piso. Ahí estaba otra vez ese sentimiento, estaba molesto, enojado, ¿Por qué Zoro tenía que pensar tanto en ése chico? ¿Qué tenía de especial? No podía más, necesitaba saber qué era lo que pasaba entre ellos. Miró decidido hacia el peli verde y tomó aire, buscando el valor para poder pronunciar sus palabras.

—Oye, marimo.

—¿Eh? — el nombrado volteó a ver al rubio.

Sanji se quedó en silencio un segundo, _"Es ahora o nunca"_ — ¿Qué es lo que hay entre tú y Luffy? — soltó el rubio.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó confundido.

—¿Sientes algo especial por él? — dijo preguntando lo que más le importaba saber.

—Claro que siento algo especial por él, es mi amigo de la infancia.

—No me refiero a eso— el rubio volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el suelo. — ¿Estás… enamorado de él? — formuló al momento en que apretaba sus manos en puños, no sabía si realmente quería escuchar la respuesta.

—¿A qué viene la pregunta? — cuestionó al momento que levantaba una ceja.

-Solo Responde favorable Sanji estaba super nervioso, no podía lee en Zoro porque realmente quería decirle era pelinegro enamorado?

Zoro se quedó pensativo unos segundos, decidiendo si debería contestar a la pregunta o no, o si debería simplemente mentirle, además ¿Cuál era la razón de su interés? ¿Por qué quería él saberlo?, _"es mi amigo, debe de ser eso"_, al final se decidió a hablar.

—Confío en ti, así que no voy a mentirte— Sanji al escuchar estas palabras levantó la vista hacia el contrario, necesitaba verlo y escucharlo con atención. —Ciertamente, cuando éramos niños sentía algo muy fuerte por Luffy, aunque en ése entonces no sabía qué era. Cuando se fueron me sentí muy triste y solo, y lo extrañaba en extremo. Tiempo después, al hablar del tema con una amiga, fue que me enteré que lo que había sentido por Luffy era amor, pero con el paso del tiempo ese sentimiento fue reduciendo y quedando en el pasado, aunque jamás me olvidé de él por completo. Cuando vi a Luffy nuevamente en el salón me alegré muchísimo de poder estar con él otra vez, pero me di cuenta que ya no despertaba en mi todas esas sensaciones de antes, esos sentimientos se han transformado en una gran amistad, pero nada más.

—Entonces, fue tu primer amor— comentó el rubio, más para sí mismo que para el peli verde, volvió a mirar hacia el suelo.

—Se podría decir que sí.

_"__Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida"_, pensó el rubio, estaba triste y necesitaba distraerse porque si no lo hacía, acabaría derrumbándose frente a Zoro, y no quería que eso pasara. Se levantó del suelo y le dio la espalda a su amigo para dirigirse a tomar otra caja.

—¿Cocinero? — preguntó Zoro al ver las acciones del rubio.

—Volvamos a trabajar— respondió secamente sin siquiera voltear a mirarlo.

Zoro asintió y se levantó del suelo, desconcertado por el comportamiento de Sanji, además se le veía muy tenso, iba a preguntarle qué le pasaba, pero no quería comenzar una pelea en ese momento, así que regresó al trabajo.

* * *

—Ahora entiendo— Killer estaba emocionado, por fin había comprendido por completo lo que habían estado viendo en la clase de hace un par de semanas, gracias a la ayuda de Sabo claro está. — Sabo, eres muy bueno en esto.

—¿En serio?, gracias— dijo al momento en que se pasaba una mano por la cabeza y sonreía ampliamente con un ligero tono avergonzado.

Killer no pudo evitar perderse en esa imagen, el rubio se veía extremadamente tierno con ese ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, era una vista que simplemente no quería perderse, _"no me había dado cuenta de lo atractivo que es"_.

—¿Pasa algo, Killer?

—¿Eh? — las palabras de su compañero lo sacaron de sus pensamientos dirigiéndolo de nuevo a la realidad, Sabo lo miraba interrogativo ya que se había quedado callado. — No, nada, mejor sigamos estudiando.

—Claro, bueno entonces como te decía…

El rubio comenzó a explicar algo más, aunque su compañero no estaba escuchándolo muy claramente, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, aún observaba cómo el rubio movía sus labios al hablar, y captó la dedicación con la que se dedicaba a explicarle todo, entonces un sentimiento de culpa invadió a Killer. _"Debes concentrarte, Sabo está haciendo esto por ti, no lo eches a perder"_. Y con estos pensamientos enfocó su atención en la explicación de Sabo y no en su sonrisa, aunque era algo difícil.

* * *

—¡Ya llegué! — gritó alegre un chico castaño mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa tras de sí, y se dirigía a la sala.

—Bienvenido a casa, Chopper— dijo Law con una sonrisa desde la mesa al momento que su hermano entraba en su campo de visión.

—Hola Law-ni…— El pequeño se paró de golpe al ver que su hermano no estaba solo y corrió a esconderse detrás de la pared, aunque no le sirvió de mucho, ya que su posición estaba al revés, dejándose a sí mismo completamente a la vista.

Luffy tenía puesta su atención en el chico que había llegado hace un momento, era delgado y de piel blanca, castaño y sus ojos eran de un color café oscuro. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una camiseta tinta de manga larga, portaba un extraño sombrero con una cruz blanca y de su espalda colgaba una mochila azul claro.

—¡Hola! — saludó Luffy alegremente al chico. Chopper simplemente se inclinó más hacia la pared.

Law soltó un suspiro silencioso que pasó desapercibido tanto para su hermano coma para Luffy. _"Ahí va de nuevo"._

—Chopper, él es mi amigo, Monkey D. Luffy— dijo al momento que señalaba al mencionado con la mano. — Luffy-ya, él es mi hermano menor, Chopper.

—¡Chopper, encantado de conocerte! — dijo Luffy al momento en que le extendía una mano al menor.

—Ho… hola— dijo nervioso. Luffy al ver que no estrechaba su mano la bajó, pero sin cambiar su estado de ánimo.

—Por cierto, ¿Qué haces detrás de la pared? ¿Es algún tipo de juego? — preguntó con voz curiosa.

—¡Me estoy escondiendo, idiota! — expresó alzando un poco su tono de voz.

—Aahh, ya veo, shishishi. Pero, ¿Acaso no estás al revés? — preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Chopper parpadeó perplejo por un par de segundos y después se movió paso a paso lentamente hasta quedar del lado correcto de la pared, aunque todavía se podía ver. —¡Me estoy escondiendo, idiota! — dijo de nuevo como si la escena anterior no hubiera existido. Luffy se soltó a carcajadas sonoras, mientras Law sólo se había quedado viendo lo ocurrido.

—Eres muy divertido, Chopper. Espero que seamos buenos amigos— dijo Luffy una vez que había dejado de reírse, dedicándole una sonrisa al menor.

—¿A… amigos? — preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

—¡Por supuesto! Law es mi amigo, y tú eres su hermano, por lo tanto tú eres mi amigo, shishishi.

—¿De… de verdad? — preguntó incrédulo el castaño al momento que salía poco a poco de su escondite. —¿En realidad podemos ser amigos? —preguntó con un pequeño toqué de esperanza.

—¡Claro! Ahora eres mi amigo, ¿De acuerdo? — el chico al oír esas palabras colocó una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su rostro, mirando a Luffy con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¡Sí! — dijo con un asentimiento.

Law estaba totalmente incrédulo, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

**Impel Down**

—Ah, por fin terminamos— declaró Zoro al momento que dejaba caer la última caja sobre otra, aliviado de poder descansar ya.

—Sí, ya podemos irnos— comentó Sanji desde el otro lado del almacén con un tono distante. Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Zoro miraba al rubio caminar y se decidió a preguntarle de una buena vez qué era lo que le pasaba, no creía poder tener otra oportunidad en la que los dos estuvieran a solas.

—Oye, cocinero— llamó el peli verde, Sanji no contestó al llamado pero sí detuvo su avancé, así que Zoro decidió continuar. — ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Sanji aún sin voltear a ver a su amigo.

—Al extraño comportamiento que has tenido desde ayer— dijo mientras caminaba hacia él.

—No sé de qué me hablas—. Se dispuso a reanudar su marcha, pero una mano que lo sujetó de su muñeca se lo impidió.

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué te hablo, no trates de hacerte el tonto! — espetó Zoro impidiendo que el rubio avanzara.

—No es algo que te incumba— bajó su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Vamos, cocinero, puedes confiar en mí.

El rubio relajó su brazo, dio un paso hacia atrás y se volteó de cara a Zoro. — ¿Por qué quieres saber? — _"__Di que es por pura curiosidad" _suplicó en su mente.

—¿Cómo que por qué? Eres mi amigo.

Sanji se tensó de nuevo._ "Claro, eso es lo que soy para ti" _pensó con tristeza mientras miraba al peli verde frente a él. Estaba perdido en un abismo de sentimientos, no podía pensar, sólo podía sentir cómo el latido de su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, y comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras Zoro seguía mirándolo esperando una respuesta. Ése era el maldito problema. Miraba al peli verde y se perdía en él, en su cabello desordenado, en sus hermosos ojos oscuros, en sus fuertes brazos… quería sentir esos brazos sobre sí, que lo envolvieran en un fuerte abrazo receloso, declarando al mundo que era sólo suyo y de nadie más.

Estaba claro, lo había entendido, y lo más importante, lo había aceptado, quería al peli verde, lo quería con locura y no podía evitarlo. ¿Cuándo? No lo sabía ni le importaba, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque su corazón así se lo decía, no necesitaba otra razón. Ahora lo sabía, y sabía que se encontraba en un camino sin retorno, no había vuelta atrás, sólo podía seguir hacia adelante.

—Cocinero— Zoro posó una mano en el hombro de Sanji y lo miró preocupado, estaba comenzando a desesperarse ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terco y orgulloso? ¿Por qué no simplemente le contaba sus problemas? _"Acaso… ¿no confía en mí?"_

_"__Estás matándome"_, pasó por la mente del rubio, no podía soportar que Zoro lo tratara así _"No seas amable conmigo, si no sientes nada por mí"_ pedía en su interior.

—Dímelo, cocinero— pidió nuevamente.

_"__Ya no puedo más". _Sanji tomó aire profundamente y lo soltó con las palabras tras de él. –Te quiero, Zoro.

_Continuará..._


	10. Revelaciones

**Notas de Autora:** Vale, sé que dije que no terminaría de publicar la historia en ésta página, pero pues decidí que siempre sí lo haría. Como ya está terminada trataré de subir un capítulo diario, pero posiblemente no siempre pueda. El fic lo pueden encontrar finalizado en Amor Yaoi. También corregí ortografía de los capítulos anteriores, pero la historia no cambió. Bueno, ahora sí los dejo leer.

* * *

**_Capítulo 10 -__ Revelaciones_**

El peli verde quedó completamente paralizado, mientras que miraba a Sanji totalmente sorprendido. Él no pudo haber dicho eso, ¿o sí? _"No… no puede ser". _Hace ya un par de segundos que su mano había dejado su lugar en el hombro del contrario, y éste se dedicaba simplemente a mirar hacia el suelo.

Sanji estaba que moría por dentro, después de confesarle lo que sentía, Zoro se había quedado callado por completo. No había burlas, ni una disculpa por no sentir lo mismo que él, simplemente silencio. Y tal vez eso era peor, el silencio simplemente hacia que el rubio se tensara cada vez más. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior, los ojos comenzaban a temblarle y a arder por el deseo de dejar salir esas lagrimas que rogaban por resbalar en sus mejillas, pero él no podía permitirlo, no frente a Zoro, no quería hacerlo sentir culpable por el hecho de no corresponder sus sentimientos, después de todo, la culpa era sólo suya por haberse enamorado de quien no podría corresponderle. _"Se lo he dicho, ya no hay vuelta atrás"._

—Y… yo…— Zoro intentó articular una oración, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían. Respiró profundamente y sopló el aire hacia afuera, recuperándose del shock inicial. Necesitaba hablar, aclarar todas las dudas que pasaban por su mente, y tenía que hacerlo ya. — Yo…

—Veo que ya han terminado— interrumpió la voz del profesor Crocodile desde la puerta. Zoro volteó a verlo, pero Sanji seguía mirando hacia el suelo. —Bueno, han hecho un buen trabajo, ya pueden retirarse.

—Sí, ya nos íbamos— contestó el peli verde mirando de reojo a Sanji que seguía sin moverse.

El rubio estaba por completo sumido en la tensión y la desesperación, no podía estar ahí ni un segundo más. Con un rápido movimiento se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo a toda velocidad del almacén.

—¡Oye! ¡Sanji, espera! — gritó Zoro al momento que comenzaba a correr detrás de él, pasando por un lado de un muy confundido profesor, quien se quedó con una única interrogante dando vueltas en su mente. _"¿Qué carajo fue todo eso?"_

Zoro siguió corriendo detrás de Sanji tan rápido como pudo, ya habían salido de la escuela y se encontraban en una calle poco transitada, así que no había problema por chocar con alguien más, pero en cuestión de minutos el peli verde no pudo seguir el paso del otro, el rubio era muy rápido, sin contar que había salido segundos antes, por lo que tenía ventaja. En poco tiempo Zoro lo perdió de vista. Poco a poco fue parando hasta dejar de correr por completo, apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, respirando agitadamente tratando de hacer que llegara suficiente aire a sus pulmones.

_"__Mierda, mierda, mierda"_, repetía esa palabra en su cabeza mientras apretaba sus dedos en la tela de su pantalón, tratando de liberar la tensión que se había formado en él, _"Soy un idiota"_, pensaba. Al principio había creído que era una broma, pero después de haberse dado cuenta de la actitud del rubio supo que lo decía en serio, si no se hubiera quedado callado tanto tiempo Sanji no habría salido corriendo y hubieran podido hablar, pero no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Una vez que ya estaba tranquilo y respiraba a ritmo normal, se enderezó y comenzó a caminar hacia adelante. Aún si Sanji había salido de su campo de visión, no podía haber ido a otro lugar más que su casa, y era hacia allá a donde se dirigiría.

* * *

Sanji corrió escaleras arriba y se dirigió hacia su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y comenzó a respirar rápidamente tratando de tranquilizarse. Todo estaba oscuro, la única ventana no dejaba entrar luz del exterior gracias a las cortinas negras, por lo que el rubio se sumió en la oscuridad. Comenzaron a resbalar unas pequeñas gotas por sus mejillas, las que tanto había intentado resguardar, pero ya no podía hacerlo. Se deslizó por la pared hasta llegar al suelo, _"La he cagado, seguro que ahora me odia"._

—Zoro— susurró abrazando fuertemente sus piernas y escondiendo la cabeza entre su pecho y sus rodillas, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libremente.

* * *

—Bueno, creo que eso es suficiente por hoy— Sabo cerró el libro entre sus manos y lo guardó en la mochila.

—Sí, tienes razón, realmente avanzamos más de lo que creí— dijo Killer mientras guardaba sus cosas también. —Pero aún así estudiaremos mañana también, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto, aún falta mucho por ver— Contestó al momento que se puso de pie.

—Genial—. El rubio sonrió al saber que todavía pasaría unos cuantos días más al lado de Sabo, aunque sólo fuera para estudiar. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigieron hacia la salida de la biblioteca. Caminaron un poco más en silencio, acercándose a la entrada de la escuela. —Gracias por ayudarme Sabo.

—No hay de qué. Además, yo también me beneficio de esto— contestó con una sonrisa.

_"__¿Se beneficia?"_, preguntó en su interior. — ¿Te… te refieres a que a ti también te ayuda estudiar?

—¿Eh? Ah, claro… a eso me refería— contestó desviando la mirada, ocultando para sí lo que en realidad llevaban esas palabras.

—Ya veo— dijo en un tono más bajo. _"¿Por qué… me siento desilusionado?". _

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana— dijo Sabo cuando ya se encontraban fuera de la escuela.

—Sí, hasta mañana— se despidieron y cada quien se fue en su dirección.

* * *

—¿Quieres pasar? — preguntó Ace desde el asiento del copiloto.

Había ido con Marco a comer a otro restaurante y después habían dado una vuelta en coche por algunos lugares de la ciudad, aunque realmente era sólo para seguir hablando y pasando tiempo juntos. Ahora se encontraban estacionados frente a la casa del pecoso.

—Claro, un rato no hará daño— respondió el rubio al momento que apagaba el coche.

Ace sonrió a su respuesta y salió del auto seguido por Marco. Caminaron hacia la puerta y el pelinegro abrió con sus llaves, en el interior todo estaba oscuro y callado.

—Parece que mis hermanos no han regresado— comentó mientras accionaba el interruptor de la luz y se adentraba al interior.

—Perdón por la intromisión— dijo al momento en que entraba a la casa siguiendo al pelinegro.

Ace cerró la puerta de nuevo y se dirigieron a una pequeña sala donde había un sofá, un librero de madera y unos cuantos muebles más. Marco pudo observar en uno de los muebles algunas fotografías en las que aparecían tres niños, uno de ellos era rubio y utilizaba un extraño gorro azul oscuro, otro era un pelinegro (que parecía ser el menor) con una enorme sonrisa y un sombrero de paja, y el tercero era un niño con pecas y coderas en los brazos al que pudo identificar como su acompañante.

—¿Son tus hermanos? — preguntó al momento en que tomaba el portarretratos con su mano.

—¿Eh? ah, eso— dijo al ver la fotografía. —Sí, eso fue un año después de que Garp nos adoptara.

—Ya veo, eras muy tierno— comentó al momento en que apreciaba la imagen de su rostro sonriente e infantil. — Aunque, ahora eres más guapo.

—Gra…gracias— dijo al momento en que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas, _"él cree que soy guapo" _— ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vemos las fotos de cuando Sabo y yo vestimos a Luffy de niña? Te aseguro que son muy graciosas— trataba de cambiar el tema para que Marco no se percatara de los efectos por su cumplido.

El rubio rió ligeramente. —Claro, estaría bien—. Dejó el portarretrato en su lugar.

—Debería estar por aquí— el pecoso se acercó al librero inspeccionándolo con la vista. Identificó un álbum de fotos de color rojo en una de las repisas más altas. —Ahí está— apoyó sus pies en una repisa baja para poder alcanzarlo, pero al momento de tomarlo uno de sus pies resbaló, ocasionando que cayera hacia el piso.

—¡Cuidado! — advirtió Marco al momento en que se acercaba para atraparlo. Ambos cayeron al suelo seguidos de unos cuantos libros a su alrededor.

—Demonios, qué golpe— dijo Ace al momento en que se sobaba la parte baja de su espalda.

—Ni que lo digas.

—¡Marco! — exclamó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que había caído sobre él. Se dio la vuelta e inclinó un poco hacia atrás, quedando de rodillas frente al rubio. — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no fue nada— se llevó una mano hacia la cabeza mientras utilizaba la otra como apoyo para poder sentarse, quedando su rostro a escasos centímetros de Ace. _"Creo… que estoy muy cerca"._

_"__Debería alejarme pero… no quiero"_ pensó el pelinegro, su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse al ritmo en que respiraba el mismo aire que Marco.

Ambos se quedaron quietos en esa posición por unos segundos, hasta que Ace pudo apreciar cómo las pupilas de Marco se dilataban un poco.

—Ace— susurró Marco al momento en que pasaba la mano —que anteriormente se encontraba en su cabeza— por el brazo del otro, acercándose poco a poco, cortando la distancia entre los dos.

El pecoso estaba que no podía ni moverse mientras veía cómo Marco se acercaba cada vez más, _"¿Acaso él…?"_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la suave sensación de los labios del rubio sobre los suyos. Ace abrió los ojos como platos en su primera reacción, pero bastaron un par de segundos para que los cerrara y se dejara llevar ante las emociones que empezaban a surgir en su interior.

El beso, que en un principio era dulce y tierno, se fue convirtiendo en uno cada vez más demandante y pasional. Marco llevó su mano a la nuca del pelinegro en un intento por hacer el encuentro más intenso, mientras Ace rodeaba con sus dos brazos el cuello del rubio, acercándolo aun más, tanto como le fuera posible. Siguieron así todo el tiempo que pudieron, hasta que la falta de aire los obligó a separarse.

Marco lo miraba a los ojos, esos hermosos orbes oscuros en los que se perdía. Posó su mano en la mejilla del otro y la acariciaba suavemente con su pulgar. —Me gustas Ace, me gustas mucho.

—Tú también me gustas— respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

—Me alegra oírlo—. Marco sonrió y se acercó para darle un nuevo beso.

En ese momento se escucharon unos golpes en la entrada, señal de que alguien tocaba la puerta. Ambos chicos se separaron.

—¡Ace, ¿estás ahí?! ¡Olvidé mis llaves!

El pecoso suspiró. —Ese idiota de Sabo— _"__Juro que lo mato"._

Marco se levantó del suelo y le tendió una mano al pelinegro, quien la tomó gustoso y se levantó también, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, mientras su hermano seguía insistiendo con los toques.

—¡Ya voy, joder! — dijo al momento en que abría. — Eres un maldito desesperado.

—Lo sé, me lo dices todo el tiempo— contestó sonriente mientras entraba en la casa. Se sorprendió al ver que su hermano tenía compañía.

—Sabo, él es Marco— se apresuró Ace a presentarlos. —Marco, él es mi hermano, Sabo.

—Mucho gusto— dijo Sabo al momento que le tendía una mano a Marco.

—El gusto es todo mío— contestó correspondiendo el saludo. —Soy Marco, el novio de Ace.

Tanto el rubio como el pecoso se quedaron con los ojos completamente abiertos ante la declaración del otro. Sabo fue el primero en reaccionar.

—¡¿Qué?!¡Ace, maldito, no me dijiste que tenías pareja! — gritó sacando a su hermano de la sorpresa y regresándolo a la realidad.

—Es que… es algo muy reciente— dijo al momento en que se pasaba una mano por la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso explica por qué estabas tan feliz ayer.

El pecoso le hizo señas a su hermano para que cerrara la boca, pero las detuvo al momento en que Marco se volteó hacia él.

—¿En serio? — preguntó el rubio, repentinamente interesado en las palabras del hermano de Ace.

—Sólo un poco— contestó avergonzado.

—¿Un poco? Ja— dijo Sabo en un tono sarcástico. —Por favor, si estabas que…

—¡Cierra la boca, Sabo! — lo interrumpió con la cara totalmente roja.

—Ace— dijo Marco en tono acusador.

—¡Ya, está bien¡ ¡Estaba MUY contento! ¿Felices? ¡¿Algún problema con eso?! — explotó alternando su mirada entre ambos rubios.

—Por supuesto que no— dijo tomando la barbilla del pecoso y acercándose a él. — Todo lo contrario- y se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente.

Sabo se sonrojó ante la escena que estaba frente a él. No tenía ningún inconveniente en que su hermano tuviera un novio, menos ahora que él mismo se veía atraído por un chico, además Marco parecía ser buena persona y Ace se veía feliz, aunque jamás se imaginó presenciar una escena como aquella.

—Creo que yo me voy a mi cuarto— dijo, aunque ninguno pareció haberlo escuchado. Sabo sonrió y se retiró escaleras arriba.

Pasaron otros cuantos segundos antes de que los chicos rompieran el beso.

—No quisiera irme, pero creo que ya he estado mucho tiempo fuera del trabajo.

—Entiendo, no te preocupes— contestó Ace comprensivamente, después de todo no quería causarle problemas innecesarios al rubio.

Lo acompañó hasta la salida, deteniéndose los dos en la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿te llamo después? — preguntó Marco.

—Claro—. El mayor le dio un último beso rápido antes de despedirse y dirigirse hacia su coche. El pecoso esperó hasta que se fuera para cerrar la puerta, y una vez adentro se recargó en ella, terminando de procesar lo que había pasado.

* * *

El teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar desde su bolsillo, anunciando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Tomó el aparato con su mano y lo acercó a su rostro. La poca iluminación que emitía la pantalla lo obligó a entrecerrar los ojos, después de todo había estado en completa oscuridad durante un buen rato. Una vez que se acostumbró a la luz vio que el mensaje era de su amigo Usopp, no debía de ser nada importante, seguramente era un mensaje que hablaba de alguno de sus nuevos inventos, y realmente no tenía ánimos para hablar sobre ellos.

Desvió la mirada hacia el reloj en la pantalla, el cual marcaba las 5.30 _"Mierda, tengo que ir a trabajar" _Aun si se sentía fatal, Sanji era demasiado responsable y entregado a su trabajo, y no se podía permitir faltar por un problema emocional. Se levantó tan rápido como sus piernas entumidas le permitieron y se dirigió a la puerta del baño. Un vistazo en el espejo le reveló sus ojos completamente rojos y su pelo desordenado.

Se enjugó rápidamente la cara, hasta estar seguro que no quedaran rastros de que había estado llorando, y se cepilló el cabello, se cambió de ropa y se dirigió hacia la salida. Al abrir la puerta quedó completamente sorprendido.

_"__Parece que llegue a tiempo" _pensó Zoro en la puerta al darse cuenta que el rubio estaba a punto de salir. —Tenemos que hablar.

Sanji tragó saliva y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, permitiendo que el peli verde entrara en su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Lo que pasó en el almacén…— Zoro se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que no sabía bien qué decir.

—¿Sabes?, si quisiera podría decirte que todo fue una broma y librarme de esto— dijo Sanji. —Pero no lo haré, lo que dije es lo que siento, y no me voy a retractar, y tampoco me voy a disculpar por ello.

—No quiero que lo hagas— dijo Zoro acercándose a él. —No, no podría aceptar que lo hicieras— se corrigió, para después jalar al rubio del brazo, acercándolo a él y pasando su brazo libre por su cintura. Cuando Sanji estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se lanzó contra sus labios ferozmente, sorprendiendo por completo al rubio, en un beso lleno de pasión, pero a la vez lleno de sentimientos y sensaciones que los recorrieron a ambos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Zoro rompiera el beso.

—¿Por… por qué? — preguntó Sanji aún sin salir de la sorpresa.

—Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa, por no haberme dado cuenta antes de cómo te sentías, y por haber sido un idiota que no se atrevía a hablar. — El peli verde tomó el rostro del menor entre sus manos, mirándolo a los ojos. —Yo también te quiero, Sanji.

—Y… ¿Y entonces por qué no me lo dijiste en el almacén? — preguntó confundido.

—Porque pensé que tal vez habías descubierto cómo me sentía y sólo estabas bromeando conmigo.

—¡Eres un idiota! — dijo Sanji indignado al momento en que retiraba las manos de Zoro de su rostro. —¡Yo jamás haría eso!

—Lo sé, y sé que soy el idiota más grande del mundo, pero no me interesa, si ahora puedo tenerte para mí— abrazó al rubio por la cintura, acercándolo más a él.

—¿Cómo fue que terminé queriéndote a ti? — dijo irónicamente al momento en que abrazaba su cuello.

—¿Y me lo preguntas a mí? Yo soy el más sorprendido— respondió con una sonrisa. Se inclinó para besarlo otra vez, pero ahora el beso fue más tranquilo y dulce, sin prisas, tomándose ambos el tiempo para disfrutar de lo que acababan de empezar entre ellos, para disfrutar a la persona que querían.

_Continuará..._

* * *

¡Se agradecen comentarios!


	11. Reflexiones

**_Capítulo 11 - Reflexiones_**

Sabo estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, buscando en libros algo que pudiera ayudarle con las lecciones para Killer. Aunque creía que podía hacerlo con la información de los libros de la escuela quería tener más referencias para ayudarlo mejor.

—Ah, esto podría servirme— colocó un marcador de papel en el borde de la página para saber dónde se encontraba y cerró el libro. — Seguro que a Killer le ayuda— comentó colocando una sonrisa involuntaria en su rostro. En ese momento se escuchó un rugido, se llevó una de sus manos al estomago._ "No he comido nada"_, miró la entrada de su habitación pensando si debería salir o no.

—No me gustaría interrumpir, pero me muero de hambre— se levantó de la cama y salió por la puerta para dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Cuando comenzó a descender se dio cuenta de que no escuchaba voces, solo algunos ruidos de utensilios que indicaban que alguien estaba en la cocina. Efectivamente, cuando llegó abajo observó a su hermano que estaba terminando de preparar un par de sopas instantáneas.

—¿Ya se fue? — preguntó al momento que servía dos vasos de refresco y tomaba asiento en la mesa del comedor.

—Sí, tenía que ir al trabajo— contestó Ace mientras servía las sopas en dos platos. Le entregó uno a Sabo y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Gracias por la comida— dijeron ambos al unísono.

—¿Y dónde trabaja? — preguntó el rubio al momento que introducía unos fideos en su boca.

—En Marine Ford.

Sabo se atragantó con la comida y comenzó a toser golpeando su pecho.

—¡¿Trabaja con el abuelo?! — preguntó una vez que se había calmado, mirando a su hermano incrédulo.

—Sí, ahí fue donde lo conocí— contestó Ace, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ya veo— dijo el rubio ya más calmado. —Pero, espera un momento— Sabo comenzó a hacer los cálculos del tiempo mentalmente. —Si ahí fue donde lo conociste, ¿desde cuándo lo conoces? — Tomó un trago de refresco para terminar de pasarse la sensación de ahogo.

—Desde ayer.

El rubio escupió el refresco y miró a su hermano más incrédulo aún.

—¿Quieres dejar de hacer eso? — reclamó Ace por las reacciones impulsivas de su hermano.

—¡Eso es exageradamente rápido! — exclamó ignorando por completo el reclamo del mayor. Sabía que no podía haberlo conocido hace mucho, puesto que llevaban menos de un mes en la ciudad, pero ¡¿Un día?! Ace tenía que estar loco.

—Ya lo sé, pero… no sé cómo explicártelo, sólo me gusta- contestó rascándose la cabeza.

—Ay Ace, ¿en qué te has metido?

—Cálmate ya, Sabo, no es como si te dijera que voy a convertirme en traficante o algo por el estilo, sólo estoy saliendo con alguien— dijo al momento que regresaba a su atención al plato frente a él. — Además, tal vez sólo hayamos pasado unas cuantas horas juntos, pero cuanto estoy con él me siento distinto— comenzó a explicar Ace, tratando de poner en palabras los sentimientos que lo recorrían cada vez que estaba junto a Marco. —Me siento tranquilo y libre, sé que puedo ser yo mismo y él no me juzgará ni se molestará, así como yo no lo juzgaría ni me molestaría con él. Y en cuanto lo veo sonrío, es como si fuera una porción de felicidad diaria. No sé, algo como eso, es más difícil de explicar de lo que parece.

Sabo se quedó más que sorprendido, jamás había escuchado a su hermano hablar de esa forma, además de que había un toque especial en su voz cuando lo decía. Pudo notar perfectamente que Ace hablaba en serio. _"Me alegro por ti, hermanito"._ Soltó un suspiro de resignación, —Está bien hermano, yo te apoyo. Solo espero que no te equivoques.

—¡Gracias, Sabo! — contestó un extra sonriente Ace.

—Pero mira qué ironía, jamás imaginé que, precisamente tú, saldrías con un policía— comentó mientras señalaba al pelinegro con su dedo índice.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Yo?, nada— contestó en un tono inocente al momento en que volteaba los ojos, para después enviarle otra mirada a su hermano. Ace soltó una pequeña risa, que en menos de tres segundos se convirtió en una sonora carcajada, y Sabo comenzó a reír también.

* * *

Law soltó un suspiro, _"¿Y qué pasó con lo de estudiar?". _Se encontraba sentado en la mesa del comedor, observando cómo Luffy y Chopper se divertían juntos. Después de que el pelinegro declarara al pequeño como su amigo se la habían pasado jugando y riendo en todo momento, olvidando por completo la razón original de por qué se encontraba ahí, y el mayor sólo se había dedicado a mirarlos.

Colocó su codo en la superficie de la mesa y apoyó su rostro en la palma de su mano. _"Mira que me ha robado su atención", _pensó observando cómo Luffy reía por una historia que el castaño le acababa de contar, él quería ser el causante de esa sonrisa, quería ser la razón de que fuera feliz, _"Pero, lo dejaré pasar por hoy" _ se enfocó en su hermano, no sólo no había parado de reír, sino que tenía ese brillo especial en los ojos que revelaba toda la emoción y alegría que en ese momento lo embargaban, y Law entendía muy bien cómo se sentía.

Luffy se distrajo por unos segundos de su nuevo amigo para dirigir su mirada hacia Law, se había quedado todo el rato sentado ahí mirándolos, y se preguntaba si no querría jugar con ellos. Al encontrarse con el rostro del oji gris, sintió que algo estaba diferente, pero no pudo detectar qué era. ¿Su sonrisa? ¿Su mirada?, ciertamente podía detectar un cambio en ellos, pero había algo más, algo que no podía ver. Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando el celular comenzó a sonar desde su mochila. Se acercó rápidamente y tardó unos cuantos segundos en buscarlo batiendo todo, hasta que al final lo encontró.

—¿Bueno?

—Luffy, ¿Dónde estás? — preguntó la voz del otro lado.

—¡Ace! Te dije que iba a ir a la casa de Law para estudiar— contestó.

—Sí, lo sé, pero creo que ya es hora de que regreses.

—¿Eeeh?, pero si todavía es temprano— dijo poniendo carita de puchero, aunque su hermano no podía verlo.

—Si no regresas no te dejaremos cena— amenazó Ace, sabía que ese truco funcionaría.

—Está bien, voy para allá— dijo Luffy resignado y cortó la llamada.

Law se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia el pelinegro.

—¿Ya te vas, Luffy-ya?

—Sí, mi hermano ya quiere que regrese— contestó al momento en que guardaba su teléfono. — A veces me trata como un niño.

—No sé por qué será— comentó Law en tono sarcástico, aunque Luffy no pareció notarlo.

—Gracias por todo, Law, nos vemos mañana— Luffy tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia la puerta. —Nos vemos, Chopper— dijo acompañado con un movimiento de mano en forma de despedida.

—Law-niichan, ¿Luffy puede venir mañana también? — pidió el menor.

—No lo sé, pregúntaselo a él— dijo señalando a Luffy en la puerta.

—Luffy, ¿puedes venir mañana?

—Claro, mañana regreso— contestó el pelinegro, se despidió de nuevo y se fue.

—Law-niichan— llamó el castaño.

—¿Sí?

—Luffy dijo que soy su amigo— dijo en un tono bajo, mirando hacia el suelo con una pequeña sonrisa. —Es mi primer amigo.

Law formó una sonrisa en sus labios. Flexionó sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de su hermano y le acarició la cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. —¿Por qué no vas a darte un baño, Chopper?

—Sí— el pequeño asintió y subió las escaleras camino a buscar su ropa.

Law se incorporó de pie, mirando a su hermano subir, aun con una sonrisa. "_¿Cómo fue que lo hizo?", _comenzó a subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación, con todos los eventos de la tarde en su cabeza.

Law sabía que Chopper no tenía amigos, a pesar de ser un chico muy bueno y amistoso, era realmente muy desconfiado y tímido, había sido así desde pequeño, y eso lo llevaba a esconderse o alejarse de los demás. Normalmente con el paso del tiempo se iba acostumbrando a las personas de su entorno, pero no intentaba convivir con ellas, y ellas no intentaban convivir con él. Aunque su hermano había querido ayudarlo, no se le ocurría una manera de hacerlo.

Pero Luffy… Luffy logró que el pequeño saliera de su escondite, y no sólo eso, sino que también lo nombró su amigo, se ganó su confianza en cuestión de minutos, convirtiéndose en el único que logró hacerlo sonreír de esa manera, además de su hermano claro está, pero el caso era que ahora Chopper tenía un amigo, y eso era algo que Law siempre agradecería.

—Pero en serio, ¿Cuál es su secreto? — se preguntó a sí mismo. ¿Qué era lo que hacía de Luffy alguien tan especial? — Espera un minuto—. Law se paró en seco. —¿Especial? — sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro, como tratando de organizar sus pensamiento. _"Espabila, Trafalgar". _Retomó su camino y entró en su habitación, la observó por un par de segundos.

—Con todo lo que pasó ya ni le pregunté qué hacia aquí— dijo encaminándose a su cama. Se tiró en ella boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo. — Luffy-ya… ¿Qué fue lo que me diste?

* * *

—¿Llamaste a Luffy? — preguntó Sabo terminándose su comida.

—Sí, me pareció que es hora de que regrese— contestó Ace.

—Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?

—¿Reaccionar a qué? — preguntó confundido el pecoso.

—Pues a lo de Marco— contestó el rubio como si hubiera sido obvio.

—Ah, eso. La verdad no lo sé, con Luffy nunca se puede estar seguro.

—Seguro que se alegra mucho por ti— comentó Sabo. —Eso, o que no le parezca mucho la idea de compartirte con alguien— terminó, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermano, el cual lo veía con una expresión entre inseguro y asustado. La última parte no había servido mucho para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Zoro apretó más el abrazo, atrayendo a Sanji aun más hacia él. En algún momento terminaron sentados en el suelo, el peli verde con la espalda recargada en la pared, y un brazo alrededor de la cintura del cocinero, y el rubio apoyado en el pecho del otro. Llevaban así un buen rato, aunque ninguno estaba consciente del tiempo, sólo disfrutaban de la presencia del otro y el momento en el que se encontraban.

—Oye, Zoro— llamó el rubio, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la mano que Zoro tenía en su cintura.

—Dime.

—Tú y yo ahora…— un teléfono comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo las palabras de Sanji, el cual pudo identificar el tono de llamada de su celular, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo frente a él, en algún momento entre todo lo que pasó lo había dejado caer. — Lo siento, tengo que contestar— dijo al momento en que se separaba del abrazo y se dirigía a tomar su celular.

—¿Diga? — contestó.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Dónde se supone que estás?! ¡Tu turno empezó hace media hora! — gritó una voz furiosa desde el otro lado. Sanji identificó esa voz al instante y se dio la vuelta rápidamente hacia el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina, 6.15. "¡Mierda!".

—¡Lo siento!, ya voy para allá— Zoro al escuchar estas palabras se puso de pie y se acercó.

—¡Más te vale que te apresures, ¿entendiste?!

—Sí, lo entiendo, llego en un momento— fue lo que dijo antes de colgar. Suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el peli verde confundido.

—Cuando llegaste iba camino al trabajo y ahora se me ha hecho tarde, el viejo me matará— se lamentó el rubio.

—Lo siento, es mi culpa.

—No, no te disculpes— dijo Sanji al momento en que se abrazaba a él, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. — No cambiaría ese hecho por nada.

Zoro le correspondió el abrazo. — ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Me gustaría, pero si estás ahí sólo me distraeré todo el rato, y no creo que sea una buena idea tomando en cuenta que el viejo ya está bastante molesto— contestó Sanji alzando la vista hacia él.

—Tienes razón, entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela—. Zoro se inclinó para darle un beso rápido, luego se separaron y el peli verde se fue. Segundos después el rubio también salió y se fue rumbo a su trabajo en el restaurante Baratie.

* * *

Killer entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras él. Dejó su mochila a un lado de su cama y se arrojó en ella con la cara en la almohada. En su mente vagaban imágenes de toda la tarde, todas sobre Sabo. Su sonrisa, su mirada, su manera de hablarle, todo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. "¿Qué son estos pensamientos?", se preguntó, aunque en realidad él ya conocía la respuesta, se la estuvo planteando todo el camino a su casa, y había encontrado una única explicación.

En realidad el problema no era el que se sintiera atraído hacia un chico, había salido con varias personas hasta ahora, chicas y chicos. Incluso tuvo un "encuentro" con su mejor amigo Kid, aunque en ése momento había sido sólo cosa de calentura por parte de ambos. Pero con Sabo era otra cosa distinta, no era sólo atracción o una simple calentura, era algo más, algo que no había experimentado antes, y eso era lo que lo inquietaba, no sabía cómo era que tenía que comportarse ahora.

"¿Debería tratar de acercarme más a él?, pero ¿y si me rechaza? ¿O si se aleja?, ¿Qué pasaría si no se siente igual que yo?"

—¡Aahh, maldición! — dijo al momento en que se frotaba desesperadamente la cabeza con ambas manos. Esas cosas nunca le habían preocupado antes, si alguien le atraía se lo decía y ya, no había problema si la persona lo rechazaba porque a él no le importaba en realidad. Pero Sabo sí, no quería por ningún motivo alejarlo de él, pero tampoco quería ser solamente su amigo. —¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

* * *

—Iré un momento al baño— dijo Sabo a su hermano que se encontraba lavando los trastes. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al baño.

—¡Ya llegué! — gritó Luffy desde la puerta. Al escuchar eso Ace sacó otra sopa instantánea y comenzó a prepararla. —Ace, tengo hambre— dijo el menor una vez que llegó al comedor.

—Aguanta un segundo, Luffy, ya casi termino— contestó el pecoso.

—Está bien, pero no te tardes mucho— pidió el moreno mientras tomaba asiento. En ese momento Sabo regresó del baño.

—Ah, Luffy, bienvenido a casa— saludó a su hermano menor. — Por cierto, ¿ya sabes la buena noticia? — Ace se tensó en la cocina.

—¿Qué noticia? — preguntó Luffy.

—¿Cómo Ace, no le has dicho nada? — preguntó dirigiéndole una mirada al pecoso.

—Sabo, tú…

—Ace tiene novio— confesó el rubio antes de que su hermano pudiera terminar con su amenaza.

—¿Quéééé?

—Maldito— le dijo el pecoso a Sabo, quien sólo le dedicó una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste, Ace? — preguntó Luffy medio deprimido.

—Es que, eso fue ahora en la tarde, y tú acabas de llegar, por eso no te lo había dicho— contestó tratando de animar a su hermano.

—Aah, eso lo explica— dijo Luffy, feliz otra vez. —Felicidades Ace, me alegra mucho por ti, sólo espero que sea alguien bueno.

—No te preocupes por eso, Luffy, lo es— dijo ya más calmado, al parecer su hermano lo había tomado muy bien.

_Continuará..._


	12. Confirmaciones

_**Capítulo 12 - Confirmaciones**_

Sanji abrió los ojos lentamente, un poco de luz iluminaba una parte de su habitación y se extendía por la altura de la puerta. Dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, las cortinas estaban abiertas, las había corrido la noche anterior para disfrutar un poco de la oscuridad nocturna antes de irse a dormir. _"¿Qué hora es?"_, comenzó a buscar a tientas su celular por la zona de la cabecera, hasta que lo encontró debajo de la almohada. Lo acercó a su rostro y se enfocó en los pequeños números del reloj en la pantalla. 7:35 a.m.

—¡En la madre que me parió! —. Arrojó las sabanas y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se acercó al armario y sacó un bóxer para después entrar corriendo al baño, no importaba si faltaban 25 minutos para la primera clase, ni loco se iría a la escuela sin ducharse.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, salió del baño frotándose la toalla en la cabeza, vestido tan solo con el bóxer que había tomado antes. En cuanto terminó de secarse el cabello, se acercó al armario de nuevo y se cambió con unos pantalones negros y una camiseta manga larga azul con rayas negras, y sus zapatos negros de siempre. Metió los libros que se encontraban en su escritorio a su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, tomó su teléfono y corrió escaleras abajo.

—¡Ya me voy viejo! — gritó al momento en que salía por la puerta. Mientras caminaba le dio un nuevo vistazo a la hora, faltaban 10 minutos para la clase de Matemática. Podría llegar en ese tiempo, pero conociendo al profesor y su registro de llegar antes de la hora mejor aceleró el paso. _"No sé qué me ha dado a mí con llegar tarde a todos lados"_.

* * *

**Instituto Impel Down - Clase 1-A**

—¿Ya ves, Zoro? Ahora sí llegamos temprano, shishishi— le dijo Luffy a su amigo al momento en que entraban en el salón.

—Sí, como sea— el peli verde dirigió una mirada hacia su lugar, observando que el lugar a su lado seguía vacío, _"Sanji no ha llegado"._

—Bueno, me voy a mi lugar— Luffy se fue sonriendo al fondo del salón, donde ya se encontraba Law, sentado y leyendo con atención el libro que llevaba en manos.

—Buenos días, Law— saludó Luffy a su amigo al momento que se sentó.

—Buenos días, Luffy-ya— cerró su libro y dirigió su atención hacia el chico.

Zoro se dirigió a su lugar y tomó asiento. — Buenos días- le dijo a la peli naranja que se encontraba a un lado del asiento vacío del rubio.

—Buenos días, Zoro— contestó sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba escribiendo.

—Oye, Nami—. La nombrada volteó hacia su amigo y el peli verde se inclinó un poco hacia ella. —¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Nami parpadeó un par de veces, procesando las palabras del chico. —¿Eh? — preguntó incrédula.

—Law, ¿Por qué no quieres ir a la feria con nosotros? — preguntó Luffy repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa al oji gris.

_"__¿Por qué lo pregunta ahora?", _ la verdadera razón de que se haya negado era el que no le apetecía mucho ver cómo Luffy y Zoro se divertían todo el tiempo juntos, pero no podía decirle eso, necesitaba otra excusa. — Tengo que cuidar a Chopper, no lo puedo dejar solo tanto tiempo.

—Entonces que venga él también— sugirió.

_"__Carajo, ¿y ahora qué?", _—¿Por qué insistes tanto en que vaya?

—Es que, no sería lo mismo si no vas tú— respondió mirando hacia el suelo, aunque en realidad no entendía por qué desviaba la mirada.

Law sintió cómo el calor se apoderaba de su rostro, menos mal que no tenía un espejo, porque realmente no quería ver lo totalmente rojo que debería estar. _"Este idiota, ¿acaso lo hace para provocarme, o realmente no se da cuenta de lo que causan en mi sus palabras?". _Espera, esa no era la pregunta correcta, sino más bien: _"¡¿Por qué carajo tienen este efecto en mi sus palabras?!"_

Desvió su mirada hacia su libro en la mesa y lo abrió aparentando estar leyendo. —Entonces iré— dijo en un tono totalmente indiferente.

—¡¿En serio?! — Luffy levantó su cabeza de golpe y formuló una enorme sonrisa. — ¡Genial! ¡Lo logré! — gritó emocionado, alzando sus manos en dos puños hacia el techo.

_"__Realmente me está volviendo loco"_ pensó Law viendo cómo Luffy sonreía.

—¿Para qué quieres que haga eso? — preguntó Nami confundida.

—¿Puedes hacerlo o no? Después te explicaré todo— contestó Zoro al momento en que se enderezaba en su asiento.

—Está bien, yo lo hago— contestó resignada.

—Bien, cuento contigo.

_"__Salvado"_ Sanji entró en el salón de clases justo cuando el Profesor Mihawk se acercaba a la puerta. Al dirigirse a su lugar se dio cuenta que no sólo se encontraba Nami, sino que Zoro ya estaba ahí.

—Buenos días— saludó a ambos después de tomar asiento. — Hoy llegaste temprano— le dijo al peli verde.

—Sí bueno, Luffy pasó por mí— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Luffy? — susurró el rubio en un tono tan bajo que nadie lo escuchó.

Mihawk entró en el aula y comenzó a impartir la clase, pero Sanji no podía concentrarse. _"Tranquilízate mierda, no tienes por qué estar celoso, Zoro es tu pareja ahora… ¿Lo es? Bueno, él no me ha dicho nada directo, pero yo debo interpretarlo así, ¿cierto? ¿O me equivoco?, aahh maldición, deja de pensar tanto" _

—Oye, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Zoro al ver cómo el rubio hacía expresiones raras y confusas.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, estoy bien— tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir cosas que realmente no entendía. —No te preocupes por eso.

El peli verde lo miró desconfiado y confundido, sus palabras no lo habían convencido mucho, pero ¿Qué es lo que podría pasarle?

El resto de la clase Sanji se quedó en un vacío mental, no podía concentrarse en nada porque sabía que terminaría enredado en los únicos pensamientos que habitaban su mente en ese instante, y no quería pensar, porque sabía que no le gustaría a dónde le llevarían sus pensamientos, no quería llegar ahí.

Cuando el profesor salió del aula, Nami se levantó presionando números en su teléfono, y Zoro se dirigió a donde se encontraba Luffy con Law.

—Tsk— Sanji se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula encaminándose hacia los baños. Cuando llegó echó un vistazo bajo las puertas, no había nadie más que él. Se lavó la cara y se quedó viendo su reflejo.

—Soy un completo idiota, mira que estar celoso después de que me dijo que me quiere, no tengo remedio—. Cerró el grifo y salió por la puerta. En ese momento le llegó un mensaje al celular. — ¿Que vaya a la azotea? — se cuestionó después de leer el mensaje. — Bueno, si Nami-san lo pide. — Guardó su teléfono y se encaminó hacia el lugar.

Cuando por fin llegó y abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a todos ahí, incluso estaban los hermanos de Luffy.

—¿Y ahora por qué están todos aquí? — preguntó al momento que cruzaba la puerta y la cerraba.

—En realidad no estamos todos, todavía faltan Robin y Brook— comentó Nami.

—Aunque ninguno sabe por qué estamos aquí— dijo Law, quien de nuevo se había visto arrastrado por Luffy hasta ahí.

—Ara, parece que ya están todos— comentó una mujer pelinegra al momento que pasaba por la puerta.

—Yohohoho, perdonen todos el retraso— dijo un hombre con un extraño afro y un sombrero negro que salió después de la morena.

—Robin, Brook, que bien que hayan llegado— saludó la peli naranja acercándose a ellos. —Miren, quiero presentarles a alguien, él es Luffy— dijo señalando al pelinegro. — Acaba de ser transferido a nuestra clase.

—Hola, Luffy— saludó la morena con una sonrisa —Yo soy Nico Robin, doy clases a los del departamento de Arqueología.

—Hola, Robin, mucho gusto— dijo el menor con una gran sonrisa.

—Y yo soy Brook, el profesor de música para los de 3° año— dijo al momento que se quitaba el sombrero y hacía una pequeña reverencia. —Gusto en conocerte, Luffy-san.

—Shishishi, igualmente, Brook. Ellos son mis hermanos, Ace y Sabo— los mencionados saludaron a los mayores con una sonrisa.

—Oh, casi lo olvido— el músico se acercó un poco a la peli naranja— Nami-san, sería tan amable de mostrarme…— al segundo siguiente Brook se encontraba en el suelo, pero no había sido por un golpe de Nami.

—¡No le hagas preguntas indecentes a Nami-swan! — gritó Sanji mientras recuperaba su posición después de haberle dado una patada al mayor.

—Gracias, Sanji-kun— dijo la chica.

—Qué violencia, no deberían tratar así a los profesores— se quejó Brook poniéndose de pie.

—¡TÚ NO DEBERIAS HACERLE ESAS PREGUNTAS A LAS ALUMNAS! — gritaron Sanji y Nami al mismo tiempo. Todos los demás se soltaron a carcajadas, menos Robin que reía a lo bajo, y Law que se encontraba sorprendido.

_"__¿Qué le pasa a estos tipos?" _se preguntaba el oji gris después de aquella escena, nunca había visto a profesores y alumnos convivir de esa manera, ese grupo era algo único.

—¿Y bien, por qué estamos aquí? — preguntó Sanji recargándose en la pared, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió.

—Nami fue la que nos reunió aquí— comentó Usopp, todos voltearon sus cabezas hacia la nombrada.

—Yo no sé nada, Zoro me pidió que lo hiciera.

—¿Zoro? — preguntó Ace.

—Sólo quería informarles algo— el peli verde se levantó del lugar en el que estaba sentado y se encaminó hacia el cocinero, todos lo miraban confundido. Sanji se despegó de la pared mientras veía cómo Zoro se acercaba. El mayor pasó un brazo por la cintura del rubio y lo atrajo hacia él. —Sanji y yo ahora somos pareja— declaró, todos se quedaron cayados.

El rubio abrió un poco los labios por la sorpresa, lo suficiente para que su cigarrillo cayera al suelo, volteó a ver a Zoro, encontrándose con una sonrisa en su dirección, Sanji también sonrió y pasó su brazo por la espalda del otro, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Felicidades, chicos— dijo Robin rompiendo el silencio.

—Por dios, ya era hora— comentó Nami, para después formar una sonrisa. —Los felicito.

—Súúúúppeerr, así se hace.

—Bien hecho, Zoro— Ace le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

—Síí, felicidades— dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa. Todos los demás también les dieron palabras de apoyo.

_"__Si Roronoa-ya tiene novio, eso quiere decir…" _pensó Law mientras formaba un pequeña sonrisa.

—Entonces ya son dos— comentó Sabo.

—¿Dos qué? — preguntó Usopp confundido.

—Dos parejas, Ace también tiene novio— respondió el rubio.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién? — preguntó Zoro.

—No creo que lo conozcas, es un policía— contestó el pecoso.

—¿Tú? ¿Con un policía? — el peli verde estalló a carcajadas.

—Yo pensé lo mismo— dijo Sabo mientras reía.

—Okey esto ya es demasiado, ¿Qué tienen contra mí? — preguntó el pelinegro un poco molesto, alternando la mirada entre su hermano y su amigo. Los demás también comenzaron a reír, y al momento Ace los siguió.

Un poco después todos volvieron a entrar y se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones.

—Por cierto, Law dijo que también iría a la feria con nosotros— comentó Luffy mientras se acercaban al aula. — Pero tiene que llevar a su hermano.

—No creo que haya problema con eso— dijo Nami mientras entraban al salón.

—Con que a la feria— dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba escondido a un par de metros de la puerta, sus labios se retorcieron en una sombría sonrisa.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NA: **Gracias por leer.


	13. Confusiones

_**Capítulo 13 - Confusiones**_

Ace soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa. Sabo se había quedado de nuevo en la biblioteca, y Luffy volvió a ir a la casa de su amigo Law, así que se encontraba solo. Se dirigió hacia la sala, dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y se acostó boca arriba en el sofá. Sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.

—Nada— comentó para sí mismo con decepción. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, Marco no lo había contactado desde que se fue el día anterior. Dejó el celular en la mesita de noche y se volteó de espaldas a él.

* * *

—¡Ya está la comida, marimo! — anunció el rubio al momento en que dejaba dos platos en la mesa, y regresaba a la cocina a servir dos jarras de sake. —¡Oye, marimo!

—Ya te oí, cejitas— el peli verde tomó asiento frente a uno de los platos y comenzó a comer a su manera salvaje.

Sanji dejó las jarras en la mesa y se sentó junto al mayor. — Ni siquiera te tomas el tiempo de disfrutarlo— dijo frunciendo ligeramente el ceño antes de tomar un bocado.

Zoro tomó la jarra y le dio un gran trago. — Lo disfruto más así. Además, sé que todo lo que cocinas es delicioso.

Un ligero sonrojo se instaló en las mejillas del rubio. —Obviamente- dijo aparentando inmunidad. —Pero sí que me sorprendiste, no creí que le fueras a decir a todos.

—¿Acaso no querías que lo hiciera?

—No, no me refiero a eso— se apresuró a corregir-, sólo me sorprendí, pero fue una buena sorpresa.

—Son nuestros amigos, sabía que nos apoyarían. Y en realidad no me hubiera gustado mantenerlo en secreto— Zoro se terminó el resto del sake y dejó la jarra en la mesa. — Pero ahora que eres mi pareja, tendrás que cumplir todos mis caprichos— le advirtió al rubio.

Sanji dejó escapar un resoplido. —¿Cuáles caprichos? — cuestionó en un tono burlón.

—Puedo llegar a ser bastante caprichoso—. Sanji cruzó los brazos y miró al peli verde levantando una ceja. —Ah, no me crees. Bueno, pues…

—No cuenta nada que tenga que ver con comida o sake— interrumpió el rubio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque esos caprichos te los puede cumplir cualquiera, así que piensa otra cosa.

Sanji tomó los platos vacios y se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a lavarlos, el peli verde también se levantó y le entregó las jarras.

—Entonces… em… pues…

—¿Lo ves? No tienes ningún capricho.

—¡Cállate! ¡Tendré un capricho, y cuando lo tenga tendrás que cumplirlo! — exclamó señalándolo.

—Sí, sí— sonrió mientras terminaba de lavar los trastes y los puso a secar. — Pero yo sí tengo un capricho — dijo viendo al peli verde a la cara.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

El rubio rodeó el cuello del contrario con sus brazos y se acercó más a él hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Que tu mirada sea solo para mí.

Zoro sonrió y abrazó al cocinero por la cintura.

—Eso es sencillo, ya lo es— cortó la poca distancia que quedaba para besarlo, el rubio realmente se la había dejado fácil. Ya casi era hora de que tuviera que ir a la práctica de Kendo, pero por el momento se quedaría un rato más.

_"__No más preocupaciones"_ pensó Sanji mientras correspondía el beso de su novio.

* * *

Ace caminaba de izquierda a derecha frente a la mesita de noche, con los brazos cruzados y sin apartar la mirada de su celular. Ya estaba que se lo comían los nervios y no sabía qué hacer.

—Suficiente, si no me llama él lo llamaré yo— tomó el aparato y buscó en los contactos el número de Marco, cuando lo encontró estuvo a punto de presionar el botón de llamar, pero no lo hizo. _"Tal vez esté trabajando, ¿y si lo interrumpo?"_ —No quiero molestarlo— _"__Pero, ¿y si él quiere que yo lo llame?" _—No, dijo que él me llamaría— se contestó a sí mismo. _"Pero y si…"_

— ¡Ah, maldición, esto es una mierda! — Dejó el teléfono en la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó un trago. — En primer lugar no sé por qué estoy tan desesperado, tampoco ha sido tanto tiempo—. En ese momento su celular comenzó a sonar desde la sala, el pecoso colocó el vaso en la barra de la cocina y salió disparado a contestar. Dio una voltereta por encima del sofá, quedando sentado del otro lado, respiró profundamente para clamarse y tomó el artefacto.

—¿Sí?

—Ace, perdona que no haya podido llamarte antes— dijo Marco desde el otro lado.

—No te preocupes, ni lo había notado— En verdad que no sabía mentir.

—¿En dónde estás ahora?

—En mi casa.

—¿Puedo ir?

—Por supuesto, aquí te espero— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Bien, voy para allá— dijo el rubio antes de colgar.

Ace soltó un suspiro. _"Ya ves, y tú que estabas preocupado" _ se reprendió a sí mismo.

—Un momento… Marco viene para acá… y estaremos solos…— la cara del pecoso subió de color a un rojo intenso al caer en conclusiones.

* * *

_"__¿Acaso no está más cerca que ayer?" _se preguntó Sabo, mirando de reojo al chico a su lado. Regresó su atención hacia el libro en sus manos, tenía que concentrarse para poder ayudar a Killer, pero en realidad no le ayudaba mucho la poca distancia que ahora se mantenía entre ellos. Podía escuchar la respiración de su acompañante, y cada vez que le hablaba su voz sonaba tan cercana a él que podría perderse en ella. Si volteara a ver su rostro estaba seguro de que quedarían tan próximos que con un solo acercamiento podría atrapar los labios del mayor… _"¡Deja de pensar en eso Sabo!_".

—Ah, con que así era, eso lo explica todo— la voz de Killer lo sacó de sus pensamientos, en serio que ese sonido era demasiado atrayente.

—Me alegra que lo hayas entendido— por hábito Sabo volteó para dedicar una sonrisa al contrario, y al momento se dio cuenta que sus predicciones habían sido acertadas, estaban peligrosamente cerca. Al principio pasó por su cabeza el cortar la distancia, pero después pensó en la probabilidad de que Killer lo rechazara, y no podría soportar que eso pasara. — Por cierto, traje algo para ti— desvío la mirada de nuevo y sacó de su mochila unas hojas engrapadas.

—¿Qué es esto? — preguntó al momento que las tomaba.

—Es información extra, estuve buscando y encontré algo que te podría ayudar a entender mejor algunas cosas en un libro, así que le saqué copia.

—¿Tú lo hiciste? — cuestionó al momento en que hojeaba el paquete. _"¿él… lo hizo por mí?"._

—Sí, aunque si no quieres usarlas no hay problema…

—No, por supuesto que las usaré— aseguró, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Gracias.

—De nada. Bueno será mejor que continuemos.

* * *

—Marco, pasa.

—Gracias— el rubio cruzó la entrada y el pelinegro cerró la puerta. — ¿Estás solo? — preguntó al darse cuenta que no había sonido alguno en otros lugares de la casa.

—Sí, mis hermanos fueron a estudiar otra vez, así que estamos solos— contestó Ace tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. — ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Café, té, algo? — preguntó rápidamente.

—Un vaso de agua está bien.

—Agua, por supuesto, en seguida te la sirvo. Siéntate por favor— señaló la mesa del comedor. Marco tomó asiento mientras el pecoso iba a la cocina y servía el agua, _"Tranquilízate, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estamos solos, además, en dado caso, no es como si yo fuera virgen, pero esto… esto es diferente"._ —Aquí tienes— dijo entregándole el vaso al rubio.

—Gracias— aceptó el vaso y le dio un trago. El pelinegro tomó asiento frente a él.

—Y dime, ¿qué has hecho? — Ace daba pequeños golpecitos en su pierna con sus dedos, aunque lo intentara no lograba tranquilizarse.

—No mucho, el trabajo ha estado bastante tranquilo.

—Ya veo, me alegra escuchar que todo vaya bien— comentó el pecoso, su ritmo cardiaco comenzaba a acelerarse cada vez más, _"Esto no va bien"._

* * *

—A este paso jamás terminaremos— comentó para sí mismo el oji gris.

—¿Dijiste algo, Law-niichan? — preguntó el castaño desde la sala, donde se encontraba jugando con Luffy.

—No, nada, Chopper— el menor regresó a centrarse en su amigo. _"Estoy seguro que regresó temprano a propósito" _pensó el mayor_. _Chopper había llegado a casa prácticamente en cuanto Law y Luffy entraron en ella, dejándole al oji gris nada más que unos cuantos minutos a solas con el otro. Aunque no podía enojarse con él ni culparlo, le hubiera gustado tener un poco más de tiempo, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de en qué lo habría gastado.

—Luffy, eres tan divertido— dijo el castaño entre risas — ¿Mañana también vendrás?

—Por supues…

—No— interrumpió Law desde su lugar en el comedor.

—¿Law-niichan? — preguntó Chopper sorprendido.

Luffy se quedó en silencio, _"¿A…acaso le molesta que esté aquí?"_

—Luffy-ya, ¿Has olvidado la razón por la que vienes? — Preguntó el mayor, al no obtener respuesta siguió hablando — se supone que tienes que terminar todos tus deberes, ¿recuerdas?

—Aah, es cierto— recordó el pelinegro.

—Bueno, pues no hemos avanzado mucho porque te la has pasado jugando con Chopper, así que mañana estudiaremos en tu casa.

—Claro— _"__Así que era eso"_ pensó con alivio.

—Por cierto, Chopper, el viernes iremos a la feria— informó Law.

—¿A la feria?

—¡Sí! Vamos a ir todos, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Franky, Robin y Brook— intervino Luffy.

—¿Y quiénes son ellos? — preguntó el menor.

—Son nuestros amigos.

A Law se le ocurrió una idea. — Ahora que lo pienso, la feria queda cerca. Tal vez sea buena idea que nos reunamos aquí para irnos todos juntos— _"__De esa manera Chopper podrá acoplarse a los demás"_ agregó en su mente.

—¡Sí, es una gran idea! Mañana le diremos a todos— apoyó el moreno. Le dio un vistazo al reloj de la pared. — Sera mejor que me vaya, antes de que mi hermano me llame de nuevo— dijo acercándose hacia el sofá donde dejó su mochila.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana— dijo Law.

—Sí, hasta mañana Law. Nos vemos Chopper.

—Nos vemos, Luffy— dijo el menor antes de que el otro saliera de la casa.

* * *

—Entonces continuamos mañana— dijo Sabo una vez estuvieron fuera de la escuela.

—Claro, hasta mañana— Killer se despidió de él y cada quien se fue por su lado.

Mientras Sabo caminaba no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Killer, su sonrisa cuando por fin entendía algo, su cabello que escondía lo que deberían ser unos hermosos ojos, su voz que lo llamaba a la cercanía. Y aquel momento, el momento en que la distancia había sido tan corta que podía respirar su mismo aire, cuando estuvo a punto de besarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y suspiró. — Me pregunto si mañana podré soportarlo.

* * *

—Bueno, tengo que regresar al trabajo— dijo Marco al momento en que se levantaba de su asiento.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya? — preguntó el pecoso siguiendo al rubio hasta la entrada. Había estado tan nervioso que no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

—Sí. Paso a recogerte mañana a la escuela, ¿te parece?

—Claro, nos vemos mañana— contestó en un tono un poco desanimado.

El mayor se acercó para darle un rápido beso en los labios y después se fue. Ace cerró la puerta y comenzó a subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto, se aventó a la cama con la mirada en el techo, pensando.

Todo el tiempo habían estado hablando y platicando de distintos temas y cosas triviales, pero en ningún momento Marco… —Él… no intentó nada— se dijo a sí mismo el pecoso, _"¿Por qué?" _—Era su oportunidad perfecta, estábamos solos, pero él… apenas y se me acercó — se llevó una mano a los labios, colocando suavemente las puntas de sus dedos en ellos, _"El único beso que me dio fue el de hace un momento"_ pensó recordando toda la tarde, _"no comprendo nada" _— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NA: **Gracias por leer.


	14. Entrometidos

_**Capítulo 14 - Entrometidos**_

—Oye, viejo, ¿en qué has estado trabajando como para no poder venir a casa en días? — preguntó Ace antes de morder su pan tostado.

Se encontraban los cuatro desayunando juntos, Garp había vuelto a casa a dormir la noche anterior por primera vez desde que Ace fue a Marine Ford.

—No es algo que te incumba— contestó su abuelo.

—Es que ayer hablé con Marco y dijo que el trabajo estaba tranquilo, así que no entiendo qué es lo que has estado haciendo.

—¿Y tú por qué hablaste con Marco? — preguntó cambiando el tema.

—Ah… bueno… verás… ¿Cómo te explico?...

—Lo que pasa es que Ace y Marco son pareja— interrumpió Sabo.

—¡Sabo! ¡¿Acaso no quieres publicarlo en algún periódico?! — exclamó el pecoso poniéndose de pie.

—No es una mala idea— dijo poniendo una pose pensativa.

—¡Hijo de…

—Ah, ya veo, así que tú y Marco son pareja— interrumpió Garp.

—S-sí lo so-somos— dijo entrecortadamente, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría su abuelo.

—Bien— Garp se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

—¡¿Así de fácil?! — preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Y qué quieres que te diga?, lo he visto entrenar y no es nada débil, además parece un buen muchacho. Si quieres salir con él, adelante.

Ace se desplomó sobre la silla en la que había estado sentado. — Pensé que sería más difícil— soltó aliviado. Los otros tres comenzaron a carcajearse.

* * *

Law caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con la mirada en el suelo, iba media hora antes de que empezara la primera clase, como siempre, así que podía caminar tranquilamente. Dejó de avanzar a un par de metros de la entrada al instituto.

—Hola, Trafalgar— dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Eustass-ya, ¿ahora qué? — preguntó levantando la cabeza hacía él.

—Nada, solo tenía ganas de saludarte.

—Pues ya lo hiciste.

—Vamos, no seas así, Trafalgar— dijo alejándose de la pared y acercándose a él. — ¿Sabes? Te he visto por ahí con tu nuevo juguete, es bastante lindo, ya sabes…— hizo una pausa para acercarse a su oído— el del sombrero de paja.

Law se mordió el interior de su mejilla. — Te equivocas, no es mi juguete. Él y yo no tenemos nada qué ver.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues no es la impresión que a mí me dio— dio un paso atrás para mirarlo a los ojos.

Esta vez el moreno clavó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos. — ¿Qué pretendes, Eustass-ya?

—Nada, sólo quería recordarte algo. No puedes alejarte de mí cuando quieras, tú eres de mi propiedad. La última vez me tomaste desprevenido, pero eso no volverá a pasar. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Trafalgar— dijo amenazadoramente.

—No te tengo miedo.

—Pues deberías, estás advertido— Kid se alejó del menor y se adentró en las instalaciones.

Law se quedó unos momentos inmóvil, observando al otro alejarse. _"No caeré en tu trampa, Eustass-ya"_.

* * *

**Instituto Impel Down – Clase 1-A**

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy— el profesor tomó su maletín y salió del aula, los alumnos no tardaron en dispersarse por todo el lugar.

—Hey, chicos— dijo Luffy acercándose a donde se encontraban los demás, con Law siguiéndolo de cerca— a Law se le ocurrió una idea para mañana.

_"__Luffy ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Law últimamente" _pensó Zoro _"¿Será que…?" _

—¿En serio? ¿Cuál? — preguntó la peli naranja.

—Bueno, la feria está cerca de mi casa, así que pensamos que podríamos reunirnos ahí para irnos todos juntos— explicó el oji gris.

—Oh, es una buena idea— comentó Usopp.

—Súúpeeer, estoy de acuerdo.

—Bien, entonces le avisaré a Robin y Brook — Nami agarró una libreta y una pluma de su escritorio— ¿Puedes apuntarme tu dirección? — preguntó tendiéndole los objetos a Law.

—Claro— tomó los dos objetos y escribió en la libreta, luego se lo regresó a la chica. —Toma, copéenlo todos de ahí.

—Bien, entonces nos vemos ahí a las seis, y traten de no perderse— dijo enviándole una mirada al peli verde.

—No te preocupes, Nami-san— se adelantó Sanji antes de que el otro pudiera responder al comentario. —Yo me encargaré de que el marimo esté ahí a tiempo.

—Cuento contigo, Sanji-kun.

Pegado a la pared del aula se encontraba Kid escuchando la conversación del grupo de amigos.

—Así que amenazar a Trafalgar no funciona— se dijo a sí mismo —, bien, no esperaba que lo hiciera. Por el momento tengo toda la información que necesito.

* * *

**Impel Down – Facultad de Psicología**

—Me voy, nos vemos al rato en casa— Ace se despidió de su hermano y se dirigió a la salida del salón.

Sabo tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Killer todavía se encontraba guardando sus cosas. Al pasar por un lado de su lugar le dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir del aula.

El rubio cerró su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, tomó camino hacia la biblioteca, pero al salir del aula se encontró con su amigo esperándolo.

—Kid, ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó acercándose a él.

—Sólo fui a arreglar unos asuntos— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — Por cierto, no hagas planes para mañana.

—¿Qué hay mañana? — cuestionó confundido.

—Te lo explicaré después, tú sólo hazme caso.

—Está bien— suspiró, tendría que informarle a Sabo que no podría estudiar con él, lamentablemente.

—Bien, nos vemos— el pelirrojo se alejó de su amigo.

* * *

Sabo dejó la mochila en la mesa y tomó asiento para esperar a Killer. Por su mente pasaron la imágenes de la tarde anterior, si las cosas seguían así no podría soportarlo por mucho tiempo.

—Oye, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? — preguntó una voz femenina. El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia ese sonido, encontrándose con una chica peli rosa parada frente a él.

—Sí, claro— contestó. _"¿Dónde la he visto?"._

La chica se sentó frente a él. — Si mal no recuerdo tú eres Sabo, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ese soy yo.

—Estamos en la misma clase, mi nombre es Perona— explicó al momento que le tendía una mano.

—Mucho gusto, Perona— dijo estrechando su mano, _"Ah, de ahí era"_. — Y dime, ¿de qué quieres hablar conmigo?

—Quiero hacerte una advertencia.

—¿Advertencia? — preguntó confundido.

—Sí. Bueno, es más bien un consejo— se corrigió— aléjate de Killer.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué? — preguntó aún más confundido.

—Los he visto a ambos juntos aquí las últimas dos tardes, y estoy segura que en este momento lo estás esperando. Créeme, estar cerca de él no te traerá nada bueno.

—¿Nos has estado espiando?

—¡Fue por pura casualidad! — exclamó para defenderse. —Pon atención a lo que te digo, ¿quieres?

—¿Por qué dices que no me traerá nada bueno?

—Escucha, eres nuevo y probablemente no lo sepas, pero Killer es conocido aquí por ser un rompe corazones, tanto él como su mejor amigo, Kid. Ambos cambian de pareja como de calcetines.

—Y me arriesgo a suponer que tú eres una de esas parejas— dijo acusadoramente.

—Muy observador. Sí, es cierto. — aceptó Perona— No hay nadie en nuestra clase, excepto tú y tu hermano, que no haya salido con alguno de ellos. Yo salí con Killer, es por eso que sé de lo que te hablo. A él sólo le interesa el físico, cuando se canse de ti te mandará a volar.

—Lamento informarte que Killer y yo sólo somos amigos— dijo Sabo con la intención de que lo dejara en paz.

—Por ahora.

—¿Cómo puedes saber eso? — preguntó tratando de ocultar la irritación que sentía al oírla hablar mal de Killer.

—Te dije que los he estado observando. Además, puedo verlo en tu mirada, te gusta, y cuando él haga su movimiento tú no se lo impedirás.

—Aún si ése fuera el caso, ¿Por qué tendría que creer más en ti que en él? Acabas de aceptar que eras su pareja, ¿Cómo sé que simplemente no estás celosa?

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! — dijo indignada por las palabras del rubio.

—Pues se agradece el consejo, pero no es necesario.

—¡Bien, haz lo que quieras! — Perona se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia las estanterías. — Por dios, esto me pasa por tratar de hacer algo bueno— replicaba para sí misma.

_"__¿Qué le pasa a ella?"_ se preguntó Sabo.

Killer había entrado en la biblioteca justo a tiempo para ver a la peli rosa levantarse enfadada de la mesa en la que se encontraba el rubio, _"¿Qué diablos hace Perona con Sabo?"_. Se dirigió a encontrarse con el menor.

* * *

—Hola— saludó el pelinegro al momento en que entraba en el coche y cerraba la puerta.

—Hola, Ace— Marco devolvió el saludo y comenzó a avanzar el carro.

—¿Mi abuelo no ha hablado contigo? — preguntó el pecoso.

—No, ¿Por qué?

—Es que se enteró de lo nuestro esta mañana.

—¿En serio? ¿Y cómo reaccionó? — preguntó sin desviar su mirada del camino.

—Muy bien, en realidad lo aceptó al instante. Yo había creído que tendría que convencerlo cuando se lo dijera.

—También pensé que sería más difícil— comentó el rubio. — Pero aún así me gustaría hablar con él después.

—No creo que sea necesario.

—No, pero quiero hacerlo—. Le dedicó una sonrisa por un par de segundos antes de regresar su vista al frente.

Ace también sonrío. — Por cierto, ¿Adónde vamos hoy?

—Lo sabrás en un momento, ya hemos llegado— dijo al momento en que estacionaba el coche junto a la acera y lo apagaba.

Ace bajó del auto y miró el lugar frente a ellos, era un edificio de unos 7 pisos con una puerta de cristal. — ¿Qué es aquí? — preguntó mirando a Marco.

—El edificio donde vivo— contestó acercándose a él. — Hoy es mi tarde libre, así que cocinaré para ti y pasaré el tiempo contigo— explicó.

—¿En serio? — preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

—Sí, vamos. —Marco guió a Ace hasta la entrada y se dirigieron a su departamento.

_"__Ayer no intentó nada, pero si me trajo aquí hoy debe ser por algo"_ pensó el pecoso.

* * *

—Perdón por la intromisión— dijo Law al momento en que entraba en la casa de Luffy y este cerraba la puerta. — Luffy-ya, ¿Por qué no hemos esperado a tus hermanos antes de venir?

—Es que Sabo se queda en la biblioteca, y Ace se fue con su novio— contestó adentrándose en la sala, el oji gris lo siguió.

—¿Entonces estaremos totalmente solos? ¿Toda la tarde?

—Sí— contestó con una sonrisa.

Law soltó un suspiro. _"No sé si es demasiado inocente o demasiado confiado"_ pensó mirando que Luffy se encontraba en la cocina sirviendo dos vasos de agua, dándole la espalda. _"Más bien es los dos"_.

—Toma, Law— el menor le ofreció uno de los vasos.

—Gracias— lo aceptó. Mientras tomaba un trago su mirada se encontró con una fotografía en uno de los muebles, en ella se veía un pequeño niño sonriente en medio de un parque. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en su mano— ¿Eres tú? — preguntó sin dejar de observarla.

—Sí, shishishi, esa es de un par de años antes de mudarnos de aquí— contestó sonriente.

Law se perdió en la imagen, era tan tierno, con esa enorme sonrisa que le cubría todo el rostro, se veía tan pequeño e indefenso, pero hubo un detalle que captó por completo su atención, en la fotografía Luffy no tenía su cicatriz bajo el ojo.

—Luffy-ya— llamó el mayor, dejó la fotografía en su lugar y volteó a ver al contrario. — ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esa cicatriz?

Los ojos de Luffy perdieron su brillo y su sonrisa disminuyó hasta ya no dejarse ver. — E-en realidad no… no me gusta mucho hablar de eso.

A Law no le gustó para nada la reacción que había tenido por la pregunta, de inmediato cambió de tema. — Creo que deberíamos comenzar a estudiar, sino no podremos terminar.

—Sí, mejor empecemos— dijo Luffy tratando de volver a su actitud normal, aunque sin lograrlo realmente.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron con los deberes. En poco tiempo Luffy había recobrado por completo su estado de ánimo, pero Law seguía preocupado por la expresión que en aquel momento había adoptado el rostro del menor. _"¿Qué es lo que escondes Luffy-ya?"._

_Continuará..._


	15. Explicaciones

**NA: **Perdonen la tardanza chicos, sé que dije que actualizaría diariamente, pero había estado tratando de encontrar tiempo para editar el lemon de éste capítulo porque, personalmente, no me gusta mucho cómo me quedó. Pero ya pasó bastante tiempo y es momento que no tengo oportunidad para mejorarlo un poco, y ya no quise hacerlos esperar más así que mejor lo subo ya, perdonen si no es muy bueno y espero que los próximos sean mejores. Para compensar la tardanza subiré más capítulos diariamente estos días.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

_**Capítulo 15 - Explicaciones**_

—Gracias por la comida, estuvo delicioso— dijo Ace entregándole su plato al rubio.

—Fue un placer— contestó con una sonrisa y comenzó a lavar los trastes que había utilizado para cocinar.

El pecoso miraba con atención a su novio, estaba completamente tranquilo, no parecía planear nada, _"Si él no intenta nada le daré un empujón"_. —Oye, Marco, ¿podrías mostrarme tu habitación?

El mayor lo miró confundido y después asintió — Por supuesto— cerró el grifo y se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla. —Sígueme.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo y Marco abrió una puerta blanca, dejando paso a un área rectangular en la que se apreciaban las paredes de color crema, frente a ellos se encontraba un armario de madera, a su derecha estaba la cama pegada a la pared por la cabecera y a un lado de ella había un buró, del otro lado se encontraba el escritorio, donde había una computadora portátil. El pelinegro dio unos cuantos pasos dentro del lugar, contemplándolo.

—Me gusta.

—Está prácticamente vacía— dijo Marco, quien se había quedado en la entrada.

—¿Y qué? Me gusta— repitió caminando hacia la cama, se sentó en la orilla de ella. —Es muy suave.

—Sí, es bastante cómoda.

—¿Por qué no te sientas aquí conmigo? — propuso dando unas palmaditas en la superficie a su lado.

—Estoy bien, en realidad tengo que volver para terminar con los platos, pero puedes quedarte aquí si quieres—. Se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir del cuarto, pero una mano lo sujetó de la muñeca antes de que pudiera avanzar. Volteó para encontrarse con el pecoso mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó en un susurro, se había levantado rápidamente para detener a Marco, no entendía la razón de su propio comportamiento, pero le dolía la distancia del otro hacia él. — ¿Por qué? — repitió, esta vez un poco más alto.

—¿Ace? — Marco miraba a su novio, confundido.

—¡¿Por qué no intentas nada?! — explotó al fin encarándolo. — Ayer estuvimos completamente solos en mi casa, y tú apenas te me acercaste. Y hoy me traes aquí, ¡Estoy en tu cuarto! ¡En tu departamento! ¡El lugar más seguro para intentar algo! Y tú no pareces estar enterado—. Soltó lentamente la muñeca del otro — ¿Acaso hice algo mal?

—¿Tú quieres que intente algo? — preguntó suavemente.

—…N-no…no sé— admitió el pelinegro. — Es sólo que me siento… me siento… rechazado. Siento que en realidad no te atraigo.

—No es eso, Ace— el mayor lo rodeó con sus brazos. — Ayer me di cuenta de que estabas nervioso.

—¿Entonces fue mi culpa?

—No, yo en realidad no tenía intención de hacer nada— se apartó un poco para poder hablarle mirándolo a los ojos. — Nuestra relación empezó muy rápido, y no me arrepiento de eso pero… tenía miedo, miedo de que si avanzaba demasiado pensaras que estoy contigo por tu apariencia y que no siento nada por ti— colocó sus manos en las mejillas del pecoso— no quería que eso pasara.

—Marco— susurró sorprendido. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, el rubio lo había hecho por él, por evitar mal entendidos, y él simplemente se había encargado de crear otro. — Lo siento, lo siento, yo…

—No tienes que disculparte, te entiendo— le dijo dulcemente.

—Pero yo tampoco quiero que pienses que no siento nada por ti.

—No podría pensar eso— sonrió y pegó sus labios a los del otro, besándolo suavemente, transmitiéndole todos esos sentimientos que comenzaban a soltarse en su interior. Bajó sus manos lentamente por los costados del pelinegro hasta posicionarlas en su cintura. Ace, por su parte, rodeó el cuello del mayor, acercándolo aún más. Cuando se separaron Marco lo miraba a los ojos. —Créeme, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tirarme encima de ti ahora.

—Entonces no lo hagas, no te fuerces— el pelinegro volvió a juntar sus bocas, pero este beso fue totalmente diferente al anterior, fue un beso apasionado, cargado de necesidad y deseo que eran transmitidos mientras intentaba devorar con sus labios los del otro, que no había tardado nada en alcanzar el ritmo del momento.

Ace abrió su boca para dejarle paso al mayor, y este no desaprovechó la oportunidad, coló su lengua en la cavidad del pelinegro, explorando y saboreando cada lugar que estuviera a su alcance, enredándola con la de su novio y contemplando cada reacción. Lo abrazó por la cintura pegando aún más sus cuerpos, profundizando el beso tanto como le fuera posible, el menor comenzaba a soltar pequeños jadeos en su boca.

De un movimiento levantó al pecoso del suelo, quien rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas, y comenzó a caminar hacia la cama, sin separarse en ningún momento. Colocó una rodilla en el borde y se inclinó hacia adelante, dejando al otro acostado en la superficie, utilizando sus brazos y rodillas como apoyo para no caer sobre él. Se separaron, ambos respirando agitadamente.

—¿Estás seguro? — preguntó Marco.

—Sí, quiero hacer esto contigo.

El mayor le sonrió y plantó un rápido y suave beso en sus labios. Ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro del pecoso, besándolo tiernamente al momento en que una de sus manos se escabullía por debajo de su camiseta, subiendo lentamente, disfrutando del contacto con su piel hasta que llegó a su pezón. Mientras seguía besando la piel expuesta en su cuello, lo masajeó por unos segundos para después pellizcarlo, logrando que el otro soltara un pequeño jadeo. Su otra mano repitió el mismo camino hacia el otro pezón, y las mismas acciones tuvieron como resultado un nuevo jadeo por parte de Ace. El rubio deslizó la camiseta por los brazos del pelinegro hasta que estuvo completamente fuera, arrojándola a algún lugar en el suelo, realizando la misma acción con su propia prenda. Su boca se dirigió al pezón izquierdo, lamió, besó y mordió hasta que estuvo por completo erecto, dirigiéndose ahora hacia el derecho.

Mientras tanto, el menor jadeaba perdido en las sensaciones que el otro brindaba a su cuerpo, su corazón latía rápidamente y sus emociones se habían disparado. Recorría con sus manos la espalda desnuda de su pareja, subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, delineando sus músculos que resaltaban ante la posición, disfrutando del tacto con su piel.

Una vez que había terminado en su pecho, Marco subió hacia el cuello del pecoso para besarlo de nuevo, repartiendo de vez en cuando pequeñas mordidas, al momento en que sus manos se encargaban de desabrochar y retirar los pantalones y ropa interior de ambos, liberando sus casi completamente despiertos miembros. Tomó entre su mano la hombría de su pareja y comenzó a masturbarlo, al principio lentamente, aumentando el ritmo en sincronía a cómo los gemidos de placer del otro eran cada vez más sonoros.

El rubio repartía besos por todo el torso de su novio, cuándo Ace arqueó su espalda liberando un fuerte jadeo al momento en que él sintió que un líquido caliente bañaba su mano. Utilizó ese mismo líquido para lubricar sus dedos y llevó uno de ellos a la entrada del pecoso.

Miró al menor de forma interrogativa, este solamente asintió dándole permiso de entrar. Subió a su rostro y comenzó a besarlo para después empezar a introducir el primer dígito. Al momento en que sentía la intrusión un quejido de dolor por parte del pelinegro murió en los labios del rubio, quien seguía besándolo esperando unos segundos antes de comenzar a introducir el segundo. Una vez dentro ambos dedos, se separó de los labios del otro y comenzó a besar cada parte de su cuerpo a la que tenía acceso al momento en que empezaba a moverse en círculos, dilatando el área, aunque estaba impaciente por penetrar al pelinegro, pero no quería hacerle daño. El menor encajó sus uñas en la espalda del otro cuando este tocó un punto en específico en su interior, ocasionándole una sensación sumamente placentera.

Marco seguía con los movimientos, metiendo y sacando ambos dedos del interior del pecoso, golpeando su próstata mientras el otro emitía esos excitantes sonidos que eran música para sus oídos.

—Mar…co— llamó Ace entre jadeos — ya…no puedo… te quiero dentro.

El rubio sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, retiró sus dedos y se incorporó de rodillas entre las piernas abiertas del otro. Tomó su ya más que erecto miembro en su mano, acercándolo a la entrada del menor y comenzando a introducirlo lentamente, conteniendo su deseo de entrar en una sola estocada, pero el pelinegro tenía otros planes.

—Ahh…—Ace soltó un quejido de dolor cuando rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia él, ocasionando que entrara de una sola vez.

Marco jadeó por la repentina acción y tuvo que colocar sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Ace para evitar caer completamente sobre él.

—Te dije…que no te fuerces— dijo aún soportando el dolor. Había visto los deseos del otro en su mirada y por eso lo había obligado a entrar.

—¿Acaso estás loco?

—Estoy bien, en serio— aún le dolía, pero su interior comenzaba a acostumbrarse, unos instantes después y sintió que podía continuar—muévete.

Al rubio no le quedó más que hacer lo que el otro le pedía, comenzó con el vaivén lento, pendiente de cualquier reacción que indicara que estaba lastimando al pecoso, pero fue aumentando poco a poco el ritmo al escuchar los jadeos de placer que emitía, el dolor se había esfumado por completo de ellos. Se inclinó para besar de nuevo ese cuello que ya se había convertido en su lugar favorito, mientras continuaba con las penetraciones cada vez más rápidas y fuertes. El sonido de placer que soltó el pelinegro cuando Marco golpeó de lleno su próstata se escuchó por toda la habitación.

El mayor tomó en su mano el miembro del pecoso y comenzó a subir y bajar mientras tocaba una y otra vez ese punto en su interior, haciendo que el otro no pudiera contenerse de tanto placer que sentía en esos momentos. Gracias a las atenciones del rubio, Ace no tardó en correrse por segunda vez, arqueando su espalda al momento en que por reacción sus paredes se contrajeron, aprisionando el miembro del otro, ocasionando que este se viniera en su interior soltando un sonoro jadeo.

Marco cayó sobre el cuerpo de su novio, ambos respirando agitadamente tratando de respirar el suficiente oxígeno que en ese momento sus pulmones exigían. Salió lentamente de su interior y bajó de él, recostándose a su lado.

—La próxima vez que hagas eso, saldré— amenazó una vez que su respiración se había normalizado.

El pelinegro sonrió y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del otro. — Te quiero, Marco.

—Y yo a ti— contestó al momento que correspondía el abrazo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Se quedaron así hasta que el cansancio les ganó, quedándose ambos dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Killer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, trataba de encontrar una explicación a haber visto a Perona con Sabo, cuando se levantó de la mesa y se fue ella lucía molesta, y el rubio no tenía finta de haber disfrutado mucho de su compañía, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?

—¿Estás bien, Killer? — la voz de Sabo lo sacó de su mente, al parecer se dio cuenta que no le estaba prestando mucha atención.

—Lo siento, hoy estoy un poco distraído.

—¿Te sientes mal? ¿Te duele algo? — preguntó un poco preocupado.

—No es nada, estoy bien. Continuemos.

—Está bien, pero si te pasa algo me lo dices— dijo el menor antes de retomar la explicación que segundos antes había interrumpido.

Killer sonrió al ver que el otro se preocupaba por él. Recordó el día anterior, cuando por un momento sus rostros habían estado a una escasa distancia, en ese momento se había perdido en los ojos del otro, sin atreverse a realizar ningún movimiento, pero alcanzó a percatarse de un pequeño detalle, por un momento la mirada del menor había adquirido cierto brillo especial antes de perderlo, para después desviarla con lo que pudo identificar como un leve nerviosismo y un apenas notorio sonrojo. Esos, combinados con otros pocos pequeños detalles, habían comenzado a crear la duda en su interior de si realmente podría tener una oportunidad con el rubio.

_"__¿Y si ella le contó?"_ este pensamiento trajo consigo una oleada de miedo que recorrió su interior. Si Sabo sabía de la fama con la que era conocido y el mayor intentaba acercarse un poco más, podría llegar a malinterpretar las cosas, concluyendo que su relación, en el caso de tenerla, sería como tantas otras sin importancia alguna, y en serio que no quería que eso ocurriera, no podía permitirlo, pero no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

—Ahora necesitas igualar los resultados de los pasos anteriores. — Law se inclinó un poco hacia adelante para señalar en la libreta de Luffy lo correspondiente a sus explicaciones, acercándose también un poco al pelinegro en consecuencia.

El menor se tensó de repente al sentir la cercanía, y por alguna razón desconocida sus latidos aceleraron el ritmo al momento en que soltaban esas sensaciones extrañas en su interior, aquellas que llegaban sin aviso y que habían comenzado a manifestarse en él un par de días atrás. Las había sentido también la vez que estuvo en la habitación del oji gris, aunque con una menor intensidad, pero en esta ocasión pareciera como si revolotearan atrapadas en su interior, tratando de encontrar una salida. No entendía qué eran aquellas sensaciones, no podía comprenderlas, tampoco identificarlas, jamás las había sentido antes y no lograba encontrar explicación, _"¿Qué… es esto?"._

—¿Luffy-ya? — Law se inclinó un poco hacia su rostro, contemplando cada detalle de él. — ¿Sucede algo?

Bastó con escuchar su voz y sentirlo tan cerca para que sus latidos se aceleraran todavía más, y un sonrojo comenzara a teñirse en sus mejillas. — N-no, estoy bien.

—Ya veo— el oji gris volvió a su posición original en su asiento—, entonces sigamos.

—Te-tengo que ir al baño. — Luffy se levantó rápidamente y desapareció de la vista del otro tras la puerta situada debajo de la escalera. Cerró la puerta y se lavó la cara, tratando de hacer que el agua lo ayudara a tranquilizarse, llevó su mano derecha a donde debería estar su corazón, sintiendo esos acelerados latidos dentro de sí que no parecían tener la intención de cesar. — ¿Qué me está pasando?

_Continuará..._


	16. Confianza

_**Capítulo 16 - Confianza**_

Marco observaba el rostro de su novio dormido. Hace un par de minutos que había despertado, pero no queriendo apartarse de los brazos de Ace, quien estaba acostado a su lado abrazándolo del pecho y utilizando el brazo del otro como almohada, se quedó en su posición y se dedicó a contemplarlo, cosa que en verdad estaba disfrutando, el rostro del pecoso expresaba calma y quietud con esa hermosa y gran sonrisa adornándolo. Se sentía culpable por el malentendido que se había ocasionado debido a su comportamiento, pero ya todo se había arreglado y podía disfrutar del momento en el que se encontraba.

Acarició un poco los cabellos del menor y plantó un dulce beso en su cabeza. El pelinegro comenzó a removerse para luego abrir lentamente los ojos, siendo el rubio la primera imagen concreta que pudo visualizar.

—Hola— dijo ampliando aún más su sonrisa.

—Hola, ¿te desperté?

—No, no te preocupes. —Lo abrazó más fuerte, acercándose a su cuerpo hasta casi estar sobre él y volvió a cerrar los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía. De repente recordó un pequeño detalle, miró por la ventana percatándose de que el sol ya se había ocultado —¡¿Qué hora es?! — preguntó alarmado al momento en que utilizaba sus manos como apoyo para elevar un poco su torso y poder verlo a la cara.

—Tranquilo. — El mayor se deslizó por debajo de los brazos de Ace hasta quedar sentado con la espalda pegada a la cabecera. —Todavía es temprano, son como las seis.

El pecoso suspiró aliviado. —Bien, aunque ya casi es hora de que regrese a casa.

—Yo te llevo, ¿quieres darte un baño primero? — preguntó el rubio.

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia adelante, pegando su frente con la de su novio —¿Juntos? — preguntó sonriendo.

Marco le regresó la sonrisa —Sí, juntos.

—Vale.

* * *

—Bueno, hemos terminado por hoy— declaró Sabo al momento en que cerraba su libro.

—Ah, sí, está bien— dijo el mayor saliendo de sus pensamientos por las palabras del otro, ya que en realidad se había perdido en su mente toda la tarde.

Sabo lo miró entre curioso y preocupado mientras guardaba sus cosas, lo había notado bastante distraído y también se había dado cuenta que no se acercó a él tanto como días anteriores, y comenzaba a preguntarse si ocurrió algo. _"¿Acaso… se ha dado cuenta de que me gusta y se ha enojado?" _se preguntó para sus adentros. No pudo evitar que una pequeña oleada de tristeza lo invadiera ante este pensamiento. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo al momento en que se ponía de pie y se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

—Nos vemos mañana— dijo sin siquiera voltear a verlo antes de empezar a caminar.

—Espera, Sabo— Killer se apresuró a alcanzarlo sin percatarse del cambio de humor en el rubio.

—¿Qué pasa? — preguntó volteando a verlo tratando de aparentar su sonrisa de siempre.

—Mi padre me ha prestado el coche por hoy, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

—En realidad mi casa no está muy lejos, no me molesta caminar—contestó amablemente.

—Vamos, deja que te lleve— insistió Killer.

—Bueno, está bien. — Ambos comenzaron a avanzar hacia la salida.

En las estanterías cercanas a la puerta de la biblioteca Sabo pudo distinguir a Perona con un libro entre las manos, la chica lo miró por unos segundos antes de voltearle el rostro, al parecer seguía molesta. _"Aún si lo que ella me contó fuera cierto no importa mucho, para Killer yo soy su amigo, su tutor, nada más" _pensó antes de desviar la mirada, con ese sentimiento de tristeza haciéndose todavía más presente.

* * *

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana, Luffy-ya— dijo el oji gris que se encontraba ya en la entrada de la casa.

—Claro, hasta mañana, Law. —Luffy sonreía mientras esperaba que el otro se alejara para después cerrar la puerta, soltando un suspiro.

Después de su pequeño acercamiento, las cosas habían ido de lo más tranquilas, pudieron terminar con los deberes y Law había decidido regresar a casa con la excusa de no querer dejar a Chopper descuidado por mucho, pero a Luffy seguía molestándole el no saber la razón de sus reacciones en aquel momento y durante toda la tarde, porque aunque las cosas habían ido normales no consiguió en ningún momento calmarse del todo. Se separó de la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, eso siempre le ayudaba.

* * *

—Bueno, gracias por traerme, nos vemos en clase. —Se despidió de su acompañante y salió del coche, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa.

Killer estaba a punto de encender de nuevo el carro cuando notó un celular en el asiento del copiloto, seguramente al rubio se le habría salido del pantalón. Lo tomó en sus manos y salió del vehículo.

—¡Sabo! — llamó desde su lugar antes de que el otro abriera la puerta, para después empezar a caminar hacia él, que ya se había volteado a verlo después de hablarle —, olvidaste esto— dijo tendiéndole el aparato.

—Oh, gracias— lo recogió de sus manos y lo guardó en la bolsa exterior de su mochila —, creo que dejaré de guardar cosas en mis bolsillos— comentó con una sonrisa. — Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Espera, Sabo— dijo antes de que pudiera voltearse— me gustaría preguntarte algo.

—Claro, ¿Qué es?

—Hoy en la biblioteca, ¿Qué fue lo que hablaste con Perona? — preguntó serio al momento en que apoyaba una mano en la pared, dejándola a un lado de la cabeza del otro.

—¿Nos viste? — cuestionó un poco sorprendido.

—Vi cuando se levantó de su asiento, no parecía muy contenta, ¿de qué hablaban? — preguntó de nuevo, necesitaba aclararse esa duda que no lo dejaba en paz.

Al principio Sabo se pensó el decirle que no era nada importante, pero no parecía que fuese a satisfacerse con eso, así que decidió contarle la verdad. — Me habló sobre que eres un rompe corazones y me aconsejó que me aleje de ti si no quiero ser uno más de tu lista. En otras palabras, me dijo que yo sería tu próxima conquista— contestó, para después ir a agregar — pero eso no tiene sentido por…

—Es verdad— interrumpió el otro mirando hacia el suelo. Si él ya conocía la historia de nada servía tratar de negarlo, así que era mejor afrontarlo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. —Lo que ella te dijo, es la verdad.

—¿Qué? — dijo un poco confundido, él no podía estar hablando en serio, esa no podía ser la verdad.

—Pero sólo una parte— se apresuró a corregir al momento en que alzaba la vista. — Es cierto que he salido con muchas personas que en realidad no me importaban, y por ende he llegado a lastimarlos. Pero tú eres diferente— apoyó ligeramente la palma de su mano en la mejilla del menor, acariciándola y acercándose a él mientras hablaba — tú sí me importas, quiero estar contigo. Me gustas, de verdad— con esas palabras terminó de cortar la distancia entre los dos, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre los del otro.

Sabo estaba atónito, primero Killer le dice que la historia es verdad, después le confiesa que le gusta, ¡Y ahora lo estaba besando! _*"Cuando él haga su movimiento tú no se lo impedirás"_* las palabras de la chica resonaron en su cabeza.

Al no sentir reacción alguna por parte del otro, se despegó de su boca lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo y preparándose para ser rechazado en cuanto él emitiera palabra. — Yo…— pero su voz fue silenciada al momento en que Sabo lo rodeó del cuello y se acercó a su rostro, ahora besándolo él. La sorpresa le ganó por unos segundos, para después pasar su brazo, que anteriormente había utilizado para acariciar su mejilla, por la cintura del rubio, acercándolo más a él y correspondiendo el beso, el lento y suave beso del que disfrutaba en esos momentos. El menor se separó un poco de él y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos, o más bien al fleco.

—¿Y eso? — preguntó aún un poco confundido.

—Tú también me gustas.

—Pero, ¿y qué pasa con lo que te dijo Perona? — insistió una vez más.

—Killer, me importa una mierda con quién o cuántas personas hayas estado antes, si estás conmigo ahora— le contestó dulcemente mientras apretaba aún más su abrazo.

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que se instaló en su rostro al escuchar esas palabras. —No hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar— y volvió a besarlo. Ya no había problemas, a él no le había importado el pasado, y lo único que necesitaba ahora era estar a su lado.

_*"Cuando se canse de ti te mandara a volar"*_ repitieron una vez más en su cabeza las palabras que Perona había dicho esa tarde, pero las empujó a un lado repitiendo para sí mismo que eso no pasaría, _"Confío en ti, Killer"._

—Ejem— ambos dejaron de besarse al escuchar el carraspeo que provenía de un par de metros a un lado de ellos, volteando a ese lugar pero sin dejar de abrazarse. — Lamento interrumpir— aunque para sus adentros había pensado algo distinto, _"venganza"_.

—¡Ace! — dijo Sabo identificando a su hermano ahí, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita al ver la posición del otro, y es que el novio del pecoso lo traía cargando en su espalda. — Marco, ¿Se puede saber por qué traes a mi hermano a caballito? — preguntó curioso.

La pareja se miró por unos segundos antes de regresar su atención a los otros.

—Diversión— contestaron al unísono como si esa hubiera sido la única respuesta lógica desde un principio.

—Dejando eso de lado, ¿tú quién eres? — preguntó el pelinegro dirigiéndose al chico que abrazaba a su hermano de la cintura.

—Oh, perdón por no haberme presentado antes— dijo rompiendo el abrazo y volteando su cuerpo por completo ante él— mi nombre es Killer, mucho gusto— contestó amablemente.

—Igualmente, yo soy Ace, el hermano de Sabo, y él es mi novio, Marco— dijo con la misma amabilidad mientras el rubio lo saludaba con un gesto de cabeza.— Pero creo haberte visto antes— comentó pensativo.

—Killer estudia psicología en la escuela— explicó su hermano— él está en nuestra clase.

—Ah, eso era— señaló el pecoso.

—Sí, pero creo que ya me tengo que ir— dijo al momento en que le enviaba una mirada al reloj en su muñeca— fue un placer conocerlos.

—Lo mismo digo— contestó el pecoso.

Killer se volteó en la dirección de Sabo y le plantó un rápido beso en la boca— Nos vemos mañana— dijo suavemente aún cerca de sus labios.

—Sí, está bien— contestó de la misma manera. El mayor se separó de él y se fue en dirección al auto. El rubio no apartó ni un momento la mirada de él hasta que se alejó con el coche.

—Estás totalmente perdido, hermanito— comentó Ace en tono burlón.

—Mira quién habla, te ves bastante tierno de esa forma ¿sabías?— contestó en el mismo tono, regresándole el comentario.

—Cierra la boca, y abre la puerta que me he olvidado las llaves.

—Ustedes sí que son hermanos— comentó Marco sonriendo.

Sabo se dio la vuelta, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, pero no pudo ni dar un paso dentro cuando un borrón negro ante sus ojos lo tiró al piso, cayendo sobre él.

—¡Sabo, llegaste!— dijo Luffy feliz y sonriendo sentado sobre su hermano mayor.

—Sí, hola, Luffy— contestó aún medio noqueado en el suelo.

Ace bajó de la espalda de su novio entre carcajadas.— Esa es otra razón para no ser el primero en abrir la puerta— comentó divertido acercándose a ellos.

—¡Ace!— y un segundo no fue suficiente para divisar cómo el menor se ponía de pie sólo para lanzarse ahora sobre el pecoso y caer de nuevo al suelo.

—Aún así no te salvas— ahora era el rubio quien reía a carcajadas mientras se ponía de pie.

Marco hizo una pequeña mueca al ver cómo el pelinegro caía de culo en el piso, _"Eso debió doler"_.

Una punzada de dolor lo recorrió al momento del impacto, pero pudo soportarlo con apenas un pequeño quejido, inaudible para otro que no fuera él mismo.— Ya está bien, Luffy, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?— pidió amablemente a su hermanito, el cual asintió y se puso de pie. Su novio se acercó a él para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

—¿Tú eres el novio de Ace?— preguntó el pelinegro curioso cuando ya estuvieron ambos de pie.

—Sí, soy yo. Me llamo Marco— dijo amigablemente, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

—Yo soy Luffy shishishi— estrechó la mano del otro por un par de segundos.— Me caes bien— comentó.

—Me alegro de escucharlo— contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa.— Bueno, yo también me retiro.

—Te llamo después— le dijo el pecoso sonriendo.

—De acuerdo— lo besó en los labios por unos segundos, Sabo apartó la mirada, pero Luffy se quedó viendo la escena frente a él con una expresión de curiosidad.— Nos vemos después— se despidió de los tres una vez que se habían separado y salió por la puerta.

El rubio se dirigió hacia la cocina ya que le tocaba a él preparar la cena, con sus dos hermanos siguiéndolo hasta que se sentaron en la mesa del comedor.

—Oye Ace— llamó el pelinegro.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cómo sabes cuando una persona te gusta como pareja?— preguntó en semblante serio, sorprendiendo a su hermano.

—Bueno… ¿cómo te lo explico?— decía el pecoso pensativo— no es que lo sepas, sino que lo sientes.

—¿Lo sientes?— preguntó el menor confundido.

—Sí, mira la cosa es que, en tu interior sientes cosas extrañas, que te dicen que esa persona es especial. Desde el principio hay una conexión, pero esa es diferente a la que tienes con los demás, es, em… más fuerte— dijo Ace tratando de explicar a como él entendía.— ¿Lo captas?

—Sí, eso creo— contestó el menor mientras comenzaba a reflexionar sobre algunas cosas.

—Por cierto, Ace— intervino el rubio desde la cocina— ¿Has terminado con tus deberes?

—¿Mis deberes?... ¡Oh, mierda!— expresó el pelinegro al recordar la montaña de tarea que tenía que haber hecho.— ¡Pasé tanto tiempo con Marco que los había olvidado por completo!— dijo alarmado al momento en que llevaba ambas manos a su cabeza.

Sabo soltó un suspiro— lo imaginé.

Luffy ya había estallado a carcajadas por el descuido de su hermano— Ace es un tonto— dijo entre risas.

—¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

—No queda de otra. Yo te ayudaré, Killer no puede estudiar mañana así que tengo la tarde libre, pero tendrás que avisarle a Marco que no podrás verlo— declaró el rubio.

—¿Pues, qué remedio me queda?— contestó el pecoso obligado a aceptar su destino de no ver al rubio por un día.

_Continuará..._


	17. Pistas

_**Capítulo 17 - Pistas**_

Ahí estaba de nuevo, recargado a un lado de la entrada al instituto, cruzado de brazos y mirándolo desde su posición, justo como el día anterior.

Law siguió caminando sin detenerse, dispuesto a pasar de largo al pelirrojo pero sin apartar su mirada de él, esperando por cualquier movimiento. Se sorprendió un poco ya que no parecía tener la intención siquiera de intentar hablarle, pero al pasar por un lado de él para por fin adentrarse en el edificio pudo notar cómo sus labios se retorcían formando una sombría sonrisa que logró, por lo menos, inquietar un poco al pelinegro, quien siguió su avance hasta perderse en el lugar.

_"__Se te acaba tu jueguito, Trafalgar" _pensó Kid mientras veía al otro alejarse. Aunque en verdad que lo estaba fastidiando, había tenido que retrasar un poco las cosas, mira que tener que seguirlo hasta la feria sólo porque aquel maldito mocoso nunca estaba solo, siempre rodeado de sus amigos o con el mismo Law. Pero entre todo el gentío y alboroto que habría en la feria podría encontrar la oportunidad que necesitaba para acabar de arreglar todo de una puta vez, y así tener el camino libre para que las cosas volvieran a ser lo que eran antes.

—Hoy no tengo ni putas ganas de ir a clase— dijo para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el patio del lugar para ver donde se perdía durante la mañana, estaba de demasiado buen humor como para dejar que los jodidos profesores se lo arruinaran.

* * *

**Instituto Impel Down – Clase 1-A**

Crocodile-sensei se encontraba explicando el último de los temas que vendrían en el examen de la próxima semana, pero cierto chico pelinegro sentado hasta el fondo del salón no estaba prestando ni la más mínima atención por estar ocupado observando a su compañero, como todos los días.

Law sentía esa expectante mirada sobre sí como ya se había hecho costumbre, en serio que Luffy nunca se cansaba de mirarlo, pero lejos de sentirse incómodo como cualquiera pensaría, en realidad le gustaba, sentía que en esos momentos su atención era solamente para él, porque en realidad así era, y eso era lo que le agradaba. Y siempre era lo mismo, Luffy lo miraba durante toda la clase y él fingía el no darse cuenta y lo ignoraba por completo, pero en esa ocasión decidió hacer algo que rompiera con esa rutina. Dejó de escribir, volteó para verlo a la cara y le dedicó una pequeña y agradable sonrisa, lo cual sorprendió al otro ya que pensaba que no se había dado cuenta de que lo observaba, pero en seguida le correspondió con una de sus enormes sonrisas. El oji gris sabía que era un cambio y que tal vez se estaba arriesgando, pero no se echaría para atrás, era lo que había decidido el día anterior.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Dejó caer su mochila al suelo y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Durante todo el trayecto hasta su casa se la había pasado pensando y recordando cada momento que había pasado con Luffy desde que llegó. Desde un principio supo que el chico le atraía, pero las cosas habían cambiado y esa reflexión le ayudó a entenderlo. Cuando Luffy lo miraba en clase lo ignoraba pero no le decía que parara, había aceptado ayudarlo con los deberes sin queja alguna, cuando estaba cerca de él siempre terminaba sonriendo, los celos que sintió por el asunto de su relación con el peli verde y la pequeña oleada de alivio que lo inundó cuando este y Sanji anunciaron su relación, todo eso y otros pocos detalles le hicieron ver lo que en verdad pasaba, no solo era atracción, era algo más._

_—__Law-niichan, bienvenido a casa— dijo Chopper desde la puerta de la habitación para después comenzar a caminar hacia su hermano._

_—__Ya llegué, Chopper— contestó el pelinegro volteando a verlo._

_—__¿Cómo te fue con Luffy?— preguntó el castaño al momento en que se sentaba a un lado del otro._

_—__M-muy bien— respondió recordando los escasos segundos que se había atrevido a acercar su rostro al de Luffy y la manera en que este se sonrojó ante el acto, fue esa misma escena la que lo llevó a pensar en días anteriores.— Chopper, quiero hacerte una pregunta._

_—__¿Sí?_

_—__¿Qué pensarías si yo saliera con Luffy-ya?_

_—__¿Salir? ¿A dónde?— preguntó confundido._

_—__No me refiero a eso, quise decir si él y yo… fuéramos pareja— explicó el oji gris._

_—__¿Te gusta Luffy, Law-niichan?_

_—…__Sí, me gusta— contestó decidido a aceptar lo que sentía por aquel chico pelinegro, que a fin de cuentas ya no podía ocultarlo.— ¿Entonces, qué piensas?_

_—__Pienso, ¡Que sería una gran idea!— exclamó el menor._

_—__¿En serio?_

_—__Claro, Luffy es genial, y si a ti te gusta entonces todo bien— contestó alegremente.— Pero…_

_—__¿Qué pasa?— preguntó al notar a su hermano pensativo._

_—__¿Tú también le gustas? _

_Clic, algo en la cabeza del pelinegro se movió. ¿Luffy correspondía a sus sentimientos? El chico parecía tener cierto interés en él, y esa tarde se había sonrojado y comportado de una manera un tanto nerviosa, pero…_

_—__Eso creo, pero no estoy seguro. Tendré que averiguarlo._

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Y ahora la pregunta era ¿Cómo lograría saber de los sentimientos del otro? O, en dado caso, ¿Cómo haría para acercarse más a él? Era la primera vez que todo pasaba de un simple juego, jamás había tenido una pareja «formal», siempre eran cosas de un sólo encuentro o amistades privilegiadas, pero nada serio, y Luffy había logrado que quisiera estar realmente con él.

—Bien, entonces eso es todo— dijo Crocodile-sensei desde su escritorio, sus palabras lograron sacar al oji gris de sus pensamientos— Estudien bien para el examen, no quiero reprobados ¿entendieron?

—Sí Crocodile-sensei— contestó toda la clase al unísono.

—Bien, eso espero— y dicho esto se retiró del aula.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y tomaron sus mochilas para comenzar a retirarse hacia los vestidores, su próxima clase era Educación Física. Pero Luffy se quedó sentado, esperando a que todos se fueran.

—Luffy-ya, tenemos que ir a cambiarnos— dijo Law al darse cuenta de que el otro no se movía.

—Ah sí, está bien— el menor por fin se levantó y tomó su mochila para caminar hacia la salida acompañado del otro, para que después se les unieran sus demás amigos. Pero al momento en que pasaron por la puerta dejó de caminar.— Tengo que ir al baño, los alcanzo en el gimnasio— dijo y se dirigió al lado opuesto por el que iban los demás.

Todos siguieron caminando, aunque Law miró extrañado en la dirección por la que se fue Luffy por unos momentos antes de seguir a los demás.

* * *

**Impel Down – Facultad de Psicología**

—No olviden que el examen es la próxima semana— advirtió el profesor antes de retirarse.

—Que pesados son todos, recordando de los exámenes a cada rato— se quejó el pecoso estirando sus brazos.

—Es que hay gente tan despistada— comentó el rubio irónicamente volteando los ojos, aunque su hermano no pareció notarlo.

—Como sea— se levantó de su asiento y tomó su celular.— Estaré en el pasillo, llamaré a Marco para avisarle que no podre verlo— le informó antes de dirigirse a la salida.

_"__Ni los profesores pueden arruinarme el día" _pensó Killer mientras se levantaba de su lugar para encaminarse al de Sabo, se cruzó con Ace, al cual saludó con un simple gesto de mano para seguir caminando, el pelinegro correspondió igual.

Sabo se levantó de su lugar para estirar un poco las piernas, no le gustaba estar sentado tanto tiempo, además de que esas butacas no eran especialmente cómodas.

—Hola— lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Killer— contestó alegre al verlo.

—Estudiaremos juntos para el examen, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto— mientras más tiempo juntos mejor, aunque en realidad sí se la pasarían estudiando, pero seguía siendo tiempo juntos.

—Genial— y antes de que el menor se diera cuenta, Killer se había acercado lo suficiente para plantarle un beso en los labios, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

—K-Killer, estamos en la escuela— dijo algo avergonzado una vez que se habían separado.

—No te preocupes, no somos la única pareja _especial_ del lugar— contestó tranquilamente.— Aunque no parezca, los estudiantes de aquí no tienen tantos prejuicios, claro que siempre están los idiotas que arruinan la paz en la convivencia, pero ellos no nos molestarán a nosotros— y no los molestarían por la simple razón de que, quien se atreviera a hacerlo recibiría una golpiza por parte de Killer, como algunos ya deberían de saber.

_"__Ahora que lo pienso…"_ mirando a su alrededor pudo percatarse de que prácticamente nadie los veía, tal vez unos cuantos pares de ojos, pero fuera de eso nada más. Y había llegado a deducir, gracias a su conversación con Perona, que no era ni cerca de la primera vez que Killer salía con un chico _*"No hay nadie en nuestra clase que no haya salido con alguno de ellos"* _esas fueron sus palabras.

—Bien… pero tampoco es razón para que nos volvamos un par de exhibicionistas.

—Sólo son dos besos, Sabo— dijo tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, además era mejor que de una vez todos se enteraran que Sabo era sólo suyo.

—¿Dos? Me diste uno— comentó confundido.

—Bueno, eso se puede arreglar. —Killer sonrió y volvió a besarlo, y la ligera risa de Sabo murió en sus labios.

*.*.*.*.*

Ace colgó el teléfono y suspiró, Marco había entendido que tenía que estudiar y dijo que estaba bien, pero aún así el pelinegro se sentía un poco mal.

Se guardó el aparato en el bolsillo y dio un par de pasos a la entrada, parando en el marco, sorprendido con la escena que había llegado a presenciar: Sabo y Killer estaban besándose parados junto al lugar del primero, y aunque parecía un simple beso inocente, estaba sorprendido de que lo hicieran en ese lugar. Mientras los observaba, en sus labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa _"No creí que mi hermanito fuera tan atrevido" _y es que, según él sabía y tenía entendido, era la primera vez que Sabo tenía una pareja o incluso interés romántico, jamás se había enterado de que alguien le gustara, aun a su edad.

De repente un pequeño cuchicheo cercano a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parecían ser las voces de un pequeño grupo de chicas que estaban en la pared a un lado del escritorio para los profesores, pero no le dio importancia y se dirigió a su lugar, los chicos ya se habían separado y ahora estaban hablando sobre quién sabe qué cosa de la materia, _"Qué mal tema de conversación" _pensó mientras se acercaba.

Aquel pequeño grupo de chicas también habían estado observando la escena de la nueva pareja de la clase.

—Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo— comentó una de ellas.

—Claro, Killer no puede estarse quieto— dijo otra tratando de ocultar su molestia.

—Sobre todo porque es el nuevo— señaló la tercera de las chicas.

—¿Tú qué dices, Perona?— pero la nombrada no respondió, aún se encontraba observando aquella escena, había… había algo raro en ella.

_—_¡Todos a sus lugares ahora!— ordeñó la Dr. Kureha al momento en que entró en el aula. Todos se apresuraron por tomar asiento y guardar silencio, era mejor no provocar a la _bruja_.

* * *

**Gimnasio**

Law se sorprendió un poco al ver llegar a Luffy vestido con un pants, a diferencia de los demás que usaban shorts hasta la rodilla. Ciertamente era invierno y el clima afuera era algo frio, pero en el interior del Gimnasio había una buena temperatura, además de que con la acción física sus cuerpos entrarían en calor, y bastante pronto conociendo las rutinas del profesor Smoker. Pero claro era la primera vez que Luffy tomaba esa clase y tal vez no sabía todas esas cosas, probablemente haya sido por eso.

—¡Genial!— expresó Luffy al ver los tatuajes en los brazos de Law, los cuales no había visto antes gracias a que el otro usaba camisetas manga larga por la temporada, pero en este momento traía una manga corta, dejándolos descubiertos.

—Gracias, Luffy—ya— dijo un poco sorprendido por su reacción.

—¡¿Qué están esperando, mocosos?! ¡A correr!— espetó un hombre de pelo blanco y con dos puros en la boca, lo que claramente violaba las reglas de no fumar en la institución, pero no parecía haber alguien capaz de reclamarle.

—¡Sí!— todos los alumnos comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la cancha, preparándose para comenzar con otra de las tortu… perdón, clases del profesor Smoker.

«50 minutos después»

Cada estudiante se encontraba respirando agitadamente, bañado en sudor y derrumbado sobre el suelo del gimnasio, aunque unos cuantos conservaban la suficiente energía para estar sentados, pero no había ni uno de pie.

—Tsk, debiluchos— replicó Smoker-sensei para sí mismo.— ¡Muy bien, todos a las duchas!

Se escuchó una queja grupal por todo el lugar antes de que todos recurrieran a sus mayores esfuerzos para ponerse de pie y dirigirse a las duchas que estaban cercanas del gimnasio, ir hasta las de los vestidores era demasiado esfuerzo para sus cansados cuerpos, por esa razón todos dejaban sus cosas en las duchas del gimnasio antes de la clase.

* * *

**Duchas del Gimnasio - Hombres**

El pelinegro cerró el agua y tomó su toalla para amarrársela de la cintura, y no fue hasta que ya había salido del cubículo de regadera en el que se encontraba que notó la ausencia de cierto chico hiperactivo. Se acercó al peli verde, quien se encontraba poniéndose su pantalón, para preguntarle si sabía algo.

—Roronoa-ya ¿Dónde está Luffy-ya?

—Ah, él se fue a las duchas de los vestidores— contestó el moreno.

—¿Y por qué fue hasta allá?— preguntó curioso.

—Y yo que sé, solo dijo que nos alcanzaría en clase— dijo tratando de salirse por la Tangente para después terminar de vestirse, pero el otro había notado que trataba de ocultarle algo.

_Continuará..._


	18. Dos opciones

_**Capítulo 18 - Dos opciones**_

**Impel Down – Facultad de Psicología**

—Al fin se acabó— dijo el pecoso aliviado.

—Sí, se acabó la escuela, pero tú y yo pasaremos toda la tarde metidos en libros— comentó el rubio rompiendo la fantasía de su hermano— así que será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

—Sí, mamá— contestó el pelinegro antes de empezar a guardar sus cosas, su hermano se limitó a sonreír por el comentario.

Killer se levantó de su lugar y se colgó la mochila al hombro, se suponía que Kid tenía planes de hacer quién sabe qué y lo había involucrado, pero su amigo no se había parado por el lugar en todo el santo día y no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar de Sabo, quien terminó de guardar sus cosas y estaba esperando a su hermano. Al parecer el menor se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y le sonrió, Killer le regresó la sonrisa, tal vez podría hablar con él antes de que se fuera.

—Oye, Killer— llamó el pelirrojo desde la entrada, el nombrado volteó a verlo, Kid le hizo una seña para que saliera y se alejó de la puerta.

El rubio suspiró, _"Plan frustrado",_ le dedicó una sonrisa a Sabo como disculpándose y salió del aula tras su amigo.

—¿Tu padre te prestó el coche hoy?— preguntó el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar rumbo al estacionamiento.

—Sí, lo hizo— contestó caminando junto a él.

—Bien, entonces nos vamos en él— declaró Kid.

—Ya qué. ¿Y, en dónde has estado todo el día?— preguntó Killer.

—Por ahí, no me apetecía tomar clases— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si sigues así reprobarás los exámenes— advirtió el rubio, dado que no era la primera vez que su amigo faltaba a clases sólo porque sí.

—Sabes que me importa una mierda la materia— dijo al momento en que se detenía a un lado del coche del padre de Killer.

—Sí, lo sé— rodeó el vehículo y quitó el seguro.

El rubio entró en el asiento del piloto y su amigo en el del copiloto.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?— preguntó mientras encendía el carro.

—Por el momento a mi casa.

—Bien— Killer salió del estacionamiento y tomó camino hacia la casa de Kid.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo, el cual no había borrado esa extraña sonrisa de su rostro en todo el rato.— ¿Y ahora tú, por qué tan sonriente?

—Me pasó algo bueno— contestó sin desviar su vista del camino.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué?

—Pues, digamos que ahora tengo pareja— dijo ampliando un poco más su sonrisa.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no tenías una. ¿Chica o chico?

—Chico.

—Hm, te doy máximo dos semanas para que te canses de él, y me estoy arriesgando— comentó Kid divertido.

—Cállate Kid, eso no va a pasar— replicó el rubio en tono de molestia.

El pelirrojo quedó sorprendido, normalmente su amigo se habría reído o incluso respondido un «Eso es demasiado tiempo» como siempre lo hacía, pero no recordaba una vez en que se hubiera molestado por un comentario como ese.

* * *

Ace estaba sentado en el comedor, observando a su hermano acercarse con una enorme pila de libros en manos, apoyada en su pecho para que no cayeran, y por puro instinto se levantó de la silla y estuvo a punto de alejarse de la mesa cuando el rubio los dejó caer sobre ella, haciendo que emitiera un crujido por el peso, si no se desplomó en ese momento seguro fue porque estaba muy bien elaborada y reforzada, _"Mis respetos al carpintero que la haya hecho"_ pensó el pecoso.

—Creo que esto es todo lo que necesitamos- dijo el rubio mientras se pasaba el brazo por la frente, haciendo como si estuviera limpiándose el sudor, aunque en realidad no tenía nada.

_"__¿Sólo esto?"_ dijo irónicamente para sus adentros mientras inspeccionaba la pila de arriba abajo, de verdad que era enorme. Tragó saliva —Nunca terminaremos— se lamentó.

—Eso suele suceder cuando pasas toda la semana_ noviando_ en lugar de hacer los deberes— señaló Sabo al momento en que tomaba asiento.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú también pasaste la semana entera con Killer!— replicó el pecoso.

—Sí, pero nosotros sí hicimos lo que debíamos.

Ace iba a replicarle algo a su hermano, pero se detuvo al ver que no tenía nada que pudiera refutar ese argumento. —Oh, cállate— dijo y se dejó caer en la silla. Tomó uno de los libros de la pila y lo abrió para comenzar de una vez con la penitencia, Sabo lo imitó.

Y así comenzaron con los deberes que el pecoso no había hecho en toda la semana, se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, todo estaba tranquilo.

—Oye, ¿Dónde está Luffy?

—Dijo que tenía que alistarse para lo de la feria— contestó sin levantar su mirada del libro.

—¿En serio?— preguntó, el rubio asintió. Si lo pensaba bien, Luffy había estado actuando de una manera un tanto… extraña. —Oye, ¿No crees que Luffy se comporta diferente ahora?

—¿A qué te refieres?— preguntó confuso, esta vez levantando la mirada hacia su hermano.

—Bueno, es que últimamente lo he notado como que un poco… radiante, creo. Está más feliz y animado, no es que me queje de ello, al contrario, pero, no sé es algo inquietante.

—Hm, puede que tengas razón— contestó pensativo, tal vez su hermanito sí estuviera comportándose diferente.

—¿Verdad? Además está esa pregunta que me hizo ayer, esa sobre la pareja.

—Pues, tal vez sea simplemente que le gusta alguien— comentó el rubio.

—¿Tú crees? Digo, estamos hablando de Luffy.

—Lo sé, pero ante todo es un adolescente, y cabe la posibilidad de que haya conocido a alguien que despertara su interés— contestó Sabo, quien después de ese comentario regresó a su labor con el libro, dando por terminada la conversación.

Ace se quedó pensando, no podía negar que estaba preocupado, después de todo Luffy era su hermano menor y no quería que nadie lo lastimara, pero si en realidad había comenzado a interesarse en alguien no podía hacer más que animarlo y apoyarlo, pero era algo que Luffy debería de entender y saber llevar por su cuenta.

* * *

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy— dijo el oji gris cerrando el libro que tenía entre manos. —¿Por qué no vas a alistarte, Chopper? No debe faltar mucho para que lleguen los chicos— sugirió el pelinegro.

—Está bien- contestó con algo de nerviosismo, acto seguido se levantó de su asiento y se fue escaleras arriba a su habitación.

Law miraba a su hermano alejarse, como saldrían a la feria le había dado sus lecciones a Chopper desde temprano, pensando también que con eso podría calmar un poco los nervios del menor, cosa que resultó, pero en un mínimo efecto, el castaño seguía muy nervioso por el hecho de tener que interactuar con más gente. Al menos estaría Luffy, eso lo calmaría un poco, pero el mayor no quería que se limitara a estar sólo con él, esperaba que esa salida fuera de ayuda para que Chopper comenzara a desenvolverse más con las personas, sabía que los chicos no eran lo que podría decirse «normales», pero tenía la sensación de que aquello podría funcionar, tenía fe en ello.

* * *

Luffy estaba enfrente del espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, examinando su atuendo por décima vez. Había elegido unos pantalones negros, una camiseta manga larga roja y sus tenis. Su sombrero de paja se encontraba en la cama, no le gustaba mucho salir sin él, pero no quería arriesgarse a que le pasara algo y sabía que en su habitación estaría completamente seguro.

Le dio un último vistazo a su reflejo, en realidad su preocupación por el vestuario se debía al simple hecho de que estaba nervioso, y no entendía exactamente por qué, pero sí tenía una pista de ello, y su nombre era Trafalgar Law. Se había vuelto ya casi imposible mantenerse sereno cerca de él, y gracias a algunas cosas que había visto y a la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su hermano la noche anterior, comenzaba a comprender algunas cuantas cosas.

_*"No es que lo sepas, sino que lo sientes"*_

Se llevó una mano al corazón, el que palpitaba rápidamente cuando Law estaba cerca, el que soltaba en su interior esas extrañas sensaciones que al principio lo abrumaban, pero que ahora comenzaban a agradarle.

—Lo sientes— murmuró para sí mismo. Había estado dándole vueltas a todo desde el día anterior, y en ese momento llegó a una conclusión.

Tomó la chaqueta negra que se encontraba en su cama al lado del sombrero y salió a toda velocidad de su habitación.

—¡Ya me voy!— gritó a sus hermanos mientras bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, poniéndose la chaqueta en el camino. Tomó su cartera y sus llaves del mueble que se encontraba a un lado de la escalera con toda la prisa del mundo, y salió prácticamente volando por la puerta sin siquiera esperar respuesta de los chicos.

Ahora lo comprendía, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa en consecuencia de sus sentimientos necesitaba hablar con una última persona.

* * *

Zoro pegó al rubio contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo, mordió levemente su labio inferior, ocasionando que el otro abriera un poco su boca, dejándole camino libre a su lengua. Comenzó a explorar esa cavidad en su totalidad, reconociendo cada rincón en ella para después envolver a ambos en una gloriosa danza con sus lenguas.

Se suponía que Sanji había ido a su casa para recogerlo y fueran juntos a la casa de Law, como habían acordado. Pero el rubio llegó un poco antes para poder pasar un tiempo a solas con su novio, y en algún momento la situación se había vuelto demasiado demandante.

El peli verde comenzó a sentir la necesidad de aire por parte de ambos y rompió el contacto con los labios del otro, sólo para comenzar a repartir pequeños besos por su mandíbula, bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello, cuando se topó con la estorbosa camisa llevó una mano hasta el primer botón para desabrocharlo.

—E-espera Zoro… se n-nos hará tarde— dijo el rubio respirando entrecortadamente, tratando de ignorar lo bien que se sentía que Zoro besara su cuello. No es que no quisiera estar con él de esa manera, sólo que no sabía si estaba realmente listo para dar el siguiente paso.

—Solo será un rato, pueden esperarnos- contestó aún pegado a su cuello al momento en que bajaba su mano al segundo botón.

Sanji iba a intentar hablar otra vez, pero en ese momento alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta.

_"__Ignóralo"_ se dijo a sí mismo el mayor, a punto estaba de besar de nuevo el cuello blanco que frente a él se presentaba cuando comenzaron a tocar más insistentemente, sacándolo de toda concentración y excitación.

—¡Aah, maldición! ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurre aparecer en este momento?!- replicaba el peli verde mientras se alejaba del rubio para acudir al llamado.

Sanji por fin pudo tomar el aire que sus pulmones le exigían al tener al otro apartado, logró normalizar su respiración y acomodarse la camisa antes de que Zoro abriera la puerta.

Un poco del enojo del peli verde se aplacó al ver a la persona que tocaba tan insistente, aunque fue remplazado por una ligera confusión.

—¿Luffy qué haces aquí? Se supone que nos veríamos en casa de Law.

—Lo sé, pero necesito hablar contigo antes de eso.

Zoro se sorprendió un poco al ver el semblante un tanto serio de su amigo, ¿de qué querría hablar? Se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso y el pelinegro entró en la casa.

—Oh, hola Sanji— dijo al ver al rubio.

—Hola Luffy.

—Espero que no te importe que Sanji escuche la conversación— dijo el peli verde incorporándose a ellos después de cerrar la puerta.

—No, para nada, tal vez me venga mejor—. Los tres caminaron hasta la sala y se sentaron, Zoro y Sanji se sentaron juntos en un sofá y Luffy se sentó en otro frente a ellos. —Veras, quería pedirte un poco de ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Pues es que yo, me he dado cuenta de que, em… me gusta Law— contestó con un ligero sonrojo.

Zoro se sorprendió un poco, no por el hecho de que a Luffy le gustara Law, algo que en realidad ya había empezado a imaginar, sino por el hecho de que se haya dado cuenta de qué era lo que sentía.

—Bueno, pues… eso está bien, supongo, pero no veo en qué puedo ayudarte— comentó un poco confundido.

—Pensé que tal vez podrías darme algún tipo de consejo, en realidad yo no sé bien qué hacer.

Zoro y Sanji se dedicaron una mirada pensativa, como tratando de ponerse de acuerdo sobre qué decir, al final soltaron un suspiro y regresaron su atención al pelinegro.

—Pues en realidad no hay mucho que hacer— dijo el rubio.

—¿Sabes y tienes claro que esos son tus sentimientos por él?— preguntó el peli verde, aunque en realidad no dudaba de ello, pero quería asegurarse de que su amigo estuviera completamente seguro.

—Sí— contestó Luffy totalmente convencido.

—Pues entonces, solo tienes dos opciones. La primera es que te guardes esos sentimientos para ti y sigas siendo su amigo como hasta ahora— comenzó a explicar el mayor.

—¿Y la segunda?— preguntó el pelinegro, en realidad no le gustaba mucho la primera.

—La segunda es que le digas lo que sientes y esperes a ver cómo reacciona.

—Las dos conllevan riesgos— comenzó a decir el rubio.— Si tomas la primera siempre te preguntarás qué habría pasado si le hubieras dicho cómo te sentías. Y si te vas por la segunda, cabe la posibilidad de que te rechacen.

—Es la decisión que todo el mundo tiene que tomar alguna vez— terminó Zoro.

Luffy se quedó callado, pensando sobre lo que le acababan de decir. Realmente veía muy difícil el poder mantener una relación de pura amistad con Law, porque en realidad eso no era suficiente, pero mucho menos quería terminar alejándolo de su lado definitivamente, y si seguían siendo amigos por lo menos estaría junto a él.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más en los que Zoro y Sanji miraban expectantes cómo Luffy trataba de decidirse por alguna opción, cuando de repente se levantó del sofá, con la mirada al frente y la determinación escrita en sus ojos.

—Bien, sé lo que debo hacer.

_Continuará..._

* * *

Gracias por leer, se agradecen comentarios ^-^


	19. Socialización

_**Capítulo 19 - Socialización**_

—¿Qué has decidido?— preguntó el peli verde.

—Yo… voy a confesarle mis sentimientos a Law— contestó totalmente decidido.

—¿Estás seguro?— cuestionó el rubio.

—Sí, el que no arriesga no gana. Apostaré todo en esto, estoy seguro— y su tono de voz apoyaba por completo sus palabras, nada lo haría cambiar de opinión.

—Entonces bien— dijo Zoro al momento en que él y Sanji se pusieron de pie.— Pero tampoco debes de apresurarte demasiado, necesitas buscar el momento y el modo adecuado para decirlo.

—¿Y cuál podría ser ese momento?

—Pues, eso dependerá de la situación— contestó el rubio.

—¿Tú cómo se lo dijiste a Sanji?— preguntó dirigiéndose al peli verde.

—Esa es una historia muy larga… que no te contaremos hoy, será mejor que nos vayamos— empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y el rubio lo siguió, tratando de eludir la pregunta de su amigo.

—Eeh, pero Zoro— pero el peli verde no le respondió. —Sanji— miró al otro como pidiéndole que lo ayudara.

—Mejor déjalo, Luffy— contestó el cocinero.

—¿Pero entonces cómo sabré cuándo es el momento adecuado?— preguntó siguiéndolos hasta la puerta.

—Lo único que tienes que saber, es que la ocasión se presentará, y tú tendrás que reconocerla y aprovecharla, pero es todo lo que te podemos decir— dijo Zoro, ya en la entrada y abriendo la puerta.

—¿Y si no se presenta?

—Pues dudo que eso pase, pero en ese caso tú tendrás que hacer que se presente— contestó el peli verde.

—Si eso llega a pasar entonces nosotros tal vez podamos ayudarte, pero por ahora intenta esperar el momento adecuado— dijo Sanji una vez que ya estaban todos fuera, comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la casa de Law.

—Bien— contestó Luffy, aunque no había quedado muy convencido, esperaba que ese "momento adecuado" se presentara pronto, porque de todas maneras no podría seguir guardando lo que sentía por mucho tiempo, menos ahora que había decidido confesarlo.

* * *

—Estoy listo, Law-niichan— dijo el castaño cuando llegó al final de la escalera.

—Bien entonces…— su voz se vio interrumpida por unos pequeños golpes en la puerta.

Se dio la vuelta con intención de atender al llamado, no sin antes mirar de reojo cómo Chopper se escondía detrás de la pared que lleva a la sala, suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta. _"Espero que no sea Luffy-ya"_ que no lo mal interpreten, no es que no quisiera ver a Luffy, al contrario, estaba ansioso porque así fuera, pero si era el primero en llegar Chopper no se separaría de su lado, y adiós a toda posibilidad de interactuar con los demás.

Para su buena suerte, las primeras en llegar fueron las dos chicas del grupo, quienes le dedicaron una sonrisa cuando les abrió la puerta.

—Nami-ya, Nico-ya, pasen— dijo dando espacio para que pudieran entrar.

—Gracias, Law, ¿los demás no han llegado aún?— preguntó la peli naranja.

—No, ustedes son las primeras— respondió después de cerrar la puerta.

—Lo supuse, sólo espero que no lleguen tarde— replicó Nami.

—Ara— dijo la pelinegra al percatarse del chico que se escondía detrás de la pared, o al menos parecía que eso intentaba. —Tú debes ser el hermano de Trafalgar-san.

—¡Aah!— gritó el menor al darse cuenta de que había sido descubierto, salió corriendo hacia la sala y se escondió detrás del sofá.

Las chicas se miraron con cara de curiosidad y preocupación, preguntándose si habrían hecho algo mal.

—Lo siento, es que es algo tímido— explicó el pelinegro.

—Con que tímido— Nami le dedicó una mirada a Robin y esta sonrió cómplice, ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el castaño había salido corriendo.

Law se quedó en la entrada de la sala, observando curioso de saber lo que las chicas tramaban, fuera lo que fuera sólo esperaba que no se saliera de control.

Chopper miraba a las dos extrañas acercarse a él y, en un intento por alejarse más, tropezó y cayó sentado en el suelo, sin apartar sus ojos de aquellas que seguían acercándose. La peli naranja se detuvo a escasos centímetros frente a él y lo miró por unos segundos, el castaño se preguntaba qué estaría tramando, para su sorpresa la chica le tendió la mano y le sonrió amigablemente.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?— preguntó amablemente.

Dudoso, el menor estiró lentamente su brazo hasta tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, la chica lo ayudó a levantarse y, una vez incorporado, ella se posicionó en cuclillas a su altura.

—Yo soy Nami, y ella es Robin— dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia su amiga, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa igual de agradable al castaño.— ¿Y tú eres?

—Ch-Chopper— contestó nervioso.

—Mucho gusto, Chopper. Sabemos que eres algo tímido, pero nosotras no te haremos nada malo, solo queremos ser tus amigas.

—¿Amigas?

—Así es—. El menor miró a su hermano interrogativo, este se limitó a sonreír y asentir en señal de aprobación.

Chopper recordó la vez que conoció a Luffy, era un completo desconocido para él y aún así lo había tratado como su amigo, porque era su amigo, y confiaba en él. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, no sería tan malo confiar un poco en las personas.

—¿Qué dices, nos dejarías?

El castaño sonrió ampliamente. —¡Sí!

Law estaba más que satisfecho, las cosas habían salido muy bien, aunque también fue de mucha ayuda que las chicas fueran las primeras en llegar, ahora habría que ver qué pasaría con los demás. Y como invocados por sus pensamientos, alguien comenzó a tocar en la entrada.

Esta vez detrás de la puerta se encontraban Zoro, Sanji y Luffy, este último sonrió en cuanto lo vio y Law no pudo evitar responder a ese gesto de igual forma.

—Bienvenidos, chicos— dijo haciéndoles entender que entraran en la casa, acto seguido cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. —Aún tenemos que esperar a algunos.

—¿Y dónde está Chopper, Law?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Ah, él está en la sala con Nami-ya y Nico-ya.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el lugar mencionado, cuando llegaron se encontraron con las chicas y el menor platicando, y, sorprendiendo a todos, Robin se inclinó para acariciar la cabeza de Chopper, revolviendo ligeramente sus cabellos castaños, provocando un ligero sonrojo en el menor.

—Pero qué lindo es- dijo Nami, que estaba embelesada por lo tierno de la imagen.

~Que me digas lindo no me hará feliz, idiota~ exclamó el menor, aunque su enorme sonrisa y la extraña manera en que contoneaba su cuerpo no apoyaban su argumento.

_"__Pues, parece bastante feliz"_ pensaron Zoro y Sanji con una gota resbalando por la cien, mientras Luffy se soltó a carcajadas, atrayendo la atención del castaño.

—¡Luffy, llegaste!— exclamó con ojos brillantes, parecía que echaría a correr hacia el otro en cualquier momento.

_"__Mierda"_ pensó el oji gris. —Luffy-ya necesito que me ayudes con algo, acompáñame— dijo apresuradamente, lo tomó de la muñeca y se lo llevó escaleras arriba hacia su cuarto.

A Luffy lo sorprendió que, de repente, Law jalara su muñeca y lo alejara de todos los demás, llevándolo hasta su habitación. Cuando entraron el oji gris se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, el menor lo miraba confundido.

—¿Law?— preguntó curioso, el otro volteó a verlo.

—Perdón por eso, Luffy-ya, es que quiero que Chopper socialice con todos, pensé que sería buena idea alejarte un poco de él.

—Ah, ya entiendo— contestó con una sonrisa. —¿Y cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí?

—Pues, supongo que hasta que lleguen todos para irnos.

—Ya veo— en ese momento se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Law no había soltado su muñeca, y aunque no podía sentir su piel por culpa de la chaqueta, percibía la firmeza con la que el otro lo sujetaba, y no pudo evitar que un ligero tono carmín tiñera sus mejillas.

La habitación estaba oscura casi por completo, la única iluminación constaba de la poca luz que se colaba por la abertura de la puerta, aunque a penas y era suficiente para distinguir algunas cosas, aun así Law se percató de que Luffy tenía la mirada fija en algún punto bajo, y siguió el camino que indicaba, encontrándose con su propia mano sosteniéndolo, no se había dado cuenta de que seguía en esa posición y se sonrojó al instante.

—Ah, lo siento— dijo al momento en que soltó su muñeca y la retiró un poco, y no pudo haberse sorprendido más cuando, casi al instante, su mano se vio apresada por la de su acompañante.

Instintivamente la mano de Luffy había tomado la del otro al sentir cómo rompía con el contacto anterior, y el menor se sonrojó más al darse cuenta de este acto, _*" la ocasión se presentará, y tú tendrás que reconocerla y aprovecharla"*._

—Law…yo…verás…— _"¡Solo tienes que decirlo!"_ pero pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo, estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar y sus latidos ya habían comenzado acelerarse, ahí estaban de nuevo esas extrañas sensaciones, como si una onda eléctrica recorriera por completo cada parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Luffy-ya, estás bien?- preguntó el oji gris, creía haber visto que estaba sonrojado, pero por la poca iluminación no podía estar seguro. Sin pensarlo, se acercó más a él en un intento por verlo mejor, aunque tal vez fue demasiada cercanía.

_"__Al diablo las palabras"_. No podría asegurar por qué, tal vez fue que perdió el control total de su cuerpo, o por el hecho de verlo acercarse más, o el simple hecho de que lo quería demasiado, jamás podría saberlo, pero en ese momento Luffy había terminado la distancia entre los dos, y ahora sus labios estaban en contacto con los de él.

Law estaba soñando, sí, eso era un sueño, tenía que serlo, pero… se sentía tan real, esos labios inexpertos que acariciaban suavemente los suyos, eran tan dulces, podía sentir su sabor, eran demasiado deliciosos como para ser una fantasía, no estaba soñando, en realidad Luffy lo estaba besando. Correspondió a ese beso con todo el gusto del mundo, sus manos se habían entrelazado y no tardó en pasar su brazo libre por la cintura del otro en un intento por acercarse más a él, podría quedarse así toda la noche.

—Oigan, chicos, ya…— el rubio enmudeció con la escena ante sus ojos y quedó paralizado en la puerta. Mira que Luffy no perdía el tiempo, hace apenas un rato que habían hablado con él y ya había hecho su movimiento con Law, aunque por lo que parecía todo había salido bastante bien.

Los chicos habían dejado de besarse al escuchar que alguien los llamaba, pero Law no estaba dispuesto a soltar a Luffy por completo.

—Oh, Sanji— dijo el menor al ver a su amigo en la puerta.

—Perdón por interrumpir.

—No te preocupes, Kuroashi-ya, no pasa nada— su tono de voz era tan falsamente amable que Sanji sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, sobre todo por que pareciera que trataba de perforarle la cabeza con la mirada, mejor alejarse un poco de él.

—Bueno, yo sólo venía a avisarles que ya llegaron los chicos y estamos listos para irnos, los esperamos abajo— informó antes de retirarse rápidamente.

—¿Vamos?— preguntó Luffy sonriente.

—Sí, vamos— lo soltó de la cintura para que pudiera caminar, pero no soltaría su mano, le gustaba demasiado estar en contacto con su piel como para desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a encontrarse con los demás. Como era de esperarse, en cuanto todos los vieron quedaron atrapados en una oleada de preguntas, algunos ya se lo esperaban, como las chicas, que siempre estaban al pendiente de esos aspectos, y otros reaccionaron realmente sorprendidos, como el caso de Usopp y Brook. Al final todos les dieron sus palabras de apoyo y se retiraron para ir a la feria.

* * *

El lugar estaba repleto, había gente por todos lados, niños, adolescentes y adultos. Se escuchaban por todo el lugar las risas de aquellos que se divertían, y los gritos de los que se encontraban en los juegos mecánicos de gran altura y emoción, había vendedores por todos lados, y no faltaban los puestos de comida y juegos manuales de habilidad dónde se podían ganar premios, era un muy buen ambiente.

—¡Subamos primero a ese!— exclamó emocionado el pelinegro señalando hacia la enorme montaña rusa.

—¿Estás seguro, Luffy?— preguntó el rubio, esa cosa tenía demasiadas vueltas para su gusto. —¿No podemos buscar otro para empezar?

—¿Acaso tienes miedo, cejitas?— dijo en tono burlón el peli verde. Aunque fuera su pareja, seguía siendo demasiado divertido picarle de vez en cuando.

—¡¿Qué dijiste marimo?!

_"__Estos dos no cambian"_ pensó la peli naranja resignada.

—Vamos, si tienes miedo sólo tienes que tomar mi mano— y como acto de demostración juntó su mano con la del otro, ocasionando que se sonrojara al instante.

—I-idiota— dijo avergonzado, pero no hizo ningún intento por zafarse del agarre.

_"__Bueno, tal vez sí cambian un poco"_. —Bueno, entonces vamos hacia allá, chicos— indicó Nami para que todos se encaminaran hacia el lugar.

* * *

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto nosotros?— se quejaba el castaño mientras recorrían el lugar entre toda la gente, ser parte de la seguridad en la feria no era de sus trabajos favoritos, no podía disfrutar nada de lo que había allí.

—Tómalo como una oportunidad de descansar un poco de la oficina, Thatch— le aconsejó el rubio a su lado.

—Pero si tú te has estado escapando mucho últimamente, Marco— replicó el otro.

—Bueno dejemos eso de lado, hay que seguir con la vigilancia— dijo para desviar el tema.

* * *

En un lugar un poco retirado de todo el bullicio, en un pequeño callejón se encontraban un chico pelirrojo y su amigo rubio acompañándolo.

—Kid, ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo aquí? Porque no creo que hayamos venido a divertirnos.

—Sólo cállate y espérame aquí, Killer, vuelvo en seguida— contestó antes de alejarse del lugar, tenía que ir a buscar esa oportunidad que estaba esperando.

_Continuará..._


	20. Búsqueda

_**Capítulo 20 - Búsqueda**_

Killer observó a su amigo alejarse y perderse entre la gente. Mira que se había perdido una tarde con Sabo para hacer quién sabe qué con Kid y hasta el momento no habían hecho más que perder el tiempo. En serio que esa sería la última vez que lo ayudaba con sus asuntos, por muy mejor amigo suyo que fuera siempre terminaba metiéndolo en problemas, tendría que hacerlo entrar en razón alguno de esos días, claro si es que a Kid se le podía hacer entrar en razón. Suspiró y se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y la vista en el suelo, dispuesto a esperar que su amigo regresara.

* * *

—Shishishi, eso fue muy divertido— dijo un muy sonriente Luffy después de bajar del último juego al que habían subido.

Ya llevaban un buen rato de juego en juego según los que parecían más emocionantes al criterio de todos, pero sobre todo de Luffy, lo que terminaba arrastrándolos siempre a alguno que constaba de dar muchas vueltas en el aire o quedar de cabeza a una distancia bastante considerable del suelo, o ambas, por lo que, a petición de algunos, habían decidido tomar un pequeño receso de los juegos mecánicos y se dirigieron a tomar asiento en unas bancas vacías.

—No sabía que podíamos girar a esa velocidad en el aire— dijo Chopper emocionado, se estaba divirtiendo como nunca con todos.

—Y eso no es nada, Chopper. Déjame que te cuente la vez en que el juego se detuvo en medio del aire por una avería, y yo, el gran Usopp-sama, tuve que salir de la seguridad de mi asiento para repararlo— comenzó a decir el narizón.

—¡¿En serio?! ¡Geniaaal!— exclamó el castaño con los ojos brillantes de admiración.

—Ah ah, ya va a empezar de nuevo— dijo el peli verde al escuchar lo que Usopp le contaba al pequeño.

—Déjalo hombre, así se entretienen un rato, que mal no le hacen a nadie— comentó el rubio a su lado.

—Bueno, sí, tienes razón.

Law miró a su hermano que escuchaba felizmente la historia de su nuevo amigo, las cosas no podrían haber salido mejor, Chopper convivía con todos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, algo que el oji gris pensó que no vería jamás y que ahora estaba justo frente a sus ojos. Al principio había tenido sus dudas, pero era imposible negar que esa salida había sido una gran idea, sobre todo porque, también gracias a eso, ahora podía disfrutar de tener abrazado por la cintura a aquel pelinegro que le había robado el pensamiento en tan poco tiempo, y que ahora era su pareja, aunque no se lo había dicho directamente, pero parecía que no había duda por parte de nadie.

Luffy dirigió su mano hacia aquella que lo abrazaba firmemente, encontrándose en el camino algo que no había notado antes en el brazo de Law y que llamó mucho su atención, una muñequera negra que tenía dibujado en blanco un Jolly Roger por la parte delantera y el ancla de un barco por detrás.

—¡Tu muñequera es genial!— exclamó el pelinegro.

—¿Eh? Ah, eso— dijo al darse cuenta de qué estaba hablando. —Puedo prestártela si quieres.

—¿En serio?— preguntó emocionado.

—Claro, yo tengo otra— dijo enseñándole su otro brazo, donde Luffy pudo ver exactamente la misma muñequera, ¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta antes de que las traía? tenía que poner un poco más de atención.

El oji gris se retiró la muñequera del brazo izquierdo, sin dejar de abrazar al otro, y la deslizó por la mano de Luffy hasta ubicarla en su muñeca. —Listo, ya está.

—Shishishi, gracias— dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta? Tal vez encontremos algo interesante que no tenga que ver con juegos mecánicos- propuso la peli naranja, a todos les pareció una buena idea así que se encaminaron a explorar el lugar.

Mientras caminaban Chopper visualizó un puesto de algodón de azúcar a lo lejos, sus ojos brillaban y no podía apartar su mirada de aquel delicioso dulce. Law se dio cuenta de la reacción de su hermano y buscó con la mirada aquello que la ocasionaba, cuando detectó el pequeño puesto no pudo evitar un pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Quieres uno, Chopper?

—¡Sí!— exclamó sin retirar su mirada de aquel punto.

—Nami-ya, iré con Chopper por un algodón de azúcar, volveremos en seguida— le informó a la peli naranja.

—Está bien, Law, aquí los esperamos.

Law y Chopper se encaminaron hacia el puesto mientras los demás se quedaron platicando de qué se les antojaba hacer, hasta que algo llamó la atención de cierto peli negro.

—¡Oye, Usopp, mira eso!— exclamó Luffy señalando un puesto de tiro al blanco algo bastante alejado de donde se encontraban. —¡Vamos!— dijo antes de salir corriendo.

—¡Oye, Luffy, espérame!— el narizón comenzó a correr detrás de su amigo.

—¡Oigan, chicos, ¿A dónde van?!— gritó Nami para que pudieran escucharla.

—¡No tardaremos mucho!— contestó Usopp antes de seguir con su carrera.

La peli naranja soltó un suspiro —Parecen unos niños.

—Bueno, se están divirtiendo— comentó Robin acompañada de una pequeña risa.

* * *

—Oye, viejo, quiero jugar— dijo Luffy al señor encargado del puesto.

—Muy bien, chico. —Se acercó a él y le entregó una de las pistolas falsas ya cargada, después de explicarle y que Luffy más o menos entendiera le cobró el juego y le dejó camino libre para disparar.

—¿Entonces sólo tengo que darle a esas figuras, verdad?— preguntó señalando las pequeñas piezas de metal que estaban repartidas en los estantes formando diferentes columnas y filas para el juego.

—Sí, Luffy, sólo eso— contestó el narizón.

—Bien— el pelinegro se posicionó apuntando a una figura de pato y disparó. El proyectil golpeó en el poste y comenzó a rebotar por todo el lugar para, finalmente, salir volando hacia Usopp, quien lo esquivó por poco al agacharse.

—¡¿Acaso quieres matarme?!— expresó furioso, aunque en realidad eso sólo habría dolido por un rato, pero como siempre estaba exagerando las cosas.

—Perdón, creo que esto no sirve— dijo con un puchero en el rostro.

—Ay, Luffy, Luffy, en realidad que no sabes ni qué hacer. Deja que te muestre cómo es que se hace esto— dijo ya más tranquilo, le tendió la mano a su amigo y este le entregó el arma.

Usopp se posicionó apuntando a la misma figura que Luffy y después de unos segundos disparó, la figurita cayó al suelo.

—¡Genial! ¡Le has dado!— dijo Luffy emocionado. —¡Genial, Usopp!

El narizón veía la figurita incrédulo _"Le he dado"_, volteó a ver a su amigo que lo miraba con estrellitas en los ojos. —Por supuesto, por eso me llaman el rey de los tiradores, ¡El gran Usopp-sama! Jaja— exclamó señalándose a sí mismo mientras reía nervioso.

—Hazlo otra vez— pidió el pelinegro.

—Bien, fíjate en esto, Luffy— retomó su posición, esta vez apuntando a un figura que se veía un poco más grande y gruesa, lo que quiere decir más difícil de tirar. Esperó hasta que estuvo totalmente seguro y disparó, derrumbando la figura.

—Ja, ¿Qué te pareció eso Luffy?— preguntó sonriente volteando a verlo, pero se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle… su amigo ya no estaba ahí. —¿Luffy? ¡Oye, Luffy!— llamó, pero no le contestó. —¡Luffy! ¡¿Dónde estás, Luffy?!

* * *

—¿Dónde está Luffy-ya?— preguntó el oji gris una vez que se habían reunido con los demás después de comprar el algodón de Chopper, se dio cuenta cuando se acercaban que el pelinegro no estaba con el grupo.

—Ah, él y Usopp salieron corriendo hacia un puesto de tiro al blanco, ya no deben tardar en volver— contestó la peli naranja.

—¡Oigan, chicos!— se escuchó una voz conocida para todos a lo lejos, voltearon al llamado sólo para encontrarse con el narizón corriendo hacia ellos agitando la mano en el aire, pero Luffy no estaba con él.

—¿No volvió Luffy para acá?— preguntó una vez había llegado hasta ellos.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Acaso no estaba contigo?— preguntó el peli verde.

—Sí lo estaba, pero me distraje unos segundos en el juego y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba— contestó un poco preocupado.

—¿No habrá ido a algún puesto de comida?— preguntó el rubio.

—No había puestos de comida cerca, solo de juegos.

—Bueno, no se preocupen, vamos a buscarlo a la sección de restaurantes, seguro lo encontramos ahí— propuso la peli naranja, aunque ella misma se estaba preocupando un poco.

Todos se encaminaron al lugar. Cuando llegaron se pasearon por cada puesto que había, pero ni rastro de Luffy. Eso fue suficiente para desatar la preocupación en el grupo.

—Oigan, aquí no está— comentó un ya preocupado Law por la situación, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Tranquilos, nos dividiremos y lo buscaremos— dijo la peli naranja.

Se dividieron en grupos de tres; Nami, Brook y Franky buscarían cerca de los juegos mecánicos, Zoro, Sanji y Usopp se dirigirían a la entrada y los lugares cercanos, y Robin, Law y Chopper buscarían por la sección de puestos de todo tipo en el lugar.

—Bien, chicos, busquen tanto como puedan, sobre todo si hay puestos de comida cerca, y no se separen de su grupo, no queremos más desaparecidos. Nos vemos aquí en 20 minutos, ¿entendieron?— supervisó Nami.

—¡Sí!— contestaron todos al unísono para después dirigirse a sus respectivas áreas.

El grupo de Law corría por el lugar llamando su nombre y deteniéndose en los puestos para asegurarse de buscar bien, le preguntaron a mucha gente y abarcaron tanto terreno como pudieran, pero ni rastro de él. Pasaban los minutos y el oji gris estaba cada vez más inquieto, tenían que encontrarlo, desde que desapareció ese mal presentimiento que tenía se hacía cada vez más grande y no le gustaba para nada. _"¿Dónde te metiste, Luffy-ya?"_

—Trafalgar-san, ya es momento de que vayamos con los demás— dijo la peli negra sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Está bien, Nico-ya, vamos— tenía la pequeña esperanza de que alguno de los chicos lo hubiera encontrado.

Desafortunadamente ningún grupo había tenido suerte, y estaban ya todos cerca de la desesperación.

—Intentaré llamarle— dijo el peli verde sacando su teléfono y marcando el número de su amigo, fue una opción que descartaron desde el principio, ya que por todo el ruido del lugar era más que probable que Luffy no escuchara su celular, pero ya no tenían otra opción.

* * *

—¡Ah, ya no puedo más!— dijo el pecoso derrumbándose en el suelo de la sala, se habían cansado de estar en la mesa y cambiaron de lugar. —Estoy completamente agotado— llevaban toda la tarde haciendo sus deberes y estaba harto de todo, si tenía que escribir una palabra más su mano seguro sangraría.

—Recuerda que estamos aquí por tu culpa— comentó el rubio cerrando el libro en sus manos.

—¿Quieres callarte?— sabía perfectamente que era su culpa no necesitaba que se lo recordara. —Sigamos mañana ¿sí?

—Como quieras— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El pecoso sonrió y se levantó del suelo, Sabo también se levantó de su lugar, iban a comenzar a recoger todo cuando una tonadita se empezó a escuchar por el lugar. Los chicos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía el sonido, encontrando una mochila roja cerca de la entrada.

—Esa… es la mochila de Luffy— comentó el rubio.

—Será idiota, salió tan rápido que olvidó el teléfono— replicó el pecoso acercándose a la mochila para buscar el artefacto. _"Dios, Luffy sí que es desordenado"_ pensó mientras revolvía cosas, hasta que al fin encontró el celular.

—¿Bueno?

—¿Ace?— preguntó la voz del otro lado.

—¿Zoro?

—¿Qué estás haciendo con el teléfono de Luffy?

—El idiota de mi hermano lo olvidó, pero mejor dime tú por qué lo estás llamando, ¿no se supone que está con ustedes?— preguntó un poco intranquilo.

—Es que… desapareció de repente y no sabemos dónde está— contestó un poco inseguro.

—¡¿CÓMO QUE DESAPARECIÓ?!— gritó completamente preocupado, alarmando también a su hermano que estaba detrás de él.

—Eso, ya lo hemos buscado pero no lo encontramos.

—¡¿Dónde están ustedes?!

—En la sección de restaurantes, creímos que estaría aquí pero nos equivocamos.

—¡Vamos para allá!— dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, se volteó de cara a su hermano, el cual estaba todo confundido y preocupado. —Luffy desapareció, tenemos que ir a buscarlo— no podía explicar más porque no conocía los detalles, lo único que le importaba era ir y encontrar a su hermano.

—Por supuesto— ambos chicos tomaron sus chaquetas y salieron prácticamente volando por la puerta.

* * *

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?— preguntó Usopp inquieto.

—Los hermanos de Luffy ya vienen, deberíamos esperarlos y reanudar la búsqueda cuando lleguen— dijo el peli verde.

—Bien, entonces eso haremos— secundó la peli naranja, a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Nico-ya ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?— preguntó el oji gris dirigiéndose a la pelinegra.

—¿Qué necesitas, Trafalgar-san?

—¿Podrías llevarte a Chopper a mi casa y quedarte con él?— dada la situación no podría estar pasando nada bueno, y prefería mantener a su hermanito alejado de lo que sea que estuviera pasando. Además de que eso le permitiría buscar a Luffy más libremente.

—Pero yo quiero ayudar a buscar a Luffy— replicó el castaño.

—Por favor, Chopper— pidió amablemente posicionándose a su altura. –Yo iré en cuanto todo esto termine, ¿sí?— el castaño asintió levemente.

—No te preocupes, Trafalgar-san, yo lo cuidaré— dijo la pelinegra tomando al pequeño de una mano.

—Gracias Nico-ya, te lo encargo.

Robin se llevó a Chopper y los demás se dispusieron a esperar hasta que llegaran los hermanos de Luffy, cosa que no tardó más de unos cuantos minutos. En cuanto llegaron les explicaron la situación y se dividieron para buscar de nuevo, pero esta vez buscarían por todos los lugares que encontraran, y en el caso de encontrar a Luffy llamarían a los demás para avisarles.

Law corría al lado de los hermanos de Luffy por todo el lugar, pero por más que buscaban no encontraban nada.

—Oye tú— se escuchó la voz de un hombre que detuvo la marcha de los chicos, aquel hombre llamaba al oji gris, quien pudo identificarlo como uno a los que habían preguntado por Luffy. —¿Todavía estás buscando al chico que dijiste?

—Sí, ¿Lo ha visto?— preguntó impaciente.

—Vi a alguien con las descripciones que mencionaste, estaba cerca de aquel lugar— dijo señalando en una dirección en la cual casi no había gente, dado que estaba alejada de todas las atracciones del lugar.

—Gracias— dijo con la intención de salir corriendo hacia allá, igual que Ace y Sabo habían hecho ya.

—Si mal no recuerdo estaba con un chico bastante alto y pelirrojo— mencionó el señor antes de alejarse.

Law se tensó en seguida al escuchar esas palabras. _"No me jodas"_.

_Continuará..._


	21. Malentendido

**_Capítulo 21 - Malentendido_**

El rubio caminaba tranquilamente junto a su compañero por el lugar mientras vigilaban los alrededores, todo parecía normal y tranquilo, hasta que algo llamó su atención: corriendo por todo el lugar, como si estuvieran buscando algo desesperadamente, una adolescente peli naranja acompañada de un chico peli azul y un hombre bastante alto con un extraño peinado afro, aunque no es que él mismo pudiera comentar mucho sobre el tema.

Por un momento se planteó el ir a preguntarles si pasaba algo, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo notó que la chica ya se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Ustedes son de seguridad?— preguntó en cuanto llegó hasta ellos.

—Sí, ¿sucede algo?— respondió el castaño adelantándose a su amigo.

—Estamos buscando a nuestro amigo, un chico de unos 16 años, peli negro, vestido con unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros. Es fácil de identificar, tiene una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo— explicó apresuradamente la chica.

_"__¿Cicatriz?"_ pensó el rubio recordando a una persona que podría coincidir con esas características. —De casualidad, ¿tu amigo se llama Luffy?— preguntó esperando una negativa.

—¡Sí! ¿Lo ha visto?— preguntó esperanzada.

—No hoy— contestó negando con la cabeza, _"Esto es malo"_ si Ace sabía de eso, debía estar como loco buscando por todo el lugar, muriéndose de preocupación por no saber dónde está su hermano. —Ayudaremos con la búsqueda.

—¿En serio? Muchas gracias.

—No hay de qué. Ustedes sigan por aquí, nosotros buscaremos en los sitios más alejados, por si acaso. Vamos Thatch— declaró Marco antes de echar a correr.

* * *

«Momentos antes»

Killer escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose y levantó la mirada, encontrándose a su amigo caminando hacia él, con un curiosamente sonriente pelinegro siguiéndolo por detrás.

—¿Quién es él?— preguntó el rubio curioso, una vez que su amigo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

—Sólo alguien con quien tengo que hablar— contestó acercándose más a Killer, se posicionó a su lado y susurró —Vigila que nadie nos vea.

El rubio entendió las intenciones de su amigo y miró nuevamente al pelinegro, se sorprendió un poco dado que aquel chico parecía ser bastante amistoso, entonces ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para convertirse en objetivo del pelirrojo?

—No hagas nada que nos meta en problemas- le dijo a su amigo antes de comenzar a caminar, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón no quería que Kid lo lastimara, pero sabía que eso sólo pasaría si el chico accedía de buena manera a lo que fuera que Kid le dijera.

—Eso depende de él— comentó bajo el pelirrojo para sí mismo.

—Entonces ¿Qué necesitas?— preguntó Luffy al "amigo de Trafalgar" como él mismo se había presentado, diciendo que necesitaba pedirle un pequeño favor y sugiriendo que fueran a un lugar más tranquilo para que pudieran hablar mejor, así fue que terminaron en aquel pequeño callejón.

—En realidad lo que necesito es algo muy simple. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es… alejarte de Trafagar.

—¿Qué?— preguntó borrando cualquier indicio de sonrisa que su cara tuviera. —¿Por qué necesitas que haga eso?

—Eso no te incumbe— dijo negándose a responder a esa pregunta. —De todas maneras, estar con él no es algo que te convenga en nada, no sale con nadie en serio, o dime ¿te dijo ya que eres su pareja?—. Con el tiempo que los estuvo vigilando durante la noche, se dio cuenta que las cosas entre esos dos habían avanzado bastante, pero podía casi jurar que Trafalgar no le habría dicho nada tan directo y se aprovecharía de eso.

—No, pero…

—¿Lo ves?— dijo interrumpiéndolo antes de que pudiera sacar un buen argumento a su favor. —Eso es porque no le interesas, es sólo ligera curiosidad que se acabará pronto y te dejará, sería mejor para ti alejarte antes de que eso pase.

—No quiero.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó en un tono amenazador, invitando al otro a corregir su respuesta.

—Que no quiero, no me alejaré de Law— por supuesto ese tono no funcionaría con Luffy, al contrario, lo incitó a mirar al pelirrojo a los ojos, diciendo con la mirada que no estaba dispuesto a ceder a sus demandas.

—Respuesta incorrecta—. Kid se abalanzó hacia él rápidamente, lo tomó por el cuello de la chaqueta y lo estampó contra la pared con tal fuerza que le sacó por completo el aire, sujetándolo en lo alto lo suficiente para que sus pies no tocaran el suelo. —Tienes una última oportunidad, accede ahora y no te lastimaré… mucho.

—No… quiero- habló con dificultad. Llevó sus manos a los antebrazos del pelirrojo, tratando de aplicar la fuerza suficiente para que lo soltara, pero sin obtener resultado alguno.

El mayor aprovechó la posición para separar al chico de la pared y golpearlo contra ella una vez más, con incluso más fuerza que antes, ocasionando que comenzara a toser con una mueca de dolor en el rostro. El chico apretó su agarre en los brazos de Kid, y fue entonces que el pelirrojo se percató de cierto objeto en la muñeca del otro, algo que había visto en alguna ocasión y que pudo identificar como propiedad del oji gris, lo cual lo enfureció aún más.

—Mira que eres idiota. ¡Trafalgar jamás ha querido a nadie y no va a comenzar ahora sólo porque un mocoso ingenuo se ha quedado prendado de él!—. Estaba tan enojado que ni cuenta se dio cuándo el pelinegro había juntado fuerza suficiente para darle un buen rodillazo en el estómago, lo cual hizo que se doblegara un poco. —No debiste hacer eso.

Killer estaba cruzado de brazos en la salida del callejón, aunque no entendía ni para qué hacía guardia, prácticamente no pasaba nadie por ahí, y ni siquiera él alcanzaba a escuchar mucho de lo que pasaba en ese momento, pero había una palabra que alcanzó a captar con total claridad "Trafalgar".

Se enteró tiempo atrás que su amigo parecía tener una pequeña aventura con el estudiante marginado de instituto, un chico bastante peculiar si le preguntan, pero últimamente no sabía mucho del tema, aunque sacando sus propias conclusiones, al parecer ese chico que estaba con Kid en ese momento había entrado en territorio prohibido, lo único que al rubio le pareció extraño era que no recordaba una ocasión en la que su amigo se tomara tantas molestias por una simple aventura.

Un estruendo en el callejón lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se adentró en él para ver qué sucedía, olvidando la tarea de vigilar la entrada.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?— preguntó en cuanto llegó al lugar donde había dejado a su amigo y al chico. Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Kid parado en el lugar donde había estado cuando se fue, mirando hacia el final del callejón a los botes de basura, los cuales estaban desparramados en el suelo, seguramente los causantes del estruendo anterior. Lo segundo fue un par de piernas sobresaliendo por entre aquellos botes.

—Las cosas se pusieron un poco complicadas— contestó el pelirrojo sin voltear a verlo.

En ese momento los botes comenzaron a moverse y pudo ver al chico pelinegro incorporándose, que por cierto tenía el labio partido y un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba desde su frente deslizándose por su rostro.

—¡Ya verás maldito! ¡Te voy a patear el culo!— gritó aquel chico para después empezar a correr en dirección a Kid.

—¡Espera!— Killer corrió hacia él y lo sujetó de sus brazos, colocándolos en su espalda para evitar que siguiera avanzando

—¡Suéltame maldito!— el chico se removía con fuerza en busca de zafarse del agarre. El rubio tendría que admitir que le costaba un poco retenerlo, el pelinegro era más fuerte de lo que parecía, pero aún así logró mantener el agarre en medio del forcejeo.

_"__¡Tranquilízate maldición, estoy tratando de ayudarte!"_ no lo dijo en voz alta porque no podía permitir que Kid lo escuchara, había parado al chico para evitar que siguiera en su pelea con el pelirrojo y saliera más herido, después de todo ni siquiera podía librarse del todo de la retención del rubio y Kid era mucho más fuerte que él.

—Muy bien, Killer, sujétalo así.

—¿Qué?— preguntó confundido, mas al ver a su amigo alzar el puño entendió perfectamente sus palabras. —¡Kid!

—¡ALÉJATE DE MI HERMANO!

El pelirrojo volteó en el momento en el que un puño golpeó de lleno su quijada con la fuerza suficiente para aturdirlo y hacerlo retroceder.

—¡ACE!— gritó Luffy emocionado al identificar a su hermano frente a él.

—Perdón por la tardanza, Luffy— dijo el pecoso dándole la espalda, sin apartar la mirada del chico al que acababa de golpear.

Kid escupió un poco de sangre y se llevó una mano al lugar del golpe, verificando que no tuviera nada roto, ese había sido un buen puñetazo.

—Tienes buena mano— comentó al pelinegro retomando su posición de ataque.

—Si tanto te gusta, dejaré que la pruebes un poco más— dijo antes de abalanzarse hacia él con la intención de volver a golpearlo.

Killer veía al chico que acababa de golpear a Kid, al cual había identificado como Ace, repasando en su cabeza las palabras que este había dicho. _"Hermano"._ Se concentró en el que aún sostenía con los brazos, y lo soltó de golpe al momento en que su mente terminó de atar cabos por completo, segundos antes de sentir un golpe en el estómago que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, causando que cayera entre los botes de basura que estaban en el suelo. Levantó la mirada, temeroso de que habiera sido quien estaba pensando, y al darse cuenta de que había tenido razón sintió que moriría ahí mismo.

Sabo apretaba los puños tan fuerte como podía, con los brazos a los costados y sin poder apartar la mirada de Killer, quien estaba tumbado entre los botes.

Nada mas acercarse un poco al lugar que les había señalado aquel hombre escucharon un estruendo y se dirigieron hacia él, entrando en un callejón y encontrándose con tal escena, Killer tratando de inmovilizar a Luffy mientras el otro chico se preparaba para golpearlo. Al verlo quedó paralizado, sintiendo como si el mundo se le viniera encima de golpe, mientras su hermano se lanzó directamente a por el pelirrojo. En cuanto pudo reaccionar no hizo más que golpear en el estómago a Killer con tan sólo la fuerza necesaria para mandarlo al suelo.

Sus ojos ardían y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para contener las lágrimas, seguía sin querer creer lo que pasaba, pero no podía hacer el ciego a algo que se presentaba justo frente a él, por más que lo deseara.

Law se acercaba corriendo al lugar, los hermanos de Luffy se le habían adelantado pero alcanzó a ver adónde se dirigían y entró en el callejón a toda prisa. Al llegar vio a Sabo parado frente al mejor amigo de Kid, Killer, quien estaba tumbado entre unos botes, y un poco apartados de ellos se encontraba Ace peleando contra Kid, le hubiera gustado mucho encargarse de él con sus propias manos, pero lo más importante en ese momento era Luffy, al que encontró del otro lado observando a su hermano rubio como si tratara de analizarlo, algo a lo que el oji gris no le dio mucha importancia. No se había dado cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba hasta que lo vio ahí a salvo, en ese momento sintió que podía volver a respirar, como si desde que desapareció hubiera estado conteniendo el aire, y ahora por fin podía recuperarlo. Se acercó a él, aminorando el paso hasta quedar a su espalda.

—Luffy-ya— el nombrado volteó al llamado, y lo primero que el mayor vio fue un delgado camino de sangre recorrer su piel, y sintió como su corazón se encogía ante la imagen. Lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de Luffy y, muy suavemente, acarició el lugar en su frente donde tenía la herida causante de ese delgado rio de líquido carmesí. Era un pequeño corte, nada grave en realidad, pero eso no servía para calmar el sentimiento de culpa que se formó en su interior. —¿Te duele?

Luffy negó con la cabeza ligeramente. —Estoy bien— dijo sonriendo.

—Estás sangrando— señaló el oji gris, aún sin poder apartar la mirada de esa pequeña herida.

—No pasa nada, Law, en serio— insistió para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

_"__¿Y entonces por qué me siento así?"._ Luffy estaba bien, frente a él y sonriéndole como siempre, pero aún así, había salido lastimado por culpa suya, por haberse metido con la persona equivocada.

—¡¿Por qué?!— las palabras de Sabo llamaron la atención de ambos, y observaron al chico del cabello largo que ya se había levantado del suelo, y al hermano de Luffy aún más alterado que antes.

Killer observaba a Sabo a la distancia, no sabía qué hacer pero tenía que aclarar las cosas ya, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Dio un par de pasos hacia él —Sabo yo…

—¡CONFIÉ EN TI, CARAJO! ¡CONFIÉ EN TI!— explotó el menor interrumpiendo las palabras del otro. No había hecho nada más que arrojarlo al suelo hasta el momento, pero si se acercaba más juraba que lo golpearía con toda la fuerza que tenía, por más que a él mismo le doliera aún más el hacerlo.

Killer sintió cómo se hacía pedazos ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar y la imagen que tenía frente a él, el enojo y el dolor por la traición que reflejaba el rostro de Sabo era algo que no podía soportar ver, y mucho menos el saber que él mismo era el causante de tan tortuosos sentimientos en el rubio. Intentó dar un nuevo paso hacia él, pero el otro retrocedió al mismo tiempo. _"No me hagas esto, por favor"_ suplicó en su mente.

Ace se agachó, esquivando un golpe que iba dedicado hacia su rostro, y aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un puñetazo en el mentón al pelirrojo, con tanta fuerza que lo hiciera retroceder hasta golpear la pared.

—Sabo— susurró el pecoso. Al llegar había visto a dos chicos, pero observando que uno estaba a punto de golpear a su hermano se lanzó contra él sin prestar mucha atención al otro, sabiendo que Sabo venía detrás y podría encargarse de él, pero nunca imaginó que sería precisamente Killer, y lamentaba mucho estar ocupado y no poder ir a romperle la cara a él también, pero entendía que Sabo tenía que encargarse de eso y no podía interferir.

Kid se pasó el antebrazo por la barbilla, limpiando un poco de su sangre y, reincorporándose, se dispuso a atacar de nuevo contra el pecoso.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!— intervino una voz masculina salida de la nada, captando la atención de la mayoría. Un hombre castaño con un muy extraño peinado se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

—¿Ace?— preguntó el hombre rubio que llegó detrás del otro.

—Marco— dijo sorprendido de encontrarlo en ese lugar.

Marco examinó la escena sacando sus propias conclusiones, al parecer habían encontrado a los culpables de la desaparición de Luffy, pero ese chico, ¿Acaso no era… Killer?

—¡Muy bien esta pelea se acabó! A menos que quieran que nos los llevemos a todos detenidos— declaró el castaño.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Ace. —Sabo les hizo un ademan a Law y Luffy indicándoles que se adelantaran, los chicos asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban los policías, el oji gris sin apartar la mirada de Kid.

A Ace no le quedó más que aceptar la decisión de su hermano. Volteó hacia el chico con el que hasta hace unos momentos había estado peleando. —Si vuelves a acercarte a mi hermano, te juro que te mato— le dijo en tono amenazador al pelirrojo antes de retirarse detrás de los otros dos.

Sabo miró al rubio por un par de segundos más y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar igual que los demás.

—Sabo— llamó Killer, el otro se detuvo sin voltear a verlo.

—Adiós, Killer— dijo antes de seguir con su camino.

_Continuará..._


	22. Mala noche

_**Capítulo 22 - Mala noche**_

En ese momento lo que aún quedaba de él terminó de romperse por completo, jamás pensó que el escuchar dos palabras podrían causar tanto daño, pero ahí estaba, destrozado hasta el último centímetro por ellas, mientras veía cómo Sabo se iba sin mirar atrás, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente para salir de su campo de visión.

—Tsk, tenían que llegar los polis— refunfuñó Kid ya que todos se habían alejado. —Oye, Killer, ¿qué fue todo eso con el rubio?— preguntó confundido.

Killer apretó los puños y volteó hacia Kid con la mirada más asesina y aterradora que podía formar, prácticamente ardía en llamas mientras lo hacía pedazos en su mente. —Me largo— declaró antes de darle la espalda al otro y retirarse.

—¿Y ahora qué le pasa a éste?— se preguntó aún más confundido que antes, optó por dejar el tema de lado y concentrarse en lo importante, las cosas no habían salido en absoluto acorde a lo que había planeado, y es que nunca imaginó que ese maldito mocoso los tuviera tan bien puestos, y para rematar llegan los hermanos y le plantan cara, todo se vino abajo.

Pero había algo entre todo eso que tal vez le daría la vuelta a su favor, mientras peleaba con el pecoso se distrajo un momento en el que captó a Trafalgar con aquel mocoso, pero lo más interesante fue la expresión del oji gris al ver al chico lastimado, un rostro que expresaba culpa con todas las de la ley. No se le había ocurrido antes, pero qué mejor que un plan B para regresar todo al camino por el que se supone que debería ir.

* * *

—¿Y dónde estaba?— preguntó el peli verde.

—No lo sé, sólo me dijo que ya lo habían encontrado— contestó Nami.

Había recibido un mensaje de Law informándole que encontraron a Luffy, también le pidió que les avisara a los demás para que se reunieran en la entrada. Ya habían llegado todos y estaban esperando a Law y los que venían con él.

—Ahí viene— indicó Usopp señalando a Law a lo lejos, quien se acercaba a paso lento y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, pero lo extraño era que ni Luffy ni sus hermanos venían con él.

—¿Dónde está Luffy?— preguntó Zoro en cuento el otro llegó a donde estaban.

—Él se fue con sus hermanos— contestó el oji gris indiferente.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué desapareció de repente?— preguntó el narizón.

—No tienen que preocuparse por eso, dejen las cosas como están— dijo en el mismo tono que había utilizado anteriormente.

A Zoro le pareció muy extraño el comportamiento de Law, parecía como perdido y ni siquiera los miraba directamente, prácticamente estaba hablando en modo automático. ¿Habría pasado algo con Luffy?

—Yo tengo que irme— declaró el oji gris antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo, alejándose de todos y saliendo del lugar.

—Bueno, yo también me voy, no me han quedado ánimos para nada— comentó la peli naranja. En realidad todos se sentían igual, lo que pasó los dejó agotados y sin ganas de nada, así que se despidieron y cada quien se fue por su lado.

* * *

El coche estaba inundado por completo en tensión, tanto que podría cortarse con una navaja.

Marco dirigió una mirada al pelinegro en el asiento del copiloto, el cual tenía la cabeza baja, mirando su regazo sin pronunciar palabra. Echó un vistazo por el retrovisor para encontrarse a Sabo mirando por la ventana con la misma actitud que Ace, y a Luffy observando a su hermano con esa cara de preocupación que no había borrado desde que salieron de aquel callejón.

Lo que él comprendía era que la desaparición de Luffy había sido obra de dos chicos, uno de ellos el novio, o tal vez debería decir ex novio, de Sabo, lo que obviamente causaba mucho dolor en el rubio, que a su vez provocaba la preocupación de Luffy y el enojo del pecoso. Las cosas se habían puesto muy complicadas, pero Marco no podía sacarse de la cabeza que eso no era todo lo que pasaba.

Estacionó el coche junto a la acera y en cuanto lo apagó Sabo agradeció por haberlos llevado y salió rápidamente del vehículo, con el pelinegro menor siguiéndolo por detrás.

—Te llamaré después— dijo el pecoso con la intención de irse.

—Ace— llamó el rubio antes de que el otro abriera la puerta. El pelinegro detuvo sus acciones pero no se volteó hacia su novio. —¿Estás bien?

—Por supuesto, ese imbécil apenas y ha podido tocarme un pelo— contestó refiriéndose a su pelea con el pelirrojo.

—Aunque me alegra escucharlo no me refiero a eso— dijo Marco insistiendo. —Entiendo que estén tensos por lo que pasó, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que hay algo más detrás de eso. —El pelinegro se quedó quieto por unos segundos para después, por primera vez en todo el rato, voltear hacia él mirándolo a la cara, donde Marco pudo ver algo más que sólo enojo. —¿Estoy en lo cierto?

—Algo hay de eso— contestó con un suspiro. Dirigió su mirada al frente y se quedó callado por tanto tiempo que el rubio pensó que ya no diría más, y él no lo obligaría a decírselo si no quería, pero entonces Ace habló. —Marco, voy a contarte la verdad— dijo regresando su mirada una vez más hacia él. —La razón por la que nos fuimos hace nueve años.

* * *

—Ay— expresó Luffy al sentir el algodón remojado en alcohol sobre su herida.

—Deja de moverte, Luffy— le reprendió el rubio mientras pasaba el algodón por la frente de su hermano. Ya le había limpiado la sangre del rostro y había parado de sangrar, por lo que solo faltaba asegurarse de que no se infectara.

—Estoy bien, en serio— reprochó el menor, ya les había asegurado a todos como mil veces que no le había pasado nada, pero nadie parecía escucharlo.

—Te creo, pero aún así tengo que limpiarte la herida.

Luffy miró a su hermano una vez más, seguía preocupado por lo que pasó en el callejón, y lo peor era que ni siquiera entendía bien qué fue lo que pasó. —Sabo, ¿Lo conocías, verdad?— preguntó refiriéndose al chico del pelo largo. El mayor se tensó una vez más, parando de repente su tarea de limpiar la cortada de su hermano, y el pelinegro lo tomó como una respuesta afirmativa. —¿Era tu amigo?

—Ya no importa ahora, no te preocupes por eso—. Dejó el algodón en la mesa y tomó la bandita que había preparado antes, colocándola sobre la frente de su hermano. —Listo, ya terminé— dijo antes de levantarse. –Dejaré esto aquí por si Ace lo necesita, estaré en mi habitación— le informó al pelinegro y comenzó a caminar.

—Sabo— llamó el menor insistiendo.

—Dejemos el tema, Luffy— pidió antes de subir las escaleras.

El menor decidió obedecer la petición de su hermano, pero eso no le quitaba la preocupación de encima.

Sabo cerró la puerta de la habitación, comenzó a caminar hacia la cama pero no pudo llegar a ella antes de sucumbir ante toda la presión y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Se llevó una mano al rostro, no podía sacar a Killer de su cabeza, recordaba la primera vez que habló con él, después la primera vez que lo besó, las palabras que le había dicho en ese entonces, y eso sólo servía para incrementar el dolor cuando lo veía inmovilizando a su hermano frente a él. No pudo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, dejando escapar todo el sufrimiento con ellas.

—Soy un idiota— susurró.

* * *

—Law-niichan, ¿Encontraron a Luffy?— preguntó el castaño en cuanto vio a su hermano cruzar la puerta.

—Sí, Chopper, ya no tienes que preocuparte— contestó tratando de sonar tranquilo.

—Que bueno— dijo aliviado de saber que su amigo estaba bien.

—Bueno, entonces yo me retiro, Trafalgar-san.

—Gracias por todo, Nico-ya— le dijo a la pelinegra. Robin le sonrío y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Fue un placer, nos vemos— se despidió de ambos y se fue.

Chopper le dio las buenas noches a su hermano y se dirigió a su habitación, estaba muy cansado pero no se había querido ir a dormir sin noticias de Luffy, por lo que ahora se fue directo a la cama.

Law entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y se recargó en ella. No podía, por más que lo intentara, sacarse ese sentimiento de culpa que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, y es que la imagen de Luffy lastimado todavía estaba presente como si lo tuviera frente a él, y no podía pensar en nada más.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar desde su bolsillo por la llegada de un mensaje, lo sacó y al leer el remitente estuvo a punto de aventarlo contra la pared «_Eustass-ya_». Abrió el mensaje y lo leyó. Al terminar, apretó el aparato en su mano con toda la fuerza que le fue posible.

—¡Maldición!— gritó al momento en que lo aventó contra la cama.

* * *

Zoro y Sanji se encontraban caminando hacia la casa del segundo, el peli verde había insistido en acompañarlo y después irse a su casa, pero ya casi llegaban y no habían cruzado palabra en todo el camino.

—Oye, Zoro— llamó el rubio, el peli verde volteó a verlo. —Ya no tienes que preocuparte, Luffy está bien—. El mayor no había borrado su semblante preocupado aún cuando habían encontrado a su amigo, y Sanji trataba de animarlo.

—Lo sé, pero… olvídalo— dijo regresando su atención al frente una vez más.

El rubio trataba de pensar en algo que distrajera al peli verde del tema, pero no se le ocurría nada, hasta que recordó algo. —¿Sabes? Hay una película en el cine que me gustaría ver, ¿vamos mañana?

—¿Mañana?— preguntó, el rubio asintió con la cabeza. —Mmm, bueno, entonces vamos— accedió.

—Bien, ven mañana a las ocho, y no vayas a llegar tarde— le advirtió en broma.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no llegaré tarde— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, a Sanji le alegró el verlo más relajado ahora.

* * *

—Eso fue lo que pasó— dijo el pecoso para terminar con su relato.

—Dios— susurró Marco. Ahora sí que comprendía las actitudes de los chicos, lo que Ace le acababa de contar era algo muy fuerte, también explicaba por qué en la foto que había visto en su casa Luffy no tenía ninguna cicatriz en el rostro, cuando lo conoció ese detalle había despertado su curiosidad, pero jamás se imaginó una razón como aquella.

—Bueno, esta noche Sabo y yo nos alteramos mucho, pero Luffy no parece que haya reaccionado, eso me tranquiliza un poco— comentó el pelinegro para tratar de relajar un poco el ambiente.

—Entonces él está bien— comentó el rubio saliendo de su desconcierto inicial. —Pero, ¿tú estás bien?— preguntó preocupado.

—Sí, no te preocupes— le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ya me he calmado, el que me preocupa ahora es Sabo— comentó mirando hacia su casa por la ventana del coche. —Lo de Killer le afectó mucho.

—Sí, me lo imagino. ¿Por qué no vas a verlo?— sugirió Marco.

—Tienes razón, hablare con él— dijo antes de salir del coche. Cerró la puerta y se asomó por la ventanilla. —Gracias por traernos.

—Vendré por ti mañana temprano— le informó el rubio.

—¿Para qué?— preguntó confundido.

—Para dar una vuelta, ya veremos qué hacer.

—Mm, no sé si sea una buena idea— contestó no muy convencido.

—Sé que sigues preocupado, pero aún estás muy tenso y necesitas relajarte, así que vendré por ti mañana, ¿entendido?

—Está bien, nos vemos mañana. —Se apartó del auto y esperó hasta que Marco se había alejado para dirigirse hacia la entrada.

Al entrar se encontró con Luffy parado al pie de la escalera, mirando hacia el segundo piso con la preocupación escrita en su rostro. Ace entendió la razón, se acercó a él y le revolvió los cabellos ligeramente, ocasionando que volteara hacia él, el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó al cuarto de Sabo se paró frente a la puerta, respiró hondo y entró.

—Sabo— llamó el pecoso. Su hermano no le contestó, lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con la espalda contra la cama, las piernas flexionadas y la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos que abrazaban sus rodillas. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. —Lamento lo que pasó.

—Fue mi culpa por confiar en él— dijo el rubio sin levantar la cabeza.

—No digas eso, si hay algún culpable es él, pero tú no hiciste nada mal, ¿entiendes?

—Tal vez tengas razón. —Sabo se quedó unos segundos en silencio, después levantó la cabeza lentamente y se frotó los ojos con el antebrazo. —Bien, basta de lamentos. Si mal no recuerdo te toca hacer la cena, así que vamos que me muero de hambre- dijo antes de levantarse y salir de su habitación.

Ace miró a su hermano irse y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sabía que no se recuperaría tan fácilmente, pero el tiempo es un buen amigo, y Luffy y él lo apoyarían para que pasara de ese mal trago que acaba de vivir.

—¡Ace! ¡¿No vienes?!— se escuchó la voz de su hermano en el primer piso.

—¡Ya voy!— contestó poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Killer cerró la puerta de su habitación con el portazo más fuerte que había dado en toda su vida.

—¡Me cago en la puta ostia!— gritó al momento en que le plantó una patada a la base de su cama.

Las cosas no podrían estar peor, ¿Por qué, de todas las personas que vivían en la ciudad, Kid tenía que haber ido contra el hermano de Sabo? Y lo peor es que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía otro hermano y mucho menos quién era, y ahora todo se había ido al carajo.

En su cabeza se repetían las imágenes de Sabo frente a él con el dolor tatuado en el rostro, sus palabras cargadas de traición en ellas, su persona alejándose sin mirar atrás, era una tortura de tan sólo recordarlo.

No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que hablar con él, no dejaría que la única persona que de verdad le importaba se le escapara por una gran metida de pata, ¿Pero cómo le hacía si él no quería escucharlo?

—Tengo que hacer algo, joder.

_Continuará..._


	23. Perdóname

_**Capítulo 23 - Perdóname**_

—¿Qué estás haciendo, viejo?— preguntó Sanji al ver a su padre sentado en la mesa del comedor escribiendo algo. Se dirigió al refrigerador y sacó el envase de jugo.

—La lista para los suministros del restaurante— contestó sin desviar su mirada del escrito.

—Ya veo—. El menor sirvió el jugo en un vaso y le dio un trago. —Por cierto, me dijo Carne que había renunciado otro camarero.

—Sí, el jueves después de que te fuiste. Demonios que esos mocosos no aguantan nada— refunfuñó Zeff.

—Es que para aguantarlos a ustedes— comentó Sanji para sí mismo.

—Bueno, necesitaré tu ayuda extra hasta que encontremos a otro— le informó el mayor.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Saldré con Zoro, además es mi día libre— comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Roronoa? No sabía que eran tan amigos—. En realidad, según él sabía esos dos sólo se la pasaban peleando cada vez que estaban juntos.

—Ah sí… ya ves— dijo con un poco de nerviosismo, había olvidado que Zeff aún no sabía nada de su relación, y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría si se enteraba. —Bueno, pero igual puedo empezar con las horas extra mañana— comentó para desviar el tema.

* * *

—¡Ya voy!— gritó el rubio desde la sala al escuchar que tocaban la puerta. —Hola, Marco, pasa— dijo con una sonrisa al chico frente a él.

—Gracias—. El mayor entró en la casa y el otro cerró la puerta.

—¡Ace! ¡Marco ya vino por ti!

—¡En seguida bajo!— se escuchó decir al nombrado en el segundo piso.

Luffy se acercó a su hermano silenciosamente sin que éste se diera cuenta y se tumbó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo, el menor sobre la espalda del otro.

—Shishishi, te gané, Sabo— dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

—Ni lo pienses—. El rubio alargó su brazo tomando la muñeca del otro y lo jaló hacia el suelo, posicionándose sobre él y apresando su cuerpo contra el piso. —¿Qué harás ahora?— preguntó burlonamente. Luffy se removía tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero sin conseguirlo.

—¿Por qué están peleando?— preguntó Marco curioso.

—No estamos peleando, es entrenamiento. Luffy quiere ser más fuerte— explicó Sabo mirando al mayor, pero sin aflojar su agarre.

—Ya date por vencido, Luffy— dijo el pecoso bajando el último escalón. Sonrió y se dirigió hacia su novio. —Perdón por la tardanza.

—No hay problema— contestó sonriendo también.

En el suelo el pelinegro dejó de pelear y colocó una carita de puchero en el rostro, aceptando la derrota contra su hermano. El mayor se puso de pie y le tendió una mano.

—Anda, levántate— dijo con una sonrisa. Luffy aceptó la ayuda y se incorporó.

—Vas a ver, llegará el momento en que no podrás contra mí— le dijo al rubio antes de dirigirse a la cocina en busca de un bocadillo.

—¿Seguro que está bien que te deje solo con Luffy?— preguntó el pecoso a su hermano.

—Sí hombre, ahora vayan a divertirse.

—De acuerdo, pero si pasa algo me llamas— le indicó el pelinegro.

—Que sí, que sí— dijo, ya desesperado por la preocupación de su hermano, comenzando a empujarlos a ambos fuera de la casa. —Ahora váyanse, y no regreses hasta que estés tan cansado que no puedas ni ponerte de pie— comentó dedicándole una sonrisa pícara al pecoso antes de cerrar la puerta frente a ellos.

—¿Cómo debería interpretar eso?— preguntó el rubio.

Ace le dedicó una sonrisa antes de rodear su cuello y plantarle un ligero beso en los labios. —Como quieras— dijo aún cerca de su rostro.

—De acuerdo, eso haré.

* * *

Chopper se acercó a su escritorio y tomó las libretas que utilizaba en las clases que su hermano le impartía.

Normalmente, por ser sábado, se tomaban el día de descanso o lo dedicaban a estudiar y hacer los deberes de la escuela, pero en ese momento el castaño ya los había terminado y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, así que se le ocurrió pedirle a su hermano que le adelantara las lecciones, por lo que se dirigió a su habitación.

La puerta estaba cerrada así que la abrió lentamente para asegurarse primero de que no estaba dormido. El pelinegro estaba tirado en su cama, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, un brazo detrás de la cabeza y el otro sosteniendo el celular frente a su rostro, algo extraño, Law no era de los que pasaban el rato en el teléfono.

—Law-niichan— llamó entrando por completo en la habitación. El nombrado dio un respingo y guardó rápidamente el aparato en su pantalón.

—¿Qué pasa, Chopper?— preguntó incorporándose.

—Me preguntaba si podrías darme una clase hoy.

—Está bien, vamos— el oji gris se levantó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la salida de su cuarto, al pasar al lado del menor le dio una pequeña palmadita en la cabeza sin detenerse. Chopper miró a su hermano un poco preocupado antes de seguirlo escaleras abajo.

* * *

Ace se encontraba acostado en toda su extensión sobre el cuerpo de su novio, con ambas manos posicionadas en el pecho del otro y la cabeza apoyada en ellas, mientras el rubio jugaba distraídamente con los cabellos negros del menor.

Sus desnudos cuerpos se encontraban cubiertos de la cintura para abajo por las sabanas, pero Marco tenía a la vista la bien formada espalda del pecoso y comenzó a acariciarla suave y lentamente de arriba abajo con su mano libre. Era algo que, había descubierto, le encantaba hacer y de lo que nunca se cansaría, así como no se cansaría de la vista que tenía en ese momento, así como estaba el pelinegro, con los ojos cerrados, su sonrisa de siempre y esa expresión de serenidad en el rostro, era la imagen más hermosa que había visto jamás, por más extraño que sonara, para él era así.

—Ace— llamó suavemente. El menor parecía dormido, pero él sabía que no lo estaba, y aunque no le gustaría romper con la escena, necesitaban hablar del tema.

—¿Sí?— preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de posición.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Dime— dijo, ahora sí mirándolo de frente.

—Si… si Sabo decidiera perdonar a Killer y volver con él, ¿Qué harías?— preguntó con cierto cuidado.

El pecoso se quedó pensando un momento, tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. —La verdad, no tengo ni idea— se incorporó hasta quedar sentado sobre el regazo del otro, quien también se sentó hasta quedar frente a él otra vez. —No sé si eso pueda pasar, y no sé como reaccionaria en ese caso. Supongo que, lo sabré si ocurre.

Marco acarició su mejilla y se acercó para besarlo suavemente. —Sé que tomarías la decisión correcta— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Ace sonrió ante sus palabras, que le indujeron confianza en el caso de que aquella situación se llegase a presentar. —Gracias— posicionó su mano sobre la que el rubio tenía en su rostro y el mayor se acercó para besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

Luffy miraba a su hermano mientras éste lavaba los platos que utilizaron en la comida.

El rubio había estado de lo más sonriente y feliz durante el día, como siempre lo era, pero el menor se preguntaba si realmente estaría bien, o estaba tratando de ocultar lo que sentía.

Sabo terminó con los utensilios de cocina y tomó una pequeña toalla para secar sus manos, en ese momento alguien tocó a la puerta. ¿A Ace se le habrían olvidado las llaves?

—¡Ya voy!—. Dejó la toalla en su lugar y se dirigió a la entrada. Luffy se levantó de su asiento y siguió a su hermano, dispuesto a saltar sobre Ace en cuanto el rubio le abriera la puerta.

Pero la expresión de Sabo cambió por completo al ver quién tocaba. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo Killer.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo—. Su voz fue tan fría y cortante que Killer sintió una navaja clavarse en su pecho y retorcerse lentamente. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar así, y dolía más el saber que era exclusivamente para él.

—Por favor, Sabo, escúchame.

El menor hizo amago de cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero una mano le impidió el hacerlo, lo que le sorprendió fue ver a quién le pertenecía. Luffy sostenía la puerta, mirando a su hermano directamente a los ojos.

—Tal vez deberías escucharlo— le aconsejó el pelinegro.

—Intentó golpearte, Luffy— replicó el rubio.

—Pero no va a golpearme. ¿No vas a golpearme, verdad?— preguntó al mayor.

—No— contestó Killer, un poco confundido por la pregunta.

—¿Lo ves?— regresó su atención a su hermano. —Además, en realidad no fue él quien intentó golpearme— argumentó Luffy.

Sabo suspiró derrotado. —De acuerdo— hizo un ademán a Killer para que entrara, éste obedeció en silencio. El menor se volteó de frente hacia él sin cerrar la puerta, por si acaso. —¿Qué tienes que decir?

El mayor hizo una reverencia en dirección a ambos. —¡Lo siento mucho!—. No iba a intentar buscar excusas ni justificarse, él sabía lo que pasaría desde el momento en que había dejado solos a Kid y Luffy, aunque no supiera quién era éste último, y por más que después haya intentado disminuir daños.

—Sé que una disculpa no enmendará lo que pasó, pero es todo lo que tengo— se incorporó y miró al rubio, que no había cambiado por completo su expresión. —Lo siento ¿sí? Perdóname.

—¿Esperas que lo haga así de fácil?— preguntó con la misma voz fría de antes.

—No, en realidad no— admitió el mayor. —Pero no sé qué más hacer. Dime qué necesito para que me perdones, sólo quiero que regreses a mi lado.

—No, no puedo— dijo negando con la cabeza, no solo para Killer, sino también para sí mismo.

—Sabo— el rubio volteó a su hermano. —Se ha disculpado— comentó el pelinegro, había comprendido por fin el tipo de relación que tenían esos dos, o al menos sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

—¿Te parece suficiente, Luffy?

—Es suficiente para mí— contestó convencido.

—Si no es suficiente para ti— intervino Killer, atrayendo la atención del otro— entonces dime qué hago, lo que sea, para que me perdones, para que estés conmigo de nuevo— comenzó a acercarse lentamente, explorando el terreno.

Sabo apartó la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo, no quería ceder ante sus palabras, y se maldijo a sí mismo por comenzar a doblegarse con tan solo escuchar su voz, que seguía pidiéndole volver a su lado.

_—__Pero tú eres diferente— apoyó ligeramente la palma de su mano en la mejilla del menor, acariciándola y acercándose a él mientras hablaba— tú sí me importas, quiero estar contigo. Me gustas, de verdad.— con esas palabras terminó de cortar la distancia entre los dos, colocando sus labios suavemente sobre los del otro._

Apretó los puños ante la imagen en su mente y sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar esos pensamientos. No quería recordar sus palabras, sus besos. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Killer miraba cómo Sabo enfrentaba una lucha interna frente a él, pero sabía que de seguir así no conseguiría su perdón. —Golpéame.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron y dirigió su mirada hacia él otra vez. —¿Qué?

—Golpéame— repitió el mayor. —No lo evitaré ni me defenderé, ¿eso te hará sentir mejor, no?

—Sí claro, como golpearte hará que todo lo que pasó ayer se esfume. ¡Eso no arreglará nada, Killer!

—No, pero te ayudará a desahogarte, y tal vez así puedas escucharme y perdonarme.

—¡Las cosas no son tan simples, ¿entiendes?!— exclamó el menor exasperado por sus palabras. No podía permitirse perdonarlo. No… no podía…

—¡No, no entiendo! ¿¡Entonces cómo son!?—. Sintió cómo dos puños golpeaban su pecho fuertemente, pero no lo suficiente para tumbarlo o hacerlo retroceder, a pesar de que no estaba oponiendo resistencia.

—¿Por qué?— susurró Sabo. Comenzó a aflojar sus puños y apoyó también la frente en el pecho del mayor. Ya no podía resistirse, no podía seguir escuchando sus palabras sin reaccionar a ellas, no podía seguir evitando los recuerdos que venían a su mente, no podía… seguir negando sus sentimientos. —¿Por qué no dejas todo como está y ya?— preguntó comenzando a sentir los ojos húmedos.

Killer alzó la mano lentamente hasta alcanzar el rostro del menor, y sosteniendo su barbilla lo obligó, sin ser para nada brusco, a levantar la mirada en su dirección, inclinando él mismo su cabeza en un ángulo en el que pudiera mirarlo a los ojos por debajo del fleco, para mostrarle la verdad en ellos. —¿En serio crees que podría estar bien con eso?— preguntó suavemente.

Era la primera vez que los veía, tan hermosos como imaginó que serían, tan azules como el mar, y tan sinceros como jamás creyó que sería posible. —¿Y por qué no?

Killer levantó su otra mano y la posicionó en la mejilla del otro. —Porque no estarías conmigo, y eso no pienso aceptarlo— comenzó a acercarse lentamente a su rostro, esperanzado de que no lo rechazara.

Su vista se nubló por completo gracias a las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus orbes. Sintió los labios de Killer rozar los suyos, esos labios que tanto quería, que tantas sonrisas le habían sacado antes, que tanto anhelaba en realidad. Cerró los ojos y se acercó más a ellos, sintiendo una gota resbalar por toda su mejilla y perderse en su mentón, derrumbando por fin los muros que lo separaban de sus sentimientos.

Killer no cabía en la felicidad que se esparció por todo su cuerpo al sentir que Sabo correspondía el beso, y extendía los brazos desde su pecho hasta su cuello para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Luffy sonrió ante la escena, por fin su hermano se había decidido a seguir sus sentimientos y perdonar al chico, y se sentía inmensamente feliz por él.

—Ejem— interrumpió una voz desde el marco de la puerta.

—¡Ace!— exclamó Luffy alarmado al identificar a su hermano en la entrada, con Marco a su lado.

Sabo rompió el beso y se separó de Killer, posicionándose frente a él, en un intento por interponerse entre su hermano y él. —Ace, primero escúchame, puedo explicarlo.

Ace se acercó con paso firme, hasta quedar a escasa distancia de ambos.

—No hace falta— dijo negando con la cabeza. —Lo vi todo. Killer— exclamó dirigiéndose hacia el mayor. —Si vuelves a lastimar a mis hermanos, te juro que te arrepentirás el resto de tus días.

—De eso puedes estar seguro— comentó al recordar la tortura de sentirse odiado por Sabo, y eso que solo fue una noche, no quería ni imaginar sentirse así por el resto de su vida.

—Más te vale— dirigió su mirada a su hermano, quien lo miraba entre sorprendido y feliz. —Respeto tu decisión, hermano.

Sabo sonrió y abrazó a su hermano en medio de la emoción. —Gracias—. Se separó de él y se dio la vuelta para abrazar ahora a Killer, quien lo estrujó contra su cuerpo tanto como podía sin lastimarlo.

Marco se acercó al pelinegro y colocó una mano en su hombro, ocasionando que volteara hacia él. —Lo hiciste bien— comentó con una sonrisa.

—Shishishi, ¡Genial! ¡Ahora todos tenemos pareja!— exclamó un extra contento Luffy.

—¿¡QUÉ!?— Gritaron los hermanos mayores.

_Continuará..._


	24. Tu sonrisa

_**Capítulo 24 - Tu sonrisa**_

—Emm… ¿Deberíamos hacer algo?— preguntó Killer inclinándose un poco hacia el otro.

—Tal vez… sería mejor dejarlos por el momento— contestó Marco sin apartar su mirada de la escena. En una esquina de la habitación se encontraban Ace y Sabo, ambos hechos una bolita contra la pared, con un aura depresiva alrededor de ellos.

—Supongo que debimos haberlo esperado, ya habíamos pensado en que alguien le gustara— comentó Sabo.

—Sí pero, ¿Tan pronto? Apenas y pude hacerme a la idea— dijo el pecoso levantando un poco la cabeza. —Sabía yo que Luffy pasaba mucho tiempo con Law, pero si se atreve a… ¡Lo mato! ¡Yo lo mato!— exclamó poniéndose de pie con toda la intención de llevar a cabo sus palabras, y es que con solo imaginar a su hermano haciendo… —¡LO VOY A MATAR!

—¡Espera, Ace, tranquilízate!— Sabo se colocó frente a su hermano, tratando de evitar que saliera corriendo por la puerta y fuera a asesinar a su nuevo cuñado.

—Pero Sabo…— replicó el pecoso.

—Nuestro hermanito ya no es tan pequeño— comentó para tratar de animarlo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir el aura depresiva volvió y ambos chicos regresaron a su lugar en la esquina.

—Luffy— dijeron al mismo tiempo, lamentándose entre ellos.

Mientras tanto, los dos que observaban la escena sintieron una gota resbalar por su sien, tan adentrados en sus pensamientos estaban que ni siquiera se habían percatado de que el menor no se encontraba ahí.

—Luffy ya se fue— comentó Marco.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo?! ¡¿A dónde?!— preguntaron al unísono.

—Hace unos momentos, dijo que iría a ver a Trafalgar— contestó Killer.

—¿A… Law?—. En la frente del pelinegro se hizo visible una venita resaltada al momento en que puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh no. ¡Killer bloquea la puerta!— Ordenó Sabo.

—¡QUE LO MATO!— gritó el pecoso antes de echar a correr hacia la salida, o eso creía porque en realidad no estaba avanzando nada.

—¡Espera, Ace, espera!— decía Sabo mientras jalaba a su hermano de los brazos en un intento por retenerlo y tranquilizarlo, cosa que no estaba dando un gran resultado.

* * *

—Vuelvo en seguida, Law-niichan— dijo Chopper a su hermano desde la entrada.

—Está bien, Chopper— contestó el pelinegro desde la cocina.

El castaño abrió la puerta para salir, y para su sorpresa se encontró con su amigo frente a ella. Sonrió y estuvo a punto de exclamar su nombre, pero el otro hizo una seña con la mano para que guardara silencio, el menor entendió a la perfección las intenciones de Luffy y asintió antes de salir de la casa y dejar al otro dentro.

Law terminó de secarse las manos y dejó la pequeña toalla en su lugar. Había lavado los platos de la comida y Chopper acababa de salir a visitar la nueva dulcería que abrieron en el vecindario, por lo que estaba solo.

Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y buscó aquel mensaje que recibiera la noche anterior.

«_Te lo advertí, y será él quien pague por tus errores_»

Antes de la noche pasada, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza el que Kid se fuera contra Luffy, no le tenía miedo a lo que el pelirrojo le hiciera a su persona, pero involucrarlo a él era diferente, y sabía que no se detendría solo por las amenazas de su hermano, tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo, pero no sabía qué.

Escuchó el sonido de pasos acercándose y cerró el mensaje, pero sin guardar el aparato.

—¿Olvidaste algo, Chopper?— preguntó sin voltear, aparentando estar acomodando algo en la alacena.

Grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de unos brazos que rodearon su cuello por detrás al tiempo que sentía un peso extra en su espalda, giró su cabeza solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Luffy, quien apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del otro.

—Luffy-ya, ¿qué haces aquí?— preguntó aún sorprendido.

—Es que tenía ganas de verte, shishishi.

—¿Y cómo entraste?

—Me encontré a Chopper en la puerta y me dejó pasar, quería darte la sorpresa— contestó rompiendo el abrazo para que el oji gris pudiera darse la vuelta hacia él.

—Ya veo—. En cuanto estuvo totalmente de frente hacia el menor, éste se abrazó de nuevo a su cuello y atrapó sus labios suavemente.

Claro que a Law le encantaba besar a Luffy, pero en ese momento no podía disfrutar plenamente aquella acción debido a todos los pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cabeza, cosa que, de alguna manera, el menor debe haber notado ya que se separó de él.

—¿Pasa algo, Law?— preguntó un poco preocupado.

El oji gris se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Miró de reojo el aparato en su mano, de las escasas opciones que habían acudido a su cabeza como intento de solución, la que en ese momento estaba considerando como vencedora no era su favorita, pero parecía ser la mejor.

—No, nada— contestó al momento en que guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

—¿Estás seguro?— insistió Luffy, algo le decía que las cosas no iban bien, él no estaba comportándose como siempre.

—Todo está bien, en serio.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices— dijo no muy convencido.

—No te preocupes Luffy-ya—. Rodeó la cintura del menor fuertemente y depositó sus labios sobre los ajenos, besándolo como la noche anterior. No podía dejar que se enterara de lo que pasaba, se encargaría de mantener a Luffy indiferente a la situación que albergaría la decisión que acababa de tomar, para evitar que saliera lastimado.

Aún sin estar totalmente convencido por sus palabras, Luffy correspondió al contacto, siendo consciente de que, contrario al beso anterior, ahora Law sí estaba presente en el momento y la acción, besándolo con ternura justo como hiciera la primera vez. Y fue entonces que recordó ciertas palabras que merodeaban por su mente, _*" ¿te dijo ya que eres su pareja?"*. _Si bien les había dicho a sus hermanos que Law era su novio, fue porque así lo consideraba, pero era verdad que no se lo había dicho directamente, y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco inquieto ante tal recuerdo. Se separó lentamente de sus labios, cosa que sorprendió al oji gris, y ocultó su rostro unos momentos debajo de su sombrero.

—Law— llamó tímidamente antes de encararlo nuevamente— tu y yo, ¿somos pareja, cierto?

El mayor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y llevó su mano a la mejilla del otro, acariciándola suavemente. —Por supuesto.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente y apretó su abrazo, prácticamente colgándose a los hombros del oji gris, quien no tardó en aplicar la misma fuerza contra su cintura. Ese era Luffy, Su Luffy, tan sonriente como la primera vez que lo vio, esa sonrisa que lo cautivo desde el primer día, y que había dejado su rostro por un corto momento la noche anterior, pero no dejaría que algo así volviera a pasar.

_"__Yo cuidare tu sonrisa, Luffy-ya" _

* * *

Sabo se dejó caer contra la pared y soltó un suspiro. —¿Sabes? Podías haber hecho eso desde el principio— comentó.

Después de un rato tratando de tranquilizar, o en su defecto, retener a Ace para que no saliera corriendo, Marco, que había estado observando la escena sin interferir, se acercó al pelinegro y comenzó a besarlo en los labios. Al poco tiempo Sabo sintió cómo Ace comenzaba a dejar de forcejear hasta tranquilizarse por completo y concentrarse en corresponder el contacto, y fue entonces que lo liberó, con toda seguridad de que después no tendría que ir a la comisaria y lidiar con su abuelo porque a su hermano le habían metido una denuncia por intento de homicidio.

—Parece que te lo tomas con calma— dijo Killer acercándose a él.

—Sí bueno, algo mejor que él seguro sí— comentó con una sonrisa señalando a su hermano, que seguía ocupado con Marco por cierto.

—¿No te preocupa?— preguntó curioso. Cuando Luffy había contado todo llegó a pensar que serían Marco y él los que tuvieran que retener a sus parejas para evitar que terminaran tras las rejas.

—De preocuparme me preocupa, Luffy sigue siendo mi hermano menor después de todo, pero, supongo que es momento de dejarlo crecer— contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón—. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros del otro y lo acercó a él, plantándole un tierno beso en la frente, acto que logró un ligero sonrojo en el menor, quien se apegó más a su cuerpo en respuesta.

—Por cierto, el lunes empezaremos a estudiar, los exámenes comienzan el miércoles— recordó el menor.

—Ah es cierto, pero la biblioteca estará llena, ¿Te parece si estudiamos aquí?

—Por mí no hay ningún problema— contestó sonriendo.

—¡Ay! Ya se pusieron a hablar de los exámenes— refunfuñó Ace, que había escuchado lo que platicaban.

—Tú también deberías preocuparte por ellos— le reprendió su hermano.

—Sí, sí— dijo restándole importancia, pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Miró con cierta sonrisa planificadora al chico a su lado. —¿Me ayudas a estudiar?

—¿Yo?— preguntó Marco confundido, el pecoso se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. —Ace, yo no sé nada de psicología.

—Pero igual puedes ayudarme— insistió el pelinegro.

—¿Cómo?

—Motivación— contestó. El rubio levantó una ceja, sin acabar de comprender en qué podría ser útil. —Anda, ayúdame.

—De acuerdo— aceptó derrotado. —Pero no me culpes por cómo termine esto.

—Para nada— comentó satisfecho.

* * *

—Nos vemos, Luffy— se despidió el castaño.

—Claro, nos vemos en la escuela Law— dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

Chopper había regresado de la dulcería con un buen cargamento, que felizmente compartió con su amigo mientras jugaban y se divertían juntos, con Law observándolos a cierta distancia como solía acostumbrar en esas ocasiones. Aunque, cambiando un poco la rutina, los chicos habían logrado convencerlo de que mirara una película con ellos. Y así se les fue la tarde, entre juegos y risas, para que finalmente Luffy regresara a su casa más que contento, completamente ajeno a la decisión que el oji gris tomara para su protección.

* * *

_"__¿Cómo terminé aquí?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo al ver la casa que tenía enfrente, era el inconfundible hogar del cocinero. Vale que había salido a dar la vuelta por la ciudad antes de ir por Sanji para lo del cine, todo bien, entonces ¿Por qué estaba parado en la acera frente a la casa del rubio? _"A ver si llega el día en que las calles dejen de moverse"_ pensó para sus adentros.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo para fijarse en la hora, faltaban 30 minutos para las 8, bueno ¿Sanji había dicho que no llegara tarde, cierto? Guardó el aparato y se encaminó hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de tocar cuando alguien abrió, mostrando al viejo Zeff del otro lado, con ese tan extraño bigote trenzado que lo caracterizaba.

—Hem… buenas noches— dijo el peli verde.

—Roronoa, buenas noches— contestó el Chef sin apartarse de su lugar ni hacer algún movimiento.

—Esto… ¿Se encuentra Sanji?— preguntó con cierto nerviosismo. Pocas veces se había encontrado con el padre del cejitas en el pasado, y más pocas aún había hablado con él, pero en ese momento se sentía un poco tenso, ¿Cómo se supone que mantienes una conversación con tu suegro? Porque a esas alturas Sanji ya debía haberle cantado de la relación que mantenían.

—Sí, el mocoso está en su habitación— contestó saliendo de la casa, dejando la puerta abierta, y comenzando a caminar hacia la calle.

Zoro observó al viejo salir de la casa, y levantó una ceja algo confundido. —¿Va a algún lado?— preguntó curioso.

—Por supuesto que voy a algún lado, tengo un restaurante que atender— respondió sin siquiera voltear hacia él. En poco tiempo la silueta de Zeff se había perdido por la calle en la oscuridad nocturna.

El peli verde, aún confundido, se había quedado parado fuera del lugar viendo al viejo alejarse, cuando ya no pudo enfocarlo entró en el recinto, ¿Había dejado la puerta abierta así que podía entrar, no?

—Dijo que estaba en su habitación— recordó. Cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto del rubio, o eso creía.

_Continuará..._


	25. Mi capricho

**Advertencia: Este capítulo tiene contenido de sexo explícito, si no te gusta salta la escena.**

* * *

**_Capítulo 25 - Mi capricho_**

_"__¡¿Qué carajos pasa con esta casa?!" _

10 minutos, 10 jodidos minutos en los que llevaba dando vueltas por el lugar. Ya había pasado por el baño, la sala, la cocina, el baño otra vez, el comedor, y ahora se encontraba en el patio, ¡¿Cómo demonios se las apañó para terminar en el patio?!

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser encontrar una habitación? Además, él ya había estado en esa casa un par de ocasiones antes, por algún trabajo escolar o algo así, se suponía que debería saber dónde se encontraba el cuarto que buscaba. Ah, pero que quede claro que no era su culpa, si los pasillos dejaran de moverse sería de gran ayuda.

—Espera un momento— se detuvo en seco, ¿Acaso esa de ahí no era la puerta de entrada?

_"__¡Carajo! ¡Si esto sigue así voy a terminar por…!"_ Respiró profundamente y, haciendo uso de todo el autocontrol que poseía para no terminar cargándose la maldita puerta, se dio la vuelta caminando en dirección contraria. Joder, que está bien que el mundo de vueltas y se mueva todo el tiempo, ¿Pero no se supone que una casa no debería de hacerlo?

Sin darse cuenta de cómo lo logró, terminó frente a una puerta de madera en el segundo piso. _"¿Pero qué? ¿En qué momento subí las escaleras?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo dando un vistazo a su alrededor. _"Bueno, qué importa"_.

En el interior se apreciaban las paredes azules, las cortinas negras estaban totalmente cerradas, lo que impedía la vista desde dentro hacia fuera o viceversa, el escritorio estaba perfectamente organizado, y en la esquina junto al armario se hallaba un pequeño bulto de ropa. Bueno, definitivamente era la habitación de Sanji, pero ¿Dónde estaba él?

—¿Marimo?—. El rubio se paró en la puerta del baño de su habitación al ver a Zoro, dejando un momento la acción de secar su cabello por la sorpresa —¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

_"__Ah, ahí está"_ pensó al verlo, tuvo que tragar un poco de saliva, maldita sea esa costumbre que tenía de salir en bóxers del baño. —Estaba por el rumbo y decidí pasar antes— contestó.

En ese momento, una pequeña gota cayó desde el fleco de Sanji, aterrizando en su pecho y comenzando a deslizarse, acción que no pasó desapercibida para los ojos del peli verde. El cuerpo del cocinero ya estaba seco, por lo que seguir con la mirada aquel camino que se marcaba por su torso no resultó nada difícil, hasta que aquella gota se disolvió en el elástico de su ropa interior, y entonces el recorrer ese mismo camino con su boca se volvió algo sumamente tentador.

—Bueno, no importa, sólo deja que me cambie y nos vamos— dijo el rubio, volviendo a la tarea de secar su pelo y comenzando a caminar por la habitación.

_"__Joder, Sanji, que así no puedo"_ pensó para sus adentros. No podía culparlo de querer tirarse encima de él en ese momento, después de todo, Luffy los había interrumpido el día anterior y se quedó con las ganas, y ahora lo tenía frente a él con su tan bien marcado y trabajado cuerpo, que tanto deseaba poseer, prácticamente desnudo. Y para colmo, el bóxer del chico no era precisamente holgado, sino uno que se ajustaba perfectamente a su persona, dándole una muy buena idea al mayor de lo que poseía allá abajo.

Una vez había terminado de utilizarla, colgó la toalla en la silla de su escritorio y se acercó a su cama, donde tenía preparada la ropa que se pondría. — ¿El viejo ya se fue?— preguntó a Zoro, quien se encontraba a su espalda, al momento en que tomó el pantalón entre sus manos.

—Sí— contestó escuetamente, su voz le sonó más cercana que antes.

Estaba a punto de ponerse la prenda que sostenía, pero antes de poder hacerlo unos brazos lo rodearon por detrás, atrayéndolo fuertemente contra su cuerpo hasta que estuvo perfectamente pegado a él, con la espalda en su pecho.

—¿Zo-Zoro?— preguntó sorprendido, con sus mejillas adoptando un fuerte sonrojo.

El peli verde acercó su rostro al hombro del otro, quedando su nariz a escasos centímetros de su piel e inhalando profundamente su aroma. Demonios, era tan delicioso; dulce, atrayente y embriagador, de esos que, no importa cuántas veces lo hagas, jamás te cansas de oler.

—Si no me sueltas no me puedo cambiar— dijo Sanji tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, sentía el aliento de su novio contra su cuerpo y su corazón ya había acelerado su marcha, cosa que intentaba disimular.

—¿Sabes? Estás bastante provocativo así— susurró contra su piel antes de plantar un beso sobre ella.

La sorpresa lo hizo aflojar sus manos, causando que el pantalón cayera en el suelo. Dios, ¿qué había sido ese tono? Juraría que había escuchado que, al pronunciar aquellas palabras, la voz grave y ronca de Zoro había adoptado también un detalle que no había escuchado antes, una combinación entre suave, rudo e incluso juguetón, algo tan nuevo y exótico en él que resultó demasiado sensual a sus oídos y, tal vez, excitante.

—E-es tu culpa por llegar antes— replicó, o al menos eso intentó, pero su voz fue muy baja, y no logró utilizar el tono de molestia que quería.

El mayor deslizó lentamente la punta de su nariz por toda la extensión del cuello del rubio hasta llegar a su oreja, la cual rozó apenas con sus labios.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú quien dijo que no llegara tarde?

Sí, definitivamente excitante.

—Bu-bueno sí, pero…— ¿Qué iba a decir? Lo olvidó, su mente no estaba funcionando correctamente, las palabras daban vueltas por su cabeza como si de una ruleta se tratara, no era capaz de formular una oración o siquiera pensamiento coherente, y en nada ayudaba que Zoro estuviera en ese momento plantando ligeros besos por su cuello, o que sus manos hayan empezado a moverse suavemente sobre su torso descubierto.

El rubio comenzaba a respirar entrecortadamente, hipnotizado por esos labios que recorrían su espalda, perdido entre las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, tanto interna como externamente, empezando a soltar ligeros suspiros por la boca mientras pareciera que había perdido por completo la capacidad para pensar o moverse.

Zoro escuchaba los suspiros de Sanji que solo lo excitaban más, pero no era suficiente, quería escuchar algo mucho más provocativo, y ver su rostro en ese momento.

De repente, el peli verde sujetó firmemente la cintura del otro y le dio la vuelta, atrapando su boca en cuanto la tuvo a su alcance, devorando sus labios con extremo deseo y lujuria, a lo que el rubio correspondió, al principio algo aturdido por sus emociones, pero después con la misma intensidad que utilizaba su pareja, posando ambas manos en su cuello y tirando de él en un intento por profundizar más aquel contacto.

La lengua del mayor asaltó ferozmente aquella cavidad que tanto deseaba saborear, reconociendo cada rincón en ella y librando una pequeña batalla contra su rubio, quien ya había perdido por completo cualquier intención de resistirse a la situación, entregado al deseo que se esparcía por todo su ser sin dejar centímetro libre de él.

El calor a su alrededor comenzó a ser tan abrumador como la creciente necesidad por un mayor contacto. Sus manos se deslizaron por la amplia y bien formada espalda de su novio, sin poder llegar a tocarla directamente por culpa de la estúpida camiseta, pero se encargaría de eso en un segundo, llegó al límite de la prenda y la levantó rápidamente. Zoro tuvo que romper tan apasionado beso solo por el tiempo necesario para que Sanji retirara por completo su camiseta, alzó los brazos aprovechando la ocasión para tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar con el contacto.

Una vez su torso descubierto, las manos del rubio se dirigieron hacia el pantalón del peli verde, tratando desesperadamente de desabrocharlo sin mucho éxito, hasta que por fin lo logró y éste cayó por sus piernas hasta quedar a sus pies. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tirado sobre su cama, con Zoro sobre él y éste mismo comenzando a bajar por su cuello, besando y mordiendo, dejando pequeñas marcas a su paso. Al parecer se había sacado los zapatos y librado por completo de sus pantalones, lo que lo dejaba en su misma situación; con una sola prenda cubriendo sus cuerpos. Él se limitaba a soltar pequeños gemidos cada vez que dejaba una nueva huella sobre su piel, y explorar lo más que podía del cuerpo de su pareja con sus manos.

El peli verde siguió explorando con sus labios, recorriendo aquella blanca piel y grabando en su memoria cada punto sensible que encontraba, bajando cada vez más y solo deteniéndose lo necesario para dejar su firma sobre él en donde consideraba un buen punto, pasando de su pecho a su abdomen y continuando con su recorrido, hasta que llegó a donde quería.

Comenzó a deslizar la ropa interior del rubio, aprovechando el acto para acariciar sus piernas en toda su extensión, hasta que se libró por completo de la prenda. Miró expectante la entrepierna del cocinero, que ya estaba casi totalmente despierta, y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al ver el estado en el que se encontraba, bueno tendría que ayudarle con eso.

Sanji se sonrojó aún más al notar cómo Zoro observaba su miembro, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, el peli verde pasó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta, saboreándolo con parsimonia mientras le dedicaba una mirada que desbordaba lujuria por doquier, arrancándole un gemido ahogado al rubio.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar aquel pequeño sonido que se rehusaba a salir por completo de los labios de su novio, bien, si Sanji no quería dejarse escuchar, pues entonces lo obligaría. Tomó aquel miembro en su mano, y de una lo introdujo en su boca tanto cómo pudo, apretándolo con labios y dientes.

Ahora sí que el cocinero no pudo evitar soltar un sonoro gemido al sentir aquella cavidad húmeda engullirlo casi por completo. Y más aún se le escaparon cuando Zoro comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión, devorándolo una y otra vez sin descanso, cada vez más hasta tenerlo en su boca en su totalidad, aumentando el ritmo más y más rápido. El rubio se aferró con sus manos a los cabellos verdes de su pareja, tirando con fuerza de ellos, sus acciones lo estaban volviendo loco, y le encantaba.

—Zo…ro— llamó, tratando de advertirle que su final estaba cerca y que se retirara, pero el peli verde no le hizo caso, al contrario, aumentó una vez más el ritmo.

Sanji no pudo más y se corrió en la boca del mayor, quien tragó todo el líquido con la mejor disposición, relamiéndose los labios por si acaso un poco había logrado escaparse de ellos. Colocó los brazos a los lados del cuerpo del rubio y se acercó a su rostro, inclinándose hacia su oreja para hablarle en un susurro.

—Tu comida será deliciosa, pero tú lo eres más.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que los colores se le subieran rápidamente por el rostro hasta llegar a las raíces de su cabello.

—Ca-cállate, idiota.

Zoro atrapó sus labios de nuevo en otro apasionado beso, de esos que lo dejan sin aliento y le nublan por completo la mente. Se acercó cuanto pudo a él, y mientras correspondía encantado el contacto con sus labios, una de sus manos se escabulló por debajo de la ropa interior del otro, atrapando su miembro y logrando que soltara un pequeño gemido en el acto. Sonrío al escucharlo y comenzó a pasar su mano de arriba hacia abajo, al principio lentamente para después pasar a un ritmo más acelerado, contento de escuchar los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del peli verde.

Sanji apartó su mano de la hombría del otro y se ocupó de retirar la única prenda que aún le quedaba, liberando por completo su miembro.

El mayor llevó tres de sus dedos hasta los labios del rubio, que sin rechistar los metió en su boca y comenzó a lamerlos y empaparlos por completo, chupándolos de la misma manera en que Zoro hiciera con su miembro antes, mientras el peli verde se ocupaba de jugar y mordisquear los botones en su pecho, arrancándole gemidos y uno que otro jadeo.

Cuando sintió que estaban listos, retiró su mano y acercó sus dedos hasta la parte baja del otro, rodeando su entrada con uno de ellos pero sin introducirlo aún. Acercó su rostro hasta el del rubio y comenzó a besarlo por todos lados; frente, nariz, mejillas.

—Sanji— llamó en medio de beso y beso. —Ya sé cuál quiero que sea mi capricho.

El menor se confundió un poco, no sabía de qué estaba hablando, hasta que recordó la conversación que habían tenido días atrás.

—¿A qué… viene eso ahora?— preguntó respirando entrecortadamente.

—Quiero que tu cuerpo sea mío, que _tú_ seas sólo mío, sólo para mí.

No le dio tiempo a contestar, introdujo con cuidado el primer dígito, arrancándole un pequeño quejido. Lo besó en los labios para tratar de desviar su atención del dolor y esperó un poco antes de introducir un segundo dedo.

Comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera, dilatando su interior tanto como le fuera posible. Mientras, Sanji se había aferrado a las hebras verdes de su cabeza con la primera intrusión, en ese momento la incomodidad ya casi pasaba por completo y el dolor se desvanecía dejando a su paso una oleada de placer puro. Comenzaba a soltar gemidos más fuertes sobre los labios del peli verde. Cuando entró un tercer dedo ya no le dolía, y sus caderas se movieron en busca de un mayor contacto.

Zoro llegó a la conclusión de que ya estaba bien preparado y retiró sus dedos, con la intención de reemplazarlos por su miembro, pero en cuanto los dígitos salieron del interior del rubio, este se impulsó con sus piernas, dando vuelta a la situación y quedando sobre el mayor, en una posición en la que sus miembros se rozaron, arrancando un gemido a ambos.

El peli verde había quedado apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, y aprovechó para pasar sus manos por el pecho del otro, acariciándolo mientras seguía besando sus labios como si fueran su sustento para vivir. El menor se sujetó de los hombros del peli verde, y separó sus labios solo porque sus pulmones le recordaron que necesitaban respirar.

Sanji se posicionó sobre el miembro de Zoro y comenzó a penetrarse lentamente, apretando sus manos en los hombros del otro, y mordiendo su labio inferior por la sensación. Dolía, dolía bastante, pero la expresión de su pareja le indicaba que lo estaba disfrutando, así que siguió con aquella acción hasta tenerlo dentro por completo. Se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello y, mientras esperaba acostumbrarse lo necesario, se acercó para hablarle al oído.

—Soy tuyo, y eres mío, no hay lugar para nadie más.

Cuando se sintió listo comenzó con el vaivén lento, subiendo y bajando tanto como podía, y solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la habitación se inundara por gemidos de placer, mientras el rubio aumentaba el ritmo con cada penetración.

Zoro llevó sus manos a la cintura del otro y comenzó a mover sus caderas en un intento de llegar más profundo aún, golpeando la próstata del rubio en cada movimiento y deleitándose con sus, ahora, casi gritos que hablaban de cuánto le gustaba el contacto.

Sanji comenzó a estimular su propio miembro, que ya estaba erecto otra vez, y junto con las embestidas del peli verde no tardó mucho en correrse por segunda vez, arrastrando a su pareja en el proceso, ambos con el gemido más fuerte de toda la noche.

El cocinero se dejó caer sobre el pecho del mayor, y se quedó ahí hasta que su respiración se normalizó por completo. Miró al otro con una sonrisa y le plantó un casto beso en los labios antes de levantarse y tumbarse junto a él.

Zoro los cobijó a ambos bajo la colcha y se abrazó fuertemente al cuerpo del rubio, quien pasó su brazo sobre el abdomen del peli verde y se acomodó en su pecho. Ambos se quedaron así, abrazados y en silencio, no hacían falta las palabras, después de lo que acababan de pasar sabían los sentimientos del otro mejor que nunca, y estar de esa manera junto al otro era la mejor forma de mostrar cuánto se querían, hasta que cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sabo suspiró y cerró el libro entre sus manos, no podía concentrarse en su lectura.

Sí, la idea de que Luffy tuviera una pareja no le molestaba en realidad, además conocía a Law, y de las pocas veces que lo había visto le agradaba y podía decir que era un buen chico, y su hermanito lo quería y estaba feliz, lo que era suficiente para que pudiera aceptar su relación de la mejor manera. Pero no le quitaba la preocupación, no quería que su hermano saliera lastimado en algún momento, y también estaba el otro asunto.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, no era muy tarde, pero hace rato que ya no escuchaba los gritos y risas de Luffy por toda la casa, lo que indicaba que seguramente debía de haberse dormido ya. _"Ya no debe tardar"_. En ese momento, se escucharon unos toques en la puerta de su habitación.

—Sabo ¿estás despierto?— preguntó Ace del otro lado.

—Sí, pasa.

El peli negro entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, recargando su espalda en ella.

—¿Podemos hablar?— pidió.

El rubio asintió y se incorporó en su cama haciendo un espacio para su hermano, el cual se acercó al lugar y tomó asiento para comenzar con la plática.

_Continuará..._


	26. Arreglo

_**Capítulo 26 - Arreglo**_

—Dejando de lado los celos de hermano, ¿tú qué piensas de esto?— preguntó el pelinegro.

Sabo inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire. —No lo sé— admitió el rubio. —Supongo que, habrá que ver qué pasa.

—Pero, ¿en serio crees que estará bien?— preguntó con tono preocupado.

—Ya han pasado 9 años, Ace, si él siente que está preparado, entonces no nos queda más que confiar en su criterio.

—O sea que tenemos que confiar también en Law—. Miró a su hermano como esperando que le diera la razón, y el rubio asintió con la cabeza. —Bien— soltó un suspiro. —Pero si le hace algo…— Sabo levantó la mano frente a él para indicar que no siguiera.

—Le daremos el beneficio de la duda— declaró. El pecoso puso cara de no estar muy convencido. —Ace, no dejaremos de proteger a Luffy, no se trata de dejarlo vulnerable, es sólo… dejarlo caminar un poco más.

El pelinegro se quedó pensativo unos momentos. —Entonces— dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Lo dejaremos caminar.

Sabo sonrió también, se alegraba de que Ace pudiera entenderlo, o al menos de que hiciera el esfuerzo. El pelinegro le dio las buenas noches y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Oye, Ace— llamó el rubio cuando estaba a punto de salir.

—¿Sí?— preguntó volteando hacia él.

—No olvides que mañana terminaremos tus deberes— le recordó.

El pecoso lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. —Tenías que arruinarlo— comentó antes de salir.

—¡Te quiero, hermano!— dijo alzando la voz para que pudiera escucharlo.

—¡Muérete!— se escuchó como respuesta.

Sonrió y volvió a tumbarse en su cama, mirando al techo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. _"¿Será posible que… podamos comenzar a avanzar?"_

* * *

«Domingo»

Abrió los ojos lentamente, levantando los parpados con un poco de pesadez. Hizo amago de levantarse, pero sintió el brazo que lo abrazaba por la espalda, y entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo asaltaron de repente, sacándole una reluciente sonrisa.

Zoro, había hecho el amor con Zoro, el cual, por cierto, seguía profundamente dormido. No pudo evitar apretar su pecho con fuerza y acercarse a él para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Se quedó ahí, observándolo dormir por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, acurrucado sobre su pecho y sintiéndolo subir y bajar con su respiración, sintiéndolo junto a él, como nunca antes había estado con nadie.

Miró hacia la ventana, la luz del día se colaba entre las cortinas abiertas, formándole una vaga idea acerca de la hora, eran, posiblemente, las diez de la mañana. El peli verde comenzó a removerse un poco bajo sus brazos, lo que indicaba que no faltaba mucho para que despertara. Entonces se le vino una pequeña idea a la cabeza.

Muy cuidadosamente para no terminar de despertarlo, se subió en su abdomen hasta quedar sentado sobre él, no sin percatarse de cierto dolor que estaba presente en su parte baja, pero podría soportarlo, después de todo no se comparaba con lo que habían pasado la noche anterior. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello verde hasta que el mayor apretó un poco los ojos en señal de que estaba a punto de despertar, y se inclinó para besarlo suavemente en los labios.

Lo primero que pudo identificar al salir de su ensoñación fueron unos labios que se movían ligeramente sobre los suyos, y supo perfectamente a quien le pertenecían, por lo que no tardó en corresponder al contacto, pasando los brazos por detrás de su cintura.

—Buenos días— dijo sonriendo el rubio una vez se habían separado.

—Buenos días—. Se acercó un poco más para plantarle un beso en la frente. _"No me importaría despertar así todos los días"_.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar en un rato, pero tengo tiempo para desayunar.

—¿Y si mejor te quedas conmigo y no vas a trabajar?— propuso el peli verde.

—Me encantaría, pero ya le dije al viejo que lo ayudaría— explicó con tono de disculpa y le dio un nuevo beso. —Anda, ya levántate— dijo al tiempo en que bajaba de su abdomen y de la cama.

Zoro por fin decidió salir de la cama, pero ahora lo que tenía que hacer era recolectar toda su ropa que había terminado esparcida por el suelo de la habitación, por lo que comenzó a pasear por todo el lugar recogiendo lo que encontraba y vistiéndose. Sanji tuvo más suerte, toda su ropa (que ni siquiera había llegado a ponerse) calló cerca del borde de la cama, así que decidió tomar una ducha en lo que el peli verde encontraba sus pertenencias, esta vez llevándose su ropa para cambiarse dentro del baño.

Bien, ya tenía sus bóxers, sus pantalones y sabía dónde estaban sus zapatos, ¿Pero dónde diablos terminó su camiseta? Sacudió las cobijas en la cama para ver si, de casualidad, estaba ahí, pero nada. Tampoco estaba debajo de la cama, ni en el suelo, ni había quedado encima de algún mueble, y no, no estaba en el armario del cocinero. Para cuando Sanji salió del baño, él todavía no encontraba la maldita prenda.

—¿Por qué no has terminado de cambiarte?— preguntó confundido.

—Bueno, es que… no encuentro mi camiseta— contestó Zoro desviando un poco la mirada.

—Oh vamos, tiene que estar por aquí—. Sanji se acercó a él para darle un rápido beso. —Sigue buscando, yo iré a preparar el desayuno— dijo comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Deberías ayudarme, tú fuiste el que la aventó por ahí— comentó el peli verde.

—Ya te dije que debe estar por…— el resto de la oración se perdió cuando abrió la puerta y su mirada captó cierta tela de color azul marino tirada al otro lado. —Oye, Zoro, ya la encontré— dijo al momento en que la recogía. _"¿Cómo diablos llegó hasta acá?"_.

—¡Oye, mocoso!— se escuchó en el primer piso.

_"__¡¿El viejo?! ¡¿Acaso no se había ido?!"_. Había dado por sentado que, siendo las horas que eran, Zeff se habría ido al restaurante hace ya un buen rato, pero al parecer sus especulaciones habían sido incorrectas.

Comenzaron a escucharse pasos en la escalera, señal de que el mayor había decidido subir a buscarlo. Sanji, alarmado, cerró la puerta rápidamente, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, y miró al peli verde, el cual tenía una expresión de "¿Qué hacemos?" en el rostro.

—Escóndete en el baño— masculló el rubio.

Zoro obedeció de inmediato, mientras que el menor le daba una revisión a su cuarto. Tomó los zapatos del peli verde y los escondió debajo de la cama junto con la camiseta, y se apuró a tratar de arreglar un poco la cama, que estaba más desordenada de lo normal cuando él se despertaba.

—Mocoso— Zeff abrió la puerta, encontrándose a Sanji sentado al borde de su cama, colocándose los zapatos.

—¿Qué pasa, viejo?— preguntó.

—No, nada, creí que seguías dormido así que venía a despertarte— explicó el mayor. —Bueno, me voy al restaurante, recuerda que ahora trabajarás horas extra.

—Sí, viejo, no lo he olvidado.

—Bien, entonces te espero allá en un rato— dijo antes de retirarse.

Sanji esperó hasta estar seguro de que su padre había salido de la casa para soltar el aire que retenía.

—Ya se fue— le informó a Zoro al momento en que sacaba la camiseta y los zapatos de su escondite.

—Estuvo cerca— dijo saliendo del baño. El rubio le arrojó la camiseta y él la atrapó para después comenzar a ponérsela.

—Sí, tuvimos suerte —comentó pasándole los zapatos— No sería una muy buena manera de enterarse —dijo sin pararse a pensar en sus palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿No le has dicho nada?

Mierda. —N-no— admitió.

—Debí suponerlo—. Terminó de ponerse los zapatos y se dirigió hacia la salida.

—Espera Zoro, no es lo que piensas— lo llamó antes de que se fuera.

—¿No es lo que pienso? Dame una buena razón para creerte— dijo volteándose hacia él, realmente quería escuchar lo que diría.

—Y-yo, no le dije porque… tengo miedo— dijo mirando hacia el suelo.

—¿Miedo?

—Sí, miedo— contestó alzando la vista otra vez. —No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar, ¿y si no lo acepta?— expresó realmente asustado ante esa posibilidad. —No quiero que me obligue a dejarte, yo no… no podría.

—Sanji— dijo suavemente, acercándose a él y colocando las manos en sus mejillas. —Yo no voy a dejarte, no permitiría que él nos separara.

—¿Lo prometes?

—Prometido—. Acarició su cabello ligeramente y le plantó un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz. —Hablaremos con él después, juntos ¿de acuerdo?

Sanji asintió con la cabeza. —De acuerdo.

* * *

El pelirrojo abrió la nevera y sacó el envase de jugo para beber directamente de él. Eran casi la una de la tarde, pero él a penas y se había levantado hacía, cuando mucho, una hora.

En la puerta comenzaron a escucharse unos toques algo fuertes, y se preguntó quién podría estar tocando tan desenfrenadamente a esas horas del medio día.

—¡Kid, abre la puerta!

_"__¿Killer?"_. No había tenido noticias de su amigo desde el viernes en la noche, cuando el rubio se fue furioso por quién sabe qué razón, y no había querido explicarle nada. Lo había llamado un par de veces al día siguiente, pero como no le contestó decidió dejar el asunto, después de todo no iba a estar rogándole, ya arreglarían las cosas en la facultad. O eso pensaba, no había contado con que el chico se presentara en su casa.

Dejó el jugo en su lugar y se acercó a la puerta.

—Vaya, hasta que apareces— dijo al momento en que tomó la perilla en su mano y abrió, pero no esperaba que Killer le aventara un puñetazo en el rostro nada más tenerlo frente a él, causando que diera un par de pasos hacia atrás. —¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!— exclamó en cuanto pudo reaccionar.

—Me la debías— contestó dando los primeros pasos hacia el interior, sabía perfectamente que el pelirrojo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados después de ese golpe.

—Maldito—. Kid se abalanzó hacia él con la intención de golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero Killer pudo desviar un poco el rostro, por lo que se llevó el golpe cerca del ojo derecho.

El siguiente movimiento lo hizo el rubio, quien de alguna manera logró enterrarle el puño en el abdomen al otro, haciéndolo retroceder una vez más.

—Con que así son las cosas— dijo Kid al momento en que tronaba los dedos de sus manos. —Bien.

«Minutos después»

Killer estaba sentado en el piso, con la espalda apoyada en la pared mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Haciendo cuentas, tenía el labio partido y un poco inflamado, pero la mayor parte de los golpes se los había llevado en los brazos y el abdomen, por lo que nadie se daría cuenta, y afortunadamente el moretón en su ojo podría cubrirlo con su fleco.

Aunque Kid no estaba mucho mejor, también sentado en el suelo, aunque apoyado en el sofá de la sala. Un poco de sangre corría por su nariz, mientras que tenía otro par de moretones en el rostro, sin contar las veces que el rubio había logrado sacarle el aire, y los golpes en su pecho y espalda.

—Sí que estabas enojado, ¿eh?— comentó el pelirrojo.

—Por supuesto que lo estaba, idiota, si por tu culpa casi me quedo sin pareja —dijo el rubio una vez que podía respirar normalmente. —Tienes suerte de que me haya perdonado, sino ahora estarías muerto y enterrado bajo tierra.

—Ja, como si tú pudieras matarme— replicó Kid. —¿Ya se te ha pasado la bronca?— preguntó después de un rato.

—Ya que te di una paliza, un poco— contestó divertido—, después de todo ya arreglé las cosas con él.

—¿Quién le dio una paliza a quién?— preguntó igual de divertido. —Bueno entonces todo bien. Pero aún no puedo creer que él… que haya logrado… es la primera vez que vas en serio con alguien— dijo finalmente.

—Lo sé, yo pensaba lo mismo— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. —Oye, Kid.

—¿Sí?

—Todo bien entre nosotros pero… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?— preguntó con preocupación.

—Me alegra que hayas arreglado todo, pero no puedo contestar a esa pregunta—. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

—¿No puedes… o no quieres?—. Kid siguió caminando hasta llegar a la nevera, sin contestar a la pregunta de su amigo. —¿No vas a admitirlo, cierto?— llegados a éste punto, él se había formado sus propias conclusiones de lo que pasaba. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a su amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando— sacó los moldes de hielo y envolvió unos cuantos en un par de pequeñas toallas, pasándole una de ellas a Killer.

—Gracias— dijo al momento en que la tomaba y la colocaba sobre el golpe de su ojo. Tendría que dejar el tema para después.

* * *

—Ya es hora de dormir, Chopper— dijo el pelinegro desde la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, el cual estaba leyendo sentado en el suelo a un lado de su cama.

—Pero, aún no tengo sueño— dijo con los ojos cerrándosele, acompañado de un pequeño bostezo. —Estoy en la mejor parte.

—Podrás leerlo mañana—. Se acercó a él y le retiró el libro de las manos, sin mucho esfuerzo en realidad, colocando el separador en donde el castaño se había quedado y dejándolo en el escritorio. —Anda, a la cama— lo ayudó a levantarse y meterse entre las cobijas.

—Buenas noches, Law-niichan— dijo Chopper antes de quedarse dormido.

—Buenas noches, Chopper—. El oji gris terminó de arroparlo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Se dirigió hacia su cuarto y comenzó a organizar las cosas para la escuela, lo cual hizo como dos veces para estar seguro de que no faltaba nada. Una vez todo listo, se dejó caer en el borde de su cama, ya sólo faltaba una cosa. Miró hacia el buro, a su teléfono que descansaba en la superficie, suspiró y lo tomó entre sus manos.

* * *

«Lunes — Impel Down»

Killer suspiró. Había tenido que mentirle a Sabo acerca de sus golpes, pero es que no se le había ocurrido que, al ver su labio, le apartaría el fleco en busca de más heridas, y obviamente había visto el moretón a un lado de su ojo. Al final logró convencerlo de que unos tipos le habían sacado pelea en la calle, pero que no pasaba a nada grave y se encontraba bien.

Cuando se acercó al baño se sorprendió al ver la puerta cerrada, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla unas voces en el interior lo detuvieron.

—Te lo advertí más de una vez y no quisiste hacerme caso.

—Pero no tenías que involucrarlo a él.

Definitivamente, esos eran Kid y Trafalgar. Pegó la oreja a la puerta para poder escuchar mejor.

—Yo involucro a quien quiera, y las cosas no cambiarán—. Se escucharon unos pasos, por lo que supo que el pelirrojo se acercaba a la puerta. Ya estaba a punto de esconderse cuando…

—Espera—. Los pasos se detuvieron y Killer se quedó en su lugar, escuchando lo que pasaba.

_Continuará..._


	27. Todo por ti

_**Capítulo 27 - Todo por ti**_

«Instituto Impel Down — Clase 1-A»

—Los exámenes comienzan el miércoles— explicaba el profesor Crocodile —, y terminan el viernes, lo que quiere decir que tendrán dos exámenes por día. Pegado a la puerta está el horario en el que se les aplicarán.

En el fondo del salón, Luffy le pasó una nota a Law, cuidadosamente para que el profesor no lo atrapara en el acto.

«_Nami dice que vayamos todos a su casa para estudiar juntos»_

_«Lo siento, hoy no puedo»_

_« ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?»_

_«Nada, sólo tengo algo que hacer»_

Después de pasarle la nota por última vez, Law comenzó a guardar sus cosas, a pesar de que la clase no había terminado aún.

Luffy lo miró preocupado. No sabía si era su imaginación, pero el oji gris había estado actuando un poco extraño desde que regresó del baño, parecía un poco tenso y distante, como si algo lo abrumara, pero no podía entender el porqué del cambio, ¿habría pasado algo?

Law se levantó de su lugar con todo y mochila y dirigió un "nos vemos mañana" a su novio antes de caminar hacia el frente. El menor lo observó intercambiar unas palabras con el profesor Crocodile por unos segundos, para que luego el profesor asintiera y el moreno abandonara el salón.

* * *

«Impel Down — Facultad de Psicología»

Killer movía la pluma sobre los renglones, escribiendo automáticamente lo que escuchaba pero sin llegar a prestar atención a aquello, su mente vagaba en los sucesos ocurridos momentos antes.

_—__¿Qué te parece un trato?— escuchó decir._

_"__¿Un trato? ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo Trafalgar?" ahora sí que se pegó tanto como le fue posible a la puerta en un intento por escuchar mejor._

_—__Te escucho— respondió la voz de Kid._

_—__Tú dejarás en paz a Luffy-ya, no lo lastimarás y no te meterás con nosotros, mientras yo sigo a su lado como su pareja. A cambio— Killer pudo notar que el moreno guardaba silencio por unos segundos antes de seguir hablando. —Tú y yo podemos vernos, en secreto. _

_"__¡¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando Trafalgar!"._

_—__¿Quieres que te comparta?— obviamente, Kid no estaba muy contento con ese hecho._

_—__Creo que es mejor que nada. No conseguirás más de lo que te estoy proponiendo, no pienso alejarme de Luffy-ya._

_Silencio. Un desconcertante silencio que no ayudaba en nada al rubio, quien se moría por saber qué era lo que ocurría detrás de esa puerta, hasta que escuchó una risa ya conocida para sus oídos._

_—__Bien, trato hecho— sentenció el pelirrojo._

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Kid era su mejor amigo, su confidente, y una de las pocas personas que le importaban de verdad, y era justo por esas razones que se sentía en la obligación de intervenir, a pesar de que el pelirrojo no quisiera escucharlo.

_—__¿Qué estás haciendo, Kid?— preguntó a su amigo entrando en el baño, una vez que Trafalgar se había ido. _

_—__¿Nos escuchaste?— preguntó alzando la ceja, claro si tuviera una._

_El rubio asintió con la cabeza. —No deberías de hacerlo, no sólo estás lastimando a Trafalgar y a Luffy, también estás lastimándote a ti mismo._

_El pelirrojo soltó una ligera risa. —No sé de qué me hablas, yo estoy perfectamente bien, el único que saldrá perdiendo aquí será el mocoso ese que no tendrá ni idea de lo que Trafalgar hace._

_—__¿Y de verdad es eso lo que quieres? En realidad, ¿podrías besarlo sabiendo que está pensando en alguien más? Yo no podría, al menos no si es la persona que realmente quiero._

_—__¡No digas estupideces, Killer! ¡Yo no quiero a Trafalgar!— exclamó, claramente exasperado por sus palabras._

_—__¿Y entonces por qué haces todo esto?— preguntó desafiante. _

_—__Porque él quiso alejarse de mí y eso no se lo permito, yo decido cuándo terminan las cosas._

_—__Abre los ojos, Kid. Te conozco desde hace años y sé perfectamente que eso no es lo que ocurre, y tú lo sabes también._

_—__¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada!—. El pelirrojo apartó a su amigo del camino y se acercó a la salida._

_—__Kid— llamó el rubio, el otro se detuvo justo en la puerta. _

Sonó el timbre, la última clase había terminado, y con ella su tiempo para tomar una decisión.

_—__No es tu asunto, Killer— dijo antes de salir del lugar._

Pero por supuesto que era su asunto, sino ¿de quién más iba a ser? ¿Quién más le iba a ayudar? ¿Quién iba a evitar que siguiera lastimándose? Nadie, sólo él.

Guardó sus cosas tan rápido como pudo y se levantó de su asiento.

—Kiler— llamó Sabo detrás de él. —¿Sucede algo?

—No, es sólo que…— se distrajo viendo a su alrededor, pero no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. —¿Dónde está Kid?

—Creo que no entró a la última hora— contestó el menor, tratando de ocultar su molestia por la mención del pelirrojo.

Mierda. ¿Cómo había pasado ese detalle por alto? Tan distraído en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que su amigo no estaba, realmente no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo como mejor amigo si le preguntaban.

—Killer— llamó el otro al verlo tan distraído.

—Yo…— sólo quedaba una cosa que hacer. —Lo siento, no podré ir a tu casa hoy— dijo antes de dar la vuelta y salir, prácticamente volando, del aula, dejando a un muy preocupado y confundido Sabo.

* * *

—Mmm, según esto el miércoles nos toca de Historia y Biología— dijo Nami mientras examinaba la hoja que estaba pegada a la puerta.

—Bien, entonces ya sabemos qué hay que estudiar primero— comentó Usopp.

—Perfecto, entonces vámonos ya— sugirió el rubio —, que yo tengo que trabajar después—. Todos asintieron, pero antes de que avanzaran algo llamó su atención.

—¡Luffy!— llamó un chico mayor, con una larga melena rubia y un fleco que le cubria media cara, quien se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

—Killer, ¿qué ocurre?— preguntó una vez que había llegado hasta él.

—¿Dónde está Trafalgar?

—Law se fue antes de que la última clase terminara— contestó Luffy.

—Maldición— exclamó el rubio por lo bajo. —Ven conmigo— ordenó tomándolo del brazo y jalando de él.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vamos?— cuestionó mientras se dejaba guiar entre los pasillos por el mayor, dejando atrás los interrogativos rostros de sus amigos.

—Sólo sígueme—. Momentos después llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad, el rubio bajaba cada vez más el paso hasta que se detuvieron junto a un coche negro, donde soltó el brazo de Luffy y se acercó a la puerta del piloto, quitando el seguro. —Sube.

El menor obedeció y se metió en el asiento del copiloto. —¿Qué está sucediendo, Killer?— preguntó nuevamente.

El mayor encendió el auto y los sacó del estacionamiento. —Tú me ayudaste con Sabo, ahora me toca ayudarte a ti.

—¿Pero a qué te refieres? No entiendo nada— espetó confundido.

—Me refiero a Trafalgar, está a punto de cometer una estupidez.

—¿De qué hablas?— preguntó Luffy, esta vez preocupado. Killer procedió a explicarle todo lo que sabía de lo que pasaba entre Kid y Trafalgar, y la decisión que este último había tomado para calmar las cosas.

—Cree que lo resolverá todo, pero no es así, y no tendría sentido que yo intentara detenerlo porque no me escucharía, pero a ti sí.

Luffy sólo se quedó mirando el camino con la vista perdida, maldiciéndose mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta antes. ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Era obvio que, después de lo que ocurrió en la feria, Law tratara de hacer algo, sobre todo si sabía la razón de aquellos hechos, y estaba completamente claro que sí lo sabía. Debería haber insistido en saber qué era lo que pasaba cuando el oji gris comenzó a comportarse extraño, pero no lo hizo, y ahora las cosas comenzaban a irse a la mierda, pero no dejaría que eso pasara, lo evitaría, evitaría que Law siguiera cargando con eso él solo.

* * *

—Terminemos con esto de una vez— dijo el oji gris cortante, no tenía sentido tratar de darle vueltas a algo que no podía evitar, era mejor afrontarlo directamente, así terminaría más rápido.

Kid lo estampó contra la pared, sosteniendo las morenas muñecas una a cada lado de la cabeza del pelinegro. —¿Tan impaciente estás Trafalgar?— preguntó acercándose a su oreja, donde rozó el lóbulo con sus dientes. —Por mí no hay ningún problema— susurró.

Law cerró fuertemente los ojos, no como que hacerlo fuera a evitar lo que pasaba, pero necesitaba una manera de mantenerse firme en su decisión y no apartarse en ese momento del pelirrojo, tal vez todo pasaría más rápido si tan sólo imaginaba algo diferente.

Kid se había quedado jugueteando con los aros dorados en la oreja del moreno, pero ya harto de ellos comenzó a descender hasta su cuello mientras pegaba aún más sus cuerpos.

*_"Estás lastimándote a ti mismo"*_

_"__¿Qué demonios…?"_ Kid apartó la voz de su amigo en su cabeza y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo, inclinándose sobre Trafalgar para comenzar a recorrer la piel expuesta frente a él con los labios, mordiendo tan fuerte como podía sin llegar a dejar marca, según lo que habían acordado antes.

_*"¿Podrías besarlo, sabiendo que está pensando en alguien más?"* _

El pelirrojo apretó dientes y ojos ante ese recordatorio, apartándose apenas un par de centímetros del otro, "_¡Maldita sea Killer, sal de mi cabeza ahora!" _gruñó mentalmente, maldiciendo a su tan entrometido amigo por no querer abandonar sus pensamientos.

_*"Abre los ojos"*_

Por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, Kid obedeció, literalmente, a este último recuerdo que cruzó su mente, despegando sus parpados y quedando estupefacto con la imagen ante él. La imagen de un Trafalgar Law que apretaba puños y ojos fuertemente mientras mordía su labio inferior de manera que, el pelirrojo pensó, terminaría sacándose sangre su continuaba así. Y sin poder apartar la vista de él, de su forma en cómo trataba de aguantarse todo y seguir adelante, de su manera tan drástica de arreglar las cosas, de la expresión de dolor y culpa en su rostro, fue que se dio cuenta de lo qué era capaz de hacer Trafalgar por lo que ahora le importaba.

Y entonces se preguntó, por primera vez desde que las cosas se habían convertido en un caso de acoso, persecución y dominio, qué era lo que él estaba haciendo, qué era lo que sus acciones causaban, bastaba con tan sólo repasar un poco algunos eventos para darse cuenta de cuántas cosas se habían salido de control, de cuántas personas habían terminado involucradas sin pedirlo, incluso se había llevado a su mejor amigo entre todo esto, causando dolor a otra de las personas que sí le importaban. Y finalmente, aquel Trafalgar que no se parecía en nada al que conocía pero que al mismo tiempo seguía siendo él, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por proteger lo que quiere.

Por un minúsculo momento, cerró los ojos y se permitió que un pensamiento que había estado tratando de evitar cruzara por su mente, _"¿Y si todo hubiera sido diferente?"_ Pero sabía perfectamente que no lo era, que esa era su realidad, por más que quisiera cambiarla, eso no sucedería. Y aún si decidiera seguir como hasta ese momento, continuar con lo que se supone que quería hacer, las cosas sólo seguirían empeorando, el dolor sólo seguiría creciendo y el número de afectados seguiría aumentando.

Abrió nuevamente los ojos, encontrándose con un par de orbes grises que lo miraban confundidos. Seguramente Trafalgar se estaba preguntando por qué de repente había detenido sus acciones, pero el mayor pudo notar que no tenía ninguna urgencia por que las retomara, su cuerpo seguía tenso y alerta a cualquier movimiento que realizara, identificándolo como una amenaza. Gracias a esto, Kid pudo finalmente entender que, de continuar con lo que anteriormente llevaba a cabo, terminaría siendo… siendo simplemente… _violación._

Muy lentamente, comenzó a aflojar su agarre en las muñecas del otro, sin llegar a retirar sus manos por completo y sin poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos. ¿Podía realmente cambiar las cosas? ¿Podía, por lo menos, intentar arreglar lo que causó? Antes de que pudiera buscar una respuesta a estas preguntas, unos golpes bastante fuertes comenzaron a sonar en la entrada, quién sea que estuviera tocando parecía estar dispuesto a derribar la puerta si no la abrían inmediatamente.

Kid se alejó del moreno, sin pasar por alto la manera en que este se relajaba ligeramente al saberlo en la distancia, y salió de la sala en dirección al pedazo de madera que estaba a punto de terminar zafado de las bisagras.

—¡Como la puerta termine en el suelo te arrepentirás de haber puesto un dedo en ella!— amenazó antes de tomar el picaporte y abrir al desesperado que estuviera afuera.

Definitivamente la puerta no terminó en el suelo, pero en su lugar, él lo hizo, porque en el momento en que abrió, un segundo no fue suficiente para advertir que el chico del otro lado se le arrojaría encima, tomándolo por completo desprevenido y cayendo ambos en el proceso.

—¡¿Dónde está Law y qué le hiciste?!— preguntó furiosamente el pelinegro que estaba sentado sobre él, sujetándolo amenazadoramente por el cuello de la camiseta.

—Luffy, tranquilízate un poco— dijo Killer entrando por la puerta, ganándose una mirada matadora de parte del menor.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si…?!

—Luffy-ya—. Aquella voz se llevó por completo la atención de los tres chicos, que voltearon inmediatamente hacia ella. Law estaba parado junto a la pared que hacía de división entre la entrada y la sala, la sorpresa que había reflejado su tono al hablar no se comparaba con la que se apreciaba en su expresión, se había quedado ahí sin poder moverse.

Luffy más veloz que un rayo se levantó y corrió hacia él, estrujándolo contra su cuerpo ni bien lo tuvo a su alcance y escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del otro, sin poder evitar que su labio inferior temblara levemente. Había tenido tanto miedo, miedo de no llegar a tiempo, miedo de que Law hiciera una tontería tan grande por él, miedo de perderlo, miedo de...

—Eres un idiota Law— habló el menor, haciendo sus mayores esfuerzos para que su voz no se quebrara en el acto. —No tenías que hacer esto, podríamos haber hablado, buscado otra solución, lo que sea… pero no esto.

—Yo… creí que… no tenía otra alternativa— dijo entrecortadamente.

Luffy aflojó un poco el abrazo y se separó lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, ocasionando que el otro casi se desmoronara al ver su rostro lleno de miedo, dolor e ira, y al ver los ojos llorosos que no habían dejado escapar ni una sola lágrima.

—En ese caso, preferiría recibir mil golpes antes que verte en los brazos de otro, más si es por mi culpa.

El ojis gris, que hasta ese momento no había movido ni un músculo, levantó lentamente sus brazos hasta rodear el cuerpo del chico con ellos y atraerlo una vez más tanto como le fuera posible, con una horrible sensación amarga dentro de su pecho, ¿acaso no había prometido él que cuidaría su sonrisa?

—Lo siento— alcanzó a decir al momento que sintió la tela de su hombro humedecerse un poco. —Perdóname. Perdóname, Luffy— terminó, estrujándolo aún más si es que era posible.

_Continuará..._


	28. Por mi nombre

_**Capítulo 28 - Por mi nombre**_

«9:45 a.m. — Marine Ford»

—Adelante.

—Con su permiso, señor— dijo el rubio al momento en que cruzaba la puerta, con el pelirrojo y el castaño entrando detrás de él. —¿Nos llamaba?

—Sí—. Garp hizo un ademán hacia Shanks para que cerrara la puerta, y después uno dirigido a los tres para que tomaran asiento en las sillas frente a su escritorio. —Me imaginó que los tres están al tanto de los problemas que se han estado presentando últimamente.

—¿Se refiere a los intentos de fuga en Enies Lobby?— preguntó Thatch.

—A eso mismo— asintió el mayor. —A pesar de que hemos tratado de mantener la información sobre ello fuera del alcance de cualquiera, parece que siempre hay una manera de que se escape algo.

—Bueno, en realidad lo único que sabemos es que han habido algunos revuelos, pero los detalles son totalmente desconocidos para nosotros, eso sólo lo saben los altos mandos— comentó Shanks.

—En ese caso, déjenme explicarles— deslizó una carpeta sobre su escritorio en su dirección.

Marco la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió para poder leer lo que en su interior se encontraba, los otros dos se inclinaron un poco sobre él para poder ver el contenido también. En ella se presentaban los datos generales de algunos presos, junto con una foto de ellos.

—Enies Lobby es una de las prisiones más importantes, y sobre todo una de las más reforzadas, durante toda su historia han sido pocos los intentos de escape en esta prisión, todos resultaron fallidos. Sin embargo, durante las últimas 3 semanas ya han sido 4 los intentos de fuga, cada uno más efectivo que el anterior, el último ocurrió el sábado, esos son los principales participantes en estos altercados— dijo señalando la carpeta en manos del rubio—. Aunque se ha logrado evitar que llegaran a ser exitosos. Aún así, se ha decidido reforzar la vigilancia y la seguridad aún más, por eso los he llamado, quiero que ustedes tres se unan al personal de Enies Lobby, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

El pelirrojo y el castaño, quienes habían regresado su atención hacia el mayor al momento en que comenzó con la explicación, levantaron una ceja, sorprendidos por sus palabras, mientras que el rubio seguía hojeando en aquellos registros, reconocía a algunos de los ahí nombrados, habían sido criminales muy peligrosos antes de arrestarlos, algunos ya llevaban bastante tiempo presos, mientras que otros prácticamente acababan de entrar a prisión.

—¿Cuándo quiere que comencemos?— preguntó al momento en que cambiaba de página.

—Ahora mismo, vayan hacia allá y preséntense con Aokiji— ordenó Garp.

—Sí, señor—. Los tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta, Shanks y Thatch salieron, pero Marco se detuvo antes de cruzarla y se giró hacia el mayor otra vez.

—Señor, en la última página del informe.

—Veo que Ace te ha contado lo que pasó— el rubio asintió con la cabeza ligeramente. —No te preocupes, hay que concentrarnos en el problema principal, ahora ve con los otros.

—Con su permiso— dijo antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

«3:00 p.m. — Impel Down — Facultad de Psicología»

Mientras su hermano rubio terminaba de guardar sus cosas, él sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, justo al momento en que comenzó a vibrar anunciando una llamada entrante, sonrió al ver el nombre.

—Marco— contestó, le hizo una señal a su hermano para indicarle que estaría en el pasillo y se dirigió a la salida.

—Hola, Ace.

—¿Vendrás por mí o te espero en casa?— preguntó recargándose en la pared.

—En realidad, me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para otro día.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?— su voz reflejaba una pequeña preocupación ante la duda de si habría pasado algo.

—Es sólo que me surgió algo más de trabajo y no podre zafarme, lo lamento por cancelarte ahora.

El pelinegro soltó el aire con alivio. —No te preocupes lo entiendo, trabajo es trabajo. Pero llámame cuando termines, ¿sí?

—Por supuesto. Bueno, entonces te dejo, nos vemos.

—Claro, adiós—. Ace guardó su celular y se dispuso a esperar a que su hermano y Killer salieran para irse.

Aunque se sorprendió cuando, momentos después, vio a Killer salir como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta, corriendo en dirección a las aulas del instituto. Segundos después su hermano salió también.

—¿Por qué se fue así?— preguntó el pecoso señalando con el pulgar en la dirección por la que el otro había desaparecido.

—No lo sé, no me dijo nada—. Ace pudo notar el tono dolido en su voz que el rubio había tratado de ocultar. El pelinegro le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo.

—No te preocupes, ya hablaras con él después. Ahora mejor vámonos, que Marco también me ha cancelado así que a ti y a mí nos toca estudiar juntos, hermanito.

Sabo sonrió ante el intento del pecoso por hacerlo sentir mejor. —De acuerdo, vámonos.

Al darse media vuelta para comenzar a caminar por el pasillo el rubio se percató de la presencia de Perona, quien estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observándolo, y Sabo no dudo ni un segundo en que, seguramente, lo habría estado observando desde que se acercó a Killer al finalizar la clase, aunque su mirada era algo diferente a la que esperaba, en lugar de presentar resentimiento o celos, era más bien una mirada curiosa y atenta, como si estuviera estudiando su comportamiento y acciones. Retiró su mirada antes de que la chica se diera cuenta de que la había descubierto y se fue del lugar junto con su hermano.

* * *

«Presente»

Kid apartó la mirada de aquellos dos que seguían abrazados y se levantó del suelo, ya que no había movido ni un músculo desde que Luffy lo derribara. Se percató de que Killer lo veía dubitativo, sin saber qué era lo que haría ante la situación y sin saber si debería de intervenir o no. El pelirrojo suspiró, la decisión ya estaba tomada, algo que debió de haber hecho desde un principio.

—¡Ah, qué fastidio!— exclamó, ocasionando que ambos pelinegros se separaran y le brindaran toda su atención.

El pelirrojo dio unos pasos en dirección a ellos, a lo que Law reaccionó tomando firmemente la mano del menor y jalándola ligeramente para ubicarlo detrás de él a modo de protección, por lo que Luffy iba replicar, pero el otro le pidió silenciosamente que no lo hiciera, apretando su mano.

—¿Sabes, Trafalgar? Ya estoy aburrido de toda esta situación.

—Kid— dijo el rubio con la intención de detener lo que sea que su amigo estuviera a punto de hacer. El pelirrojo levantó una mano, indicándole que se mantuviera al margen del asunto.

—¿Qué demonios están esperando? Lárguense de una vez—. El oji gris lo miró confundido y desconfiado ante sus palabras, obviamente no creía mucho en él. —Oh vamos, Trafalgar, ya me cansé de jugar al drama de telenovela, puedes estar seguro de que no intentaré nada de nuevo, tampoco es que no pudiera conseguir a alguien más con quien pasar el rato.

Luffy dirigió su atención al rubio, el cual estaba mirando a Kid igual de sorprendido que ellos, pero al poco tiempo se percató de la mirada del pelinegro sobre él, quien preguntaba silenciosamente si podrían simplemente confiar en las palabras del otro. Killer asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, pocas veces había visto a su amigo actuar de esa manera, en realidad no recordaba alguna otra ocasión en ese momento, por lo que decidió darse la oportunidad de creerle, y si algo salía mal, pues él mismo se encargaría de detenerlo.

El menor llamó la atención de su pareja tirando ligeramente de su mano, ocasionando que Law retirara unos instantes su mirada del mayor y la dirigiera hacia él.

—Vámonos.

Cruzar la puerta en ese momento no sería sólo eso, sería dejarlo todo atrás, cerrar de una buena vez ese capítulo; colocar un candado en la puerta, tirar la llave al vacío y continuar, dejándola en el pasado. Todos los presentes estaban consientes de eso, los cuatro chicos lo sabían, la pregunta estaba era ¿Se permitirían hacerlo?

El oji gris miró una vez más al pelirrojo, jamás había podido entender lo que pensaba, ni tampoco descifrar lo que sus ojos decían, era como jugar a la ruleta: no sabías qué pasaría a continuación. Pero en ese momento, por una milésima de segundo, creyó haber detectado un poco de tristeza en esos orbes ambarinos.

—De acuerdo, vámonos—. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con Luffy detrás de él, aún sin soltar su mano. Tomó su mochila, la cual había estado abandonada a un lado de la puerta, y se la colgó al hombro.

—Gracias— dijo Luffy hacia Killer, el mayor sólo asintió en señal de respuesta y los dos pelinegros salieron del lugar.

El rubio esperó unos momentos después de que la puerta se cerrara para hablar por fin a su amigo, quien todavía se encontraba dándole la espalda.

—Hiciste lo correcto.

—Cierra la boca, Killer, ¿quién dijo que lo hice porque fuera correcto?— replicó el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el frigorífico. —En realidad ya me había cansado de todo el teatrito.

—Sí, por supuesto que lo habías hecho— comentó, atrapando en el aire la cerveza que su amigo le había arrojado.

* * *

Mientras esperaba a que Luffy sacara su mochila del coche de Killer, su celular comenzó a sonar.

—¿Sí?— contestó.

—La-Law-niichan— dijo una voz nerviosa del otro lado.

—Chopper, ¿sucede algo?

—Sólo quería a-avisarte que tengo que ir co-con unos com-compañeros a hacer una ta-tarea—. Vaya, eso explicaba por qué estaba tan nervioso.

—Está bien, Chopper, diviértete.

—Cla-claro. Nos vemos— dijo el menor antes de colgar.

Luffy se acercó a él e hizo un ademán para indicar que podían irse, por lo que comenzaron a caminar con dirección a casa del menor.

Law observaba de reojo a su novio, estaba demasiado callado y tranquilo, sobre todo por tratarse de él. Podía comprenderlo, no es que pudieran hacer de un segundo a otro como que no había pasado nada y ya, pero no le gustaba verlo así.

—Luffy-ya— llamó al momento en que detenía su avance. El menor volteó a verlo— ¿Te parece si vamos por un helado?

El rostro de Luffy se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. —¡Claro, vamos!— Tomó a su novio del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. —Conozco una heladería grandiosa, seguro que te va a encantar.

El oji gris se limitó a dejarse arrastrar por el otro, sin poder reprimir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la heladería, la cual se encontraba en una plaza comercial. Luffy pidió uno de esos enormes conos con siete sabores diferentes, mientras que Law se limitó a pedir uno de chocolate.

Conversaron un rato mientras terminaban de comer sus helados en una de las mesas del lugar, y, después de que el oji gris preguntara cómo había logrado que el mejor amigo de Kid lo ayudara, el menor le contó al otro sobre la relación de Killer con su hermano y todo lo que había ocurrido después de la noche en la feria, lo que tomó un poco por sorpresa al mayor, pero no era algo en lo que debiera entrometerse.

Después de salir del lugar, a Luffy se le ocurrió la idea de ir al centro de videojuegos de la plaza, y el otro no pudo negarse al pedido, por lo que se la pasaron en último par de horas compitiendo y yendo de juego en juego.

—¡Sí, gané!— exclamó Luffy después de haber metido el pequeño disco de plástico en el orificio que hacía de portería en la mesa de hokey de aire.

Law suspiró, había sido vencido, de nuevo, quién diría que el menor sería tan bueno en los videojuegos y todas esas cosas. Tomó su mochila del suelo y se acercó a él.

—Luffy-ya, creo que es hora de irnos.

—De acuerdo— asintió el menor. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y salieron de la sección de videojuegos para caminar por los pasillos de la plaza, platicando mientras observaban una que otra tienda para ver qué había de interesante.

En eso, algo llamó la atención de Law. En el escaparate de una tienda de muñecos, un pequeño oso blanco de peluche, vestido con un traje anaranjado de cuerpo completo y unas botas negras, sobresalía entre los demás animales.

—¿Law?— la voz de Luffy lo sacó de su ensoñación.

—Ah, lo siento— dijo. No se había dado cuenta de cuándo dejó de caminar para observar aquel pequeño muñeco. —Sigamos.

Luffy se quedó pensativo y le echó un vistazo al escaparate antes de seguir a su novio por el corredor.

Law acompañó a Luffy hasta su casa, ya que ésta se encontraba en su camino desde la plaza a su propia casa.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana— dijo el oji gris, dándose la vuelta para irse, pero Luffy lo tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera dar un paso. —¿Luffy-ya?— preguntó volteando hacia él, sintiendo que hacía un poco más de presión en su muñeca cuando lo llamó.

—No lo dijiste otra vez. ¿Podrías hacerlo ahora?— pidió el menor.

—¿Decir qué?— preguntó confundido.

Las mejillas de Luffy adoptaron un ligero sonrojo, y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Mi nombre— dijo por fin. —En casa de Kid, me llamaste Luffy, ¿lo harías de nuevo?

Law recordó aquel momento, cuando lo había abrazado sintiendo sus lágrimas sobre su hombro. En ese entonces, lo había dicho sin pensar, fue una reacción impulsiva, muy extraño en él por cierto, pero Luffy siempre lo descontrolaba por completo.

Sonrió ligeramente, eso era cierto, ese chico lo descontrolaba por completo. Posó los dedos en la barbilla del menor y levantó gentilmente su rostro hasta poder verlo a los ojos, pasando su mano hasta su mejilla. Se acercó lentamente a él y el menor cerró los ojos a la espera del contacto, cuando ya faltaba tan sólo un milímetro para el toque de sus bocas, el oji gris se detuvo.

—Luffy— susurró sobre sus labios, terminando de romper la distancia entre los dos, besando con dulzura la boca del chico que ahora tenía entre sus brazos, y al que no dejaría que se fuera de ellos.

_Continuará..._


	29. Noticias desoladoras

_**Capítulo 29 - Noticias desoladoras**_

«Instituto Impel Down — Clase 1-A»

—¿Ahora sí vamos con los chicos?— preguntó Luffy al oji gris cuando la profesora de Historia se retiró del aula.

Esa mañana de camino al instituto, Zoro lo había sometido a un interrogatorio, o al menos así lo había sentido él, acerca de quién era ese chico rubio que se lo había llevado con tanta prisa el día anterior y el por qué lo hizo. Después de que el peli negro le explicara que aquel chico era el novio de Sabo y decirle mil veces que no había pasado nada grave, el peli verde por fin dejó de insistir en el tema, pero le recordó que esa tarde también se reunirían para estudiar en casa de Nami.

—Emm, sí, supongo que hoy está bien— contestó Law.

Chopper le había comentado que el dichoso trabajo era bastante largo y no habían podido terminarlo, por lo que volverían a juntarse esa tarde para continuarlo, para martirio del castaño. Personalmente, el moreno esperaba que dicho trabajo sirviera para que su hermanito comenzara a relacionarse más con sus compañeros, ahora que ya tenía amigos como Luffy y los demás necesitaba convivir con chicos de su edad, y ésta era una oportunidad perfecta.

—Genial, entonces vamos—. Luffy tomó su mochila y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban todos los chicos reunidos cerca de la puerta, con el oji gris caminando tras él. Mientras se acercaban Nami se alejó un poco, hablando por teléfono.

—¿Hoy irán con nosotros?— preguntó Usopp a los chicos cuando se reunieron con ellos.

—Sí— contestó Luffy.

—Malas noticias, chicos— dijo la peli naranja acercándose al círculo de amigos de nuevo. —No podemos ir a mi casa, mis padres no estarán y no quieren que estemos solos.

—¿Y eso por qué, Nami-swan?

—Digamos que no confían en que la casa esté completa cuando regresen si no tenemos vigilancia— contestó la chica mirando reprobatoriamente a Zoro y Sanji, sus padres aseguraban que esos dos desatarían una pelea y que, sin nadie que los detuviera, terminarían destrozando algo. La peli naranja habían insistido en que, si se diera el caso, ella podría controlarlos, pero sus padres prefirieron no arriesgarse.

—Eso no es SUUPEER, ¿entonces qué haremos?

—Podemos ir a mi casa— propuso Luffy.

—¿Seguro?— cuestionó el peli verde.

—Claro, mis hermanos estarán estudiando también, así que no hay ningún problema.

—Bueno, eso es genial, entonces vamos— dijo el narizón.

* * *

—¿Ya no te duele?— le preguntó Sabo a su novio, refiriéndose al golpe que éste tenía junto al ojo.

La explicación que le había dado Killer el día anterior no le sonó para nada convincente en su momento, y después de ver llegar a Kid igual de lastimado se había hecho sus propias conclusiones sobre el tema, aunque no se las había comentado al mayor, prefiriendo hacer como que se había creído su cuento. Sea cual fuera la razón por la que esos dos se habían peleado parecían haberlo arreglado todo, puesto que se comportaban entre ellos como siempre.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien— contestó el mayor con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

—Siempre se preocupa demasiado— comentó el pelinegro, ocasionando que su hermano le dedicara una mirada fulminante por unos segundos antes de regresar la atención hacia su chico, quien pasó un brazo por encima de sus hombros y lo atrajo un poco hacia él.

Se encontraban los tres caminando a la casa de los hermanos para estudiar, los exámenes del día siguiente no serían para nada fáciles y tenían mucho que repasar.

—¿Entonces qué te dijo Marco anoche?— preguntó Sabo.— ¿Por qué te canceló?

—Al parecer lo transfirieron para ser guardia en la prisión, por eso está todo el día ocupado— contestó el pecoso, lamentándose para sus adentros; su tiempo con Marco se había reducido significativamente gracias a su nuevo puesto.

El rubio, como había prometido, lo llamó en la noche después del trabajo y habían charlado un rato acerca de su nuevo horario, el cual no le dejaba tiempo para verse más que los fines de semana, lo que sería una espera eterna si le preguntaban.

—¿Y tú?— preguntó Sabo, esta vez mirando a su pareja. —¿Por qué te fuiste con tanta prisa ayer?

Totalmente desprevenido. Llevaba todo el día desviando el tema para tratar de evitar esa pregunta y el menor había aprovechado ese momento de descuido para formularla.

—Ah pues, tenía unos… asuntos familiares— dijo, contestando con lo primero que se le vino a la mente. —Nada importante.

—No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que me estás ocultando algo.

—Por supuesto que no. No te preocupes, no pasa nada— aseguró acercándose para plantarle un beso en la coronilla, gracias a lo cual el menor se sonrojó un poco, pero por lo menos dejó de insistir con el tema.

* * *

—El 12 de Octubre de… ¿1942?— contestó inseguro el pelinegro.

—No. La respuesta correcta es el 12 de Octubre de 1492, volteaste los números, ¿Cómo te puedes equivocar en algo así, Luffy?— preguntó la peli naranja con tono impaciente.

—Es que odio la Historia, son demasiadas fechas y nombres para mí, además ¿de qué me sirve saber todo esto?

—No creo que sirva de algo, pero es lo que tenemos que aprender según el programa estudiantil— comentó Usopp desde su lugar.

Los siete amigos estaban reunidos en la sala, Law y Luffy sentados en un sofá y en el suelo a los pies de éste estaban Zoro y Sanji, de manera que en el sofá frente a ellos se ubicaban Franky y Nami, con Usopp sentado en el suelo y utilizando el mueble como respaldo. En la mesita de noche se hallaban vasos con bebidas para cada uno, y todos tenían sus enormes libros de Historia sobre el regazo. Mientras que, sentados en la mesa del comedor (pero no por eso ajenos a la conversación) se encontraban los tres estudiantes de Psicología.

—Si fuera un poco más interesante no me costaría tanto aprenderla— replicó Luffy.

—¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a Biología?— propuso el oji gris, yéndose por la segunda materia de la cual tenían examen y la que más le interesaba.

—Supongo que es buena idea— secundó la peli naranja.

Franky y Zoro se levantaron de sus lugares, dirigiéndose al rincón en el que todos habían dejado sus mochilas para pasarles los libros de Biología, mientras que los demás apilaron los de Historia, dejándolos bajo la mesita.

Sanji se re acomodó en su lugar y se colocó una mano sobre su boca al momento en que soltó un bostezo.

—¿Estás bien, Sanji-kun? No te estás concentrando mucho — comentó Nami.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansado. He tenido que trabajar horas extra y, con lo de los exámenes, no he podido dormir bien.

Zoro le entregó su libro al rubio y volvió a situarse a su lado. —Espero que no te enfermes, trabajas demasiado, cejillas— dijo antes de plantarle un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Lo sé, marimo, pero no tengo otra opción ya que no contamos con meseros.

—Oye Sanji, ¿yo podría trabajar en el restaurante?— preguntó Luffy. Todos se voltearon a verlo con cara de sorpresa e incredulidad. —¿Qué?

—¿Estás buscando trabajo, Luffy?— preguntó el pecoso desde el comedor.

—No en realidad, pero creo que sería divertido, shishishi.

El cocinero se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, tener al chico trabajando en el Baratie podría llegar a ser un poco problemático, pero…

—Supongo que puedes hacerlo— dijo por fin. —Pero será mejor que esperes a que terminen los exámenes, así yo podré darte una pequeña orientación y evitaremos que armes algún lío—. Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza en señal de que apoyaban lo que el rubio había dicho.

—Bien, entonces después de los exámenes— aceptó el pelinegro.

—Ya está bueno de charla, regresemos a estudiar.

* * *

«Enies Lobby»

**«Cuarto de control»**

—¡Da la alarma! ¡AHORA!

En menos de dos segundos la alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar, dando el aviso a cada rincón de la prisión de que los presos habían escapado.

Un nuevo intento de fuga, pero éste era peor que los anteriores, puesto que el último había ocurrido hace tan sólo tres días no se esperaban que el siguiente tuviera lugar tan pronto, sobre todo porque los principales participantes se encontraban aún en las celdas de aislamiento, de donde, se supone, no saldrían hasta la próxima semana, pero las celdas fueron abiertas. Era imposible que los prisioneros lo lograran solos, sólo alguien autorizado podría hacerlo.

—¿Quién demonios los dejó salir?

*.*.*.*.*

Se pegó por completo a la pared de ladrillo y esperó hasta que los sonidos de pies corriendo se alejaran. Todo salía de acuerdo al plan, ese era el último intento que harían para poder pasar a la etapa final, lo único que le molestaba era la maldita alarma que no dejaba de sonar, en serio que ya lo tenía hasta los cojones. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando volvió escuchar pasos cerca, acompañados de un par de voces.

—¿Los tienen ya a todos?

—Todavía no hemos encontrado a Doflamingo, es el único que falta.

—Maldición, ¿dónde demonios se metió?

Sus labios formaron una retorcida sonrisa, ya los habían atrapado a todos de nuevo y ahora se concentraban en buscarlo a él, no faltaría mucho para que lo atraparan también. Asomó su cabeza hacia el pasillo tomando con una mano la pistola que llevaba guardada entre sus ropas, aquella que había arrebatado de las manos sin vida del pobre guardia que los había liberado por una conveniente cantidad de dinero, lástima que ahora ya no podría disponer de ella. A unos cuantos metros de distancia pudo ubicar al par de policías que había escuchado antes, uno rubio y el otro castaño.

—Yo seguiré buscando por aquí, tú ve hacia el otro lado- ordenó el rubio, el otro asintió y desapareció corriendo por el pasillo.

Acercó la pistola a su rostro y se aseguró de que estuviera cargada, sonrió aún más, sí lo estaba. La tomó firmemente entre ambas manos, le quedaba poco tiempo para que lo encontraran, pero antes de salir de ese lugar se encargaría de acabar con otro guardia, con ese pensamiento salió de su escondite apuntando directamente a la cabeza del otro tipo, quien convenientemente estaba de espaldas a él, pobre, ni siquiera podría ver el rostro de quien acabaría con su vida.

La detonación de la pistola retumbó entre las paredes del lugar por sobre el sonido de las alarmas.

—¡MARCO!

* * *

—Chicos, yo también ya tengo que irme— dijo la peli naranja levantándose de su asiento. Hacía rato que Sanji se había retirado para irse al restaurante y Zoro lo había acompañado. —Hemos estudiado lo suficiente para mañana y mis padres no quieren que llegue tarde.

—En ese caso, mejor nos vamos todos ya— comentó Usopp. Franky estuvo de acuerdo y los tres se dedicaron a rejuntar y guardar sus cosas para después tomar sus respectivas mochilas.

—Nos vemos mañana— dijeron al mismo tiempo, despidiéndose tanto de los que estaban en la sala como de los que se encontraban en el comedor.

—Hasta mañana, chicos— se despidió Luffy antes de que los tres salieran de la casa. —¿Te quedas un rato más?— le pidió al oji gris.

—Pues, supongo que puedo hacerlo— contestó acercándose para plantarle un beso en los labios.

—¡Ah, qué cansado estoy!— expresó el pecoso desde su asiento, interrumpiendo la escena con toda intención. —¿Podemos descansar un poco? Son las 6:30 de la tarde y no hemos parado— pidió a su hermano.

—Está bien, tomemos un descanso— aceptó Sabo al momento en que cerraba el libro que tenía entre manos.

—Iré por un vaso de agua— anunció el pecoso antes de levantarse de su asiento, estirando brazos y piernas en el proceso para después caminar hacia la cocina.

—Al menos no es tan pesado estudiar para los exámenes cuando has estado repasando las clases durante toda la semana— comentó Killer sonriéndole a su novio.

—Sí, tienes razón en eso— asintió, acercándose para besarlo igual que hiciera Law con Luffy.

Ace bufó desde donde se encontraba sirviéndose agua, no era justo que sus hermanos pudieran estudiar con sus respectivas parejas y él no, además de que se la pasaban restregándoselo en el rostro.

El celular comenzó a sonar desde el bolsillo de Sabo, lo que lo obligó a romper el beso y ver quién llamaba.

—Qué extraño… es el abuelo— comentó.

Ace se acercó un par de pasos sin salir de la cocina y Luffy volteó toda su atención hacia su hermano rubio cuando éste contestó.

—¿Bueno?... sí, estamos los tres… ¡¿qué dices?!— Sabo se levantó de golpe de su asiento alarmando a todos los presentes, quienes siguieron su ejemplo. —Sí… sí, lo entiendo, yo le diré… vamos para allá— colgó el teléfono mirando hacia el suelo, sin poder creer lo que su abuelo había dicho.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás tan alterado?— preguntó Luffy preocupado acercándose a él.

—Tenemos que ir al hospital— respondió. Levantó la vista por fin, mirando hacia Ace, quien sintió una oleada de miedo y una punzada en el pecho por la mirada de su hermano. — Le dispararon a Marco.

El vaso que el pelinegro sostenía impactó contra el suelo, estallando en pedazos de vidrio que se esparcieron por todo el lugar y dejando un charco de agua.

_Continuará..._


	30. Terror a perderte

_**Capítulo 30 - Terror a perderte**_

«Hospital General Sabaody»

Se reclinó en su asiento y tomó un trago de la botella que tenía en mano. Supuestamente no debería tomar alcohol durante horas de trabajo, pero ella no era tan débil como para caer borracha y no poder trabajar sólo por un par de gotas que no le harían ningún efecto a sus cinco sentidos.

Observó desde su posición el registro que se encontraba en su escritorio, sobre otros papeles que en ese momento no merecían su atención. No le gustaba para nada el caso de aquel paciente, estaba prácticamente segura del mal que padecía, pero en el hospital no contaban con los recursos para los análisis que necesitaba practicarse y comprobar sus sospechas, por eso había mandado las muestras de sangre y otras cosas al Centro de Salud de Skypea. Los resultados deberían estar listos para el fin de semana y podría haber encargado que se los mandaran, pero su paciente había insistido en ir a recogerlos hasta allá personalmente.

Tomó un nuevo trago, si los análisis resultaban en lo que ella ya había dado por hecho entonces no podría ayudarlo, porque, así como no tenían lo necesario para las pruebas, tampoco lo tenían para el tratamiento, y no le gustaba para nada la sensación de no poder ayudar a un paciente, sobre todo cuando se trataba de una enfermedad de ese calibre; una enfermedad terminal.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, mostrando la luz que indicaba la línea de recepción. Presionó el botón de alta voz.

—Dime.

—Doctora Kureha, se solicita su presencia en quirófano para una cirugía de urgencia— dijo la chica del otro lado. —El Doctor Hiluluk se dirige a su oficina con el informe del paciente.

—De acuerdo, voy para allá—. Terminó la comunicación y le dio un último trago a su bebida antes de dejarla en el escritorio y ponerse de pie. Se encaminó hacia la puerta y tomó su bata blanca antes de salir.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo colocándose la bata se encontró con el Doctor Hiluluk.

—¿Qué tenemos hoy, novato?— preguntó cuando Hiluluk comenzó a caminar a su lado.

—Un policía, 25 años, herida de bala por la espalda, se acercó bastante al corazón— explicaba mientras leía el informe en sus manos. —Ya lo han llevado a quirófano, está inconsciente y ha perdido mucha sangre.

Kureha chasqueó la lengua ante ésta última información. Ambos doctores siguieron caminando hasta la sala de preparación, donde se encontraron con otros dos médicos y una enfermera que los asistirían durante la operación.

Cuando estuvieron todos listos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia quirófano, no podían perder más tiempo si querían salvarle la vida al paciente.

* * *

Las puertas principales del Hospital se abrieron dejando paso a un grupo de seis adolescentes que entraron corriendo en el lugar, con un joven pelinegro a la cabeza de ellos, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el puesto de informes.

—Necesito información sobre el paciente Phoenix Marco— pidió apresuradamente el pecoso ni bien llegó al lugar, abalanzándose un poco sobre el escritorio cuando frenó su recorrido. Los chicos que venían con él se quedaron a su espalda, esperando también.

La enfermera asintió y, a sabiendas de que el chico parecía estar desesperado por saber algo, comenzó a teclear el nombre que le habían dicho tan rápido como sus dedos pudieron moverse sobre el teclado.

—El señor Phoenix está siendo llevado a quirófano en estos momentos— informó la chica en cuanto el registro apareció en pantalla.

—¿No sabe algo acerca de su estado o…?

—Ace.

El chico volteó hacia donde escuchó aquella voz llamándolo, encontrando a su abuelo parado a unos cuantos metros de él en la sala de espera, y en unos de los asientos pudo identificar a Shanks y al otro policía que había conocido en la feria.

—Viejo—. Se apresuró para llegar hasta donde se encontraba.— ¿Cómo está? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Recibió un disparo por la espalda, cerca del corazón. Aunque tuvo suerte, si Shanks no hubiera estado ahí lo habría recibido en la cabeza.

Ace volteó sorprendido a ver al pelirrojo, el cual estaba encorvado en su asiento, mirando hacia el suelo con el codo sobre una de sus rodillas*. Pensó en hablar con él, pero en ese momento una enfermera se acercó hacia ellos.

—¿Son familiares del señor Phoenix?

—¿Cómo está él?— preguntó rápidamente el pecoso.

—Hace unos segundos comenzó la operación para retirar la bala, será algo complicado debido a su posición y no sabemos cuánto tiempo pueda tardar. La Doctora Kureha llevará a cabo la cirugía— contestó la chica.

Los tres jóvenes mayores se sorprendieron ante el último dato.

—¿La profesora de Neurociencias?— preguntó Sabo confundido.

—La Doctora Kureha es especialista en diversas ramas de la medicina y la ciencia, demasiadas como para nombrarlas en este momento. — Se adelantó a responder Law. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ace, quien seguía preocupado —Es la cirujana con mayor experiencia aquí, créeme, él no podría estar en mejores manos.

Ace asintió con la cabeza, más para convencerse a sí mismo de que todo estaría bien que para indicar que estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía el oji gris.

—Se les informará en cuanto se tenga más información sobre la operación— dijo la chica antes de retirarse.

Un silencio desconcertante se instaló entre los presentes, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Luffy veía a su hermano, preocupado por cómo se sentiría, e intentó acercarse un poco a él, pero en ese momento el pecoso se dio la vuelta sin percatarse de que su hermano trataba de acercarse.

—Si… si me disculpan yo, necesito un poco de aire— dijo antes de dirigirse al pasillo que conectaba con los jardines y desaparecer de la vista de todos.

Luffy bajó la mirada al suelo, ¿acaso no podía ayudar a su hermano? En ese momento sintió que una mano entraba en contacto con la suya y se entrelazaba con sus dedos, volteó para encontrarse a Law dedicándole una pequeña media sonrisa. Claro, estaba intentando animarlo… no, no era eso, sólo le brindaba su apoyo para que él pudiera apoyar a su hermano con mayor fuerza cuando éste lo necesitara. Correspondió al gesto de su novio y se acercó un poco, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

Sabo no había apartado la mirada del camino por el cual su hermano había desaparecido, pero no estaba mirando hacia aquel lugar, sus ojos no miraban a nada en particular, se encontraban perdidos en el pasado.

—¿Sabo?— preguntó Killer a su lado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

Volteó a verlo por unos segundos antes de regresar su mirada al pasillo. —Ace y yo somos adoptados— dijo de repente. El mayor se sorprendió, ciertamente había pensado en la posibilidad, dado que aquellos tres casi no se parecían mucho, ¿pero por qué comentarlo ahora? —Él ya perdió a sus padres— continuó el menor después de unos segundos. —Fue hace mucho tiempo y no habla de eso, pero…

Killer posó su mano en el hombro del menor, quien volteó a verlo una vez más ante el gesto.

—Ve con él—. Sabo asintió ligeramente y le plantó un beso en la mejilla antes de irse rápidamente por el mismo camino que había tomado el pelinegro momentos antes.

Aquellas escenas no pasaron desapercibidas para Garp, quien las había observado atentamente, pero no era el momento ni el lugar para probar a quienes parecían ser las parejas de sus queridos nietos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, su comportamiento en esa situación podría ser una muy buena prueba, y tenía que admitir que parecía no tendrían problema en pasarla.

* * *

Sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, bajo la luz de un faro que alumbraba en la oscuridad de la noche, Ace apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas, con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. Llevaba un rato ahí, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la imagen de Marco, inconsciente en medio del quirófano mientras los doctores trataban de salvarlo.

Sintió cuando alguien tomó asiento a su lado silenciosamente, no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que se trataba de Sabo. No se movió por segundos, hasta que soltó un poco de aire y levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Recuerdas que el sábado salimos porque él quería animarme?—. El rubio asintió ligeramente. —Tuvimos una pequeña conversación que realmente lo logró.

**_«Flash Back»_**

_Sintió que sus piernas chocaban contra el borde de la cama, pero antes de caer sobre ella Marco lo atrajo hacia sí con mayor fuerza, sin romper el apasionado beso que llevaban a cabo en esos momentos. Ace enterró sus dedos en los cabellos rubios de su pareja en un intento por tenerlo más cerca. La falta del estúpido oxígeno los obligó a separarse, ambos tratando de normalizar su respiración._

_—__¿Sabes?— dijo el rubio mientras pasaba un mechón que había caído sobre la frente del otro hasta detrás de su oreja. —Hoy por fin pude hablar con tu abuelo acerca de nosotros._

_—__¿En serio? ¿Y, cómo fue?— preguntó el pecoso con curiosidad. Marco puso una expresión pensativa por unos segundos antes de contestar._

_—__Bueno, digamos que todo se resume a una clara advertencia de que, si te lastimo, no habrá médico forense en el mundo que pueda identificar mi cuerpo, claro, en caso de que lleguen a encontrarlo._

_Ace hizo una pequeña mueca. —Lo siento._

_—__No te preocupes— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Sólo tengo que asegurarme de que no te pase nada y que seas feliz, ¿cierto?—. Se acercó para besarlo nuevamente, esta vez recostándolo en la superficie acolchonada, quedando posicionado sobre él. El pelinegro rompió el beso con una enorme sonrisa y le dio una vuelta a la situación, quedando ahora él sentado sobre las caderas de su novio._

_—__¿Te digo algo? Creo que haces un excelente trabajo._

_—__¿Te parece?— preguntó mientras pasaba sus manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor._

_—__Pero por supuesto— dijo antes de fundirse en un nuevo beso mientras pegaba aún más sus cuerpos._

**_«Fin del **_Flash Back_**»_**

—Lo dije en serio— dijo el pelinegro, mirando a su hermano por primera vez desde que llegara. —En el poco tiempo que llevamos juntos ha hecho mucho por mí, y yo…— regresó su mirada hacia el suelo—, yo no he hecho nada por él.

—Hey— el rubio se deslizó un poco más cerca de su hermano y colocó una mano en su espalda. —Estás aquí, apoyándolo, eso es algo.

—¿Tú crees?— preguntó Ace, levantando la mirada hacia el frente, evitando ver a su hermano a los ojos. —Yo… no lo sé.

—Ace— llamó el rubio. El pecoso volteó a verlo una vez más, encontrando en esos ojos azules un apoyo del cual sujetarse. —Puedes soltarlo, está bien.

Su rostro se mostró sorprendido, y después de unos momentos sus ojos comenzaron a temblarle y a arder, y en cuestión de segundos su vista se nubló parcialmente. Sabo terminó de rodearlo por completo con su otro brazo, acunándolo contra su pecho con fuerza, mientras el pelinegro dejaba escapar el primer par de lágrimas que recorrieron sus mejillas.

—Tengo miedo, hermano— dijo con la voz entrecortada, dejando escapar un pequeño sollozo. Las gotas brotaban continuamente de sus ojos y él ya no trataba de evitarlo, simplemente se dejó llevar ante sus emociones, como había dejado de hacer hacía años. —Tengo mucho miedo.

—Tranquilo—. El rubio acariciaba suavemente la espalda del otro, dejándolo desahogarse por completo.

—No quiero perderlo…

—Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

* * *

_"__Maldita sea"._

—Doctora, la presión sigue aumentando— dijo la enfermera mientras los pequeños pitidos en el electrocardiograma se hacían cada vez más continuos.

¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué un infarto justo ahora?!

De repente, los pitidos se transformaron en uno solo, y en la pantalla se apreciaba una única línea recta como representante de los latidos.

—¡Lo perdemos!— exclamó la chica.

—Pero por supuesto que no. —Kureha colocó ambas manos sobre el pecho del paciente y empezó a hacer presión en tiempos determinados, mientras uno de los doctores le administraba oxígeno mediante una mascarilla. _"Vamos, no te rindas aún"._

*.*.*.*.*

_Se sentía ligero, como si su cuerpo de repente no pesara nada, como si estuviera volando. "¿Dónde estoy?" abrió los ojos lentamente, sus parpados parecían no querer responder, pero finalmente pudo ver… ver nada. No había nada en absoluto, era un vacío en toda la extensión de la palabra, ni debajo, ni arriba, ni delante, ni detrás. Hacia donde mirara no encontraba nada._

_"__Pero, se siente tan bien estar aquí". Era una extraña sensación, de pronto todos los problemas ya no existían, no había nada en su mente que no fuera la agradable paz que en ese momento se esparcía por su cuerpo, una que jamás había podido sentir antes. El peso en sus parpados volvió, pero esta vez no hizo nada contra él, simplemente los cerró, esperando poder volver a descansar._

**_—_****_Marco._**

_Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Alguien lo había llamado? Buscó en todas direcciones pero seguía sin haber nadie en ningún lado, era la única persona ahí._

**_—_****_Te quiero, Marco._**

_¿De dónde provenía esa voz? ¿A quién pertenecía? Su cabeza comenzó a doler fuertemente. Se llevó una mano hasta ella y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmar el dolor. Una imagen apareció en su mente. Iba conduciendo en su coche durante la noche, alguien lo acompañaba en el asiento del copiloto y conversaban, aquella persona lo miró y sonrió ampliamente._

_El dolor se hizo mucho más intenso, y ya no era sólo su cabeza, todo su cuerpo dolía horriblemente, sentía como si lo estuvieran aplastando, tratando de contraer su cuerpo hasta que fuera más pequeño. Una nueva imagen apareció. Estaba tumbado en su cama, completamente desnudo y tapado únicamente por las cobijas. Pero no estaba solo, recostado sobre su pecho había una persona, un chico, también desnudo y al cual contemplaba mientras jugaba con su cabello, pero, al igual que en la imagen anterior, no podía ver su rostro, sólo podía ver la enorme sonrisa que presentaba mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo._

_El peso regresó a su cuerpo, pero tres veces más de lo que nunca había sentido, sentía que estaba comenzando a caer lentamente hacia la nada, y comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar. Aquellas imágenes, ¿acaso eran… recuerdos? Pero, en ese caso, ¿quién era aquel chico? ¿Por qué no podía ver su rostro? _

**_—_****_¿Disculpe?_**

_Ahora la imagen era en la estación. Estaba en su cubículo, revisando unos papeles cuando alguien se acercó a hablarle._

**_—_****_¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, chico?_**

_Estaba casi por completo seguro de que era el mismo chico que en los recuerdos anteriores, la razón: no podía ver su rostro de nuevo._

**_—_****_Ah sí, me preguntaba dónde está la oficina de Garp._**

_Algo extraño pasó. La figura de aquel chico comenzó a hacerse un poco más clara, su cuerpo comenzó a tomar una forma más definida._

**_—_****_¿Y tú eres? —El chico sonrió ampliamente mientras su rostro adoptaba forma, y con ello, nombre._**

_Todo se detuvo. La caída libre paró de golpe y el dolor en su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo mientras sentía que el aire llenaba sus pulmones otra vez._

_—__Ace. —Detrás de aquel nombre el oxígeno abandonó su cuerpo por completo mientras que la caída retomó su curso anterior con mucha más velocidad, arrastrándolo hasta el fondo del abismo._

_Continuará..._


	31. Cuando lo necesites

**_Capítulo 31 - Cuando lo necesites_**

El electrocardiograma volvió a marcar un ritmo de diferentes pitidos, esta vez más constantes.

—¡Está de vuelta!— exclamó con alegría la enfermera. La sala se llenó por un momento de exclamaciones entusiastas y felices por parte de todos los doctores.

Kureha retiró sus manos del pecho del paciente y suspiró con alivio. _"Bien hecho chico"_ —Continuemos con la operación.

* * *

Ace se pasó la mano por el rostro para eliminar el rastro de lágrimas y se separó lentamente de su hermano, después de haber estado un rato abrazados.

—Hay que regresar con los demás— dijo poniéndose de pie.

Sabo asintió y se levantó también, ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia donde se encontraban todos en la sala de espera.

Cuando llegaron, el pecoso pudo ver a Luffy sentado junto a Law. En cuanto su hermanito lo miró se alejó del otro para acercarse a él.

—¿Aún no hay noticias?— preguntó el mayor. Luffy negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de disculpa en el rostro. —Entiendo. Ven, hay que sentarnos a esperar—. Se encaminó hacia unos asientos vacios, con Sabo a su lado. Pero Luffy no los siguió, se quedó observándolos. _"Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces"._

_Se sentó de golpe en su cama, respirando agitadamente. La garganta le ardía, seguramente habría gritado en sueños. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro, y su cuerpo temblaba por completo. Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió su rostro en el hueco entre estas y su pecho, tratando de llorar en silencio pero sin lograrlo por completo. De nuevo esas horribles pesadillas, esos malditos recuerdos. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que pudiera dormir tranquilamente? ¿Cuánto más tenía que seguir sufriendo?_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un par de niños que habían sido atraídos hacia el lugar por los gritos. Observaron el cuarto, su hermano pequeño estaba hecho una bola en medio de su cama, llorando, como hacía todas las noches desde entonces. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hasta él, subiendo a la cama cada uno por un lado._

_—__Luffy— llamó suavemente el pecoso. El pequeño simplemente se encogió aún más entre sus brazos. Ace miró al rubio preocupado, no sabía qué hacer para ayudar a su hermano. Sabo le regresó una mirada un tanto triste, que su hermano entendió a la perfección. "No podemos hacer mucho, pero…"_

_Ambos estiraron sus brazos hasta el pequeño, obligándolo delicadamente a que desbaratara su posición, permitiéndoles tomar sus manos._

_—__Siempre que uno de nosotros lo necesite…— dijo el pelinegro mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermanito._

_—…__estaremos ahí para tomar su mano— completó el rubio, realizando la misma acción que el otro con la mano libre de Luffy._

_—__No estás solo, hermano._

Luffy se sentó en el asiento vacío junto a su hermano. _"Ustedes tomaron mi mano por mucho tiempo…"_ pensó mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su hermano. _"…ahora me toca a mí."_

Ace miró a su hermano pequeño confundido, mientras que a su otro lado, Sabo había entendido perfectamente lo que el menor estaba pensando en ese momento, y tomó la otra mano del pecoso entre la suya propia. El pelinegro sonrió, entendiendo por fin la acción de los chicos y correspondiendo al gesto.

* * *

Zoro subía las escaleras de camino a su cuarto cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, por lo que tuvo que volver a abajo, encaminándose hacia la sala para contestar.

—¿Bueno?

—¡Zoro, hijo!— exclamó con alegría una voz femenina del otro lado.

—Hola, mamá.

La madre de Zoro, Roronoa Riko, y su padre, Roronoa Rei, se habían mudado hacía cosa de un año por cuestiones de trabajo del segundo, y Zoro los había convencido de que lo dejaran quedarse en Sabaody, a lo que accedieron mientras que el menor no se metiera en ningún lío grave y cumpliera con, por lo menos, la calificación mínima en la escuela y con los entrenamientos de Kendo, esto último al chico no le costaba cumplirlo. Por lo tanto, sus padres le mandaban el dinero que pudiera necesitar y solían ir a tomarse un tiempo con él cuando conseguían un descanso en el trabajo.

—Hijo, tu padre y yo te extrañamos mucho.

—Yo también los extraño, mamá— dijo Zoro, recordando en ese momento que tenía algo que contarle a sus padres, pero antes de que pudiera hablar su madre se adelantó.

—Por cierto, Zoro, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Mamá, mi cumpleaños fue hace casi dos semanas— corrigió el peli verde, aunque en realidad no estaba molesto por el error, después de todo no le parecía una fecha tan importante, sólo lo hizo para que su madre no se confundiera.

—Lo sé, hijo, y lamento mucho no haber podido llamarte hasta ahora— dijo la mujer con una voz de disculpa. —Pero quiero que sepas que no lo había olvidado.

—No te preocupes, mamá, no importa— dijo para intentar tranquilizarla. —Por cierto, ¿vendrán en diciembre?— preguntó curioso.

—Sobre eso… verás, tu padre tiene muchísimo trabajo y al parecer le va a ser imposible desocuparse dentro de mucho tiempo, algo sobre un proyecto importante o una cosa así, y por lo tanto no podremos ir hasta el verano.

—¿Hasta verano?

—Sí, hijo, lo lamento mucho en verdad. ¿Necesitabas algo?

—No en verdad, sólo quería contarles algo pero creo que esperaré hasta el verano entonces.

—¿Seguro? Puedes decírmelo a mí si quieres y yo se lo hago saber a tu padre— propuso la mujer.

—Preferiría decírselos en persona— dijo, rechazando la idea amablemente para que su madre no se sintiera mal.

—De acuerdo, hijo, entiendo. Pero dime, cielo, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? Qué pregunta, si tú no paras de comer— comentó soltando una pequeña risa.

Zoro se quedó platicando con su madre un largo rato más, hablando de muchas cosas hasta que la mujer le dijo que tenía que colgar pero prometiendo llamar pronto de nuevo, por lo que el peli verde se despidió de ella dándole las buenas noches.

Dejó la bocina en la base del teléfono y suspiró. Verano… ciertamente le parecía una espera demasiado larga, pero no podía decirle a sus padres por teléfono sobre su relación con Sanji, era algo delicado que, sabía de sobra, su padre no tomaría muy bien, por eso le parecía mejor esperar hasta que pudiera verlos en persona.

Dio la media vuelta y retomó el camino hacia su habitación, ahora que lo recordaba, tampoco habían hablado con el papá del rubio, tendría que hablar con él al respecto al día siguiente, por el momento sólo quería dormir.

* * *

Caminó por los pasillos del lugar mientras se acomodaba nuevamente su bata blanca, dirigiéndose hacia donde deberían de estar quienes esperaban noticias del paciente.

Cuando llegó se sorprendió al reconocer unas cuantas caras familiares, tres de sus estudiantes de Psicología, pero uno de ellos en particular.

—Hey— dijo, llamando la atención de los presentes. —¿Son felices, chicos?— preguntó adentrándose en la sala.

—Doctora Kureha. —Todos se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos y se acercaron a ella, esperando saber acerca de cómo se encontraba Marco.

Kureha los miró por unos segundos y luego esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. —La operación fue un éxito.

Ace se llevó una mano al pecho y soltó el aire con alivio, mientras que a su alrededor todos sonrieron y sus hermanos le dieron un golpe afectuoso en la espalda. Thatch pasó un brazo por los hombros del pelirrojo mientras reía.

—Sabía que lo lograría— dijo el castaño sin poder contener su enorme sonrisa.

—Ja, ¡Pues sí que es un hueso duro de roer!— comentó Garp.

—¿Entonces está bien?— preguntó Shanks.

—Tuvimos que hacerle una transfusión debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que perdió. Lo mantendremos en observación para asegurarnos de que no habrá alguna complicación, pero no debería haber problemas.

—¿Cree que podríamos verlo?— pidió el pecoso.

—Pues en realidad en estos momentos se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero supongo que puede entrar una persona— contestó, mirando directamente al pelinegro. —¿Iras tú?

Ace miró a los demás como si pidiera su aprobación para pasar, cosa que no necesitaba en realidad.

—Anda, ve— dijo Sabo rubio dándole un ligero empujón en la espalda.

El pelinegro asintió en dirección a la doctora, indicándole que quería verlo.

—Bien, sígueme entonces.

Killer sintió que la Doctora Kureha le dedicaba una mirada, un tanto extraña y que no pudo descifrar, por unos segundos antes de guiar al pecoso por los pasillos.

—Qué extraño…

—¿Qué?— preguntó Sabo a su lado.

—¿Eh? No, nada— dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo tengo que irme— comentó el oji gris. —Se está haciendo tarde y Chopper hace rato que debe haber regresado a casa.

—De acuerdo, no te preocupes —Luffy le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y el mayor se despidió de todos antes de retirarse.

—Supongo que yo también debería irme— dijo Killer mirando la hora en su reloj.

—Ve, nos vemos mañana—. El mayor asintió y le plantó un beso en la frente, para después dar las buenas noches al resto y salir del lugar.

* * *

—Aquí es. —Kureha abrió la puerta de la habitación y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al chico.

Ace dio un par de pasos en el interior, observando a Marco, que estaba acostado en la cama con cables y tubos pegados a sus brazos, los cuales conectaban con el aparato que tenía a un lado y que anunciaba el ritmo cardiaco del rubio.

—Lo pusimos a dormir y no despertará hasta mañana— informó la Doctora desde la puerta.

—Está algo pálido— comentó el pecoso.

—Sí, bueno, sufrió un infarto recientemente.

—¿Qué?—. El pelinegro volteó a verla con una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación en el rostro.

—Tranquilízate, ya está bien—. Kureha miró en dirección de su paciente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. —Al parecer tiene una buena razón para seguir luchando—. Se dio media vuelta. —Tienes cinco minutos, chico.

—Doctora Kureha— llamó Ace antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias, por salvarlo.

Kureha sonrió ligeramente. —Sólo hice mi trabajo— dijo antes de salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta.

El pelinegro regresó su atención hacia Marco y se acercó lentamente hasta él, mientras no podía despegar la vista de su pecho que subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y oía el pitido del latir de su corazón. Posó su mano en el brazo del otro y una pequeña gota cayó sobre la cobija de la cama.

No estaba triste, eran lágrimas de felicidad, de alivio. A pesar de que le habían dicho que se encontraba bien, no fue hasta que lo vio, hasta que pudo comprobar por sí mismo que seguía vivo y respirando, que pudo darse la oportunidad de sentirse alegre de tenerlo otra vez a su lado.

—Ace— susurró Marco entre sueños.

—Aquí estoy—. Se sentó en el borde la cama y pasó su mano por el pecho del mayor, parando en donde estaba su corazón, esperando hasta que pudo sentirlo latir. —No vuelvas a asustarme así, tonto— dijo antes de inclinarse y plantarle un beso en los labios.

* * *

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó un trago. Escuchó el seguro de la puerta botarse y se acercó a la sala justo para ver a su hijo entrar y cerrar silenciosamente.

—Killer.

—¡Ah!— exclamó el menor dando un respingo. —Padre, no me asustes así— dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y comenzando a caminar hacia la cocina.

—Es que entras tan silenciosamente que hasta pareces un ladrón— comentó el mayor, todavía conteniendo la risa por el susto de su hijo.

—Pensé que estarías dormido, no quería despertarte.

—Hablando de eso, ¿dónde estabas a estas horas?— preguntó sentándose en la mesa mientras el chico se calentaba la cena en el microondas.

—Tuve que ir al hospital.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Te pasó algo?— preguntó preocupado.

—A mí no, a un amigo— contestó sentándose frente a su padre. —Pero afortunadamente ya está bien.

—Bueno, me alegra escucharlo— comentó el mayor.

* * *

—¿Dónde está Shanks?— preguntó Ace a sus hermanos una vez que regresó a la sala de espera.

—Acaba de salir con Thatch, dijeron que volverían mañana temprano— contestó el rubio. El pelinegro salió rápidamente del lugar, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal.

—¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó Luffy confundido.

—No te preocupes— dijo Sabo, formulando una pequeña sonrisa. —Es sólo algo que necesita hacer.

*.*.*.*.*

Ace salió del hospital apresuradamente, mirando a todos lados hasta que pudo encontrar un par de siluetas conocidas caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

—¡Shanks!— llamó corriendo hacia él.

Ambos voltearon ante el llamado, identificando al momento a Ace, que se acercaba rápidamente a ellos.

—Te espero en el coche— dijo el castaño antes de seguir caminando.

Shanks esperó hasta que el menor llegó a donde se encontraba. —Ace, ¿qué necesitas?

—Quería darte las gracias.

—¿Las gracias?— preguntó confundido.

El menor asintió con la cabeza. —No sé bien qué pasó, pero el viejo dijo que fue por ti que no le dieron a Marco en la cabeza. Gracias.

Shanks bajó la mirada al suelo.

En aquel momento sólo fue casualidad que encontrara a Doflamingo justo cuando apuntó el arma que tenía en manos hacia su amigo, pero su propia pistola se había quedado sin balas, y no teniendo tiempo para pensar en nada sólo se le ocurrió correr y abalanzarse sobre el tipo antes de que se percatara de su presencia y lograra disparar, pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz y lo único que logró fue desviar la dirección del disparo.

—No las merezco, debí haber evitado que la bala le llegara.

—Por supuesto que no—. El menor posó su mano en el hombro del otro, causando que éste regresara su mirada hacia él. —Le salvaste la vida. Si no hubieras estado ahí nosotros no estaríamos aquí, sino…— dejó la frase inconclusa, negando ligeramente con la cabeza. —No quiero ni pensar en eso. Pero el punto es, que lo salvaste y te estoy sumamente agradecido por eso— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

Shanks también sonrió. —Marco tiene suerte de tener a alguien como tú a su lado— comentó.

—Y tiene suerte de tener amigos como ustedes— secundó el pelinegro, dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

_Continuará..._


	32. Exámenes

_**Capítulo 32 - Exámenes**_

A lo lejos podía escuchar lo que parecían ser pitidos electrónicos. El estado de inconsciencia llegaba a su fin y sus cinco sentidos se aclaraban poco a poco, pero aún no quería abrir los ojos, hasta que terminara de despertar y despejarse por completo.

—Espera, me haces cosquillas— escuchó una risueña voz seguida de un par de risas que trataban de ser silenciosas, ya casi estaba por completo despejado y pudo identificarla, mientras recordaba lo último que había visto antes de caer inconsciente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz de lo que estaba casi seguro era una habitación de hospital. A lo lejos podía seguir escuchando aquellas pequeñas risas.

—Qué te esperes, se va a despertar— replicó la voz de Shanks. Se había sorprendido la primera vez que lo escuchó, dado aquellas risas sólo podían ser de alguien que estaba jugueteando un rato pero, ¿con quién?

—No te preocupes, está bien dormido. — Esa voz lo hizo terminar de abrir los ojos de golpe. Bien, eso sí que no se lo había esperado.

Levantó un poco la cabeza sólo para ver y comprobar lo que estaba pensando; en el sofá frente a la cama se encontraba Shanks sentado sobre el regazo de Thatch con las piernas extendidas a un lado, con un ligero sonrojo y soltando risas, mientras que el castaño lo tenía abrazado de la cintura y mantenía el rostro escondido en el cuello del otro, también soltando risas de vez en cuando.

En ese momento pudo ver cómo la mano de Thatch comenzaba a escabullirse debajo de la camiseta del otro, y éste soltó un ligero suspiro. _"Bien, suficiente diversión para ustedes". _

—Si piensan continuar con eso será mejor que vayan a otro lugar— comentó de lo más tranquilo.

Ambos dieron un respingo por el susto, y Thatch por impulso se levantó rápidamente, ocasionando que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo. Mientras el otro se inclinaba para ayudarlo a levantarse, Marco sonrió divertido por haber asustado a sus amigos. Trató de sentarse en la cama, formando una pequeña mueca mal contenida al sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas despierto?— preguntó el castaño.

—Un rato. Podrían tratar de ser más silenciosos, chicos.

—¿Ves? Te lo dije— le reprendió Shanks al castaño, quien sólo volteó el rostro hacia otro lado mientras silbaba inocentemente.

—¿Desde cuándo están juntos?— preguntó curioso, en realidad nunca le había pasado por la cabeza que esos dos tuvieran algo.

—Pues… hace unos cuantos días— contestó Thatch.

—Perdona por no habértelo dicho antes, no habíamos tenido oportunidad de contártelo.

—No hay cuidado— dijo el rubio negando ligeramente con la cabeza. —Ahora que lo pienso, creo que yo tampoco les hablé directamente sobre mi relación con Ace.

—Sí, ya hemos tenido tiempo de conversar con él ayer mientras estabas inconsciente— dijo el pelirrojo.

—Por cierto, estaba muy preocupado por ti— comentó el castaño.

—No me digas que se ha saltado los exámenes y está allá afuera— pidió Marco, casi podía ver a Ace entrando por la puerta en ese momento, y aunque se moría de ganas de verlo no quería que el chico tuviera problemas en la escuela sólo porque a él se le había ocurrido recibir un balazo.

Los chicos sonrieron por el comentario.

—No, sabía que eso no te agradaría y fue a presentarlos, pero dijo que vendría en cuanto terminaran— contestó Shanks.

—Menos mal— dijo soltando un suspiro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes, compañero?— preguntó el castaño, tomando asiento nuevamente en el sofá.

—Bien, supongo— contestó escuetamente, en ese momento no era su estado lo que más le preocupaba. —¿Qué pasó con el asunto en Enies Lobby?

—Pues verás— Shanks tomó asiento junto al otro —, al parecer a los de arriba les ha quedado claro que no pueden mantener a esos tipos en Enies Lobby, los trasladarán a Shin Sekai.

Si Enies Lobby era una de las prisiones más aseguradas, pues la prisión Shin Sekai era una fortaleza por completo, en ese lugar se albergaban los peores criminales, aquellos que en ningún otro lugar podrían ser controlados, ahí no eran más que muñequitas. Una vez que los presos cruzaban por las puertas de ahí, jamás salían de nuevo.

—¿Cuándo será el traslado?— preguntó después de unos segundos.

—El fin de semana, según lo planeado— contestó el castaño.

—Bien. Voy a pedirles que me mantengan informado acerca del tema.

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

«Instituto Impel Down — Clase 1-A»

Lo único que podía escucharse en toda el aula era el ruido de los lápices escribiendo sobre el papel. La maestra de biología se paseaba de un lado a otro en el frente del lugar, tratando de observar a todos sus alumnos y asegurarse de que ninguno retirara la vista de su examen para "comparar respuestas antes de escribirlas" con el compañero.

Ya habían pasado unos 40 minutos desde que la prueba dio inicio, y la mayoría comenzaba a tener dificultades para contestar las preguntas más difíciles. En cambio, Law apenas y terminaba de leer las preguntas cuando ya estaba escribiendo las respuestas con total seguridad de que estaban correctas.

Dirigió por unos momentos la mirada hacia Luffy, el chico se encontraba mordiendo ligeramente su lápiz sin apartar la mirada de su examen, en un gesto de total concentración. El oji gris sonrió al verlo así, y no pudo reprimir el pensamiento de que esa faceta era muy linda en él, sintió un ligero sonrojo instalarse en sus mejillas y regresó su atención nuevamente al examen para contestar la última pregunta.

Sanji revisó por última vez las respuestas de su examen para asegurarse de que estaban bien. Volteó hacia un lado, donde Nami terminaba de contestar la última pregunta, después volteó hacia el otro, donde Zoro borraba la respuesta de una pregunta y luego volvía a escribir la misma respuesta pero en la pregunta de arriba.

El rubio sonrió, no podía creer que hasta en eso tuviera la orientación perdida, _"Pero es por cosas como esa que te quiero tanto"_ pensó, para después desviar la mirada antes de que se diera cuenta de que lo observaba y se percatara del ligero sonrojo que tenía.

—Se acabó el tiempo, chicos— dijo la profesora echándole una mirada a su reloj. —Pasen los exámenes al frente.

* * *

«Impel Down — Facultad de Psicología»

—Bien, chicos, los exámenes terminan por hoy— anunció el profesor, tomando la pila de papeles en sus manos para salir del aula.

Ace no se demoró ni dos segundos para tomar su mochila y dirigirse rápidamente hacia la puerta. —¡Nos vemos en casa!— le avisó a su hermano antes de salir del lugar.

Sabo sonrió al ver al pelinegro salir a toda prisa, soltó una pequeña risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Ira a ver a Marco?— preguntó Killer, acercándose al lugar del menor sin apartar la mirada de la puerta. —Vaya que quiere verlo.

—Lo hubieras visto hace rato, la mano le volaba para responder el examen— comentó divertido mientras tomaba su mochila. Ambos comenzaron a caminar tranquilamente hacia la salida.

—Bueno, te diré que puedo entenderlo— dijo mientras pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros del otro y lo acercaba a él.

—Sí, yo también—. Sonrió mientras pasaba el brazo por la espalda de Killer y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

No se percataron de la chica castaña que los observaba recargada junto a la puerta, ni de la mirada de enfado que puso cuando salieron del lugar.

—Beth— llamó una pelinegra a su lado.

La nombrada se separó de la pared. —¿Ya lo tienes, Cris?

La chica asintió. —Killer tiene que quedarse el viernes para hacer el aseo, sólo tenemos que asegurarnos de que esté solo.

Beth formuló una pequeña sonrisa. —Bien—. Examinó el lugar en busca de la peli rosa, quien se encontraba hablando con un par de chicas del otro lado del aula. —¡Hey, Perona!—. La chica volteó ante el llamado. —¡Ven aquí!— dijo agitando su mano, indicando que se acercara.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó la chica una vez que estuvo frente a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo.

* * *

—Sanji— llamó el peli verde, parándose en la entrada de un pequeño callejón. Cuando el rubio volteó hacia él, le indicó con la cabeza que entraran.

Ese día había sido Law el que ofreciera su casa para que fueran a estudiar, más que nada porque Chopper le había estado diciendo que quería ver a los chicos otra vez, por lo que todos fueron hacia allá, excepto ellos dos. Sanji tenía tanto trabajo que el tiempo no le alcanzaba ni para pasar a su casa después de la escuela, tenía que irse directamente hacia el Baratie, y Zoro lo acompañó como siempre que podía.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el cocinero, recargándose contra la pared del callejón. —¿No querrás hacer algo aquí, o sí?— preguntó mientras veía todas las cajas y basura tiradas por el lugar. —No me apetece mucho en realidad.

—Sólo quiero hablar contigo, idiota— le contestó el peli verde, situándose a su lado. —¿Cuándo le contaremos a tu padre?

Sanji respiró profundamente. —Pues… ¿Qué te parece el sábado?— comentó pensativo. —Ayer vino un chico a solicitar trabajo, si lo contratan tal vez podamos conseguir algo de tiempo para hablar con él.

—Sábado ¿eh? Supongo que está bien.

—Perfecto. Entonces vas a mi casa y…— Sanji dejó la frase inconclusa y se quedó con la vista pegada en la pared.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó el peli verde.

—Zoro, dijiste que habías reprobado un par de años ¿verdad?— preguntó el rubio, volteando hacia él.

—Sí, y ya te burlaste lo suficiente de eso— respondió con un tono molesto.

—No es eso, tonto. Tu cumpleaños fue hace unas semanas, ¿cuántos años cumpliste?

—Dieciocho— contestó confundido, aún sin saber a dónde quería llegar con tanta pregunta.

—Dieciocho— repitió el rubio. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. —Oh, dios— dijo soltando un suspiro.

—¿Qué?— preguntó impaciente, tanto misterio no le gustaba para nada.

—Ahora tendremos que ser más cuidadosos cuando se lo digamos al Viejo— contestó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué?

Sanji volteó hacia él y le dedicó una mirada de "¿En serio no te das cuenta?" —Porque, señor inteligente, eres mayor de edad, y yo no. Si mi padre no lo acepta, podría incluso demandarte por meterte con un menor— comentó preocupado, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

—Oh, no lo había pensado— comentó pasándose una mano por la cabeza. Observó el preocupado y sombrío del cocinero y posó una mano en su barbilla para levantar su mirada. —Hey, tranquilízate, lograremos que lo acepte, te lo aseguro— le dijo antes de acercarse a besarlo tiernamente.

* * *

— ¿En serio eso hiciste?— preguntó Marco entre risas, llevándose una mano al pecho debido al dolor que le causaba el movimiento, pero no podía evitarlo, se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos.

—¡Debiste haber estado allí!— exclamó Shanks en medio de sus carcajadas, estaba prácticamente retorciéndose en el sofá con la mano en el estómago y pequeñas lágrimas en sus parpados.

—¡Ya dejen eso!— pidió el castaño, su cara roja a más no poder por la vergüenza.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Ace, que respiraba agitadamente tratando de normalizar su pulso. Miró al rubio sentado en la cama, y éste le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Marco—. Soltó la perilla, dejó caer su mochila en el suelo y comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta él.

Shanks le dio un ligero codazo al castaño para captar su atención y después indicarle con la cabeza que salieran del lugar, retirándose ambos silenciosamente y cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Hola, Ace— dijo el mayor cuando el pecoso se detuvo junto a la cama.

—Hola— correspondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Se sentó a su lado y tomó la mano del otro entre las suyas, acariciándola lentamente antes de voltear a verlo. Ahí estaba él, con su brillante sonrisa, y los ojos que tanto le gustaba observar, en los que podría seguir perdiéndose por más tiempo. No pudo contenerse más y se lanzó contra él para abrazarlo.

—Ah…— no pudo reprimir el quejido que soltó al sentir el dolor esparcirse por su pecho cuando el chico lo abrazó.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Ace comenzando a aflojar el agarre, cuando sintió que los brazos del otro lo rodeaban.

—No te preocupes— dijo mientras lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo. —Lo vale.

Ace se quedó en esa posición por unos momentos, hasta que se separó un poco de él sólo para poder mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Plantó un par de suaves besos en sus mejillas para después pasar hacia sus labios, apenas moviéndose sobre ellos pero transmitiendo cientos de sentimientos con el ligero contacto. Cuando se separó del rubio, éste le sonreía ampliamente.

—Tal vez deba dejar que me disparen más seguido— comentó el mayor, recibiendo al instante un golpe en el brazo izquierdo por parte del otro.

—No bromees con eso— le reprendió el pecoso.

—Ya, lo siento—. Acarició su mejilla, inclinándose un poco para plantarle un casto beso. —Ven aquí— le dijo dando unos golpecitos a su lado.

Ace, aún un poco molesto por su broma, rodeó la cama para recostarse a su lado. —Si dejas que algo como esto vuelva a pasar seré yo quien termine de matarte, y lo haré con la maldita almohada, ¿entendido?— dijo mientras se acomodaba ligeramente sobre su pecho, tratando de no lastimarlo, y pasaba un brazo sobre su abdomen.

—Entendido— contestó, comenzando a juguetear con su cabello. —Aunque si algún día alguien debe acabar con mi vida, preferiría que fueras tú.

—Idiota— dijo antes de hundirse aún más en su pecho, mascullando alguna cosa más que quedó amortiguada contra la tela.

—¿Qué dijiste?— preguntó el rubio dejando de jugar con el cabello del pelinegro.

—Que eres un idiota.

—No, lo otro ¿dijiste algo más, no?— preguntó curioso.

Ace se removió un poco para después levantar su rostro, ligeramente sonrojado, y verlo una vez más a la cara. —Dije que… Te amo.

Marco se quedó mirándolo sorprendido, parpadeando un par de veces. —¿Podrías… podrías decirlo de nuevo?— pidió en un intento de asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente.

—Te amo— repitió, causando que su sonrojo aumentara y bajando un poco la mirada.

El mayor posó sus manos en las mejillas del otro y levantó su mirada. —Otra vez, dilo otra vez… y otra, y otra y otra— decía acercándose un poco más con cada palabra, pegando su frente a la del chico. —Porque creo que he vuelto a desmayarme.

—Te amo. Lo diré hasta que te canses de escucharlo—. Llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas del rubio y las sostuvo firmemente.

—Eso será difícil, muy difícil, no… imposible—. Terminó de cortar la distancia para besarlo con desespero. —Te amo— repetía en medio del beso.

* * *

—Chicos, voy un momento al baño— dijo Luffy, levantándose de su lugar en el sofá junto al oji gris. Salió de la sala, pero en lugar de subir las escaleras se escondió detrás de la pared y se asomó cuidadosamente, tratando de que nadie lo viera. —Pss, pss, Chopper— llamó al castaño, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo leyendo un libro junto a los chicos.

El pequeño volteó y se percató de que el pelinegro le hacía señas para que se acercara, extrañamente nadie más se había dado cuenta. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?— preguntó, siendo callado por las manos del otro sobre su boca.

—Shhh, baja la voz— susurró el mayor, retirando sus manos.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?— repitió, imitando el tono de su amigo.

—¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Law?

—¿EL cumpleaños de Law-niichan? Es el seis de octubre— contestó tratando de no perder el tono bajo que utilizaba.

—Tsk, acaba de pasar— refunfuñó el pelinegro.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Olvídalo. Pero, Chopper, voy a necesitar que hagas algo por mí.

—¿Ah?— preguntó, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

_Continuará..._


	33. En la trampa

_**Capítulo 33 - En la trampa**_

«Viernes — 11:30 a.m.»

«Instituto Impel Down — Clase 1-A»

Dio vuelta a la hoja como por enésima vez en los últimos cinco minutos, era la primera vez que se quedaba con un examen después de terminarlo y no tenía idea de qué hacer para disimular. Envió una nueva mirada fugaz hacia Luffy, el chico ya se había saltado un par de preguntas y se le podía notar algo preocupado y nervioso, Law entendía el por qué, se había percatado, gracias a las tutorías y a las sesiones de estudio de los días anteriores, que la materia que más se le dificultaba al menor era matemáticas, más específicamente algebra, de la cual estaban aplicando en ese momento el que sería el último examen de la temporada.

Por esa razón el oji gris no se había retirado aún, tal vez podría encontrar la manera de ayudarlo a recordar lo que habían estado estudiando, pero aún no hallaba la manera de hacerlo sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, después de todo no le llamaban ojo de halcón por nada.

—Señor Trafalgar.

Law dio un ligero respingo, ¿en qué momento se había acercado hasta su puesto? Volteó al llamado, encontrando al profesor parado justo a su lado y observando la hoja sobre su escritorio.

—¿Sí?— preguntó, imaginando anticipadamente lo que diría.

—Si ya ha terminado con su examen puede hacer el favor de retirarse— contestó el pelinegro, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para dejar que se levantara.

—Em… claro— contestó no muy seguro de querer irse. Miró hacia el otro lado, percatándose de que Luffy había volteado también cuando el profesor Mihawk había aparecido, el menor le dedicó una sonrisa que el oji gris correspondió al instante. Se levantó de su asiento y le entregó su prueba al profesor antes de salir del aula.

—Les quedan treinta minutos— anunció el pelinegro una vez que el chico había salido del lugar, comenzando a caminar nuevamente hacia su escritorio.

Sanji leía una de las preguntas del examen, cuando de repente las letras comenzaron a moverse y verse borrosas. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y la sacudió ligeramente para tratar de disipar la sensación de mareo.

Zoro se percató de sus acciones y se inclinó un poco hacia él. —¿Te sientes bien?

—Roronoa, a su examen— ordenó Mihawk desde su lugar un par de asiento detrás del peli verde y comenzando a acercarse hacia ellos.

El alumno chasqueó la lengua y se incorporó nuevamente en su lugar.

—Kuroashi, ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó el mayor una vez que estuvo frente al asiento del rubio.

—Sí, profesor, estoy bien.

—Si necesita ir a la enfermería puedo recoger su examen y devolvérselo cuando regrese.

—No, no será necesario.

—De acuerdo, entonces continúe— dijo antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia su escritorio.

* * *

Suspiró y se bajó el gorro hasta tapar sus ojos, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Se encontraba recostado contra uno de los árboles del jardín, mientras esperaba a que su novio terminara el examen o se acabara el tiempo, lo que pasara primero.

De repente, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo mientras la sensación de que alguien lo observaba se hacía presente. Se separó un poco del tronco, inclinándose hacia un lado para observar detrás de la reja que rodeaba la escuela, alcanzando a ver tan solo un borrón en movimiento desaparecer detrás de un edificio al otro lado de la calle.

_"__¿Qué diablos…?"_

—Hey, Law.

Dio un respingo del susto y volteó inmediatamente, relajándose al identificar a quien lo había llamado. —Roronoa-ya, eres tú.

—Perdón, no quería asustarte— dijo mirándolo curioso mientras se sentaba en el suelo, apoyado en el árbol que estaba frente al oji gris.

—No es nada. ¿Ya has terminado tu examen?

—Por algo estoy afuera, ¿no?— preguntó mientras se acomodaba contra el tronco y cerraba los ojos con intención de tomar una siesta.

—Claro, por supuesto— seguía un poco nervioso por lo de hacía unos momentos. Volteó nuevamente en aquella dirección, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. _"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?". _Sacudió su cabeza y regresó a su posición original.

Pasaron los minutos y la sensación se fue perdiendo hasta que Law terminó por olvidarla, pero ahora había otro pensamiento que invadía su cabeza.

—Roronoa-ya.

—¿Sí?— preguntó sin abrir los ojos ni cambiar de posición.

_"__¿Debería de preguntar…?"_ Suspiró y se separó un poco del árbol, posicionando sus manos en el pasto frente a él. —¿Tú y Luffy-ya son amigos desde niños, verdad?

El peli verde abrió uno de sus ojos, sorprendido por su pregunta. —Sí, ¿por qué?

—Cuando tú lo conociste, ¿él ya tenía esa cicatriz?— preguntó señalando debajo de su propio ojo. —¿Sabes qué fue lo que le pasó?

Zoro volvió a cerrar su ojo y respiró profundamente, para después soltar el aire en un suspiro. Abrió los ojos y lo miró a la cara. —Mira, Law, lo lamento pero no es a mí a quien le corresponde contarte, Luffy te lo dirá en su momento si así él lo decide.

—Ya veo— comentó algo desilusionado.

—Pero, sí puedo contestar a tu primera pregunta.— Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, como si no quisiera que alguien más los escuchara. —Yo conocí a Luffy en la primaria, y en ese entonces él no tenía la cicatriz— dijo antes de incorporarse contra el tronco y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Law se quedó pensando un momento, lo único que había conseguido averiguar era que, fuera lo que fuese que hubiera pasado, había ocurrido cuando Luffy aún era muy pequeño.

—¡Law!— se escuchó una alegre voz acercándose. El oji gris volteó al momento justo para ser tacleado contra el pasto por el pelinegro, quedando su cabeza a escasos centímetros de haberse golpeado con el árbol que tenía detrás. —Shishishi, lo siento— reía Luffy sin pisca de remordimiento en su voz.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Por qué estás tan contento?— preguntó curioso, sin hacer intento de levantarse.

—Es que gracias a ti pude terminar el examen— contestó el chico mientras se acostaba en el pasto a su lado y comenzaba a acurrucarse en su pecho, pasando un brazo sobre su abdomen para abrazarlo.

—¿Gracias a mi?— preguntó curioso, abrazándolo de la cintura.

—Sí, al final recordé todo lo que me enseñaste, así que fue gracias a ti— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa. —Fue como si tu mano hubiera estado sobre la mía y le mostrara qué contestar.

—Bueno, me alegro de ello.

Zoro abrió los ojos otra vez al escuchar que alguien más se acercaba, para que segundos después un muy agitado Sanji se detuviera junto a él, respirando entrecortadamente tratando de normalizar su pulso.

—Joder, Luffy… te dije que me esperaras.

—Es que estabas corriendo muy lento— reclamó el pelinegro desde su posición en los brazos de su novio.

_"__Qué extraño…"_ pensó el peli verde _"normalmente Sanji sería más rápido"_.

El rubio optó por dejar el tema a un lado y se sentó junto a Zoro en el suelo. —¿Te quedarás aquí toda la hora libre?

El profesor Smoker se había ido junto a los chicos del equipo de futbol a jugar un partido en las instalaciones de otra escuela, por lo tanto no tenían quién impartiera la clase de Educación Física y los habían dejado libres.

—Eso planeo, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?

—Puede que sea…— soltó un ligero bostezo que no pudo contener. —, buena idea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado durmiendo estos días?

—Emm, una… o tal vez dos horas— contestó pensativo.

—Tsk, idiota—. Se recorrió un poco hacia el otro lado y tomó al cocinero de los hombros, obligándolo a recostarse en sus piernas.

—¿Qu-qué haces?— preguntó adoptando un notorio sonrojo.

—Descansa un poco—. Sanji puso cara de reproche y por un momento Zoro creyó que se levantaría de nuevo, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse de a poco, o al menos su ojo visible, y terminó por quedarse dormido. _"Debes estar muy cansado" _pensó mientras acariciaba su cabello lentamente, sonriendo al verlo tan tranquilo.

—La llevas puesta— comentó el oji gris al ver en el brazo que Luffy tenía sobre su abdomen la muñequera que le había dado.

—Por supuesto, la llevo siempre desde que me la diste— comentó con una sonrisa. Se levantó un poco de su posición y lo miró a la cara. —¿Acaso tú no la llevas?— preguntó con cara triste.

—Claro que sí— levantó su brazo libre sobre el rostro del menor para mostrarle que la tenía puesta. —¿Ves?

Luffy sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la del oji gris, juntando ambas muñequeras en el acto y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. —Es nuestra promesa, ¿estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, verdad?

Se acercó para plantarle un casto beso en los labios. —Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me lo permitas.

—Mmm…— pensativo volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Entonces para siempre.

Law sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente. —Para siempre será.

—Te quiero— dijo Luffy mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y hundía el rostro en la camiseta del mayor.

—Y yo a ti.

El tiempo pasó con Luffy abrazándolo y riendo a cada rato mientras que él acariciaba su espalda y jugaba son su cabello, plantando uno que otro beso sobre su cabeza, ocasionando que el menor se lo regresara con uno en la mejilla.

—Creo que ya es hora de regresar a clase— comentó el oji gris.

—Pero yo me quiero quedar aquí contigo—. Luffy lo abrazó más fuerte y puso cara de puchero.

Law rió por lo bajo unos segundos por su reacción. —Yo también, pero no podemos saltarnos la clase. Anda, vamos.

—Bien— el menor se levantó sin quitar su cara de puchero, molesto porque interrumpieran su tiempo al lado de su novio, y esperó a que el otro se levantara también. —Pero tendrás que compensármelo.

—Cuando quieras— contestó con una sonrisa un tanto perversa. Sonrisa que Luffy no había visto antes en él, pero que le pareció muy atrayente. El menor se adelantó a ir al aula mientras él se acercaba al peli verde, el cual parecía haberse quedado dormido al igual que el rubio.

—Roronoa-ya— lo llamó un par de veces hasta que abrió los ojos. —Ya es hora de ir a clase— le informó al verlo despejarse de su ensoñación.

—Bien, gracias—. El oji gris asintió y se fue camino al edificio. Zoro miró por unos momentos al chico dormido en sus piernas y sonrió, no quería despertarlo pero si no lo hacía seguramente después lo golpearía por eso.

—Cejillas, despierta— lo sacudió muy ligeramente, sabía que era de sueño ligero y se despertaría con cualquier cosa, pero aún no lo hacía. —Hey, cocinero— lo sacudió un poco más pero no funcionó. —¿Sanji?— vio que estaba algo sudado y llevó su mano a la frente del otro, alarmándose al darse cuenta de que estaba hirviendo en calentura. —¡Sanji!

* * *

«Instituto Impel Down — Enfermería»

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó el peli verde al ver que la enfermera se alejaba de la cama donde había acostado al rubio.

—Se pondrá bien. Pude bajar un poco la fiebre, pero igual le daré unas pastillas cuando despierte, por el momento será mejor dejarlo dormir.— comentó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y comenzaba a escribir algo.

—Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?— preguntó el chico preocupado.

—Cayó inconsciente por exceso de cansancio y estrés. Ustedes los adolescentes piensan que pueden hacer de todo por ser jóvenes, pero olvidan que están en desarrollo y no deben de exigirse demasiado o puede afectarles, como a él—. Se levantó de su silla y se dirigió a la puerta. —Tengo que ir a que le saquen justificante, deberías de regresar a tu clase.

—Yo… prefiero quedarme aquí— dijo volteando hacia donde estaba Sanji de nuevo.

—No puedo justificar tus faltas, sólo las de él— señaló la mujer.

—Lo sé, no importa—. Se encaminó hacia la cama y acercó una silla para poder sentarse a su lado.

La enfermera suspiró. —Chicos— dijo negando con la cabeza antes de salir del lugar y cerrar la puerta.

Zoro observaba al rubio dormir tranquilamente, su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente según el ritmo de su respiración. Estiró la mano y acomodó un poco su cabello desordenado, pasando después a acariciar su rostro con ternura. —Debí darme cuenta—. Se acercó a él para besar su frente.

* * *

«Impel Down — Facultad de Psicología»

Ace se levantó de su lugar y se colgó la mochila al hombro. —Entonces nos vemos…

—En casa, sí ya lo sé— interrumpió el rubio. —Anda, ya vete— dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a su hermano, quien se la devolvió antes de salir del lugar.

Sabo se levantó de su asiento y tomó su mochila para comenzar a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Killer, quien estaba hablando con Kid, al parecer poniéndose de acuerdo para las tareas que haría cada quien en el aseo. Esperó a que el pelirrojo se alejara para hablar con su novio.

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te espere? —El mayor se acercó y le dio un rápido beso.

—No hace falta. Te llamo después ¿sí?

—De acuerdo— accedió el menor. Se despidió de él y salió del aula.

—Ya sabes qué hacer— dijo la castaña indicando que se fuera.

La pelinegra asintió y salió rápidamente del aula detrás del chico rubio. —Hey, Sabo— llamó acercándose a él.

El rubio volteó al escuchar que lo llamaban, viendo a una chica que recordaba de su clase acercarse a él. _"¿Cómo se llamaba?" _pensó tratando de recordar su nombre. —Cris, ¿cierto?— preguntó cuando lo alcanzó, la chica asintió ligeramente. —Bien. Emm, ¿qué necesitas?

—Bueno, verás, la bibliotecaria tuvo que salir y me pidió de favor que llevara unas cajas del almacén a la biblioteca, pero son demasiado pesadas para mí, ¿podrías ayudarme?

—Pues… claro, yo te ayudo— contestó algo extrañado de que le pidiera ayuda a él.

—¿En serio? Genial. Entonces vamos— comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario por el que iba anteriormente el rubio, y el chico la siguió.

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la cabeza le dolía un poco y se llevó una mano hasta ella mientras observaba el lugar en el que se encontraba. _"¿La enfermería?"_ Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormido en las piernas de Zoro, entonces ¿Por qué estaba en la enfermería?

—De acuerdo, yo me encargo— escuchó la voz del peli verde, y momentos después éste mismo entró en el lugar. Al verlo el mayor sonrió y se acercó a él mientras guardaba el teléfono en su bolsillo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?— preguntó sentándose en la silla situada a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba.

El rubio se incorporó lentamente, sentándose contra el respaldo. —Algo mareado.

—¿Ya despertó?— preguntó una mujer con bata blanca acercándose hacia la cama. —Ten, tómate esto— le acercó una pastilla y un vaso con agua. —Te ayudará con el mareo y la fiebre.

El cocinero tomó la pequeña píldora en su mano y se la metió a la boca, tomando después un trago de agua para que bajara por su garganta. —¿Qué pasó?— preguntó regresándole el vaso a la enfermera.

—Trabajaste demasiado, eso pasó— contestó en tono de reprimenda. —Caíste inconsciente por cansancio.

—¿En serio?— preguntó sorprendido. —Pero, yo no me sentía tan cansado.

—Tal vez tú no lo sentías, pero tu cuerpo sí y no soportó más.

—Bueno, chicos, tengo que ir a hablar con el director. En cuanto te sientas mejor puedes irte a casa, y descansa, no quiero enterarme de que te hayas desmayado de nuevo— le reprimió la mujer antes de salir del lugar.

Cerró los ojos y masajeó su sien por unos momentos. —¿Qué hora es?

—Las tres de la tarde— contestó al momento en que se ponía de pie y se sentaba en la cama a su lado. —Si estás pensando en ir a trabajar, olvídalo. Llamé a tu padre y le conté lo que pasó, dijo que te tomarás la tarde libre.

—Pero…— Zoro lo miró molestó y él suspiró. —De acuerdo— accedió.

El peli verde se acercó a él y lo besó. —¿Te sientes bien para caminar? Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Sí, estoy bien—. El mayor se alejó para darle espacio y él se levantó con cuidado lentamente, asegurándose de que el mareo no le afectara. —Listo, pero tengo que ir por mi mochila.

—No te preocupes por eso—. Se acercó al escritorio y recogió un par de mochilas que estaban detrás de él. —Los chicos pasaron a dejarla antes de irse. Ven, vámonos ya.

* * *

«Hospital General Sabaody»

El pelinegro dejó caer su mochila en el sillón de la habitación y se acercó a la cama. —Estoy exhausto— dijo soltando un suspiro y recostándose junto al rubio.

—¿Ahora ya no hay estudio?— preguntó sonriendo.

Los últimos dos días Ace iba a visitarlo y se la pasaba estudiando prácticamente todo el rato, y Marco lo ayudaba en lo que podía, sobre todo cuando el chico hacia ademan de querer dejar los libros de lado, lo único que tenía que hacer era recordarle que si salía mal en los exámenes lo dejaría con más tiempo de abstinencia del necesario para que se recuperara de su herida, eso era suficiente motivación para regresar su atención a los textos.

—No, al fin estoy libre— se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. —Ahora soy todo tuyo— dijo sonriendo.

Sonrió y acarició su espalda. —¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Levantó su rostro y se acercó a él. —Sólo quiero estar toda la tarde contigo— contestó antes de besar sus labios. Se separó de él y volvió a recostarse, acomodándose sobre su pecho.

—Supongo que eso puedo hacerlo— comenzó a jugar con su cabello, acomodándoselo y volviendo a desordenarlo. —Mañana me dan el alta, pero dicen que aún debo descansar un tiempo.

—En ese caso, yo seré tu enfermero personal y me encargaré de que te portes bien— comentó riendo.

—Hmm, ¿y si no lo hago?

—Pues entonces— volteó a verlo y le dedicó una sonrisa seductora —, tendré que castigarte.

—Oh, ¿y qué clase de castigo sería?— preguntó siguiéndole el juego.

—No lo sé— dijo mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su rostro, pegando provocativamente sus cuerpos. —Tendrías que averiguarlo.

Marco se mordió el labio inferior y llevó sus manos a la cabeza del chico, enterrando los dedos entre su cabello y acercándolo a él. —Entonces seré un paciente malo— dijo antes de aprisionar sus labios con desbordante deseo.

* * *

Chopper se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba sentado Luffy, mientras el oji gris se encontraba en la cocina preparando quién sabe qué, y se sentó a su lado.

—Luffy, ¿sí vas a hacerlo?— preguntó en tono bajo para que su hermano no lo escuchara.

—Shishishi, sí— contestó con una sonrisa. —¿Entendiste bien qué hacer, verdad?

El castaño asintió un par de veces. —¿Ya está todo listo?

—Sí, bueno no… lo arreglaré ésta tarde así que estará bien para mañana, como habíamos planeado.

—Genial, estoy seguro de que le gustará.

—¿Qué tanto susurran ustedes dos?— preguntó Law acercándose a ellos con una par de tasas en mano.

—Nada— contestaron ambos al unísono, con una sonrisa inocente adornando sus rostros.

* * *

—Listo— dijo el peli verde mientras cobijaba al rubio. —Ahora sólo descansa, te llamaré luego— se alejó de la cama y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Zoro— llamó antes de que saliera de la habitación.

—¿Sí?— se quedó en el marco de la puerta y volteó su rostro hacia él.

—Ven y acuéstate conmigo— pidió adoptando un ligero sonrojo.

El mayor sonrió y se dio la vuelta por completo hacia él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. —Tienes que descansar— le recordó.

—Ya lo sé, tonto, sólo quiero estar contigo un rato.

—De acuerdo— descruzó sus brazos y se acercó hacia la cama, metiéndose bajo las cobijas con él. En cuanto se acostó, Sanji se acercó y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo, y él lo rodeó con los brazos protectoramente.

Sanji bostezó y comenzó a cerrar los ojos de apoco. —¿Sabes? Me encanta estar entre tus brazos— comentó antes de quedarse dormido.

Zoro esbozó una sonrisa y besó su cabeza. —Y a mí me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos.

* * *

«Impel Down — Facultad de Psícología»

Killer dejó la silla que llevaba cargando en su lugar y se pasó el antebrazo por la frente. Se dio media vuelta para voltear a ver a su amigo, que estaba acomodando sillas detrás de él.

—¿No dijiste que tenías algo que hacer, Kid?— preguntó mientras iba por otra silla al fondo del salón. —Ya vete, yo puedo terminar aquí.

—No es nada urgente, puedo quedarme a terminar.

—Te estoy diciendo que te vayas, hombre, sólo hace falta acomodar las sillas y puedo hacerlo yo— insistió mientras se encaminaba con silla en mano hacia uno de los escritorios.

El pelirrojo suspiró. —Bien. Pero luego no te vayas a quejar de que te dejé solo con el trabajo— comentó antes de recoger su mochila. —Nos vemos— se despidió y salió del lugar.

Killer sonrió por el comentario del chico y siguió con su labor de ordenar las sillas.

Desde fuera del aula, escondida detrás de una pared y sentada en el suelo, Beth observó a Kid salir de la habitación y dirigirse hacia la salida del edificio. _"Bien, es hora"._

Tomó la botella de agua que traía en manos y la destapó, dejándola en el suelo frente a ella. Sacó de su mochila un pequeño frasco que abrió, dejando ver un gotero en la tapa, llenó el gotero y echo un par de gotas de aquella sustancia en la botella de agua. Guardó el frasco en su mochila de nuevo y tapó la botella para después levantarse del suelo. Miró una vez más el agua y sonrió.

Dejó por fin la última silla en su lugar y se propuso el retirarse, cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en el lugar y se dio la vuelta para ver quién era. —¿Beth? ¿Qué estás haciendo aún aquí?

—Yo… quería hablar contigo un momento— contestó la chica acercándose a él.

—Si va a ser igual que la última vez…

—No— interrumpió la chica. —Es justo de eso de lo que quería hablar. Mira, sé que estaba mal, que… no debí obsesionarme contigo. Ahora entiendo que tú y yo ya no estaremos juntos de nuevo.

—¿En serio?— preguntó más que sorprendido.

—Sí, es en serio. Ya me decidí a dejar de perseguirte, ahora sólo quiero que seamos amigos, ¿crees que podríamos?

—Pues, no lo sé… supongo que podemos intentarlo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Genial. Oh, por cierto, te traje esto— dijo mientras le extendía la botella con agua que llevaba en su mano. —Supuse que tendrías algo de sed.

—Pues… sí, un poco— tomó la botella en su mano y la destapó. —Gracias— dijo antes de tomar de ella.

La castaña esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tragar el agua. —No, no hay problema.

* * *

«Impel Down — Biblioteca»

La pelinegra miró hacia el reloj de la pared mientras el chico rubio que la acompañaba dejaba la última caja en el suelo.

—Bueno, ésta es la última— dijo mientras se sacudía un poco las manos. —¿Segura que no es necesario ordenar los libros?

—Segura— dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sus mochilas. —La bibliotecaria dijo que ella lo haría el lunes— comentó mientras simulaba estar buscando algo entre sus cosas.

—De acuerdo— se acercó a la misma mesa y tomó su mochila.

—¡Ay, no puede ser!— exclamó la chica.

—¿Qué sucede?

—No encuentro mi teléfono— contestó mientras seguía batiendo cosas en su mochila. —Seguro lo habré dejado en el salón. ¿Crees que podrías acompañarme a buscarlo?

—¿Para qué necesitas que te acompañe?— preguntó tratando de no sonar grosero.

—Es que… ya debe de estar desierto y, me da miedo ir sola— comentó apenada.

Sabo suspiró. —Está bien, vamos—. La chica sonrió y ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hacia el aula. Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba cerrada pero sin llave. —¿Dónde crees que pueda estar?— preguntó mientras abría la puerta y daba un par de pasos en el interior, parando de golpe con la imagen frente a él.

En el suelo detrás del escritorio de maestros se encontraban dos personas, un chico sin camiseta acostado sobre los azulejos, abrazando por la cintura a la chica que estaba sentada sobre él, quien se encontraba también sin blusa y en sujetador. La chica besaba los labios del otro efusivamente mientras pasaba las manos por su cuerpo, tapando con su cabello castaño el rostro del adolescente.

Pero eso no era importante, no era necesario ver su rostro, porque no había nadie más en toda la universidad con una cabellera rubia tan larga como aquella, era esa la razón de que, desde el momento en que sus ojos captaron aquello, el aire haya abandonado por completo sus pulmones mientras se le hacía un nudo en el estomago y los ojos comenzaban a arderle.

—Ki-Killer…

_Continuará..._


	34. Enemistades fuera

_**Capítulo 34 - Enemistades fuera**_

―Ay no― expresó Cris al ver la escena, colocando una mano sobre su boca y volteando a ver al chico a su lado. —Lo siento mucho, Sabo― dijo sin poder evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Escuchó que la chica decía algo, pero no supo qué era ya que no estaba prestándole atención, sus cinco sentidos estaban concentrados únicamente en la imagen que tenía de frente. Había olvidado cómo respirar, su mente no carburaba nada que no fuera aquel dolor que se había instalado en su pecho, y que era el que lo mantenía presente en la realidad. Quería hablar, o gritar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca y su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente, mientras que se esforzaba por mover algún músculo de su cuerpo, que se negaba a obedecerlo, y trataba de retener las gotas que deseaban escurrir de sus ojos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente entrar ahí y enfrentarlo a la cara? ¿Por qué no podía gritarle todo lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente? ¿Por qué no…? _"Porque le quieres"._ Sí, le quería, y era por eso mismo que dolía. Si entrara ahí y lo viera de frente, ¿qué cambiaría? Nada, solamente el hecho de que supiera que lo habían descubierto, pero no necesitaba informárselo en ese momento, no quería seguir ahí y sobre todo no quería seguir viendo aquella escena.

_*"No hay nadie más con quien quisiera estar"*_, al recordar aquellas palabras no pudo evitar que una lágrima rodara por su mejilla. Nunca antes… una mentira había dolido tanto.

Su cuerpo por fin reaccionó, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás con la intención de desaparecer del lugar y alejarse de aquello, pero se quedó en una intención.

―Borra esa cara de idiota que tienes, ¿quieres?

Volteó inmediatamente hacia aquella voz al identificarla. —Pe-Perona. ― La peli rosa estaba parada a su lado, de tal manera que no lo dejaba avanzar por el pasillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué no lo dejaba irse? —Déjame pasar por favor.

―No, tú no vas a ningún lado ―contestó firmemente.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ― preguntó perdiendo la paciencia, no tenía ganas de aguantar las palabras de la chica, seguramente sería algún _«Te lo dije»_ y realmente no lo necesitaba, él sólo quería alejarse de ese lugar.

―¿Que no me escuchaste? ―La chica se pasó la correa de su mochila sobre la cabeza, descolocándosela. ―Quiero que quites la cara de idiota que tienes ―dijo mientras le tendía el objeto en su mano, prácticamente clavándoselo en el pecho.

El rubio tomó la correa por reacción, pero antes de que pudiera replicar algo Perona pasó por su lado y entró en el aula. Se giró para verla, siguiendo todos sus movimientos.

―¿Qué crees que haces? ― masculló Cris, tratando de que el chico no la escuchara. La peli rosa simplemente la ignoró y siguió caminando hacia el par de adolescentes que se hallaban en el suelo.

Se paró justo detrás de la chica castaña, la cual seguía besando al otro y restregándose contra su cuerpo, y estiró la mano tomándola del cabello y tirando de él.

―¡Ah!― Beth se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando de hacer que la soltara, cosa que no sucedió, al contrario. Perona jaló con mayor fuerza, obligando a la chica a levantarse de su posición mientras seguía tratando de librarse del agarre, alejándose del chico.

Sabo la observaba sorprendido, primero por las acciones de la peli rosa, pero después de que ésta levantara a la otra chica a jalones algo más llamó su atención; los brazos de Killer estaban anteriormente alrededor de la cintura de Beth, aparentemente abrazándola, pero en cuanto la chica se alejó de él sus brazos cayeron al suelo. No hubo más movimiento por parte del mayor, uno esperaría que se alarmara por la repentina interrupción, o por verse descubierto, pero no fue así, simplemente se quedó ahí tirado en el suelo sin ningún tipo de reacción.

―¿Killer? ― Si lo pensaba bien la castaña había estado paseando sus manos por distintas partes del cuerpo del chico, pero éste no había hecho lo mismo, sus manos se habían quedado quietas en todo momento. Dejó caer tanto su mochila como la de Perona en el suelo al darse cuenta de la razón de su falta de movimiento. ―¡Killer! ― Alarmado se acercó rápidamente a él y se tiró en el suelo a su lado, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y comprobando lo que había pensado; estaba inconsciente. —Oh dios.

―Tranquilo, sólo está dormido― comentó Perona mientras seguía jaloneando a Beth para alejarla de ellos. ―¿O no, chicas?

Cris entró en el lugar con la intención de ayudar a su amiga, pero no fue necesario ya que la castaña por fin logró soltarse del agarre. ―¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!― refunfuñó.

―Creo que no eres la más indicada para preguntar eso― respondió la peli rosa con ironía.

―¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?― preguntó Sabo con rabia reprimida, poniéndose de pie.

Tanto Beth como su amiga se quedaron calladas ante la muestra de peligro frente a ellas.

―Le administraron un somnífero― contestó Perona a falta de respuesta por parte del dúo culpable. —Estará dormido por unas horas, tiempo más que suficiente para traerte aquí y asegurarse de que vieras lo que viste― añadió.

Sabo apretó los puños con fuerza ante aquella explicación. Se sentía horrible y estaba furioso, pero esa furia ya no iba dirigida hacia Killer, ni siquiera a las chicas que habían planeado todo eso, sino para sí mismo, por ser tan idiota para creer en algo así y desconfiar de su novio. Era de lo peor.

―Esto no fue lo que acordamos― le recriminó Cris a la peli rosa.

―Corrección, yo no acordé nada con ustedes. ― Si bien las chicas le habían comentado todo acerca de su plan con la intención de que ella participara, había rechazado la oferta inmediatamente sin más explicación. —Me dan lástima, tener que recurrir a éste tipo de métodos para destruir algo que no tienen, y que no tendrán. Envidia, celos, rencor; es lo único que pueden albergar, y lo peor es que esos sentimientos no tienen futuro. Díganme, ¿qué habrían hecho en caso de que esto resultara? Killer no iba a regresar con ninguna de ustedes, porque no las quiere, nunca lo hizo y nunca lo hará.

―Me sorprende que seas precisamente tú quien diga eso, Perona― dijo Beth con la voz sisañosa desbordante de veneno. —Porque, si mal no recuerdo, a ti tampoco te quiso.

―Eso ya lo sé, Beth― contestó regresándole el veneno. —Pero no soy yo la que ha drogado a Killer para hacerlo dormir y poder besar sus labios como una perra en celo. Ah, espera, eso es lo que eres.

―¿Qué dijiste?― preguntó amenazadoramente, incitándola a repetirlo si es que se atrevía.

―Oh perdón, tal vez te guste más el termino _puta barata_― contestó con una sonrisa autosuficiente. ―¿O qué tal _ramera?_

La castaña dirigió con fuerza su puño hacia el rostro de la chica con toda la intención de arrojarla al suelo, pero justo antes de golpear su mandíbula una mano le detuvo por la muñeca con fuerza.

―No te conviene mucho hacer eso― comentó Sabo apretando más su agarre a modo de advertencia. —Estoy a un paso de olvidar que ustedes dos son mujeres. ― La miró a los ojos por unos segundos antes de permitirse liberar su mano.

―Será mejor que se vayan. ―Perona le arrojó la blusa (la cual se encontraba en uno de los escritorios de estudiantes junto a la camiseta de Killer) en la cara como si de basura se tratara. —Antes de que llame a la policía.

―¿A la policía?― preguntó Cris en tono burlón. ―¿Y qué puede hacer la policía?

―Oh, mucho. Por si no te has dado cuenta ustedes drogaron a Killer para que durmiera, muchas cosas pueden pasar después de eso. Digo, la gente tiene diversas razones para dejar a alguien inconsciente; secuestro, asesinato, violación― iba enumerándolos con sus dedos según los mencionaba. ―¿Qué más se te ocurre? No sé, creo que puedo pensar en muchas cosas antes de que llegue la patrulla― le dedicó una sonrisa desafiante.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí con una expresión de pánico e incredulidad.

―Largo de aquí.

No necesitaron más indicaciones, ambas salieron corriendo del lugar a la mayor velocidad que les fue posible.

Sabo esperó hasta ya no poder escuchar los pasos de las chicas y respiró profundamente un par de veces para tratar de tranquilizarse. Se dio la vuelta y observó por unos momentos al chico tirado en el suelo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras la culpa se esparcía por todo su cuerpo. Tomó la camiseta de la superficie del escritorio y se dirigió hacia él.

Perona lo observaba atenta a sus movimientos. —No debiste haber caído en eso― comentó mientras el chico comenzaba a colocarle la camiseta al mayor con cierta dificultad.

Sabo apretó la prenda en su mano y paró su acción por unos segundos. ―Lo sé, soy un imbécil.

―Lo eres. ―Se acercó a él y le ayudó a terminar de vestir a Killer. —Venga― entre ambos lo levantaron del suelo y se colocaron sus brazos sobre los hombros, uno cada quien. —Tengo mi coche en el estacionamiento, hay que llevarlo a su casa.

Sabo asintió con la cabeza sin decir palabra y comenzaron a caminar.

* * *

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras veía cómo la gente ya empezaba a retirarse de los alrededores para ir a sus casas; ya estaba oscureciendo y ese rumbo no era muy seguro durante la noche, aunque no era algo que a él le preocupara.

Sacó su teléfono para revisar la hora y suspiró. A pesar de que se había quedado en su casa un rato y tomado su tiempo para caminar llegaría antes al bar donde había quedado con sus amigos. Y todo por culpa de Killer, él y su insistencia en que se fuera antes.

En fin, podría tomar algún desvío para tardarse más o…

―Un segundo… ― Desde donde se encontraba podía ver el viejo parque del sector, en el cual en ese momento se encontraba un grupo de hombres, seguramente la pequeña banda que dominaba esa área durante la noche. Pero no era eso lo que llamó su atención, sino el chico que estaba con ellos, o más bien al que parecían estar a punto de comerse entre todos. —Ese es…

* * *

«Minutos antes»

―¡Muchas gracias, viejo! ― dijo el chico con una enorme sonrisa antes de salir de la tienda.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa mientras tarareaba una canción y daba pequeños brincos de vez en cuando. Estaba muy emocionado e impaciente, ya quería ver el rostro de Law cuando le diera su sorpresa, no estaba muy seguro de su reacción pero tenía la confianza de que le gustara.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sin querer tomó una vuelta equivocada y terminó por llegar a un pequeño parque que en ese momento se encontraba vacío debido a que ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Lo observó por unos segundos tratando de identificar la zona en la que se encontraba y saber por dónde ir. —Un momento…― Se acercó a uno de los juegos para niños y extendió la mano, terminando de reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. —Éste parque…

―Oye, chico.

Volteó inmediatamente hacia aquella voz mientras todas las alertas de su cuerpo se disparaban al mismo tiempo. Un grupo de cinco hombres se dirigía hacia él caminando tranquilamente. Todos, a simple vista, eran más altos que él, y tenían el cuerpo marcado hasta cierto punto con respecto a sus músculos. No eran la gran cosa, comparados con Kid o incluso Killer, pero algo no le daba buena espina.

―¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí solo?― preguntó el que parecía ser quien lo había llamado anteriormente mientras se colocaba a su lado, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Luffy.

―Nada, ya me iba. ― Se alejó de aquel tipo dando un par de pasos con la intención de salir de ahí.

―Pero si acabas de llegar. ―Un hombre castaño se paró frente a él impidiéndole seguir. —Hay que divertirnos un poco.

―No gracias. ― No le había gustado para nada el tono de voz de aquel hombre cuando había pronunciado la última oración. —Tengo prisa― con su brazo lo apartó del camino, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar lo retuvieron de nuevo.

―Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? ―El sujeto que lo detuvo sostenía su brazo aplicando un poco de presión en él mientras observaba el pequeño trozo de tela negra que llevaba colocado. —Linda muñequera, chico, ¿te importa si me la quedo?

El menor le dio una fuerte patada en la entrepierna que lo hizo retorcerse y soltar su brazo. —No la toques.

―No debiste hacer eso. ―Comenzaron a rodearlo y acercarse cada vez más soltando ligeras risas siniestras.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta topar con el juego tras de él. Apretó los puños y se puso en posición de defensa. Sólo había tomado un par de sesiones del entrenamiento que tenía con su hermano, pero esperaba que sirvieran de algo.

Primero fue el castaño quien se abalanzó contra él con intención de golpearlo en la cara. Logró esquivarlo tambaleándose un poco hacia un lado para después darle un rodillazo en el estómago, haciendo que se doblegara por reacción y dándole un golpe en la nuca tirándolo al suelo.

―¡Ya verás, mocoso!

Se agachó esquivando el golpe que se dirigía a su pecho y jaló las piernas del sujeto frente a él ocasionando que se estampara de espalda contra el piso. Pero antes de que Luffy pudiera levantarse alcanzó a recibir una patada en el rostro que lo hizo caer.

―No puedes contra todos, chico― dijo el hombre que lo había derribado mientras se acercaba a él sacando una navaja de su bolsillo.

―Oye.

Una fuerte patada en la muñeca lo hizo soltar el arma en su mano, pero antes de que pudiera voltear a ver quién lo había hecho recibió un codazo en la cabeza y después una patada en la espalda que lo hizo estamparse de frente contra el tubo de hierro de uno de los juegos del lugar y quedar inconsciente.

Luffy se pasó la mano por el labio para limpiar un hilo de sangre que brotaba de él mientras observaba al chico que en ese momento le daba una paliza a otro par de sujetos. Se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que caía el último de ellos.

―Kid.

El pelirrojo volteó hacia él y se aseguró una vez más que los tipos en el suelo no fueran a levantarse antes de acercarse a él. —No deberías de estar por aquí solo.

―¿Por qué me ayudaste?― preguntó el pelinegro.

―No iba a dejar que se violaran a alguien frente a mí si es que puedo evitarlo― contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

El menor formuló una sonrisa. —Gracias. No eres tan mal tipo después de todo, shishishi― rió acercándose más a él.

―Sí, como sea― se pasó una mano por la cabeza desviando la mirada.

―Es en serio, creo que podríamos ser amigos.

El mayor volteó sorprendido. ―¿Después de todo lo que pasó con Trafalgar?

―Todavía me falta golpearte por eso― señaló mirándolo seriamente por unos momentos antes de volver a sonreír. —Pero aún así pienso que seríamos buenos amigos.

Kid soltó una ligera risa. —Eres un chico extraño.

―Me lo dicen seguido― rió también.

* * *

Miró por unos momentos el interior de la habitación, donde Killer estaba profundamente dormido acomodado en su cama y sin enterarse de lo que había pasado. Suspiró y cerró la puerta.

―Aquí están- comentó la chica mientras dejaba caer dos mochilas en el sofá de la sala.

Sabo había estado tratando de ignorar hasta el momento el hecho de que ella conociera a la perfección el camino a la casa del mayor y dónde se encontraba cada cosa, sobretodo la habitación de Killer, dentro de ella.

―Bueno, supongo que es todo así que me voy― dijo dando media vuelta.

―Espera, Perona. ―El rubio se acercó hasta ella y le habló a pesar de que seguía dándole la espalda. —Gracias, por ayudarme a pesar de que no te agrado.

―No te confundas. ― Lo miró por encima del hombro. —Yo no tengo nada contra ti.

―Oh― se sorprendió un poco por eso. —Bueno, yo creía que…

―Ya sé lo que creías. ― Perona suspiró y se dio la vuelta para verlo a la cara. —Cuando hablé contigo en la biblioteca no te mentí; de verdad estaba tratando de ayudarte.

―Pero, no me conocías ¿por qué querrías hacer algo así?

―Creí que eras para Killer como todos los demás, una aventura. Todo lo que te dije… es lo que me habría gustado que me dijeran a mí. —Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron aún más. ―Nadie me advirtió, aunque si lo hubieran hecho probablemente le habría dicho a esa persona lo que tú me dijiste a mí.

Sabo torció el gesto―. Lo siento por eso.

Perona negó con la cabeza. —Ahora sé que me equivoqué. Los he estado observando desde entonces y no me queda duda, Killer realmente es diferente contigo―. Le sonrió unos segundos y después le dio un golpe en el brazo.

―Auch― expresó mientras se sobaba donde le había golpeado.

―Más te vale no volver a caer en una trampa así, no siempre estaré ahí para aclararlo todo.

―No te preocupes― volteó su mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación. —No volverá a pasar.

Perona siguió su mirada y después asintió con la cabeza. —Eso espero.

―Por cierto― regresó su atención hacia ella y la miró con curiosidad. ―¿Realmente la policía podría haber interferido?

―No tengo ni la menor idea, pero ellas no lo saben― le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y el chico se soltó a reír.

―Eres genial.

―Lo sé. Bueno, yo tengo que irme, nos vemos después― se despidió de él y salió del lugar.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo. —Tengo que llamar a Ace. ―Miró nuevamente hacia la habitación. Perona había mencionado que Killer dormiría unas horas, y él se quedaría ahí hasta que despertara.

_Continuará..._


	35. Seguridad

**_Capítulo 35 - Seguridad_**

―¡Aceeee!― Luffy se abalanzó sobre su hermano ni bien éste entró por la puerta principal, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

―¿Nunca te cansas de esto?― preguntó el pecoso llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

―No, shishishi―. Se alejó un poco de su hermano para permitirle levantarse del suelo y luego se colgó de su espalda. —Tengo hambre Ace― dijo mientras ponía cara de quien no había comido en más de una semana.

―Ya sé, voy a hacer la cena, pero bájate de encima―. El menor se bajó de un salto y fue corriendo a sentarse en la mesa del comedor. El pecoso suspiró y se encaminó a la cocina.

―Oye pero, ¿acaso no le tocaba a Sabo preparar la cena?― preguntó ladeando la cabeza. ―¿Y dónde está? No ha regresado aún.

―Ah, él… está atendiendo un asunto― sonrió ligeramente.

**_«Flash Back»_**

_«Hospital General Sabaody»_

_Refunfuñó al escuchar el tono de llamada de su celular sonar desde la mochila. _

_―__¿No vas a contestar?― preguntó el rubio mientras pasaba la mano sobre la espalda del otro. _

_―__Para contestar tendría que pararme―. Se acurrucó sobre el pecho del mayor. —Estoy realmente cómodo aquí. _

_―__Podría ser algo importante―. Le plantó un ligero beso en la cabeza. —Anda, contesta. _

_―__De acuerdo―. Se separó de él a regañadientes, dándole un beso en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama y dirigirse hacia donde estaba su mochila. _

_―__¿Ace? ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?― reprendió Sabo en cuanto el chico había presionado el botón para contestar. _

_―__Estaba un poco ocupado. ¿Sucede algo?_

_―__Bueno, en realidad no. Sólo quería avisarte que llegaré algo tarde a casa. _

_―__¿Ah, sí?― Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Marco. ―¿Y eso por qué? _

_―__Pues… pasó algo con Killer y me gustaría quedarme en su casa un rato más. _

_―__¿Estás en su casa?― preguntó sorprendido. _

_―__Sí, y no es lo que estás pensando― contestó a modo de reprimenda imaginándose los pensamientos de su hermano. —Solamente quería avisarte. _

_―__No te preocupes, hermano, puedes quedarte hasta mañana si quieres. El viejo no regresará hoy, y si lo hace yo te cubro. Diviértete. _

_―__¿Qué? Espera, Ace, yo no he dicho que me quedaré a… _

_El pecoso colgó el teléfono antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar la oración, formulando una pequeña sonrisa. _

_―__Quiero pensar que estabas hablando con Sabo, porque dudo que haya sido Luffy― comentó Marco acercándose un poco para volver a recostarlo sobre su pecho._

_―__Correcto. ―Rió un poco y se acercó para besar sus labios. _

**_«Fin del Flash Back»_**

―¿Por qué estás sonriendo, Ace? ―Luffy le picó la mejilla ligeramente. ―¿Dónde está Sabo?

―No te preocupes por él, está bien.

* * *

Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y se quedó observándolo.

Ya llevaba unas cuantas horas sin hacer más que quedarse a su lado y observarlo dormir. Había encontrado en el buró unos cuantos broches para el pelo que utilizó para recoger el fleco del mayor y así poder ver su rostro por completo. Estaba tan apacible, su cuerpo completamente relajado mientras el ritmo de sus respiraciones hacía que su pecho se levantara y volviera a caer lentamente.

Acarició su rostro con delicadeza y se acercó a él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior. No podía hacerlo, no se atrevía a besarlo, no después de haber desconfiado de él de aquella manera. Se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, observándolo por unos segundos antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

Se recargó contra el objeto de madera y respiró un par de veces echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Era un idiota. No quería ni siquiera pensar qué habría pasado si Perona no hubiera aclarado todo, pero una cosa sí era segura; habría perdido a Killer por su desconfianza. ¿Dónde había quedado la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo cuando comenzaron a salir?

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia donde la peli rosa le había indicado que era la cocina, tomándose la libertad de servir un vaso con agua para cuando el mayor despertara.

*.*.*.*.*

Su mente comenzó a despejarse poco a poco, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿En qué momento se había dormido? Intentó abrirlos lentamente, sintiéndose más desorientado aún al percatarse del lugar en el que estaba. ―¿Mi habitación?

Bien, una de dos. O se había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza y estaba sufriendo una amnesia a corto plazo, o se estaba volviendo loco. Realmente esperaba que fuera la primera, pero no sentía ningún dolor que apoyara esa posibilidad.

Se incorporó en la cama. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada y la poca iluminación entraba desde la ventana, proveniente de los faroles que alumbraban las calles. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras esperaba a que se disipara la sensación de sueño que aún conservaba, y no fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que llevaba el fleco recogido con broches hacia un lado. Se sorprendió pero no los retiró, le ayudaba un poco a ver mejor entre tanta oscuridad.

Se acercó al borde de la cama, dejando colgar las piernas hacia el suelo, y se inclinó un poco hacia el buró para encender la lámpara. La cercanía a la luz lo obligó a cerrar los ojos por unos segundos, la pequeña lámpara no era la gran cosa, pero alumbraba lo suficiente para poder pasearse por la habitación sin golpearse o tropezar con algún mueble.

Estaba por levantarse cuando la puerta se abrió.

―Oh, ya despertaste―. Sabo sonrió, pero Killer pudo percibir que aquella sonrisa no llegaba a sus ojos, ellos se veían tristes y preocupados. El menor se acercó a él y le tendió el vaso que llevaba en mano. —Toma un poco de agua, te ayudará. Creo.

―Gracias―. Tomó el vaso y le dio un trago mientras el menor se sentaba a su lado. ―¿Cómo fue que…?

―Perona y yo te trajimos― contestó adelantándose a lo que el otro iba a preguntar.

―¿Perona?― preguntó sorprendido. ―¿Ella está aquí?

―No en realidad, se fue hace unas horas.

―¿Hace unas horas? ―Llevó su mano nuevamente hacia su cabeza y dejó el vaso en el buró. —Estoy algo confundido, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

―Te lo contaré, pero primero dime qué es lo último que recuerdas.

―Pues…― Miró hacia el techo tratando de hacer memoria. —Estaba en el aula, ya iba a irme cuando apareció Beth. Hablamos un poco y me dio una botella de agua― arrugó la frente tratando de hallar algo más en su mente, pero todo era negro. —Después de eso no recuerdo nada más.

―Así que una botella de agua― comentó por lo bajo. Suspiró. —Bien, te contaré todo pero trata de mantenerte tranquilo.

Aquellas palabras lo inquietaron un poco pero asintió. Sabo procedió a contarle acerca de lo que habían planeado Beth y Cris, y cómo lo habían drogado para engañarlo.

―¡¿Que ellas hicieron qué?!― exclamó poniéndose de pie con los ojos rojos de furia. ―¡Son unas malditas perras!

―Afortunadamente Perona aclaró todo antes de que pasara algo más―. Al parecer el mayor no lo había notado, pero durante todo el relato Sabo había mantenido la mirada en el suelo, y aún no la levantaba.

Killer siguió refunfuñando y maldiciendo al par de chicas por un rato hasta que logró tranquilizarse. Suspiró y se recargó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. —Juzgué mal a Perona, es una buena chica.

―Lo es. ―Sabo asintió con la cabeza.

―¿Y qué pasó con… ellas?― preguntó sin siquiera soportar decir sus nombres.

―Ah, Perona las amenazó con llamar a la policía y eso bastó para que salieran corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

El mayor no pudo evitar soltarse a reír. —Típico de ella.

―Sí, supongo.

Killer notó que aquella frase había sido pronunciada carente de emoción, y si lo pensaba bien, todo lo que había dicho el menor hasta el momento había sido igual. Además, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirando hacia el suelo? O más bien ¿En algún momento había levantado la mirada?

―Sabo― llamó suavemente, pero el menor no lo miró ni habló. Se acercó a la cama y se posicionó de rodillas frente a él, acomodándose entre sus piernas y levantando su cabeza hasta poder verlo a los ojos. ―¿Qué sucede?

―Killer, yo… lo siento, soy un idiota.

―¿Por qué dices eso?― preguntó mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo que había caído sobre su frente.

―Es que hoy… cuando entré al aula y te vi ahí… así― dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada. No quería describir aquella escena de nuevo, ni siquiera recordarla. —Llegué a pensar que realmente estabas engañándome.

―Oye, eso ya pasó― acarició su cabello, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. —El asunto quedó aclarado y ahora todo está bien.

―No, no está bien. ―Sabo negó con la cabeza y volvió a bajar la mirada. —Me prometí a mí mismo que confiaría en ti, y no lo hice. Desconfié. De ti, de lo que sientes, de lo nuestro y de…― se vio interrumpido por los labios de Killer que habían apresado los suyos. Al principio pensó en apartarlo, pero no pudo hacerlo y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Killer besó al otro con ternura, apenas moviendo los labios sobre los suyos con el único propósito de demostrarle que no debía sentirse así, no soportaba verlo culparse de esa forma. Se separó de él viéndolo directamente a los ojos. —Entonces sólo tengo que ayudarte a restaurar esa confianza.

―¿No estás enojado?

―Un poco. Pero no contigo, sino con ellas―. Se acercó a besar su frente. —En realidad, creo que te llevaste la peor parte en todo esto.

―Fue a ti al que drogaron― señaló el menor.

―Pero fue a ti al que engañaron. Tú fuiste el que tuvo que ver lo que no era.

―Pero ahora puedo ver lo que sí es, ¿verdad?― Miraba los ojos del mayor sin poder apartar la vista de ellos. Aquellos orbes azules tenían algo especial que lo atraía con fuerza, lo llamaban a la cercanía.

―Por supuesto, ahora estoy contigo― contestó Killer, sonriendo.

Sabo le devolvió la sonrisa y siguió observándolo en silencio. Realmente los ojos de Killer tenían un efecto hipnotizante en él, y ya no quería resistirse a ello. De a poco fue acercándose a su rostro, cortando la distancia casi de centímetro en centímetro, hasta que por fin sus labios rozaron los del contrario.

Comenzó como eso, un simple roce, pero aquel ligero movimiento fue aumentando de intensidad a cada segundo, convirtiéndose en algo más allá de lo que había pensado; un beso apasionado que le robaba el aliento. El menor pasó sus manos por el cuello del otro hasta llegar a su cabeza, donde enredó sus dedos entre la larga cabellera del chico.

Mientras tanto, las manos de Killer se deslizaron lentamente por los costados de su novio hasta llegar a su cintura, sosteniéndolo con firmeza y acercándolo más a él. Y su lengua no se quedó quieta, pasó sobre los labios del otro buscando una abertura por donde adentrarse. El menor separó ligeramente sus labios permitiéndole el paso, y él no lo hizo esperar. Se deslizó dentro de aquella cavidad y comenzó a explorarla, estudiando cada detalle y rincón dentro de ella y grabándolo en su memoria. De un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta ya había enrollado su lengua con la del otro fundiéndola con la suya misma.

Sabo gimió en el beso, y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Killer y darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Se separó de él, a pesar de que no tenía ni un deseo de hacerlo, colocando una mano sobre el pecho del menor.

―Espera un momento, Sabo.

―¿Qué sucede?― preguntó mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la boca aún entreabierta, a Killer realmente le costó gran parte de su autocontrol no besarlo nuevamente en ese instante. ―¿Te sientes mal?

―No, no es eso―. Se incorporó de pie y tomó asiento en la cama a su lado mientras el menor seguía sus movimientos con la mirada. —Es sólo que… no quiero que después puedas arrepentirte.

―¿Arrepentirme?― preguntó confundido, volteándose de frente a él. ―¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?

―Bueno, es que…― Killer suspiró, ya no podía ocultarlo. —No quería decirte esto, pero… lo sé―. Sabo lo miró aún más confundido y él se mordió el labio inferior. —Sé que eres virgen.

El menor abrió los ojos por completo y se le subieron los colores por el rostro hasta llegar a la punta de su cabello. ―¿Co-cómo lo supiste?― preguntó aún sin salir de su asombro. ―¿Acaso Ace…?

―No― interrumpió Killer. —No me lo dijo Ace. En realidad no es difícil darse cuenta cuando una persona lo es: su comportamiento lo delata― aclaró. Sabo comenzó a voltear los ojos hacia todas direcciones tratando de evitar la mirada del otro, hasta que terminó con la mirada hacia abajo. —Pero hey, no es nada malo de lo que debas avergonzarte.

―¿Y entonces por qué tú…?

―No quiero presionarte. Quiero que tengas el tiempo que necesites para asegurarte de qué es lo que quieres.

Sabo levantó la mirada y lo miró sorprendido. —Killer…

El mayor se inclinó un poco hacia él, posando una mano en su mejilla para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios. —No tienes que preocuparte por eso, ¿de acuerdo?― Revolvió un poco los cabellos del chico y se puso de pie.

Sabo lo observó rodear la cama caminando hacia el buró que se encontraba del otro lado.

_―__No tienes que preocuparte por eso hermano―. El pelinegro se dejó caer en la cama al lado del chico._

_―__¿A qué edad perdiste la virginidad, Ace?― preguntó el rubio volteando a verlo. _

_El pecoso desvió la mirada. —E-eso no importa ahora, no estamos hablando de mí. _

_―__Pero es que yo…― se sentó con la mirada en la cama. —Necesito un consejo o algo, no sé—. Suspiró. —Me siento como un niño, ¿sabes? Un niño inexperto._

_―__¿Quieres un consejo? Bien― Ace estiró la mano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. _

_―__Ah― se llevó una mano a la cabeza y volteó a verlo confundido. ―¿Y eso por qué?― preguntó a modo de reclamo. _

_―__Lo estás pensando demasiado, Sabo―. Acomodó sus manos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. —Cuando sientas que estás listo, y cuando estés con la persona indicada, entonces pasará lo que tenga que pasar―. Abrió los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Sólo tienes que confiar en ti mismo. _

_"__Confiar en mí mismo". _Se sacó los zapatos y subió a la cama, deslizándose de rodillas sobre la superficie.

Killer tomó el reloj que se encontraba en la superficie del buró. —Ya es tarde, ¿te quedas a dormir?―. Dejó el reloj en su lugar. —Puedes quedarte aquí, yo iré a…― calló al sentir los brazos del chico rodear su cuello por detrás. ―¿Sucede algo?

Sabo decidió ignorar aquella pregunta y deshizo el abrazo, posando sus manos en los hombros de Killer y aplicando presión para sentarlo en la cama. Inmediatamente pasó una pierna por encima de la cintura del chico, rodeando su cuerpo hasta quedar de frente a él, y se sentó sobre su regazo.

―¿Qué haces?― preguntó el mayor apenas logrando salir de su sorpresa.

―¿Tú qué crees?― Sabo le dedicó una sonrisa.

―Pero…

―Killer― lo interrumpió y colocó una mano sobre su mejilla sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos. —No necesito más tiempo. Te quiero a ti, eso lo tengo más que claro. Y quiero que seas el primero, ya lo he decidido. No podría estar más seguro de lo que estoy ahora.

Killer no tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de que Sabo se acercara a besarlo. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el movimiento de sus labios contra los del menor y el calor esparciese por su cuerpo. Lo deseaba. Más de lo que había llegado a desear cualquier cosa, él era su droga, su perdición. Lentamente sus manos fueron acercándose a su cuerpo, no podía resistirlo, quería con todo su ser sentirse uno con él, que fuera suyo.

Sintió las manos de Killer posicionarse en su cintura con firmeza al mismo tiempo en que su lengua se escabullía nuevamente en su boca. Entrelazó su lengua con la del mayor mientras sus manos se deslizaban por su pecho, deseosas de poder tocar su piel debajo de la camiseta, ahora se arrepentía de habérsela puesto cuando aún estaba dormido. Llegó al límite de la prenda y comenzó a subirla con lentitud, disfrutando del contacto con su suave piel en la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo una corriente eléctrica lo recorría por dentro. Quería más de aquel contacto.

La parte del cerebro de Killer que aún quedaba consciente le recordó que debía respirar. Se separó de los labios del menor, quien aprovechó la ocasión para terminar de retirar su camiseta. Sabo lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, y él pudo detectar en ellos el deseo ardiente que los quemaba a ambos hasta consumirlos por completo. Se acercó a besar su cuello al momento en que sus manos atraían más el cuerpo del chico al suyo, ocasionando con ambas acciones que el menor soltara un suspiro.

Sabo inclinó un poco su cabeza para dejar camino libre a los labios que se paseaban por su cuello. Cerró los ojos ante las sensaciones que lo recorrían, todo aquello era tan nuevo para él y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que quería sentirlo aún más. Dejó vagar a sus manos por la espalda de su novio, acariciando cada centímetro en ella y cada músculo resaltado por la tensión en la que se encontraba su cuerpo.

Killer subió sus manos por el torso del menor por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando lentamente su abdomen marcado y continuando su recorrido más y más arriba. Sabo se obligó a sí mismo a separar sus manos de la espalda de Killer, por tan sólo unos segundos, para estirarlos y permitir que le sacara la camiseta. El mayor arrojó la prenda sin importarle dónde cayera y no esperó más tiempo antes de reanudar la acción de besar su piel, esta vez comenzando a bajar por su pecho y dejando un camino de besos en su recorrido mientras que con un brazo rodeaba su cintura nuevamente.

Sabo suspiraba ligeramente cada vez que sentía los labios de Killer de nuevo sobre su piel, ese simple contacto hacía que un escalofrío lo recorriera de la cabeza a los pies y después de regreso. Jadeó al sentir la lengua del mayor lamer uno de sus pezones y después morderlo ligeramente mientras que con el pulgar de su mano libre masajeaba su otro pezón. Hundió las manos en la cabellera de Killer, enredando los dedos entre sus rubios cabellos.

Su lengua jugueteaba en el pecho del menor, saboreando su piel y mordiendo de vez en cuando para dejar su firma sobre él. Comenzó a bajar más su recorrido con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo para besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo que tuviera a su alcance, y pasando sus manos por los rincones inalcanzables para su boca.

El menor echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Cada beso y caricia que le proporcionaba le causaba una sensación tan placentera como inolvidable. Se sentía extremadamente bien. Pero había un pensamiento que se instaló en su cabeza y daba vueltas por su mente, en ese momento Killer hacía que miles de nuevas sensaciones lo recorrieran, pero ¿qué había de él? No quería ser el único que disfrutara el momento. Tiró levemente del cabello del mayor, lo suficiente para separar su rostro de su cuerpo y captar su atención. En cuanto estuvo a su alcance se inclinó a besar sus labios con lujuria mientras una de sus manos comenzaba a deslizarse por su pecho en una única dirección. Llegó hasta el pantalón y lo desabrochó para después escabullir su mano por debajo de éste y la ropa interior.

Killer soltó un jadeo al sentir la mano de su novio sobre su hombría y comenzar a acariciarla. Sabo seguía besándolo mientras su mano se encargaba de liberar el miembro del otro y comenzar a masturbarlo con lentitud. El menor estaba nervioso, él podía darse cuenta de ello, su mano había temblado ligeramente al momento de desabrochar su pantalón, y toda su concentración se situaba en sus movimientos, tratando de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Aquella mano inexperta lo estaba enloqueciendo de verdad. Pero no podía hacer eso, no debía permitirse perder el control de sí mismo, era sólo que… aquel chico lo descontrolaba por completo.

Tomó el brazo del menor con su mano, obligándolo a que parara con su acción y lo situara alrededor de su cuello.

―¿Qué pasa?― preguntó, preocupado de que lo estuviera haciendo mal.

Killer, en un rápido movimiento, les dio la vuelta a ambos, dejándolo recostado sobre las sabanas y quedando posicionado sobre él, apoyado en sus rodillas para no aplastarlo, con las piernas del otro a los lados.

―Nada malo, sólo que me enloqueces―. Se inclinó para besarlo mientras sus dos manos se deslizaban por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el botón de su pantalón. Lo desabrochó y bajó el cierre, pero antes de hacer algo más se separó de sus labios y lo miró a los ojos. ―¿Seguro de que quieres continuar?

Sabo lo observó por unos segundos y después sonrió. —Totalmente seguro.

Killer le regresó la sonrisa y besó nuevamente sus labios antes de comenzar a bajar sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior. Se separó de él para poder terminar de sacárselos, aprovechando para retirar los suyos propios y volver a colocarse en su posición anterior.

Sabo rodeó el cuello del mayor ni bien éste estuvo sobre él nuevamente, acercándolo para besarlo. Sintió uno de los brazos de su novio estirarse hacia el mueble que tenía a un lado, seguido del sonido de un cajón abrirse y objetos moviéndose dentro de él hasta que lo escuchó cerrarse de nuevo.

Killer destapó el bote de lubricante y vertió un poco en su mano para esparcirlo en tres de sus dedos. Dejó el bote a un lado, donde pudiera tomarlo rápidamente cuando lo necesitara, y después colocó su otra mano al lado del cuerpo de Sabo mientras acercaba uno de sus dedos a su entrada.

El menor se tensó al sentir aquel dedo rozar su entrada y se separó de sus labios, apretando el abrazo en el cuello de Killer y colgándose de él.

―Tranquilo, estarás bien.

Cerró los ojos y respiró un par de veces para tratar de tranquilizarse, aflojando un poco sus brazos.

―¿Puedo entrar?

Volvió a respirar y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. El mayor comenzó a introducirlo con sumo cuidado, sintiendo al instante cómo la estrechez de su interior lo engullía. Sabo apretó los dientes ante la sensación de dolor en su parte baja, tratando de pensar en otra cosa para desviarlo.

Killer entró por completo y esperó unos momentos a que se acostumbrara, mientras tanto acarició suavemente la espalda del menor y besó su hombro. Sintió cómo el interior del chico comenzaba a relajarse de a poco y besó sus labios antes de introducir el segundo dígito, muriendo en su boca el pequeño quejido que su novio dejó salir.

Sabo decidió que se concentraría en el beso como distracción, sentía el dolor disminuir y su cuerpo relajarse cada vez más. Cuando Killer pensó que ya estaba listo comenzó a mover sus dedos en su interior. Sabo jadeó al sentir el movimiento, abrazándolo con mayor fuerza y ahogando sus gemidos en los labios del otro.

El mayor se movía tratando de dilatarlo lo más posible, separándose de la boca del otro para poder respirar. Ya no sentía resistencia por parte del cuerpo del menor y los signos de dolor se habían esfumado de los ligeros gemidos que lograban escapar de su boca. Cambió su movimiento para simular embestidas con sus dedos, logrando que los sonidos del otro aumentaran un poco su volumen y comenzara a mover sus caderas en busca de un mayor contacto.

Sabo arqueó la espalda y dejó salir un fuerte gemido cuando en uno de sus movimientos Killer golpeó un punto en su interior que lo hizo estremecerse de placer. Movió sus caderas más rápido para tratar de que golpeara de nuevo ese punto.

El mayor sonrió e introdujo un tercer dedo continuando con los movimientos y golpeando su próstata repetidas veces, hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que ya estaba lo suficientemente preparado. Retiró sus dedos rápidamente, tomó el lubricante y vació un poco sobre su miembro erecto para después arrojar el bote al suelo. Levantó un poco las caderas del otro y acercó su hombría a su entrada, comenzando a penetrarlo lentamente y con cuidado.

El menor gimió fuertemente y encajó las uñas en la espalda del otro al momento en que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y dejaba escapar un par de pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos. Dios, sentía como si lo estuvieran partiendo por la mitad. Se mordió el labio con fuerza mientras Killer seguía abriéndose paso en su interior.

Killer sentía el calor abrazador engullir su miembro y apretarlo, ocasionando que cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar un jadeo por la sensación. Llegó al fondo y se detuvo unos momentos para dejarlo acostumbrarse. Se acercó a su rostro y borró con sus labios el pequeño camino que habían marcado las lágrimas al deslizarse por las mejillas del chico. Sintió un leve movimiento de caderas por parte del menor, y eso fue suficiente para que comenzara a moverse lentamente.

Sabo jadeó al sentir que se movía, el dolor descendía a cada segundo junto con cada pequeño golpe del otro, dejando que el placer recorriera su cuerpo. Comenzó a moverse más, indicando que estaba listo. El mayor no esperó más y comenzó a embestirlo con mayor fuerza. Dejaba escapar sus gemidos mientras sus manos se paseaban por toda su espalda con las uñas encajadas, rasguñándolo por todos lados.

Killer jadeaba con cada estocada, tratando de llegar más lejos aún en su interior, hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Sabo lo rasguñó aún más fuerte al sentir que golpeaba su próstata, dejándolo escuchar sus largos gemidos que habían aumentado en volumen. Besó sus labios con desenfreno mientras llevaba una mano hasta el miembro del menor y comenzaba a estimularlo al mismo ritmo de las embestidas.

Sabo se encontraba perdido entre todo el placer que lo recorría en esos momentos, cada toque, cada embestida y cada beso lo hacían enloquecer un poco más. Sentía su punto ser golpeado una y otra vez con cada fuerte embestida que recibía, y junto con la mano del mayor que masajeaba su miembro, no creía poder aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Killer aumentó un poco más la fuerza de sus movimientos. Con cada nueva estocada sentía su final acercarse más, pero quería que terminaran juntos por lo que subió la velocidad de su mano. En unas cuantas estocadas más sintió su cuerpo tensarse y un escalofrío recorrerlo por completo, terminando por correrse en el interior del chico, quien a su vez se vino en su mano soltando un largo y fuerte gemido.

Killer se dejó caer sobre el chico, apoyado sobre sus codos para no aplastarlo mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración. Besó al otro en los labios antes de salir de su interior y tumbarse a su lado, terminando de tranquilizarse.

Sabo respiró un par de veces más y después se acercó al cuerpo de su novio, recostándose ligeramente sobre su pecho. Sintió el brazo del mayor rodear su cintura y acercarlo un poco más a él.

―¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal tu primera vez?― preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa.

―Sólo puedo decir una cosa―. Pasó un brazo por sobre el cuerpo de Killer y se acurrucó junto a él. —Me alegra haber esperado hasta ahora.

Sonrió ampliamente y besó su cabeza ligeramente. —Y a mí me alegra que lo hicieras.

_Continuará..._


	36. El pasado de Sabo

**_Capítulo 36 - El pasado de Sabo_**

_«Lo siento, se hacía tarde y tuve que irme, pero no quería despertarte así que te dejé esta nota. Vendré mañana como habíamos acordado, descansa. _

_Zoro»_

―Estúpido marimo― murmuró el rubio. Se había despertado hacía pocos segundos y en vez de encontrar al peli verde acostado a su lado, como había esperado, encontró una hoja de papel con una nota en su lugar.

Miró hacia el reloj de su habitación y suspiró. Bueno, por una vez en la vida tenía que admitir que Zoro tenía razón, ya era tarde como para que él se hubiera quedado. Dobló la hoja y la guardó en el buró. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta.

―¿Mocoso, estás despierto?― preguntó Zeff del otro lado.

―Sí, pasa.

Zeff abrió la puerta y dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, sin alejarse mucho de la entrada. Sanji estaba sentado en su cama, con la espalda recargada en la pared y la cobija sobre las piernas. ―¿Cómo te sientes? Roronoa me contó lo que pasó-.

―Ah sí, estoy bien― contestó sonriendo ligeramente. —Sólo fue un pequeño desmayo, se preocupan demasiado.

―Debiste decirme si no podías soportar el trabajo― comentó cruzando los brazos y mirándolo reprobatoriamente.

―¡Sí puedo!― replicó el menor. —Sólo… fue culpa de los exámenes, pero ya se acabaron y no volverá a pasar.

―No voy a arriesgarme, recortaré tus horas extra.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

―Por supuesto que sí.

―Pero…― bajó un poco la mirada y apretó la sabana en sus manos. —No puedo dejarte todo a ti, quiero ayudar.

―Es más importante tu salud, idiota. Me ayudarás en las vacaciones, por el momento trabajarás en tu horario normal-.

Sanji levantó la mirada y abrió la boca con la intención de replicar algo más, pero al ver la expresión seria y decidida de su padre se tragó lo que iba a decir y suspiró.

―De acuerdo― accedió por fin. —Por cierto, tengo un amigo que dice querer trabajar en el restaurante.

―Hmm―. Zeff comenzó a jalar de su bigote trenzado con una expresión pensativa mientras razonaba aquellas palabras. —Que vaya el lunes, ya decidiré si lo contrato.

―Bien, yo le digo.

El mayor asintió con la cabeza. —Bueno, me voy para que descanses―. Dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

―Viejo― llamó Sanji justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta. Al momento comenzó a sentirse algo nervioso, ahora que estaban solos y había un ambiente más o menos bueno entre ellos quería hablar con él acerca de Zoro, posiblemente contarle acerca de su relación o mínimamente tantear un poco de terreno para hacerse a una idea de cómo reaccionaría al enterarse, pero ¿Cómo debía comenzar? ¿Qué le diría? Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso, y eso lo ponía más nervioso aún.

―¿Sí?― Se dio la vuelta nuevamente, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

―Bueno… yo― _"Vamos, piensa en algo ahora"_. —Tú… ¿Q-qué piensas de las… relaciones homosexuales?― preguntó mirándolo con atención.

―Vaya pregunta― comentó alzando una ceja.

―Es para una tarea― agregó rápidamente el menor.

―Bueno, pues qué te puedo decir. No estoy en contra o a favor de ellas, las preferencias de la gente no me conciernen, además a mí no me afecta en nada lo que decidan.

―Ya veo…― dijo bajando un poco la mirada. —Pero y si… ya sabes… en caso de que y-yo…― suspiró y sonrió ligeramente. —Olvídalo, que tengas buenas noches.

―Mocoso― se acercó nuevamente hasta él. ―¿Por qué te es tan difícil hablar?― preguntó sentándose en la cama.

―¿Eh?

―Ibas a decirme que eres gay y que tienes una relación con Roronoa, ¿no?

―¡¿Qué?!― abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa. —Espera tú… ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo?

―Soy tu padre, no puedes ocultarme nada―. Dijo sonriendo un poco. —Eso y que ustedes, par de imbéciles, son tan idiotas como para dejar la puerta de la habitación abierta.

Esta vez Sanji comenzó a toser ligeramente. Mientras golpeaba su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse recordó el sábado anterior, recapitulando cada momento que podía recordar desde que Zoro llegó. Y definitivamente, había dejado la puerta abierta. —Voy a matar a ese marimo.

―Probablemente deberías hacerlo.

―Entonces…― si el peli verde no había cerrado la puerta, y obviamente él mismo no lo había hecho, su padre debió hacerlo. Eso explicaba por qué la camiseta de Zoro había quedado fuera de la habitación, seguramente había caído cerca de la puerta y al cerrarla fue arrastrada hasta afuera. ―¿También abriste las cortinas?

―Necesitaba una manera de que despertaran en la mañana, no quería toparme con esa escena de nuevo― contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

―Claro― comentó soltando ligeras risas nerviosas, definitivamente iba a matar a Zoro. ―¿Por qué no me habías dicho que lo sabías?― preguntó después de un minuto de silencio.

―Por el mismo hecho de que tú no me lo contaras, supuse que estabas esperando el momento adecuado.

―Sí, bueno― volvió a sonreír. ―¿Eso quiere decir que lo apruebas?

―Pues, igual me gustaría hablar con ustedes, pero no tengo nada en contra de su relación.

―Gracias Viejo, de verdad.

―Mocoso idiota― Zeff le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo. —Soy tu padre, y eso no va a cambiar por la persona con la que quieras estar― se levantó y revolvió ligeramente los cabellos del menor. —Me voy para que descanses― le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y caminó hasta la salida. —Buenas noches― dijo antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

―Buenas noches… papá.

* * *

Estaba acostado a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras dibujaba pequeños círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho desnudo del mayor, quien había comenzado a juguetear con su cabello mientras hablaban de algunas cosas sin mucha importancia. Lo único que los cubría a ambos eran las cobijas, las cuales los tapaban hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura.

El chico le plantó un beso en la cabeza, a lo que él respondió sonriendo y apegándose un poco más a su cuerpo. Realmente se sentía tan bien ahí, a su lado. Era una sensación un tanto extraña, sentirse completo por unos momentos con tan sólo tenerlo cerca. Pero también era algo frágil, algo que podría romperse fácilmente si no lo cuidaban de manera apropiada. Aunque eso no lo preocupaba tanto, porque él lo cuidaría, juntos se encargarían de que esa sensación de paz no terminara.

Y hablando de terminar, ¿qué hora era? Le echó un vistazo al reloj del buró sin separarse ni un poco de su novio, dando un ligero respingo al ver la hora; ya pasaba de la media noche.

―Killer― dijo levantando ligeramente su torso para poder verlo a la cara. ―¿Tus padres no podrían llegar y encontrarnos así? No sería una muy buena primera impresión que digamos.

Soltó una ligera risa y le sonrió. —No te preocupes por eso. Papá salió esta mañana por cuestiones de trabajo y no volverá hasta el lunes― contestó rodeándolo con un brazo.

―¿Y tu madre?― preguntó ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

―Bueno, ella se fue hace unos años, cuando se divorciaron.

―Oh. L-lo siento, no debí preguntar. Bajó la mirada ligeramente.

―No te preocupes, en realidad no importa― contestó restándole importancia al asunto, aunque eso no pareció tranquilizar al menor. Suspiró y jaló su cintura ligeramente. —Ven aquí.

Sabo lo miró por unos segundos y después se acomodó nuevamente junto a él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho. Killer lo abrazó un poco más fuerte que antes y enfocó su vista en él.

―Yo tenía trece años cuando eso pasó, pero no me afectó en nada, o al menos no negativamente. Incluso recuerdo que le ayudé a empacar sus maletas y llevarlas hasta el taxi que la esperaba en la entrada.

―¿En serio?― preguntó un poco sorprendido volteando a verlo. El mayor levantó una ceja al escucharlo y lo miró seriamente. —Lo siento, ya no interrumpo― volvió a recostar su cabeza en su lugar anterior, dispuesto a escuchar todo en silencio.

Killer sonrió y continuó con su relato. ―En realidad nunca tuve una buena relación con mi madre, porque yo fui uno de esos "embarazos no deseados" y ella se pasaba el día diciéndome una y otra vez el cómo le había arruinado la vida desde que se enteró de mi existencia en su organismo. De hecho ella quería abortar, y lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque mi padre se lo impidió, es gracias a él que estoy aquí.

De repente Sabo se sintió asustado. ¿Abortar? ¿La madre de Killer lo iba a abortar? Sin querer lo abrazó con fuerza. De tan sólo pensar en que eso hubiera llegado a pasar, no podía evitar sentir miedo. Miedo de que no estuviera a su lado, y peor aún, de que nunca lo hubiera estado.

El mayor comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente, en un intento por ayudarlo a tranquilizarse. ―Cuando era un niño, el desprecio de mi madre me dañaba, me hacía sentir indeseado y como si no tuviera ningún valor, pero mi padre se encargó de cambiar eso. Él siempre me dio el cariño que ella me negaba, me cuidó y crió por ambos. No fue fácil para ninguno de los dos, verla a ella cada día más lejana a nosotros, y empeñada en tratar de hacernos caer y terminar con nuestra familia, pero con el tiempo fuimos dejando de darle importancia a sus palabras y a ella misma.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando aquellos días de su niñez junto al hombre que le dio la vida. Al parecer al menor ya se le había pasado su reacción anterior, ahora sólo lo abrazaba mientras escuchaba lo que decía.

―Fue en una tarde de febrero, cuando regresé de la escuela, que escuché a mis padres pelear como nunca antes habían hecho; mi padre la había descubierto en la cama con otro hombre. Esa misma tarde ella se fue con su amante, y salió de nuestras vidas para siempre, esa fue la última vez que la vi. Sé que a mi padre le dolió, porque aún con todo él la quería y mucho, pero con el tiempo lo superó y ahora sabe que fue lo mejor para todos―. Respiró un par de veces y después soltó el aire en un suspiro. —La gente piensa que una madre es única y que los hijos deben amarlas por sobre todas las cosas, pero no es mi caso, nunca lo fue.

Sabo se quedó callado, recostado en su pecho mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, de la historia de Killer… y de la suya misma, recordando algunas cosas de la infancia que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo.

―Te entiendo, sé lo que se siente― comentó el menor después de unos momentos.

―¿De verdad?― preguntó sorprendido.

Sabo asintió ligeramente sin despegarse de su pecho. ―¿Recuerdas que te dije que Ace y yo somos adoptados?

―Sí― contestó mirándolo con mayor atención, ya le había entrado la curiosidad por lo que sea que le fuera a contar.

El menor dejó salir el aire y se dio la vuelta, utilizando el brazo del otro como almohada y con la mirada en el techo. Llevó su mano a la que Killer mantenía en su hombro abrazándolo y la entrelazó con la suya propia.

―Cuando era niño, tenía una familia; rica, poderosa, y vivíamos en una mansión llena de todos los lujos que pudieras llegar a imaginar. Había sirvientes y mayordomos por todos lados que cumplían con cualquier cosa que pidieras, y jamás hacía falta nada. El sueño de cualquier persona... menos el mío.

»Mis padres estaban obsesionados con la posición social. Me educaron para ser un niño que estudiara sin parar, para ser el mejor y poder estar por sobre todos los demás, como debería de ser según sus pensamientos. También practicaba de todo: Kendo, karate, esgrima, natación, de todo. Y tenía que ser el mejor en cada una de mis actividades, porque así y sólo así, mis padres podrían estar felices y presumir ante los demás de un hijo que era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Sabo apretó un poco la mano de su novio y su mirada se ensombreció ante aquellos recuerdos, pero cerró los ojos, repitiéndose a sí mismo que esos días habían quedado atrás, y respiró un par de veces para relajarse y continuar.

―Pero un niño de ocho años tiene sus limitaciones y llegó el día en que no pude más y colapsé. Fue ese desmayo el que me hizo abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de lo que hacía, siempre había obedecido a mis padres y trataba de mantenerlos contentos, pero ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Por qué tenía que estar su felicidad por sobre la mia? ¿Por qué ellos controlaban mi vida? Me cansé, fue el fin.

»Una a una, renuncié a todas mis actividades y dejé de pasarme el día estudiando como un loco. Comencé a comportarme como yo quería, a ser yo mismo frente a otros, y eso no les agradó ni un poco a mis padres. Primero fueron las miradas de desprecio, después los regaños, gritos e insultos… hasta que llegaron los golpes.

―¿Te golpeaban?― preguntó el mayor tratando de disimular su molestia con respecto al asunto. Se había volteado y ahora estaba acostado de lado observándolo.

Sabo asintió ligeramente. ―Vivir en esa casa se convirtió en una tortura. Pensé en escapar y cavé un pequeño hoyo en el patio, debajo de la reja, por el cual pudiera escabullirme sin que nadie se enterara. Pero no lo hice, me faltaba valor, después de todo ¿Qué haría un niño en las calles? ¿Cómo sobreviviría? No tenía el coraje para enfrentar ese reto tan grande… hasta ese día. El día en que llegaron mis calificaciones.

»Yo lo había hecho a propósito, había bajado en notas para demostrarles que no era la marioneta que ellos querían crear, y que no me convertiría en eso. Aunque no eran tan malas en verdad, pero para ellos eran desastrosas.

»Ese día, mi padre me golpeó con furia en todo el cuerpo una y otra vez. Pensé que me mataría, hasta que se cansó de hacerlo y se fue, dejándome tirado en el suelo de mi habitación, sangrando, adolorido y sin poder moverme. Llegada la noche, la hora en la que todo el mundo estaba dormido, me escabullí. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y a penas era capaz de caminar, pero podía hacerlo y era suficiente para mí. No pasaría un día más con los abusos de mi padre, con los desprecios de mi madre, no dejaría que me arrastraran a su bola de cristal en un mundo perfecto para ellos en la alta sociedad, no los dejaría.

―Así que te escapaste― comentó Killer, Sabo volvió a asentir. ―¿A dónde fuiste?

―Al único lugar al que podía ir: la calle. Y de igual forma, hice lo único que podía hacer para sobrevivir: convertirme en un ladrón. Tal vez hacerlo no era lo mejor, pero en ese entonces era lo único en lo que podía pensar. Al menos de esa forma podía sentirme libre, nadie me controlaba ni manipulaba, era simplemente yo.

»Primero robaba en las calles o tiendas, tan sólo lo necesario. Pero con el tiempo tuve que comenzar a enfrentarme contra otros que intentaban robarme a mí, me di cuenta de que debía ser más fuerte si quería seguir, y eso fue lo que hice. Poco a poco pelear se fue volviendo algo cada vez más normal, comencé a robarle más seguido a otros ladrones que a las personas con las que me encontraba. Me sentía libre pero incompleto, porque estaba solo. Y entonces llegó Ace.

»No sé si él me encontró o yo lo encontré, pero estoy seguro de que no fue una casualidad, ¿cuántas veces te topas con un niño de tu misma edad que quiere robarle al mismo tipo que tú? Y eso no fue todo, acordamos robarle entre los dos y cada quien se llevaría lo que consiguiera, pero al momento de actuar estábamos en una total sincronía, como si pudiéramos saber lo que el otro haría e intentáramos complementar aquel movimiento. Fue una gran sorpresa, pero desde ese día nos quedamos juntos. Como amigos… como hermanos.

―¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Cómo terminaron con tu abuelo?

Sabo sonrió al recordar la respuesta de aquella pregunta. —Un día nos topamos con unos tipos que estaban molestando a un niño. Me molesté mucho, pero también me sorprendí, porque aquel niño a pesar de ver que ellos eran fácilmente más fuertes que él les plantó cara y los desafió. Creo que es lo más estúpido que he visto en mi vida, y también lo más valiente. Al parecer Ace pensó lo mismo, así que lo ayudamos.

―Déjame adivinar, él era Luffy― comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sí, lo era― contestó riendo un poco. —Supongo que imaginas lo que pasó después. Nos invitó a su casa, comimos y dormimos con él. Después conocimos a Garp, hablamos un poco acerca de nosotros y Luffy le contó con lujo de detalle lo que había pasado. Desde entonces ya no éramos dos, sino tres hermanos los que íbamos por la ciudad causando problemas. Y después de un tiempo Garp nos dijo que nos había adoptado como sus nietos.

―Pero, ¿Cómo pudo adoptarte si…?

―¿Si yo no era huérfano?― completó el menor. Killer asintió en respuesta. —Yo pensé lo mismo, así que le pregunté. Me contó que había ido a hablar con mis padres, y ellos le cedieron mi custodia sin ningún problema. Como dije antes, sólo les importaba la imagen social, y el hecho de que yo haya vivido en la calle y sido un ladrón no les ayudaba mucho. Además, ya habían adoptado a otro niño que cumplía por completo sus expectativas del hijo perfecto, por lo que no me necesitaban más.

―Ahora lo entiendo― comentó el mayor por lo bajo.

―¿Qué?― preguntó curioso. Volteó su rostro para verlo.

―Que en el hospital, cuando pasó lo de Marco, hayas dicho _"Él ya perdió a sus padres" _refiriéndote a Ace, pero sin incluirte porque tus padres aún no han muerto.

―Bueno, no precisamente. Ace perdió a sus padres cuando murieron… pero yo jamás los tuve realmente, sólo lo eran de nombre. Pero no creas que me lamento de eso, creo que es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

―¿Lo dices en serio?

―Por supuesto― sonrió ligeramente. —Gracias a que ellos fueron así conmigo yo escapé, encontré a Ace, después a Luffy, y ahora tengo una familia… una verdadera familia―. Lo miró a los ojos y se volteó de frente a él, acercando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. —Y también, gracias a todo eso, es que ahora estoy aquí, contigo, y es algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Killer sonrió y rodeó su cintura con un brazo para apegarlo más a él. —Y sólo me queda agradecer que tus decisiones te hayan traído hasta mí―. Se acercó a su rostro para juntar sus labios, besándolo ligeramente y abrazándolo en cuanto se separaron. —Te quiero.

―Yo también a ti― contestó acurrucándose entre sus brazos, con la cabeza acunada en su pecho. Cerró los ojos, y en medio de aquel sentimiento de seguridad y cariño terminó por dormirse muy pronto.

Killer observó al chico dormido entre sus brazos por unos segundos, no podía creer que ambos tuvieran una historia similar, a ambos los habían rechazado y maltratado de cierta forma cuando niños. Con la diferencia de que él siempre había tenido a su padre a su lado, pero Sabo no, había estado solo por mucho tiempo antes de encontrar un apoyo. Pero ahora ya no importaba, porque estando a su lado no dejaría que nada malo le pasara.

Besó su cabeza ligeramente para no despertarlo. —Yo seré tu apoyo ahora.

_Continuará..._


	37. Regalo

_**Capítulo 37 - Regalo**_

―Aaaacee, Aaaacee― canturreaba Luffy mientras seguía de cerca a su hermano mayor bajando las escaleras. ―¿Dónde está Sabooo? Aaacee― preguntó por milésima vez.

Al pecoso se le resaltó una vena en la frente a punto de explotar mientras bajaba el último escalón y se dirigía a la cocina, con su hermanito un par de pasos por detrás continuando con su canción de "¿Dónde está Sabo?", acabando con su paciencia. Cuando le había dicho a Sabo que se podía quedar con Killer había olvidado que su mayor preocupación no sería despistar a su abuelo, sino al pequeño monito que tenía tras él en ese instante; el menor llevaba desde que se despertó siguiéndolo con la misma pregunta al darse cuenta de que su hermano rubio no había llegado a dormir.

Ace entró en la cocina y comenzó a buscar lo necesario para preparar el desayuno, y Luffy se sentó en la encimera observando a su hermano abrir y cerrar gavetas mientras balanceaba sus pies adelante y atrás, sin dejar de lado su principal objetivo.

―Contéstameeeeee, Aaaaaaaccceeeeeeee.

―¡Ya cállate Luffy, o no te haré desayuno!―. Inmediatamente el menor dejó de hablar y apretó los labios para evitar volver a hacerlo. El pecoso suspiró, se notaba que su hermanito hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantener la boca cerrada. —Escucha, Sabo se quedó a dormir en casa de Killer, ¿satisfecho?― dijo al momento en que encendía la estufa y comenzaba a cocinar.

―Ya veo―. El chico bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, observando el balancear de sus propios pies en completo silencio.

―¿Qué sucede ahora, Luffy?― preguntó al verlo tan callado.

―Sigues tratándome como un niño, Ace― contestó aún viendo el suelo.

―¿A qué te refieres?

El menor levantó la mirada, mostrándole a su hermano un rostro serio que muy pocas veces utilizaba. ―Sabo no se quedó en casa de Killer solamente para dormir, ¿cierto?

―Bueno, no puedo estar seguro de eso― contestó desviando la mirada hacia lo que estaba cocinando. —Pero es lo más probable.

Luffy asintió. ―Y es por eso que no querías decirme dónde está―. Aquello no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. El chico estaba seguro de que esa era la razón por la que su hermano no quería contestar a su pregunta.

Ace suspiró por segunda vez. —Soy tu hermano mayor Luffy― comentó mientras apagaba la estufa al haber terminado el desayuno. Se volteó hacia el menor, mirándolo a los ojos. —Sólo quiero protegerte.

―Lo sé. Lo sé pero, a veces creo que me proteges demasiado.

―Nunca es demasiada protección― replicó al momento en que servía el desayuno en un par de platos y caminaba hacia la mesa.

Luffy dio un salto para bajar de la encimera, siguiendo a su hermano. ―No por saber o escuchar algo relacionado con sexo voy a caer otra vez.

―Ya te ha pasado antes― señaló el pecoso insistente, tomando asiento en la mesa del comedor.

El menor se sentó frente a él. —Pero en ese entonces yo aún no lo había superado― comentó llevándose un pan a la boca.

―¿Y ya lo superaste? ¿Por completo?― preguntó seriamente.

Luffy tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se quedó mirando sus manos por un par de segundos. —No lo sé… pero voy a averiguarlo.

―¿De qué hablas?

―Sabes de qué hablo Ace― se llevó un pedazo de tocino a la boca. —Ahora estoy con Law, y tarde o temprano eso pasará.

―Preferiría que no pasara― comentó desviando la mirada. ―¿Y qué si no estás listo? ¿Y si te hace daño? Lo mataría, eso te lo aseguro.

―No tienes que preocuparte por eso―. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora. —Sé que él no haría nada que yo no permitiera.

―Posiblemente, ¿Pero cuánto crees que puedes permitir si sigues escondiéndote?―. Aquellas palabras hicieron al menor borrar su sonrisa y desviar la mirada hacia el lado contrario. —Luffy, dices todas esas cosas, dices que va a pasar pero, ¿realmente lo crees? Porque para que eso suceda primero debes dejar de ocultarte, al menos ante él.

―Lo sé― susurró en apenas un hilo de voz. —Pero no sé si pueda hacerlo.

* * *

Se fue despertando de a poco, sintiendo junto a él la falta de otro cuerpo. Estiró el brazo buscándolo, pero sólo alcanzó a sentir las sabanas de la cama. Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz del día entraba por la ventana dándole directamente en el rostro. Esperó un poco hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran para después pasear la mirada por la habitación, alcanzando a ver su ropa tirada por todo el suelo al igual que sus zapatos y un bote de lubricante, entre otras cosas que habían caído por ahí, pero ni rastro de su novio.

―¿Killer? ―Hizo el intento de levantarse, pero un punzante dolor en su parte baja se lo impidió. —Joder, tienes que estar bromeando― se quejó llevando una mano hasta su espalda baja. Escuchó unos ligeros pasos acercarse a la habitación. Haciendo uso de un gran esfuerzo se deslizó por la cama hasta quedar sentado con la espalda contra el respaldo, contrayendo ligeramente el rostro en una pequeña mueca de dolor que logró borrar justo cuando Killer entró en la habitación.

―Buenos días― dijo el mayor esbozando una pequeña sonrisa y acercándose a la cama. Se había retirado los broches del pelo y ahora el fleco le caía nuevamente sobre los ojos, vestido únicamente con los pantalones del día anterior, los cuales estaban desabrochados dejando ver debajo su ropa interior. Llevaba en las manos una pequeña charola con comida.

―Buenos días― contestó Sabo regresándole la sonrisa. Se sentía un poco vulnerable, ya que él estaba completamente desnudo y únicamente cubierto por la colcha, la cual tapaba su cuerpo de la cintura para abajo. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, era un poco tonto sentirse así después de la noche anterior, cuando había estado a completa merced del otro.

―Preparé el desayuno― comentó mientras rodeaba la cama, lo que le permitió al menor darse un vistazo por su espalda, la cual estaba llena de arañazos y marcas rojas. Se sentó en el borde y colocó la charola que llevaba en manos sobre la superficie entre los dos. —No te aseguro que sea muy bueno, pero hice lo que pude.

Sonrió ligeramente y estiró la mano, tomando el tenedor y llevándose un bocado de omellete a la boca. Lo saboreó lentamente para después tragarlo. —Está muy bueno― dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

―Me alegro―. Estiró su mano hacia la cabeza del chico, acomodando un poco su cabello desordenado y sonriéndole ligeramente.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando de distintos temas y riendo juntos. De vez en cuando Killer tomaba con el tenedor un pedazo de fruta y se lo daba a Sabo en la boca, y el chico lo comía con gusto para después repetir la acción de su novio, sacando una sonrisa a ambos. En medio de todo el asunto unos cuantos besos fueron repartidos por parte de los dos chicos.

―Estuvo delicioso de verdad, gracias― comentó el menor una vez habían terminado toda la comida.

―No hay de qué, fue todo un placer― sonrió y se levantó de la cama, dejando la charola con los platos vacios sobre su escritorio. ―¿Qué tal si tomamos un baño y después te acompaño a casa?

―Ah, cl-claro― contestó un poco nervioso, en todo aquel rato había logrado conservar su posición y evitar el dolor, pero al parecer eso había acabado. Con lentitud fue deslizándose al borde de la cama, mordiendo el interior de su mejilla cuando sentía aquella punzada en un intento por no demostrar su malestar.

―¿Estás bien?― preguntó acercándose a él al ver su cuerpo tenso.

―P-por supuesto, todo está bien― trató de sonreírle mientras se levantaba, aunque terminó haciendo una mueca mal contenida.

Killer sonrió ligeramente al caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba. Se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso en la frente. —Puede que me haya pasado un poco anoche.

―No, claro que no― se apresuró a negar. —Estuvo genial, en serio― sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios, pasando sus manos por los brazos del otro. —Además, creo que ya me vengué― comentó pasando una mano por su espalda. —Lo siento por eso.

―Descuida― le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarlo, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos y acercándolo un poco más. —Son los mejores arañazos que he tenido.

―Ah, o sea que has tenido muchos― comentó borrando su sonrisa y mirándolo acusadoramente.

―¿Qué? N-no… bueno sí p-pero… yo no…― trataba de hallar algo qué decir, pero se había puesto nervioso.

Sabo rió ligeramente ante el nerviosismo del otro. —Estoy jugando tonto― comentó aún riendo un poco, logrando que el otro suspirara con alivio. —Ya te lo he dicho, no me importa con quién estuvieras antes, porque ahora eres solamente mío.

Sonrió nuevamente. —Por supuesto que sí― lo besó, aunque fue un beso más demandante que los anteriores, pegándolo a su cuerpo tanto como le fue posible. El menor contribuyó pasando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del otro y correspondiendo al contacto con la misma intensidad de su pareja. Se separaron hasta que respirar se volvió algo completamente necesario. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas de una ducha juntos?

―Me parece una gran idea― contestó sonriendo.

* * *

El peli verde volvió a respirar profundamente, dejando salir el aire segundos después y tocando la puerta de una vez por todas. Siguió respirando tratando de tranquilizarse hasta que escuchó unos cuantos pasos acercarse. La puerta se abrió dejando ver del otro lado al chico rubio con el que estaba saliendo. Le sonrió ligeramente, recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza como respuesta.

―¿Pero qué…?― se llevó una mano al lugar donde había recibido el golpe y miró al chico con rostro interrogativo.

―Serás idiota marimo― comentó Sanji jalándolo del brazo para hacerlo entrar en la casa y cerrando la puerta tras él. —Mi padre ya sabe lo nuestro.

―¿Qué?― preguntó sorprendido. ―¿Se lo dijiste?

―No hizo falta, nos descubrió cuando te quedaste a dormir― contestó mirándole reprobatoriamente. —Gracias por dejar la puerta abierta.

Mierda. Ahora entendía perfectamente el golpe anterior, hasta él tenía ganas de golpearse con fuerza.

―¿Cómo reaccionó?― preguntó algo preocupado.

El rubio suspiró. —Pregúntaselo tú mismo― contestó señalando hacia el sofá de la sala, donde se encontraba sentado su padre escuchando toda la conversación.

No se había percatado de su presencia ahí, así que al verlo se sintió más nervioso de lo que había estado antes de tocar la puerta, sobre todo por la mirada seria que el padre del chico le dedicaba. Sanji le indicó con la cabeza que se acercaran y él obedeció, sentándose ambos frente al mayor.

―Señor― dijo el peli verde a modo de saludo.

―Roronoa― contestó con un tono de voz más grave de lo habitual, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el menor.

―Primero que nada, le pido una disculpa por la manera en la que se enteró de todo― dijo tratando de ser cortes, aunque aquello no era su fuerte, pero por lo menos lo intentaba.

―Lo agradezco, aunque agradecería más el no tener que encontrarlos en esa situación de nuevo― contestó sin cambiar su semblante.

―Claro― asintió con la cabeza. —Me encargaré de que eso no vuelva a pasar.

―No creo que haya necesidad de que ocurra si ustedes dos no están juntos.

―¿Qué?― intervino Sanji. —Pero dijiste que no tenías nada en contra― replicó alarmado de lo que pasara.

―Y no mentí― le contestó a su hijo para después mirar nuevamente hacia el peli verde. ―Pero lo que quiero saber, Roronoa, es qué buscas con este mocoso.

—Viejo― reclamó el menor apretando ligeramente su pantalón.

Zoro posó su mano sobre la del rubio, ocasionando que éste lo mirara interrogativo. —Tranquilo― susurró dedicándole una ligera sonrisa, volteando inmediatamente hacia el mayor con una expresión seria y decidida. —Escuche, soy solamente un adolescente, a veces no sé ni siquiera lo que quiero, la mayor parte del tiempo me la paso pensando en qué debo hacer para pasar las materias sin reprobar. Pero también me la paso pensando en este chico― comentó mirando de reojo a su pareja. —Y si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que lo mío con Sanji no es sólo un juego o una simple aventura… quiero estar a su lado realmente. Y me va a perdonar, pero aún si usted no lo permite yo buscaré la forma de estar con él.

―Así que estarán juntos aún sin mi aprobación― comentó con la misma voz desafiante que había utilizado el chico frente a él.

―Viejo― habló el rubio llamando su atención. —Yo lo quiero, y aunque me gustaría realmente que lo aceptaras, no me separaré de él si no es así.

―Tienes bastantes agallas para enfrentarme de esa forma a tus dieciséis años, mocoso idiota―. Se puso de pie lentamente, siendo imitado al instante por los dos adolescentes. —Roronoa, sólo quiero que entiendas algo― dijo con una voz un poco más suave y una muy pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. —En este momento te estoy encargando a mi hijo, cuídalo como se merece, porque nada me impide poder clavarte un cuchillo en medio de las cejas.

Zoro le sonrió. —Por supuesto que sí señor, siempre.

―Oigan ya, esto no es una boda― comentó el menor ligeramente sonrojado, pero con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro. —Gracias por aceptarlo― dijo mirando a su padre a los ojos.

―Supongo que es el trabajo de un padre― contestó encogiéndose de hombros. —Tengo que irme ahora, el restaurante no se atenderá solo―. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, deteniéndose por un momento junto a ellos. —Pero hablo en serio cuando digo que no quiero toparme con una escena como esa otra vez, ¿entendido?

―Sí señor.

Zeff asintió y siguió con su camino. En cuanto el rubio menor escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse abrazó al otro con fuerza.

―Estuviste bien, para ser un marimo idiota― comentó riendo un poco y mirando su rostro.

―Tú también, para ser un cocinero pervertido― acarició su mejilla ligeramente y se inclinó para juntar sus labios, besándolo con suavidad y lentitud. —Por cierto, al parecer los chicos planearon algo para hoy.

―¿Ah, sí?― preguntó curioso. ―¿Qué?

* * *

Cerró la puerta principal con sumo cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido, examinando el lugar para asegurarse de que su hermano no estaba por ahí y comenzando a caminar lentamente, pegando a su pecho el paquete que llevaba entre sus manos.

Law salió de la sala y encontró al castaño caminando con mucha lentitud hacia las escaleras, como si estuviera ocultando algo. —Chopper.

―¡Ah!― el pequeño dio un salto del susto y apretó el paquete entre sus brazos tratando de ocultarlo. ―¿S-sí Law-niichan?― preguntó volteando únicamente el rostro hacia él.

―¿Qué llevas ahí?― cuestionó con curiosidad, comenzando a acercarse a su hermano.

―Na-nada, co-cosas de la escuela― contestó con la voz temblando por los nervios, no podía arruinar todo ahora.

―¿Estás seguro?― insistió el mayor. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de él cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Giró sobre sus talones y se acercó a abrir.

El castaño suspiró de alivio y corrió escaleras arriba en cuanto su hermano le dio la espalda.

―Hola Law, shishishi― saludó el pelinegro parado del otro lado de la puerta, regalándole al oji gris una de sus enormes sonrisas.

―Luffy-ya―. Sonrió y se hizo a un lado para dejar que el menor pasara, cerrando la puerta tras él. ―¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Aún faltan unas horas para la reunión en casa de Roronoa-ya.

El día anterior, mientras ellos habían estado descansando en los jardines de la escuela, los chicos habían tenido la genial idea de hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar el fin de los exámenes, la cual, terminaron acordando, sería en casa del peli verde al ser el único de todos en el grupo que vivía solo.

Claro que, al haber pasado el resto de las clases después de la hora libre acompañando a Sanji en la enfermería, Zoro no tenía ni idea de los planes, hasta esa mañana, cuando Nami le había llamado para informarle de todo, sin darle tiempo si quiera de decir si estaba de acuerdo o no.

―Lo sé, pero pensé en pasarme aquí antes para estar un rato juntos― contestó el pelinegro emocionado. —No te molesta, ¿cierto?

―Por supuesto que no―. Se acercó y le plantó un suave beso. —Por cierto, Nami-ya había dicho que invitaras a tus hermanos, ¿lo hiciste?

―Shishishi sí. Le dije a Ace que llevara a Marco, ya que hoy sale del hospital. También le mandé un mensaje a Sabo porque no estaba en casa, dijo que iría con Killer también.

―Entonces ya está todo arreglado―. El tono de su celular comenzó a escucharse desde la sala. —Espera un momento, iré a contestar.

―Claro― asintió ligeramente y Law se dirigió a la sala. En cuanto el oji gris desapareció tras la pared Chopper bajó las escaleras con una mochila en la espalda.

―¡Luffy!― exclamó el pequeño acercándose rápidamente a él.

―Hola Chopper― dijo sonriéndole a su amigo cuando estuvo frente a él. Se inclinó para quedar a su altura y susurró. ―¿Lo hiciste?

El castaño sonrió ampliamente y asintió. —Está bajo la cama― le dijo al oído en un tono apenas audible.

―Bien―. El pelinegro se incorporó cual largo era y revolvió los cabellos del otro. —Gracias por la ayuda.

―Fue un placer― contestó riendo un poco. —Seguro le gustará.

―¿Gustarle qué a quién?― preguntó Law acercándose a ellos.

―Nada― contestaron al unísono.

El mayor los miró curioso entrecerrando los ojos. ―¿Están ocultándome algo?

―Claro que no Law-niichan― contestó el pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa. —Sólo quería decirte que ya voy a irme, regresaré mañana en la tarde.

Según lo que sabía el oji gris, después de unos días con el trabajo que Chopper hacía con sus compañeros la convivencia había pasado de ser prácticamente nula al inicio de una amistad. Ese día el castaño iría a dormir a casa de uno de sus nuevos amigos, lo que lo tenía algo nervioso pero feliz.

―Está bien Chopper, ten cuidado ¿sí?― le dijo acariciando ligeramente su cabeza.

―Sí Law-niichan, nos vemos mañana. Adiós Luffy― el pequeño le sonrió a su amigo antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la casa.

―Bien, ¿quieres hacer algo para pasar el tiempo?― preguntó el mayor.

Luffy sonrió. ―¿Podemos ir a tu cuarto?

Law levantó una ceja sorprendido por aquella petición, aunque un par de segundos después le sonrió ligeramente. —Claro, vamos.

El menor lo siguió escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación, aunque él ya conocía el camino decidió ir detrás del otro. El oji gris abrió la puerta y accionó el interruptor de la luz, sintiendo inmediatamente a su novio taparle los ojos por detrás.

―¿Luffy-ya?― preguntó algo divertido, esbozando una sonrisa de lado.

―Cierra los ojos y no los abras― susurró el menor, comenzando a guiar a su novio por la habitación hasta llegar a la cama.

―¿Qué estás tramando?― Tanteó el borde de la cama y se sentó sin abrir los ojos, a pesar de que el chico aún se los tapaba con sus manos.

―Tú sólo no mires― rió un poco y separó las manos del rostro del oji gris, asegurándose de que no abriera los ojos antes de agacharse y sacar la bolsa que Chopper había escondido bajo la cama. Se sentó junto a Law y sacó de la bolsa el objeto que había dentro, extendiéndolo frente a los ojos del otro. —Listo, ya puedes ver.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que vio fue al muñeco que el otro sostenía. Aquel oso de peluche con pelaje blanco y traje anaranjado que había visto en uno de los escaparates de la plaza, ahora estaba frente a él.

―Es para ti, un regalo― comentó el menor con una sonrisa.

Law movió los brazos lentamente y tomó el muñeco en sus manos. ―¿Por qué? No es mi cumpleaños ni algo parecido― dijo aún algo sorprendido por su detalle.

―Lo sé, pero no necesito una excusa para darle un regalo a mi novio, ¿no?

―No, supongo que no― contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Luffy se deslizó en la cama acercándose un poco más a él. —Supuse que te gustaría, ya que te quedaste mirándolo el día que fuimos a la plaza― comentó mirándolo a los ojos y colocando una mano en el muñeco, junto a la mano del otro. —Se llama Bepo.

―¿Bepo?

El menor asintió. —A menos que no te guste, puedes ponerle otro nombre si quieres, no sé tal vez…

―No― interrumpió el mayor. —Bepo está bien, es perfecto―. Llevó una mano hacia el rostro del menor y acarició su mejilla suavemente. —Gracias.

―No hay de qué― contestó el menor.

Law observó al chico por un par de segundos para después acercarse lentamente hasta poder rozar sus labios. Lo besó suavemente, un movimiento lento y pausado sobre su boca que el menor correspondió al instante. Estiró el brazo, dejando el muñeco a un lado de su almohada al momento en que rodeaba la cintura del otro y lo acercaba más a él, retirando después el sombrero del chico y dejándolo junto al muñeco.

Luffy no se resistió al contacto. Al contrario, acercó su cuerpo tanto como pudo al del oji gris, rodeando su cuello al momento en que sentía cómo la intensidad del beso aumentaba poco a poco. Abrió ligeramente la boca e inmediatamente el mayor introdujo su lengua, explorando cada lugar y rincón de aquella cavidad.

Sin darse cuenta realmente, Law recostó al menor por completo, quedando sobre su cuerpo sin dejar de besarlo. Luffy pasó sus manos de su cuello a su cabeza, enredando sus dedos con su cabello bajo el gorro. Se separaron para poder respirar, pero sin perder tiempo el mayor pasó sus labios por la barbilla del otro, bajando lentamente hasta su cuello.

Luffy suspiró ligeramente al sentirlo sobre su piel, pero sus instintos reaccionaron por sí solos al sentir las manos del chico recorrer su pecho sobre la camiseta. Se separó de él, empujando ligeramente su pecho para apartarlo al momento en que se incorporaba, respirando agitadamente.

―L-lo siento… y-yo— aún respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Retiró la mano que conservaba en el pecho del otro. —N-no estoy listo aún.

Law lo observó por un momento y después acarició su cabeza. —Tranquilo, está bien― plantó un beso en su frente y le sonrió. —No tengo ninguna prisa.

―No es que no quiera, de verdad. Lo siento.

―Ya, no te preocupes― le dijo suavemente. Se acomodó a su lado y lentamente lo atrajo hacia sí, recostándolo sobre su pecho y abrazando su cintura. —Simplemente así estoy bien.

Luffy sonrió ligeramente y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Gracias Law.

* * *

«Hospital General Sabaody»

―Bueno, eso es todo― comentó la enfermera sonriendo. —Ya puede irse a casa señor Phoenix.

Ace sonrió y abrazó a su novio, el cual estaba parado junto a la cama, ya vestido con su ropa habitual y listo para salir del hospital. —Esas son buenas noticias.

―Por supuesto― sonrió y se inclinó a besar sus labios.

―No tan rápido, chicos― dijo la Dra. Kureha entrando en la habitación.

―¿Sucede algo doctora?― preguntó el rubio volteando hacia ella, aunque sin romper su abrazo con el pecoso.

―No realmente, pero quería recordarles a ambos― dijo señalándolos —que no debes hacer ningún tipo de sobre esfuerzo físico, a menos que quieras que vuelva a internarte y no te deje ir hasta que estés completamente recuperado.

―No, no se preocupe, nos controlaremos― comentó el pelinegro sonriendo, con un ligero sonrojo instalado en sus mejillas.

―Más les vale. Bueno, ahora sí puedes irte.

_Continuará..._


	38. Engañados

_**Capítulo 38 - Engañados**_

Estacionó el coche junto a la acera, justo frente a la casa de dos pisos color azul marino de su amigo. Los faroles en la calle y la luz que provenía de las casas del vecindario rompían con la oscuridad de la noche. Aunque realmente no era tarde, pero ya a unos cuantos días de acabar noviembre la noche hacía presencia más pronto.

La chica que la acompañaba bajó del coche y la esperó hasta que ella hiciera lo mismo, comenzando a caminar juntas hacia la entrada. La pelinegra tocó la puerta, dentro podían escucharse distintas voces hablando y riendo, al parecer ya todos habían llegado. Su amigo rubio abrió después de un par de segundos.

―Nami-san, Robin-chan― saludó con una enorme sonrisa, haciendo espacio para que pasaran.

―Gracias Sanji-kun― contestó la peli naranja entrando directamente a la sala para reunirse con los demás.

Robin solamente entró lo suficiente para que el chico pudiera cerrar la puerta. —Te ves feliz Sanji-san, ¿alguna razón en particular?― preguntó sonriéndole ligeramente.

Las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaron ligeramente, gesto que seguramente no se habría notado de no ser por su blanca piel. Sonrió, y a pesar de ser una sonrisa ligera iluminó su rostro por completo, con sus orbes brillando de felicidad.

―Nada en especial― contestó cortésmente. ―¿Vamos? Ya están todos―. Aun con su pequeña sonrisa comenzó a encaminarse hacia la sala.

La pelinegra rió por lo bajo. Cualquier cosa que haya hecho al chico sonreír de ese modo tenía que ser más que especial. Caminó tras él, adentrándose en la sala junto a los demás.

Los muebles habían sido cambiados de sus lugares habituales para hacer un ambiente de mayor comodidad. Pegado a la pared que separaba la entrada de la sala se encontraba uno de los sofás, con otros dos situados a sus lados de tal manera que parecieran formar tres lados de un cuadrado, teniendo este mismo como vértices un par de sillones puf. En la pared de enfrente se encontraba situado el televisor, donde tenían planeado ver algunas películas. En medio de todo una mesita donde estaban colocados unos cuantos platos con palomitas, dulces y otras cosas para comer, al igual que las bebidas.

―¡Robin! Te has tardado― comentó la peli naranja, que ya había tomado asiento en uno de los sofás, al ver a su amiga integrarse al grupo. A su lado estaba sentado el chico rubio que la pelinegra recordaba como el hermano de Luffy. Aunque sería más correcto decir que estaba sentado entre las piernas abiertas de otro chico, rubio también aunque con el cabello mucho más largo, quien mantenía sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

―Sólo estaba hablando un poco con Sanji-san― contestó sonriéndole a su amiga mientras tomaba asiento junto a Franky en el sofá frente a Nami.

―Robin-san, ¿sería tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas?― preguntó Brook, sentado en el puf situado junto a la peli naranja, recibiendo directamente un buen golpe en la cabeza por departe de la chica.

―No empieces Brook, acabamos de llegar― dijo molesta Nami mientras se reacomodaba en su lugar después de haber golpeado al mayor. Robin simplemente rió un poco.

―Yohohoho, Nami-san ¿acaso te has vuelto más fuerte?

―¿Quieres comprobarlo?― levantó su puño nuevamente hacia él, amenazando con golpearlo de nuevo.

―Shishishi Bueno, ¡Ya estamos todos!― exclamó Luffy entusiasmado desde su lugar, sentado en el suelo sobre una larga almohada que compartía con Law al pie del sofá donde se encontraban sentados Ace y Marco.

―Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan?― peguntó Usopp, quien estaba totalmente desparramado sobre el otro puf.

Sanji salió de la cocina con un platón lleno de pequeños emparedados ―a los cuales Law miró como si estuviera a punto de arrebatárselos y arrojarlos por la ventana― que dejó en el único espacio libre que quedaba en la mesita, sentándose nuevamente junto a Zoro en un pequeño cojín en el suelo frente a Franky y Robin. —La película que habían mencionado… ¿cómo se llamaba?

―Siniestro― contestó Ace.

―Esa, ¿siempre sí van a querer verla?― preguntó tomando un pedazo de manzana de uno de los platos.

―Me parece una buena idea― comentó la pelinegra.

―Suuuuppeeeeer, hay que hacerlo― secundó el peli azul.

―¿Y si-si mejor esperamos pa-para más tarde?― propuso el narizón con voz temblorosa. —D-digo, así da más miedo.

―Sííííí, mientras más miedo dé mejor― apoyó Luffy.

―Tú sólo quieres aplazarlo porque te asusta― dijo Zoro, mirando acusadoramente al moreno de pelo rizado.

―¡P-por supuesto que no!

―Bueno bueno, ya― intervino Sabo para calmarlos un poco. ―¿Por qué no esperamos a más entrada la noche, como dicen los chicos?

―Y, ¿qué hacemos hasta entonces?― preguntó la peli naranja.

―¿Por qué no jugamos botella?― propuso el oji gris, interviniendo por primera vez. —Es algo común en estas situaciones, ¿no?

―Hmm, buena idea. Zoro, ¿tienes alguna botella?

El nombrado bufó. —Qué pregunta es esa―. Se levantó de su asiento y fue a la cocina, regresando rápidamente con una botella vacía que le dio a la peli naranja.

Mientras él volvía Law, Luffy y Sanji retiraron la mesita de centro y se cambiaron de lugar para que se formara un círculo y pudieran jugar. Zoro se sentó junto a su rubio.

―Bien, las reglas son simples: giramos la botella y a quien le toque tiene que elegir entre verdad o reto, se puede preguntar cualquier cosa o proponer cualquier tipo de reto, y el que se niegue a cumplir debe quitarse una prenda.

―Suena interesante― comentó Marco con una sonrisa ladeada. Ace lo miró curioso.

―Bueno, yo tiro primero―. Nami se inclinó hacia el suelo y giró la botella, la cual dio un par de vueltas y se detuvo, señalando hacia el narizón. —Usopp, ¿verdad o reto?

―¿En serio tenía que tocarme a mí primero?― se lamentó el chico. —Verdad.

―Hmmm, ¿alguna vez has espiado a una chica… en un vestidor?

El moreno se sonrojó levemente. —N-no… bueno sí, ¡Pero fue sólo una vez!

Todos soltaron ligeras risas y el chico refunfuñó algo por lo bajo al momento de tomar la botella. Esta vez la botella se detuvo en el oji gris. —Law, ¿qué eliges?

―Verdad.

Usopp pensó en qué podría preguntarle por unos segundos. ―¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?― preguntó curioso. Todo el mundo le dedicó al chico miradas de "¿Hablas en serio?" ―¿Qué? Me van a negar que tiene pinta de asesino.

―¡Usopp!― reclamó Luffy. —Que es mi novio, no le digas así.

―Tranquilo Luffy-ya― le dijo plantándole un casto beso, sin importarle que todos estuvieran presentes. Miró a su interrogador. —No, no he matado a nadie… aún― contestó sonriendo de manera ligeramente siniestra.

El narizón comenzó a sudar frío y tragó saliva. —T-te toca― rió con nerviosismo y le pasó la botella rápidamente.

―Creó que se han olvidado de que eres policía― le comentó el pecoso a su pareja en voz baja.

―No importa, no estoy en servicio ahora― contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Ambos rieron ligeramente y Marco pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del otro.

La botella se detuvo apuntando a Sanji.

―Kuroashi-ya―. Law formó una retorcida sonrisa con sus labios. —Elige.

Al rubio lo recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda. Sinceramente, tenía miedo de saber qué podría ponerle él como reto. —Verdad.

El moreno pareció habérselo pensado, aunque por muy poco tiempo. ―¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fantaseaste con alguien que no fuera Roronoa-ya?

_"Hijo de tu…"_ pensó el cocinero dedicándole una mirada asesina. Era una espada de doble filo, no había salida. Podría haber dejado prenda, pero la mirada curiosa y atenta del peli verde a su lado le indicaron que no sería la mejor idea ya que podría mal interpretarse.

Suspiró y encendió un cigarro, dándole una pequeña calada y expulsando el humo hacia el lado contrario de donde estaban todos sentados. —Entre dos y tres días antes de que comenzáramos nuestra relación― contestó con tranquilidad, recargándose ligeramente en el cuerpo de su pareja. Miró a Law y le sonrió de lado. —Desde entonces sólo fantaseo con él… aunque es mejor la realidad.

Hubo unos cuantos rostros sonrojados, como el caso de Sabo y Nami, un par de quejas de que no se necesitaban detalles por parte de Usopp y Brook, y unas cuantas risas por parte de otros como Ace y Marco.

Zoro simplemente sonrió y besó a su chico, abrazando su cintura y acercándolo más.

―¡Búsquense un cuarto!― exclamó el narizón después de unos instantes.

Ahora sí, todos se soltaron a risas y los chicos se separaron, ambos sonriéndose mutuamente. Se buscarían un cuarto cuando la velada terminara. Sanji giró la botella, apuntando hacia los chicos que estaban sentados junto a la peli naranja.

―Hey Sabo, tienes que separarte de Killer, sino no podremos saber a quién apunta.

―No quiero― contestó el nombrado aferrándose a los brazos de su novio. —Contestaré yo, la próxima vez lo hará él―. Killer besó su mejilla y él sonrió en respuesta. —Elijo verdad.

Sanji suspiró. —Bien, como quieran par de tortolitos―. Volvió a darle una calada a su cigarro. ―¿Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

Sabo se sonrojó intensamente, cosa que todo el mundo notó.

Ace se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito. Él ya conocía la respuesta, su hermano se lo había contado, y por eso le hacía tanta gracia.

―Prenda―. Sabo se sacó los zapatos y los arrojó fuera del círculo de amigos, lo que causó que el pecoso casi estallara a carcajadas.

―Aguafiestas― comentaron algunos.

La botella se detuvo apuntando al peli azul. —Franky, te toca.

―Escojo un Suuuuupppeeeer reto.

―Veamos… te reto a que beses a la persona que te parezca la más atractiva en esta habitación.

El peli azul sonrió y volteó a ver a la chica a su lado. —Robin, nena, te ha tocado la suerte.

La pelinegra le regresó una pequeña sonrisa. —Me siento halagada―. Rió ligeramente.

Todos observaron atentamente cómo Franky se inclinó un poco, acercándose lentamente a la chica, sorprendidos al ver que era justamente ella, y no él, quien terminaba de acortar la distancia entre ambos. Robin demostró tener el control de la situación en todo momento, dejando a un muy sorprendido y con los ojos totalmente abiertos Franky cuando se separaron.

―Wow, eres buena nena― comentó con una media sonrisa.

La pelinegra tomó la botella y se la extendió al chico, regresándole la sonrisa. El otro la aceptó y la hizo girar nuevamente.

―Yohohoho, pido un reto― dijo Brook al ver que la botella se detuvo apuntándole.

―Suuppeer, así me gusta. Intercambia ropa con Nami― comentó Franky sonriendo. —Toda la ropa.

―¡¿Qué?!― reclamó la peli naranja.

―Yohohoho, podré ver las bragas de Nami-san― dijo más que sonriente.

―¡Prenda!― exclamó al momento en que se sacaba la chaqueta. La dejó caer a un lado del sofá.

―Qué cruel eres Nami-san― se lamentó Brook con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

―Cállate y gira la botella― contestó amenazante. El mayor obedeció en seguida, esta vez paró apuntando a Luffy.

―Shishishi, reto― rió el pelinegro.

―Hmm… siéntate en el regazo de Zoro-san por el resto del juego.

Tanto Sanji como Law le mandaron miradas asesinas al mayor por haber ordenado aquello.

―Ay, eso no es tan difícil― se quejó Luffy levantándose de su lugar. Se acercó al peli verde y se sentó sobre sus piernas cruzadas, ocasionando en el mayor un ligero sonrojo. —Listo, shishishi.

Los dos chicos que en ese momento mantenían auras asesinas alrededor de ellos intercambiaron miradas, planeando mentalmente entre ellos el asesinato de cierto profesor de música.

Luffy giró la botella, señalando ahora hacia la peli naranja.

―Tengo miedo de lo que tú podrías poner como reto, elijo verdad.

―Shishishi, ¿Qué es lo más asqueroso que has comido?― preguntó con curiosidad sincera.

―¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Jamás he comido nada asqueroso, no soy tú― contestó algo molesta, pero riendo un poco al final acompañada de los demás. Giró la botella, apuntando a Marco. ―¿Verdad o reto?― preguntó sonriendo de lado.

―Reto, me gusta arriesgarme― contestó sonriendo.

Nami miró a Robin y ambas compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

―Espero que a policía-san le guste el chocolate― comentó la pelinegra mientras se ponía de pie, caminando hacia la mesita donde estaban todos los bocadillos, incluyendo un pequeño plato con chocolate líquido.

―Sí me gusta, ¿Pero por qué lo dices?

Todos miraron atentamente a Robin mientras regresaba al círculo de amigos. Se acercó al rubio y le dio el chocolate, después regresó a su asiento sonriendo de lado.

Marco miró el plato en su mano confundido y después volteó hacia la peli naranja, mirándola interrogativamente.

―Deja caer un poco sobre el pecho de Ace y límpialo con tu lengua― indicó Nami.

―¿Q-qué?― preguntó el pecoso sonrojándose ligeramente.

―¡Nami!― exclamó Usopp. —Que no todos disfrutamos de ver ese tipo de escenas.

―Sólo va a limpiar un poco de chocolate, no es como si se lo fuera a follar aquí mismo.

―Eso dices tú― replicó el narizón cruzándose de brazos.

―Ay ya, ¿Lo harás o no?― le preguntó al rubio.

Marco miró a Ace y sonrió de lado. —No tengo ningún problema.

Unos cuantos segundos después, el pelinegro estaba sin camiseta recostado con la espalda contra el sofá (A petición de Nami, quien había dicho que en esa posición sería más fácil para ambos) con las piernas colgando del posa brazos. Mientras Marco estaba de rodillas en el suelo a su lado, con el plato de chocolate en su mano y a punto de dejar caer un poco sobre el pecho de Ace.

―No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto― comentó el pecoso sonrojado al momento de sentir el líquido tocar su piel y esparcirse sobre ella.

El rubio sonrió y dejó el plato en el suelo. Posicionó una mano en el sofá a un lado del cuerpo del chico y se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos y sonriéndole antes de pasar lentamente la punta de su lengua sobre su pecho, limpiando tan sólo un poco del dulce.

Ace se mordió el labio. La imagen de su novio lamiendo su pecho cubierto de chocolate mientras le dedicaba una mirada seductora no era de mucha ayuda en verdad, sobre todo después de haber estado ya bastantes días sin hacer nada y pensaba en todos los que faltaban aún hasta que él terminara de recuperarse.

Marco deslizó su lengua desde el pecho del chico hasta su hombro, a donde había logrado llegar un poco de aquel dulce líquido, olvidando por un momento que no eran los únicos en la habitación y disfrutando del sabor de la piel del pecoso mezclado con el sabor a chocolate. Siguió paseando su lengua por el área cubierta de dulce, escuchando la respiración entre cortada del pelinegro, el cual parecía estar tratando de tranquilizarse. Terminó de limpiar el resto de chocolate rápidamente, antes de que cierta parte de su cuerpo decidiera despertar, y se acercó al rostro del pecoso para darle un rápido beso antes de levantarse del suelo.

Los observadores se habían mantenido en silencio durante toda la escena. Nami estaba recostada en el sofá con los ojos dando vueltas y una sonrisita de felicidad en su rostro. Robin simplemente sonreía con su típica calma. Sanji y Law ni siquiera habían puesto atención, seguían inmersos en sus mentes, planificando un trágico accidente automovilístico para el final de la noche. Luffy simplemente reía por lo bajo, mientras que para Zoro se había vuelto un poco más incómodo mantener a su amigo sentado sobre él.

Sabo se había sonrojado al ver a su hermano en esa situación junto a su pareja, y por un momento hasta había imaginado que eran él mismo y Killer los que estaban ahí, por lo que había retirado la mirada hacia otro lado. Por otra parte, el mayor se había percatado de sus acciones y había tomado su barbilla para voltear su rostro y besarlo suavemente.

―Si algún día quieres hacer eso yo no me opondré― susurró en su oído.

Sabo se sonrojó un poco más, pero le sonrió y se recargó en su pecho mientras entrelazaba sus manos.

―Bueno, ya terminó así que sigamos― comentó Usopp, quien había preferido no observar, para romper con el silencio en el lugar.

Marco volvió a sentarse en su lugar al lado del pecoso después de que éste se incorporara. Ace se colocó la camiseta nuevamente y apoyó ligeramente su peso contra el cuerpo de su novio, obteniendo como respuesta un abrazo por la cintura. El rubio giró la botella, apuntando hacia el peli verde y el chico sentado sobre él.

―Dado que Luffy ya ha cumplido, ahora le toca a Zoro ¿no?― preguntó el narizón.

―Sí― contestó Nami regresando finalmente a la realidad y reacomodándose en su lugar. —Además ese puesto era originalmente de Zoro, así que a él le toca.

―Ya, ya entendí― intervino el peli verde. —Reto.

―Bien―. Marco esbozó una ligera sonrisa. —Aprovechando tu posición, dale un beso a Luffy en la comisura de los labios.

―¡¿Qué?!― exclamaron Law, Sanji y Zoro al unísono. Luffy simplemente miró al mayor con curiosidad por su petición.

―¿Qué estás tramando?― le preguntó Ace a su novio en un susurro.

―Sólo quiero ver la reacción de Law― contestó sonriendo de lado. Su respuesta le pareció algo divertida al menor, quien rió ligeramente por lo bajo. —Vamos, son mejores amigos, ¿no? Entonces no debe haber problema― le dijo a Zoro.

―Roronoa-ya― llamó el oji gris con voz grave. El nombrado volteó a verlo, encontrándose con un aura asesina emanando del chico, quien lo miraba como si fuera a encajarle un cuchillo ahí mismo. —Más vale que te quites prenda ahora mismo.

―¿Eh? Tú a mí no me das ordenes― replicó el mayor con molestia.

―Marimo― dijo esta vez una voz más cercana, pero que sonaba igual de amenazante que la del pelinegro. Zoro miró a su novio y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ―¿Estás diciendo que quieres cumplir el reto?

―¡Yo no dije eso!― exclamó con frustración. Sanji seguía mirándolo con intenciones asesinas. ―¡Ay ya! Prenda―. Zoro se sacó la camiseta, con cierta dificultad gracias al chico sentado en sus piernas, y la dejó caer a su lado. —Listo, ¿contentos?

El cocinero sonrió y le plantó un pequeño beso. —Bien hecho marimo.

―Bien Roronoa-ya― comentó el oji gris ya con el enojo bajo. —Continuemos con el juego.

* * *

«Marine Ford»

Garp se encontraba revisando nuevamente los papeles de la transferencia de presos, o más bien cerciorándose de que uno de ellos en especial haya subido a ese transporte que lo llevaría directo al final de sus días, por así decirlo.

Aunque estaba un poco inquieto, ya hacía un rato que debería de haber recibido la llamada desde Shin Sekai informando de la llegada de los criminales, pero aún no sonaba el teléfono. Dejó los papeles sobre su escritorio y se dedicó a observar el reloj de su oficina para después mirar el teléfono, como si con la sola mirada pudiera hacer que empezara a sonar.

―¡Señor!―. Thatch irrumpió en el lugar sin siquiera tocar la puerta. Se quedó en la entrada sosteniendo la perilla con fuerza, respirando agitadamente mientras que se podía observar en su rostro una mirada alterada y con algo de miedo. El mayor se puso de pie a la espera de que el castaño hablara. —Tenemos problemas.

―¿Qué sucede?― preguntó con impaciencia.

―El vehículo de transporte…

* * *

Sanji sonrió al ver a quién apuntaba la botella que había girado hacía unos momentos.

―Reto― dijo el pelinegro con decisión.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa y una mirada de autosuficiencia. —Te reto a que comas un emparedado.

―Oye Sanji― intervino el narizón, obteniendo la atención del cocinero. — ¿Qué clase de reto es ese?

―Oh― regresó la mirada hacia el chico que en ese momento estaba tratando de fulminarlo con los ojos. —Es que Law odia el pan― explicó ampliando su sonrisa.

―Te mato― expresó el oji gris con toda la intención de cumplir su palabra.

―Vamos Law, sólo es un poco―. En serio que estaba disfrutando su venganza.

―Olvídalo, prenda―. El moreno se quitó su gorro con motas y lo dejó en el suelo junto a él.

―¿Tanto así lo odias?― preguntó la peli naranja sorprendida. El chico sólo asintió.

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Marco.

―Oh, disculpen―. Tomó el aparato y se levantó del sofá, caminando hacia fuera de la sala.

―Bueno, ¿Por qué no aprovechamos el momento para acomodar todo y poner la película?― propuso Sabo. Todos asintieron y comenzaron a mover algunas cosas.

*.*.*.*.*.*

―¿Diga?― contestó el rubio desde la entrada mientras observaba al peli verde encender la T.V. y comenzar a buscar el canal para conectar la video.

―Marco― dijo la voz de su amigo del otro lado algo alterada. —Tienes que saber esto, no es para nada bueno.

Aquellas palabras no le gustaron para nada. Salió de la casa tratando de no hacer ningún ruido para poder hablar mejor.

―¿Qué sucede?― preguntó una vez se encontraba afuera y había cerrado la puerta.

―Nos engañaron, a todos. Caímos directamente en la trampa.

―¿A qué te refieres?― cuestionó comenzando a preocuparse.

―Los intentos de fuga… no eran eso en realidad, era todo un plan de ellos.

―¿Qué?―. Estaba completamente confundido. —Espera, ¿de qué diablos hablas?

―El vehículo de transporte a Shin Sekai fue interceptado, todos los guardias que iban en él están muertos o gravemente heridos… y los presos escaparon.

Marco abrió los ojos por completo. — ¿Q-qué dices?

―Eso era lo que querían, que los enviáramos ahí para poder escapar, lo tenían todo planeado.

El rubio se quedó callado sin poder creer lo que su compañero le contaba.

―El oficial Garp ya fue hacia donde encontraron el vehículo, me pidió que te informara de esto― continuó hablando Thatch. —Y también me pidió que no te separes de Ace y los chicos, y que trates de que no se enteren aún, la prensa ya debe estar cubriendo la noticia por todos lados.

Escuchó algo que pareció ser un objeto cayendo al suelo seguido de unos cuantos gritos de quien pudo reconocer por la voz era Ace.

―Tengo que colgar, gracias por llamar― dijo rápidamente antes de cortar la llamada y entrar corriendo en la casa con dirección a la sala. Se quedó estático con la escena ante sus ojos.

Luffy estaba de rodillas en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo y con la mirada perdida mientras su hermano pelinegro estaba hincado frente a él llamándolo y tratando de tranquilizarlo. Todos los demás observaban preocupados la escena, Zoro le había cortado el paso a Law para que no interfiriera, mientras que Sabo parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse de no ser porque Killer lo sostenía.

Volteó a ver a la pantalla de la T.V. donde pudo apreciar las imágenes del noticiero de última hora, con el título de la noticia en letras grandes. _"Fuga de criminales, asaltan el vehículo de transferencia"_

―Oh rayos― susurró el rubio.

_Continuará..._


	39. El pasado de Luffy

**_Capítulo 39 - El pasado de Luffy_**

―Iré por más palomitas― informó Luffy tomando la bandeja vacía, que minutos antes había estado llena de palomitas, y se encaminó a la cocina.

Law también se levantó y tomó el plato, al que sólo le quedaban unas cuantas gotas de chocolate, y sin decir palabra fue tras el menor mientras Zoro encendía la T.V. y cambiaba los canales buscando en el que se conectaba la video.

Ace escuchó la puerta abrirse y volteó hacia ella justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver cómo Marco salía hablando por teléfono y cerraba silenciosamente. No le dio mucha importancia y volteó nuevamente hacia donde estaban los demás, alcanzando a ver de reojo a su hermanito y el novio de éste besándose en la cocina mientras las palomitas se hacían en el microondas. Sonrió ligeramente. Seguía un poco intranquilo, pues nada le quitaría nunca la preocupación por Luffy, era su hermano después de todo y protegerlo era su deber, pero aun así confiaría en él y en sus decisiones.

―Hey marimo― llamó Sanji desde la mesa del comedor. —No encuentro la película― dijo mientras rebuscaba en el estuche que el peli verde le había indicado.

―A ver, déjame a mí cejillas―. Se alejó de la T.V. para acercarse al rubio, dejando sin darse cuenta el canal local.

―Ya apúrense chicos, que no todos tenemos toda la noche― renegó Nami, molesta de que sus padres no le hubieran dejado quedarse hasta muy tarde a pesar de ser sábado.

―Oigan, ¿qué es eso?― preguntó Usopp señalando la pantalla.

Imágenes de lo que parecía ser un accidente automovilístico en la carretera eran transmitidas en vivo, había patrullas policiacas por todos lados y los oficiales iban de un lado a otro por el perímetro del lugar, las cosas parecían muy ajetreadas.

―¿Acaso no son demasiadas patrullas para un accidente?― preguntó Nami, aunque su pregunta se vio aclarada cuando Robin le señaló el título de la noticia que se encontraba debajo de las imágenes, _"Fuga de criminales, asaltan el vehículo de transferencia"_. —Oh, ya veo.

El narizón tomó el control de la T.V. y subió el volumen del aparato.

_―…__Ya se están investigando los hechos de este ataque, se le recuerda al público tener extremo cuidado en las calles e informar inmediatamente a la policía si ve o sabe algo acerca de los criminales que lograron escapar, los cuales nombraremos a continuación. _

Zoro y Sanji se acercaron al lugar atraídos por la noticia, mientras que Luffy y Law seguían en la cocina, aunque también alcanzaban a escuchar lo que ocurría, por lo que comenzaron a acercarse también. En pantalla comenzaron a aparecer fotografías de los presos al momento en que eran nombrados por la reportera.

_―__Buggy "El payaso", Don Krieg, Gecko Moria, Donquixote Doflamingo "Joker", Marshall D. Teach "Kurohige"… _

La lista de criminales siguió creciendo, pero ya nadie la escuchaba debido a la tensión que había inundado el lugar.

―¿Q-qué acaba de decir?― preguntó Zoro aún con los ojos completamente abiertos y en estado de proceso de información.

―Imposible― susurró Sabo en tono apenas audible, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían y sus oídos escuchaban.

―¡Ese maldito cabrón!― exclamó Ace levantándose de su asiento apretando sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

Los demás los miraban sin entender bien qué era lo que ocurría, pero la atención de todos se vio atraída hacia el comedor después de escuchar el estrepito de un objeto caer al suelo.

Luffy había comenzado a retroceder lentamente mientras respiraba con dificultad después de escuchar aquel nombre, chocando de espaldas con una de las sillas y ocasionando que ésta cayera al suelo. Pero el chico ni se percató de ello, su vista comenzaba a nublarse y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, distorsionando el lugar poco a poco mientras sentía que su cuerpo fallaba y no le respondía, hasta que cayó de rodillas al suelo.

―¡Luffy!―. Ace se apresuró a llegar donde su hermano, colocándose frente a él y extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo se detuvo. El menor se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar lejos de esa habitación. —Dios no, ¡Luffy!― comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente.

Law hizo amago de acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso Zoro colocó un brazo frente a él para bloquearle la pasada. El oji gris volteó a verlo con una mirada asesina, casi queriendo arrancarle el brazo por impedirle acercarse al chico, pero los ojos del peli verde estaban serios, más serios de los que había visto en cualquier otra persona, y no se despegaban de los hermanos. Se mordió el interior de la mejilla y volvió su atención hacia su pequeño novio, sintiendo la frustración de no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo.

Sabo también se había acercado a su hermano, pero verlo así; temblando y hundido en su interior, encogiéndose entre sus propios brazos por el miedo al recuerdo, como tantas veces lo había visto cuando niños, ocasionó que su mente se bloqueara totalmente por un momento, y casi se caía de bruces en el suelo de no ser porque Killer lo sujetó justo a tiempo, pero el chico apenas y fue consciente de ello ya que no podía apartar la mirada de su pequeño hermano.

Luffy no podía ver nada a su alrededor, lo único que era capaz de percibir eran gritos, gritos de dolor, sufrimiento y desesperación, y un llanto ahogado que trataba de ser contenido sin mucho éxito, seguido de aquella risa, la risa macabra que lo había perseguido por tanto tiempo en sueños, y que ahora amenazaba con regresar.

―¡Luffy!―. El grito desesperado de aquella voz tan familiar lo hizo regresar a la realidad sacándolo de los recuerdos. Su hermano estaba frente a él, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado llamándolo sin respuesta, pero podía ver en sus ojos la angustia y el miedo que lo embargaban.

―A-Ace― sollozó abrazando a su hermano con toda su fuerza y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste, tratando de hacer que su cuerpo dejara de temblar sin conseguirlo.

―Tranquilo Luffy―. El mayor le regresó el abrazo y le habló al oído dulcemente. —Nada te pasará.

―Está libre― dijo el menor entrujando la camiseta del pecoso en sus manos.

Sabo reaccionó y se separó de Killer, agachándose junto a sus hermanos y uniéndose al abrazo en pocos segundos. —Estamos aquí, no permitiremos que nada te pase― dijo con la misma voz tranquilizadora de Ace.

Zoro, al darse cuenta de la confusión y preocupación en el rostro de todos los presentes ajenos a la razón por la que el pequeño había reaccionado de aquella manera, dio un paso al frente mientras bajaba el brazo con el que había cortado el paso del ojigris.

―Ace― llamó suavemente sólo para captar su atención, el pecoso volteó a verlo sin separar ni un músculo de sus hermanos. —Lleva a Luffy a casa, yo le explicaré a todos aquí.

El mayor lo miró por unos segundos y después asintió. —De acuerdo.

―Yo los llevo― intervino Marco acercándose lentamente a ellos.

Ace ni siquiera sabía en qué momento había entrado nuevamente a la casa, pero no le importó, lo único que debía importarle en ese momento era ayudar a su hermanito. Le hizo una señal afirmativa a su novio y después ayudó a Luffy a ponerse de pie, terminando por cargarlo como si fuera un Koala ya que sus piernas no parecían querer responder.

Ace comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada detrás de Marco, y Sabo los observó por unos segundos antes de seguirlos.

Law se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver que los chicos se acercaban a la salida y Marco abría la puerta para que el pecoso pudiera pasar con Luffy en brazos. Sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y volteó para identificar al peli verde junto a él nuevamente.

―Ve con ellos, pero no intentes hablar con Luffy aún― le indicó Zoro seriamente.

―Entiendo― contestó el oji gris y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

―Sabo― llamó Killer cuando el chico ya estaba a punto de salir también. El nombrado volteó a verlo y comprendió la pregunta silenciosa que le hacía el mayor, asintiendo en respuesta para que él terminara siguiéndolos fuera del lugar.

Todos se quedaron callados hasta que la puerta volvió a cerrarse detrás del último que había salido.

―Zoro― llamó la peli naranja. ―¿Q-qué fue todo eso?― preguntó con voz nerviosa.

El chico respiró profundamente y después dejó salir el aire en un suspiro. —Será mejor que tomen asiento― dijo al ver que todos se habían puesto de pie desde hacía rato. —Lo necesitarán.

* * *

Durante todo el camino no despegó la mirada del pequeño que iba sentado sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor en el asiento del copiloto, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Ace mientras éste seguía acariciando su espalda y hablándole en voz baja para ayudarle a tranquilizarse.

Se sentía morir. Apretaba con fuerza su pantalón entre sus manos mientras la angustia se lo carcomía por dentro. Ver en ese estado a Luffy, a _su_ Luffy, hacía que sintiera un nudo en la boca del estómago y la garganta se le secara por completo. Y lo peor, lo peor era que ni siquiera podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, no sabía cuál era la razón por la que se encontraba así, y obviamente si no tenía conocimiento alguno de la situación no podía intervenir en ella.

A su lado Sabo se encontraba tan o más tenso que él. Killer lo abrazaba sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del otro, claro que eso no le molestaba, cualquiera podría ver que la situación era demasiado delicada. Lo que le preocupaba era su mirada, por momentos centrada única y exclusivamente en Luffy, y por momentos tan perdida como había estado la mirada del menor en casa de Zoro. Llegó incluso a pensar que terminaría por derrumbarse al igual que su hermanito, pero al parecer el chico no estaba dispuesto a permitírselo.

En cuanto llegaron a casa de los hermanos Sabo se bajó casi corriendo del auto y lo rodeó para ayudar a Ace con Luffy.

Para cuando Law salió del coche los tres hermanos ya estaban cruzando la puerta de entrada, dejándola abierta para ellos. Cerró la puerta del auto al momento en que los otros dos chicos que quedaban se colocaban a su lado y entraban en la casa.

*.*.*.*.*

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos desde que los chicos subieran las escaleras llevando al menor a su cuarto, mientras ellos se habían quedado en el primer piso esperando cualquier noticia o indicación de los otros.

―Oye Marco― llamó Killer, quien estaba recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. El nombrado, sentado sobre el sofá con las manos entrelazadas y los codos sobre sus rodillas, volteó a verlo. —No te ves muy sorprendido que digamos. Sabes lo que está pasando, ¿verdad?

Aquello atrajo la atención del moreno, sentado como estaba sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera puso toda su atención en el policía y lo que fuera a responder.

El mayor suspiró. —Sí, lo sé― contestó enderezándose en su asiento. —Ace me lo contó el día del incidente en la feria. Yo se los contaría a ustedes, pero creo que sería mejor que lo escucharan de la boca de alguno de ellos.

―Entiendo― comentó el rubio menor, regresando al silencio después de ello.

Law se puso de pie al escuchar pasos acercándose y en pocos segundos Ace y Sabo aparecieron bajando la escalera. Marco también se levantó y Killer se despegó de la pared, acercándose a Sabo en cuanto estuvo al pie de la escalera. Sin decir palabra el chico lo abrazó hundiendo la cabeza en su pecho, a lo que él respondió envolviéndolo protectoramente entre sus brazos.

―De alguna manera, logramos que Luffy se durmiera― informó el pecoso caminando directamente hasta donde estaba su pareja, aunque hablando para todos. —Seguramente está agotado por tantas emociones― dijo parándose junto a Marco, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y recargando ligeramente su cuerpo en el del mayor.

―También debes estar cansado― comentó rodeándolo con un brazo.

―Un poco― contestó para después dirigir su mirada directamente a los ojos de Law. —Pero aún tengo algo que hacer―. El moreno, que no sabía si relajarse o preocuparse aún más por la mirada del chico, simplemente atinó a respirar un poco y hacer un ligero movimiento de cabeza que apenas y podía contar como asentimiento.

―¿Te quedas?― preguntó bajito Sabo, que había despegado el rostro del pecho de su novio para verlo a la cara.

―Claro― contestó dedicándole un intento de sonrisa y besando su frente suavemente.

Sabo volteó hacia Ace y se miraron por unos segundos. El rubio le había pedido anteriormente, después de que Luffy se quedara dormido, que le dejara contarle él mismo los sucesos a Killer. El pelinegro no se negó a ello, pero sabía que no sería fácil para su hermano explicar aquello, tampoco lo era para él.

―Hasta mañana― dijo finalmente el rubio.

―Descansa― contestó su hermano.

_"__Si es que puedo"_ se guardó aquellas palabras y asintió comenzando a subir la escalera junto a Killer.

Ace volteó hacia Marco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. —Mi habitación está arriba, al fondo del pasillo. Espérame ahí mientras hablo con él.

―De acuerdo―. Lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos y se acercó para plantarle un casto beso en los labios. —Todo estará bien― susurró.

―Lo sé―. El rubio se separó de él y desapareció escaleras arriba. El pecoso respiró un poco antes de ver hacia Law nuevamente. ―¿También te quedarás?

―Si no es mucha molestia― contestó un poco inseguro.

―Para nada. Sígueme―. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo junto a las escaleras.

Law miró hacia arriba, al segundo piso donde Luffy ya estaba durmiendo, antes de seguir a Ace hasta una habitación cercana al patio de la casa.

―Puedes quedarte aquí, es la habitación del abuelo― informó al momento de abrir la puerta y dar unos cuantos pasos dentro. —Él no vendrá esta noche.

El oji gris entró en el lugar también, e imaginando lo que seguía, se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde. Ace jaló la silla del escritorio y se sentó en ella frente a Law. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

―Hace diez años…

*.*.*.*.*

―Todos aquí son conscientes de que el abuelo de los chicos es un reconocido policía, ¿cierto?― preguntó Zoro, mirando a todos en la habitación asentir. —Bien―. Tomó la mano de Sanji, quien estaba sentado junto a él, antes de seguir hablando. —Hace cerca de diez años Garp estaba en el punto más alto de su carrera, lograba atrapar criminales uno tras otro. Quienes en algún momento habían logrado escapar de otros no lograron hacerlo de él. Eso fue más o menos por el tiempo en que Ace y Sabo fueron adoptados.

―Espera, espera― interrumpió Usopp. ―¿Ace y Sabo son adoptados?― preguntó sorprendido.

―¡Usopp, no estamos hablando de eso ahora!― exclamó Nami exasperada, ocasionando que su amigo se encogiera en su lugar sudando frío. La peli naranja resopló. —Continúa por favor Zoro.

El peli verde pasó por alto aquella interrupción y siguió con el relato. —Un día Luffy y yo habíamos quedado de encontrarnos en un parque, para ese entonces ya había pasado un año desde que los chicos llegaran y él quería darles una clase de regalo especial, por lo que me pidió que lo acompañara―. Sanji sintió cómo su novio apretaba un poco más fuerte su mano mientras hablaba. —Pero llegué tarde… y Luffy ya no estaba allí. Yo sabía que él no se iría sin mí, y eso me preocupó. Le pregunté a mucha gente y lo busqué por todas partes, pero no lograba encontrarlo por ningún lado y nadie sabía nada.

Sanji se quedó pensando un poco, esa historia le sonaba algo familiar… ¡Por supuesto! Eso le recordaba al incidente en la feria. La desaparición de Luffy, la búsqueda…

_―__Oye Zoro― llamó el rubio, el peli verde volteó a verlo. —Ya no tienes que preocuparte, Luffy está bien―. El mayor no había borrado su semblante preocupado aún cuando habían encontrado a su amigo, y Sanji trataba de animarlo._

_―__Lo sé pero… olvídalo― dijo regresando su atención al frente una vez más. _

Ahora lo entendía, aquel comportamiento preocupado de Zoro no era sólo por esa noche. Aquella situación debe haberle recordado lo que pasó hace años.

―Cuando me desesperé fui a casa de Luffy y le conté todo a Garp y los chicos, pero justo cuando ya estábamos a punto de salir a buscarlo de nuevo el teléfono sonó.

*.*.*.*.*

―… Lo secuestraron como venganza― declaró mirando hacia el suelo, sintiendo cómo Killer apretaba su abrazo para ayudarlo a hablar. Llevó una mano hacia las del mayor, que se encontraban sobre su abdomen, y entrelazó sus dedos. —Tomar a su nieto, torturarlo y maltratarlo, hacer que tuviera una muerte lenta y dolorosa… y que él se muriera de desesperación y angustia, ese era el plan para vengarse del abuelo. Pero no era suficiente con quitárselo, también querían que supiera lo mucho que sufría por su culpa. Cada día el teléfono sonaba tres veces; mañana, tarde y noche, y en cuanto contestaba siempre era lo mismo... "Tu nieto quiere saludarte" era lo que decían antes de que se empezaran a escuchar los gritos y el llanto… el sufrimiento de Luffy a través de un maldito teléfono, la única manera de saber que seguía vivo era escuchar su dolor.

―¿También lo escuchabas?― preguntó suavemente, comenzando a acariciar el brazo del menor con su mano libre.

Sabo asintió. —Le pedíamos al abuelo que nos dejara oírlo; si ellos ya estaban sufriendo, entonces nosotros lo haríamos a su lado, como la familia que somos.

*.*.*.*.*

―…El viejo movió cielo, mar y tierra desde el primer momento para poder encontrarlo, y obviamente le llamó a él… a nuestro padre. No tardó nada en llegar cuando se enteró de lo que pasaba, y desde que puso un pie en Sabaody se unió a la búsqueda.

Law se sorprendió ante aquel último dato, no había escuchado antes que los chicos hablaran sobre su padre, ni siquiera sabía si estaba vivo o no, no se había atrevido a preguntarle a Luffy antes. Pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado inmediatamente, y siguió escuchando al chico, por más que con cada palabra nueva que pronunciaba sentía como si lo estuvieran triturando por dentro.

―Sabo, Zoro y yo nos escabullíamos de casa y buscábamos por todos lados en las calles. Siempre era lo mismo, sabíamos que no encontraríamos nada así, pero era mejor que quedarnos de brazos cruzados a la espera de que lo hallaran, si hacíamos eso terminaríamos hundiéndonos en la desesperación… justo como ellos querían―. Ace se encajó las uñas en las palmas de sus manos mientras hablaba, sin importarle si llegaba a lastimarse de verdad, poco podía sentir cuando hablaba de ese tema.

*.*.*.*.*

―¿Pero por qué Luffy?― preguntó Usopp, interrumpiendo nuevamente. Aunque esta vez Nami no trató de golpearlo. ―¿Por qué no Ace o Sabo?

―Porque, como dije antes, Luffy es el único nieto biológico de Garp, lo que para ellos significaba que era más valioso y lo haría sufrir más, al menos a su parecer―. Zoro hizo una pausa en el relato mientras trataba de relajarse. Sanji ya había notado que había comenzado a trabarse en algunas palabras y a hablar con un poco de dificultad, pero aun así continuó después de unos momentos.

―Al final Garp lo encontró en un edificio abandonado por los alrededores de la ciudad, y pudo arrestar a los secuestradores… el que estaba al mando ahí era Kurohige, pero incluso él sólo seguía ordenes, aunque tengo entendido que reveló la ubicación de su jefe y también lo arrestaron.

*.*.*.*.*

―…Fueron sólo cuatro días, pero cuatro días en los que Luffy sufrió el infierno en carne propia, cuatro días suficientes para quebrarlo por dentro… y por fuera; cuando lo encontraron estaba al borde de la muerte―. Sabo respiró profundamente y se recargó en el pecho del mayor. —Después de eso, los primeros días en el hospital fueron los peores. El abuelo consiguió que pudiéramos entrar para estar con Luffy, pero él… era como si no estuviera ahí. No hablaba, prácticamente no se movía, casi no comía y cuando llegaba a dormir tenía pesadillas. Si lo mirabas a los ojos, casi podías caer en el vacío negro en el que se encontraban― comenzó a sentir sus ojos húmedos, por lo que se los talló con el antebrazo antes de continuar.

―Tampoco dejaba que nadie se acercara. Con el paso de los días íbamos avanzando un poco, hablábamos con él y en ocasiones nos escuchaba, permitía que por lo menos notros (o sea Ace, Zoro y yo) nos acercáramos, que lo abrazáramos o tomáramos sus manos, pero si alguien más lo intentaba se descontrolaba. Muchas veces tuvieron que darle calmantes cuando los doctores querían revisarlo…

*.*.*.*.*

―E-espera un momento Ace-ya― pidió Law con la voz un poco entrecortada. —E-eso que dices…

_—__Mira Law, lo lamento pero no es a mí a quien le corresponde contarte. _

Sintió que se asfixiaba un poco al recordar la conversación que había tenido con Zoro el día anterior. —Acaso ellos…

_Los ojos de Luffy perdieron su brillo y su sonrisa disminuyó hasta ya no dejarse ver.― E-en realidad no… no me gusta mucho hablar de eso. _

Su pecho se encogió al recordar aquella tarde, el momento en que Luffy había dejado de sonreír por unos segundos.

_―__L-lo siento… y-yo— aún respiraba tratando de tranquilizarse, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Retiró la mano que conservaba en el pecho del otro. —N-no estoy listo aún. _

Apretó sus puños con fuerza mientras los recuerdos no dejaban de llegar a su mente, tantas pistas, tantas señales a las que sólo podía encontrar un enlace.

―Sí― dijo Ace con dificultad al imaginar lo que el otro pensaba pero que no podía decir. —Ellos a Luffy…― encajó tanto sus uñas en su piel que un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a escurrir por su mano y deslizarse por su muñeca. ―… Lo violaron.

De lo único que fue consciente en ese momento fue del pinchazo agudo que sintió en su pecho al momento en que algo húmedo resbalaba por su mejilla.

*.*.*.*.*

―Todos sabíamos que Luffy no podría recuperarse sólo con nuestra ayuda, que necesitaba de un profesional. Por ese motivo, cuando Luffy se recuperó lo suficiente de sus heridas físicas, Garp decidió tomar un empleo fuera de aquí, pensando en que estar lejos de este lugar podría ayudar a Luffy a recuperarse más rápido con sus terapias.

―Entonces esa es la razón por la que se fueron hace nueve años― comentó Robin.

Zoro asintió. —Sólo para ayudar a Luffy.

―Y…― intervino Usopp nuevamente, con la voz un poco nerviosa. ―¿H-hay posibilidad de que… ese sujeto busque a Luffy de nuevo, ahora que está libre?

*.*.*.*.*

Miraba la noche a través del vidrio, parado frente a la ventana de la habitación. El cielo nocturno apenas iluminado por un par de estrellas se alzaba frente a la ciudad, pero ahora que estaba solo no podía pensar en nada que no fuera él…

_―__Eso no lo sé― contestó Ace mirando hacia el suelo. —Habría que ser demasiado idiota, ese desgraciado sabe que no dejaremos a Luffy descuidado para que él pueda hacerle daño de nuevo, estaría arriesgándose por completo… pero nunca se sabe lo que hay en la mente de un criminal. _

Tal vez no podían saber si Luffy corría peligro otra vez, pero una cosa sí tenía clara; si ese tipo se atrevía a intentar lastimarlo otra vez, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

―No dejaré que nada vuelva a lastimarte, Luffy.

_Continuará..._


	40. Pesadillas y recuerdos

_**Capítulo 40 - Pesadillas y recuerdos**_

Solo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, oculto bajo la sabana, como si eso pudiera protegerlo.

Había escuchado pasos en el pasillo, seguramente sus hermanos ya debían estar en sus habitaciones, después de todo, había fingido quedarse dormido cuando estaban con él y ellos se fueron para dejarlo descansar. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Por qué preferir estar solo que en compañía de sus hermanos? No lo sabía, simplemente lo había hecho. Tal vez era que no quería preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban.

Realmente se sentía agotado de cuerpo y mente. Quería descansar, lo había intentado, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos su mente regresaba a aquellos días, al lugar de su retención y sufrimiento. Apenas podía mantener sus parpados abiertos para no tener que revivirlo, aunque tal vez eso no fuera suficiente…

_―__¡Suéltame ya maldito!― forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas, tratando librarse de las sogas que mantenían su cuerpo prácticamente inmovilizado, atado al pilar de concreto que estaba a su espalda. _

_El hombre frente a él simplemente lo ignoraba, sentado cómodamente (o lo más cómodo que se podría estar en un sofá destartalado) mientras ojeaba el periódico. La puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban se abrió y el sujeto se levantó rápidamente para recibir a su persona al mando. _

_Una extraña risa resonó en el lugar al momento en que un tipo obeso de nariz larga, cabellos rizados y barba negra entraba en el lugar. Aquel hombre se detuvo frente a él y lo observó por unos segundos. —Así que éste es el nieto de Garp― dijo esbozando una sombría sonrisa. _

_―__Sí señor Kurohige― confirmó el sujeto tras él asintiendo con la cabeza. _

_―__Bien._

_―__¡Déjame ir cabrón!― exclamó el pequeño removiéndose una vez más. ―¡Ya verás cuando me libere de esto! ¡Te voy a patear el culo! _

_—__Ah… tiene agallas el mocoso— comentó al ver la falta de miedo en las palabras del pelinegro. _—_Habrá que hacer algo al respecto_—_dijo esbozando una sonrisa ladeada al momento en que le propinaba una patada en el abdomen. _

_Lufffy perdió el aire y comenzó a toser mientras el dolor se esparcía por el área golpeada, a pesar de que las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil habían amortiguado un poco el golpe. Alzó su mirada hacia quien lo había golpeado, recibiendo al instante un puñetazo en la mejilla. Volteó el rostro por reacción, sintiendo cómo ardía su piel y escupiendo un poco de sangre en el suelo. _

_Kurohige se inclinó frente a él y lo tomó del cabello con una mano, obligándolo a voltear nuevamente y acercando hacia su rostro una navaja que sostenía en su mano libre. El pequeño trataba de librarse del agarre y alejarse del arma, pero el mayor logró que dejara de forcejear. _

_―__Si yo fuera tú no me movería, a menos que quieras perder todo el ojo― sonrió una vez más de aquella manera sombría que comenzaba a ser la característica principal de su persona para el pequeño._

_Lo miró con odio, no dejando que sus ojos demostraran terror frente a él, no dejaría que creyeran que le habían ganado. El filo acarició la piel bajo su ojo izquierdo para después enterrarse en ella. Intentó no gritar, soportar el dolor y no mostrar debilidad, pero conforme la navaja se abría paso en su rostro las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y no pudo reprimir más tiempo su voz. _

_Su agresor retiró el arma y soltó su cabello con un impulso que ocasionó que se golpeara la cabeza contra el pilar de concreto, poniéndose de pie y alejándose unos pasos. _

_Podía sentir la sangre deslizándose por su mejilla, captando su aroma mientras respiraba agitadamente y trataba de tranquilizarse. _

_―__Me parece que es buena hora para la primera llamada― escuchó decir cerca de él. —Contacten con Garp._

_―__Sí señor. _

_Kurohige volvió a inclinarse frente a él, jalando su cabello para obligarlo a verlo nuevamente. —Hacerte el valiente no va a ayudarte, mocoso― dijo mientras pasaba la hoja de la navaja sobre la sangre de su mejilla. —Esto es sólo el principio. _

_-Muérete- espetó con odio. _

_El mayor simplemente sonrió. —Eso no es lo que me toca a mí. _

Abrazó sus piernas, haciendo un ovillo con su cuerpo. Ni siquiera despierto podía evitar que los recuerdos llegaran, pero sabía que al dormir sería peor, porque sería como estar viviéndolos otra vez. Por eso trataba de mantenerse despierto, pero sus parpados pesaban tanto que comenzaron a caer sin su permiso, por más que trataba de que no lo hicieran terminaron por cerrarse, hundiéndolo en la oscuridad total, arrastrándolo a la inconsciencia.

* * *

Suspiró y se recargó en la puerta por unos segundos. Todos los demás acababan de retirarse a sus respectivas casas, después de acordar que esperarían hasta tener noticias de Luffy antes de ir a visitarlo y así evitar abrumarlo.

Miró hacia las escaleras. Hacía unos minutos que el peli verde había subido, incluso antes de que los chicos decidieran irse a descansar, y sinceramente estaba más que un poco preocupado por él. Le dio una última calada al cigarrillo que llevaba en mano antes de apagarlo en el cenicero que se encontraba en el mueble junto a la escalera y comenzar a subir.

Había esperado encontrarlo en su cuarto, pero al terminar de subir las escaleras vio que la única iluminación que llegaba al pasillo provenía de la puerta del fondo, la cual se encontraba entreabierta, y se podía escuchar el agua corriendo desde el interior.

Comenzó a caminar hacia allí. ―¿Zoro?― preguntó abriendo un poco más la puerta del baño.

El peli verde se encontraba inclinado sobre el lavabo, dejando que el agua cayera sobre su rostro que mantenía bajo el chorro. Al escuchar entrar a su novio cerró el grifo y tomó una pequeña toalla para secarse la cara.

―¿Te quedarás a dormir?― preguntó volviendo a colgar la toalla en su lugar, dándole la espalda al rubio.

―Eso planeo, a menos que tengas algún inconveniente― contestó con voz insegura y preocupada, observándolo con atención.

―No tengo problema― contestó secamente al momento en que salía del baño y cerraba la puerta detrás. Sanji se quedó parado frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, dudando si debía acercarse más o simplemente dejarlo solo. Zoro suspiró quedamente, sabía que él no tenía la culpa de nada y lo último que quería ahora era hacerlo sentir mal.

Trató de sonreírle, aunque fuera ligeramente, y se acercó un par de pasos a él, colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza del rubio, acercando su frente hasta pegarla con la suya y cerrando los ojos.

―Perdona si me comporto extraño, no es mi intención desquitarme contigo― habló por lo bajo, casi como si hubiera alguien más alrededor y le estuviera contando un secreto sólo para él.

―No te preocupes, lo entiendo― contestó esbozando una ligera sonrisa mientras colocaba sus manos en los brazos del mayor. —No es fácil para nadie, menos para ustedes.

Zoro se quedó en silencio unos segundos, dejando su mente en blanco para concentrarse únicamente en el momento, en la respiración acompasada de Sanji, en su aliento que rozaba ligeramente su boca cada vez que exhalaba, en el tacto suave de sus manos sobre sus brazos. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan sólo eso, que con su sola presencia lograra hacerle sentir ese nivel de tranquilidad?

―Zoro…― llamó suavemente, rompiendo con el silencio que se había creado. El nombrado abrió los ojos y lo miró aún sin romper su posición. —No te culpas de eso, ¿verdad?― preguntó preocupado.

Acarició su cabello ligeramente con la mano que tenía en su cabeza y le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora. —No― contestó plantando un casto beso sobre sus labios. —Al principio lo hacía, pensaba cosas como "Si hubiera llegado a tiempo esto no habría pasado" o algo como eso, pero me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido hacerlo, las cosas ya no se pueden cambiar, no podemos hacer nada con los "hubiera", sólo podemos afrontar lo que nos toca y seguir hacia adelante. Pero cosas como estas dejan una marca muy grande y profunda, y ahora Luffy debe enfrentarse a eso de nuevo.

―Pero no sólo Luffy, ¿lo sabes, verdad?― dijo mientras lo abrazaba, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro y rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos. —Nosotros lo apoyaremos, pero no es el único que lo necesita… Ace, Sabo y tú también necesitan apoyo, porque también están afectados.

Zoro sonrió ligeramente y acarició la espalda del chico al tiempo en que plantaba un beso sobre su cabeza. —Pero nosotros tampoco estamos solos.

* * *

_"__¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde estás?!" siguió corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, los pulmones le quemaban por la falta de aire en ellos, pero no le importaba si terminaba muriendo con tal de encontrarlo. _

_―__¡Law!― se escuchó un grito desesperado saliendo de la nada. _

_―__¡Luffy!― Intentó correr más rápido, pero sus piernas ya no le daban para más velocidad, a penas y podían seguir moviéndose. ―¡Luffy ¿Dónde estás?! _

_―__¡Law ayúdame! ―La voz del pequeño resonaba por todo el lugar, se escuchaba en todas direcciones, proveniente de ningún lugar en particular. _

_Dejó de correr y miró hacia todos lados. Lo único que podía ver era oscuridad, no había nada más que no fuera el color negro a su alrededor. ―¡Luffy!― La voz del pequeño seguía sonando por todos lados, sin dejar oportunidad para decidirse por una dirección. La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo, y todo empezó a girar, a dar vueltas una y otra vez… hasta que se detuvo. _

_Frente a él, una silueta se encontraba tirada en el suelo, dándole la espalda, inmóvil. Sin darse cuenta se había acercado hasta esa figura, dejándole ver ahora el cuerpo del chico, sangrando desde las diversas heridas que tenía en su cuerpo, su camiseta roja y sus pantalones; rasgados y ensangrentados. Pero lo más importante, lo que causó que cayera de rodillas en el suelo sin fuerzas para nada, fue aquel sombrero de paja que se encontraba junto al cuerpo sin vida de aquel adolescente pelinegro. _

_De repente pudo sentir el contacto de su mano con algún objeto suave, y a penas con la fuerza suficiente para dejar de ver el cuerpo frente a él e identificar lo que ahora sostenía, volteó lentamente, encontrándose con la muñequera negra entre sus dedos._

**_Sonrió y entrelazó su mano con la del oji gris, juntando ambas muñequeras en el acto y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. —Es nuestra promesa, ¿estaremos juntos por mucho tiempo, verdad?_**

**_Se acercó para plantarle un casto beso en los labios. —Estaré contigo todo el tiempo que me lo permitas. _**

_Apretó la pequeña muñequera en su mano mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escurrir por sus ojos, mojando el suelo bajo él al momento de caer. _

**_―_****_Mmm…― pensativo volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza. —Entonces para siempre. _**

**_Sonrió y comenzó a acariciar su espalda lentamente. —Para siempre será. _**

_―__¿Para siempre?― preguntó burlonamente una voz masculina desconocida para él, ocasionando que se pusiera de pie rápidamente y comenzara a buscarla por todos lados, pero, al igual que antes, no había nadie por ningún lado. —Qué lástima que no puedas cumplir tu promesa porque…― se tensó al sentir el aliento de aquella persona en su nuca, seguido de las palabras que terminaron por romperlo dichas en un susurro: ―No pudiste salvarlo._

Despertó de golpe. Su cuerpo estaba sudado y acalorado, su respiración agitada y sus ojos húmedos. Se sentó en la cama mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pero aquel sueño le había dejado una muy fuerte sensación de vacío.

_*No pudiste salvarlo*_

Sacudió la cabeza para disipar aquel pensamiento. No permitiría que eso pasara, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, Luffy no volvería a caer en manos de ese maldito desgraciado.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y desvió la mirada hacia el reloj en la pared. A penas pasaba de las 3.00 a.m. lo que indicaba que había dormido tan solo un par de horas. Tras la ventana se podía apreciar el aún cielo nocturno, con una que otra estrella acompañándolo. Miró hacia la almohada. No quería volver a dormir, en realidad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, menos aún después de aquella pesadilla, por lo que se levantó de la cama, colocándose los zapatos antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Abrió los ojos nuevamente. En realidad ya estaba cansado de tratar dormir, era casi seguro que, por lo menos esa noche, no lo consiguiera. Volteó ligeramente el rostro hacia atrás, el chico a su lado parecía estar profundamente dormido, casi pegado completamente a su cuerpo y aún abrazándolo por la cintura.

Podía sentir el movimiento de su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración sobre su espalda, y su aliento rozando ligeramente su cuello. Lo observó por unos segundos. En realidad que le ayudaba tenerlo junto a él en esos momentos, aunque no pudiera dormir podía sentirse tranquilo gracias a él.

Acarició muy suavemente el brazo que lo rodeaba para después comenzar a alzarlo, con mucho cuidado de no despertarlo, mientras se deslizaba debajo de él hasta alcanzar el borde de la cama. Dejó el brazo del otro sobre las sabanas con la misma delicadeza que antes y se levantó. Lentamente y tratando de no hacer mucho ruido caminó hacia la puerta y, ya frente a ella, volteó una vez más para asegurarse de que Killer continuara dormido antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso que había buscado anteriormente y tomó un pequeño trago.

―Law―. El nombrado dio un ligero respingo por el susto, pero tranquilizándose al reconocer la voz de quien ahora lo acompañaba.

―Sabo-ya― dijo una vez que se había volteado de frente al rubio.

―¿No podías dormir?― preguntó al momento en que entraba a la cocina y abría la gaveta en la que guardaban los vasos. El oji gris negó con la cabeza. —Yo tampoco. Llenó su vaso de agua.

―Perdona que me tome tantas libertades― comentó el pelinegro.

―No te preocupes, siéntete como en tu casa― contestó con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar de su vaso.

Law asintió y se quedó observando el ligero balanceo del agua en su vaso por unos largos segundos, que para él parecieron horas. ―¿Pu-puedo hacerte una pregunta?― cuestionó finalmente, alzando su mirada hacia el chico.

―Por supuesto― contestó mientras se dirigía a la mesa del comedor. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas, esperando a que el menor hiciera lo propio frente a él. ―¿Qué quieres saber?

―¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo le tomó a Luffy recuperarse de lo que pasó?

―Bueno…― Sabo se pasó una mano por el cabello y respiró profundamente. —Luffy era un niño cuando todo ocurrió, tenía sólo ocho años, y puede que por cómo era su personalidad le haya afectado más… le tomó varios años de terapia el poder recuperarse. Obviamente no era por completo el mismo de antes pero… nosotros habíamos llegado a pensar que no podríamos volver a verlo sonreír como sólo él sabe, pero lo logró.

El pelinegro se quedó callado. Había llegado a notar cómo el rubio se ahogaba un poco al pronunciar algunas palabras, y que sus ojos se habían humedecido mientras hablaba. Por supuesto, lo había hecho recordar lo que debía ser la época más difícil para esa familia.

―Law― llamó el otro suavemente para captar su atención. —No sé si Ace ya te haya dicho esto pero, nosotros confiamos en ti― dijo dedicándole una mirada sincera. —Sabemos mejor que nadie que Luffy te quiere, y que lo apoyarás en esto, porque tú también le quieres.

Querer.

Aquella palabra hizo eco en su cabeza, confundiéndolo un poco y dejando volar sus pensamientos por unos segundos.

―Luffy es… alguien muy importante para mí― contestó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. —Puedes estar seguro de que haré lo que sea por ayudarlo.

Sabo sonrió ligeramente. —Lo sé.

* * *

_Le dolía absolutamente todo el cuerpo. Estaba casi cayendo en la inconsciencia total, apenas y podía mantener los ojos ligeramente abiertos, pero todo lo que veía parecía difuminarse ante él._

_Comenzó a toser, sintiendo cómo esa simple acción lo quemaba por dentro. Sentado como estaba sobre el suelo frío y húmedo, en su mayoría de su propia sangre, recargado contra el pilar de concreto, mientras cada parte de su cuerpo le decía a gritos que no soportaría mucho más tiempo. _

_Prueba de ello era el hecho de que sus secuestradores ni siquiera se molestaran ya en volver a amarrarlo después de las sesiones de tortura, total, estaba tan herido que no podría ni arrastrarse por el piso. De tanto que había gritado durante esos momentos sentía que hasta la garganta comenzaría a sangrarle también, aunque posiblemente fuera de las pocas partes de su cuerpo que aún no lo había hecho._

_Escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y cerrarse al instante, seguido de unos pasos acercándose a él. _

_―__Parece que estás despierto, mocoso―. Su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca, la mayor amenaza que había tenido jamás. —Realmente me sorprende que hayas aguantado hasta ahora, me pregunto qué tanto podrás seguir aguantando― rió con malicia. _

_Kurohige se arrodilló frente a él. —Tan afectado que no puedes ni dormir, en este momento todo el mundo está descansando como tronco allá afuera… menos nosotros dos―. Sonrió de lado y se inclinó sobre él. _

_Luffy se asustó al sentirlo tan cerca e intentó retroceder, pero el pilar tras él no se lo permitió y sólo pudo cerrar los ojos con fuerza al sentir el aliento asqueroso de ese tipo sobre su oído. _

_―__¿Te cuento un secreto?― susurró mientras comenzaba a deslizar su mano sobre una de las piernas del pequeño. —No tengo aprobación para hacer esto, pero no creo que importe mucho si después de todo no durarás ni un par de días más, sería un desperdicio dejarte morir así como así. _

_El menor comenzó a soltar lágrimas y pequeños sollozos mientras más sentía cómo esa mano recorría su cuerpo. El hombre frente a él sonrió nuevamente al momento en que dirigía su mano libre hacía el cierre de su propio pantalón… _

―¡NOOOOOOO!― gritó sentándose de golpe en su cama, abriendo los ojos sólo para poder descubrir que había tenido razón, los recuerdos volvían a acecharlo en sueños, pasando a ser pesadillas.

Sentía las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, su respiración acelerada y el fuerte retumbar de su corazón en su pecho. Abrazó sus rodillas y escondió la cara entre ellas y su pecho, llorando libremente.

Nada había cambiado, todo volvía a ser igual que antes…

…igual a hace 9 años.

* * *

―Solía hacer todo tipo de locuras― comentó con una sonrisa nostálgica al momento en que tomaba la fotografía enmarcada en su mano y se la tendía al oji gris.

Después de su pequeña charla, el pelinegro había pedido a su acompañante que le contara cuanto pudiera de Luffy, sus mejores momentos, su infancia junto a sus hermanos cuando estos llegaron a él, y todo lo que quisiera decirle, a fin de cuenta, tenían toda la noche para hablar ya que no parecía que alguno de los dos pudiera dormir otra vez. Sabo había contado tantas aventuras como se le venían a la cabeza con una sonrisa en el rostro, como si estuviera reviviendo esos alegres momentos una vez más, y él lo había escuchado con atención en todo momento, feliz de poder saber un poco más de su pareja.

Law tomó el objeto y observó la imagen, embelesado. Luffy con unos aproximadamente 7 años, una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja iluminando su rostro libre de marca alguna, sentado en medio de un campo de flores en una escena deslumbrante. Sonrió tiernamente. Era tan pequeño, tan lindo… tan feliz.

En ese momento un grito en el segundo piso rompió con el silencio nocturno, llamando la atención de ambos.

―Luffy― dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo de la sala.

El oji gris dejó la fotografía en el mueble y salió a toda prisa tras el otro, llegando a las escaleras y subiendo los peldaños de dos en dos, casi llegando a tropezar por las prisas, pero al final consiguió llegar hasta el final de la escalera, justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver a Sabo entrando en la habitación de su hermano.

Killer y Marco, ambos esperando recargados junto a la puerta de la habitación, voltearon a verlo cuando sintieron su presencia. El oji gris se acercó rápidamente dando largas zancadas. Miró a los dos rubios, pero ninguno intentó detenerlo o advertirle de nada, por lo que se dirigió directamente hacia la puerta, parando en el marco antes de entrar.

Ace estaba sentado junto al menor en el borde de la cama, abrazándolo y acariciando su espalda mientras Luffy escondía la cabeza en su pecho, temblando ligeramente. Sabo, sentado del otro lado del pequeño, trataba de hablarle suavemente para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse mientras sujetaba una de sus manos entre las suyas propias. Se dio cuenta de que el pecoso retiraba uno de sus brazos que mantenía alrededor del cuerpo del otro para buscar su mano libre y entrelazarla con la suya.

No supo qué hacer. Verlo así lo destrozaba, le dolía como nunca, pero no era su propio dolor el que le preocupaba, sino el de él. ¿Debía acercarse? ¿Tratar de hacer algo? ¿O simplemente dejar que sus hermanos se encargaran de tranquilizarlo en ese momento?

_"__No" _se dijo mentalmente. No podía dejar que Ace y Sabo se encargaran de él siempre, él también quería que Luffy sintiera su ayuda, que se apoyara en él cuando lo necesitara, que supiera que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasara. Pero ¿cómo lo hacía? No podía simplemente interrumpir e imponer su presencia en esa situación, no cuando lo único que Luffy necesitaba era tranquilidad.

Respiró profundamente, separándose un poco del pecho de su hermano para poder obtener mayor cantidad de aire. Los sollozos habían parado, las lágrimas también, su cuerpo dejaba de temblar con cada segundo.

¿Igual a hace 9 años?

Eso había creído, pero… tal vez no fuera cierto del todo. Él no era el mismo, sus hermanos tampoco, los tres habían crecido, madurado de alguna u otra forma. Además, era más fuerte que años atrás, tanto física como emocionalmente, no era lo mismo.

Sorbió su nariz y se separó poco a poco del abrazo de Ace, apretando el agarre de sus manos que mantenía con ambos chicos junto a él antes de soltarlos.

―¿Luffy?― preguntó el pecoso mirándolo a la cara con preocupación.

―Ya estoy bien― dijo mientras limpiaba con sus manos el camino que las lágrimas habían hecho en su rostro. —No… no es como antes.

―¿Seguro estás bien?― preguntó Sabo, pasando su mano por la cabeza de su hermano y acomodando un poco su cabello con cariño, ocasionando que volteara a verlo.

Luffy asintió ligeramente y, sintiendo la mirada de alguien más sobre él, volteó el rostro hacia la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con un par de ojos grises que lo miraban con atención y preocupación.

―Law…

El mayor no se movió de su lugar, examinando la situación y a su pequeño novio durante unos segundos mientras lo veía a los ojos.

Luffy mordió el interior de su mejilla suavemente y regresó su atención hacia el pecoso. —Ace… quisiera que me dejaran a solas con él, ¿pueden?― pidió amablemente.

El mayor lo miró y soltó un poco de aire. —Claro― dijo acariciando su cabello. Se acercó un poco a él y le plantó un beso en la frente. —Llámanos si necesitas algo…

―…Vendremos enseguida― Sabo terminó la frase de su hermano, plantando también un beso sobre la cabeza del menor, quien asintió ligeramente ante su indicación.

Los dos chicos se levantaron de la cama y se encaminaron hacia la puerta, dedicándole ambos una mirada significativa al moreno cuando pasaron junto a él. _"Te lo encargamos". _

Law escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él y respiró un poco más profundo de lo normal, mientras que el pequeño sentado en su cama lo observaba esperando que se acercara. Dejó escapar el aire antes de acercarse a él.

* * *

―¿Estás bien?― preguntó cerrando la puerta de la habitación y acercándose a la cama donde ya se encontraba su novio sentado y mirando al suelo. El chico suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. Marco se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla tiernamente, logrando que el pelinegro lo mirara. —Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

―Lo sé― contestó con una sonrisa apenas visible. Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y se acostaron nuevamente en el colchón. Se abrazó a su cuerpo, acomodando la cabeza sobre su pecho y tranquilizándose con las caricias que la mano del otro proporcionaba en su espalda. —Tenía miedo― dijo rompiendo el silencio después de unos momentos. —Cuando Luffy colapsó en casa de Zoro, tuve miedo de que regresara a ser como en aquellos días, estaba casi seguro de que pasaría, pero… hace un momento, pude ver en él algo que no vi en aquel tiempo.

―¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó escuchándolo atentamente sin dejar las caricias de lado.

―Él solía despertar a mitad de la noche gritando, justo como ahora. En esas situaciones Sabo y yo acudíamos a él, lo ayudábamos a tranquilizarse, pero Luffy no lo conseguía del todo, durante toda la noche no dormía otra vez, y nosotros nos quedábamos a su lado. Eso nunca cambió, hasta el momento en que dejó de tener esas pesadillas. ¿Sabes por qué?

―No― contestó curioso.

―Porque se quedaba atrapado en sus recuerdos, nunca consiguió salir de una pesadilla por completo hasta que el día regresaba, pensaba que si volvía a dormir, despertaría en aquel almacén. Pero hoy fue diferente, logró tranquilizarse, porque regresó a la realidad cuando despertó. Superó el recuerdo, cayendo en cuenta de que era justamente eso, un recuerdo, que no estaba presente ahora. Eso es algo que no logró en aquellos días.

―Luffy es mayor y más fuerte ahora― comentó mientras acomodaba su cabello desordenado. —Y ustedes también.

Ace se acurrucó aún más en su pecho. —Gracias Marco- dijo al momento en que sentía al otro plantar un beso en su cabeza. —Por ayudarme, y apoyarnos a los tres, me tranquiliza tenerte a mi lado.

Sonrió ligeramente. —Lo hago porque te amo, no necesitas agradecerlo.

―Aun así, te lo agradezco― contestó cerrando los ojos para tratar de dormir otra vez. —También te amo.

* * *

―¿Por qué no me dijiste que no podías dormir?― preguntó suavemente mientras le retiraba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

―No quería preocuparte ni molestarte― contestó Sabo acercándose un poco más para abrazarlo y acunar su cabeza sobre el brazo del otro, utilizándolo como almohada.

―No me molestas― dijo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa. —Y me preocupé más al despertar y no encontrarte a mi lado, sólo que pensé que tal vez habrías salido demasiado rápido ante el grito de Luffy y ni siquiera alcancé a verte, pero me equivoqué.

―Lo siento.

―Está bien― le plantó un casto beso en los labios. —No quiero presionarte con el tema, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí, que puedes confiar en mí, que te apoyo.

―Killer…― Sabo lo abrazó con fuerza, pegando completamente sus cuerpos y terminando sobre él porque el mayor se había volteado con la espalda en el colchón por el impulso del abrazo. —Gracias, gracias de verdad.

―No tienes por qué darlas―. El menor le plantó un nuevo beso en los labios y después se colocó en una posición más cómoda, bajándose de encima del cuerpo del otro pero acunando la cabeza en su pecho. Killer lo observó por unos momentos, tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente.

―¿Sabes Killer?― habló el menor con voz baja y adormilada. —Creo que yo…― no pudo terminar la oración, estaba tan cansado que se había quedado dormido sin poder evitarlo.

El chico sonrió ligeramente. —Descansa.

* * *

Se sacó los zapatos dejándolos en el suelo y se recostó a su lado en la cama. Inmediatamente el chico se acercó más a él, abrazándose a su cuerpo.

―Ya lo sabes― declaró Luffy al darse cuenta del cuidado con el que Law rodeaba su cintura y respondía al abrazo que le había dado. Se acurrucó apoyando la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del mayor.

―¿No querías que lo supiera?― preguntó con suavidad.

―No es eso, sabía que tarde o temprano te enterarías, pero…

―¿Pero?― preguntó al ver que el chico había dejado la frase en el aire.

Luffy lo abrazó con más fuerza. ―¿Tú… n-no tienes ningún… inconveniente en que yo…?

―Por supuesto que no Luffy― interrumpió el otro regresándole la fuerza del abrazo, acunándolo contra su cuerpo. —Lo que pasó no cambia lo que siento por ti.

El menor escondió el rostro en el pecho del oji gris mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no se escaparan de sus ojos. Por supuesto que no podía de un día para otro sacar de su cabeza los recuerdos, pero no estaba solo, tenía a sus hermanos, sus amigos, su pareja, y todos lo apoyaban, de a poco las cosas mejoran, el tiempo es un gran amigo para curar heridas del pasado, aunque se tarde en pasar. —Te quiero Law.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa palabra.

Querer.

¿Por qué se sentía extraño cuando la escuchaba? ¿Por qué era aún más inquietante escucharla salir de los labios de Luffy? No podía ser que le molestara. ¿O sí? No, nunca en la vida. ¿Cómo podría ser posible que le molestara que su novio le dijera que le quiere? Imposible. Totalmente ridículo.

―Sí… yo también a ti― contestó, aunque tal vez no estuviera muy seguro de ello.

_Continuará..._


	41. Revelaciones, intentos, secretos

**_Capítulo 41 - Preocupaciones, intentos, secretos..._**

Retiró con suavidad el mechón de cabello que caía sobre el rostro apacible del chico entre sus brazos. Sonrió al verlo dormir tan tranquilo, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y una pierna sobre él rodeando su cuerpo, seguro que lo había hecho en sueños sin darse cuenta, pero ahora el menor lo tenía completamente apresado entre su cuerpo. No es que se quejara realmente.

Lo bueno era que él no había vuelto a tener la pesadilla de horas atrás, ni una sola sombra de ella apareció por su cabeza mientras descansaba, y Luffy tampoco había despertado gritando de nuevo, al parecer pudo dormir tranquilo sin interrupciones.

Acarició ligeramente su cabello desordenado, no quería despertarlo, sin importar que ya hiciera un tiempo desde que el sol había salido de su escondite, pero de verdad se veía tan relajado que no se atrevía a interrumpir su sueño.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando ver al chico pecoso detrás.

—Buenos días— dijo Ace en voz baja al ver que su hermano seguía dormido. Se acercó un poco para poder hablar mejor.

—Buenos días Ace-ya— contestó en el mismo tono bajo, sin dejar de acariciar el cabello del menor.

—¿Cómo está?— preguntó mirando a Luffy con una sonrisa.

—Bien—. Volteó nuevamente hacia el chico entre sus brazos y sonrió con ternura. —Ha dormido tranquilo.

—Me alegra—. Tenía que admitirlo, era realmente extraño ver a su pequeño hermano dormir tan tranquilamente entre los brazos del moreno, más aún al ver la posición en la que Luffy se encontraba, posiblemente en otra situación habría querido golpear al chico por atreverse a tocar a su hermanito, pero no era el caso, de hecho era una buena señal. —Law, gracias por cuidarlo— dijo mirándolo seriamente pero con una sonrisa.

—Ha sido todo un placer— contestó sonriendo también.

Ace volvió a desviar la mirada hacia su hermano. —Me iré para dejarlo dormir, será mejor que descanse todo lo que pueda. Lamento que posiblemente no te puedas levantar hasta que él despierte— comentó haciendo mención de la posición del pequeño, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Creo que tienes razón— sonrió nuevamente. —Pero no hay problema.

El pecoso asintió. —Cuando despierte bajen a desayunar, dejaremos todo listo. Nos vemos después— el mayor se despidió y salió de la habitación igual de silencioso a como había entrado.

Luffy se removió un poco en sueños atrayendo nuevamente la atención del mayor, quien se había alarmado pensando que tal vez estuviera teniendo pesadillas otra vez, pero el pequeño terminó subiéndose completamente sobre el cuerpo del otro para después volver a su sueño tranquilo de antes.

Law sonrió ligeramente, ahora sí que no podría levantarse hasta que el menor despertara. Levantó un poco la cabeza para plantar un beso sobre su cabello y después volvió a acomodarse, rodeando la cintura de Luffy y cerrando los ojos para poder disfrutar de ese momento de tranquilidad.

* * *

—¿Y cómo está?— preguntó el rubio al ver que el chico cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

—Está bien— contestó Ace con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco a donde el otro estaba apoyado sobre la pared del pasillo. —Law dice que durmió tranquilo, de hecho aún no despierta.

—Me alegro por ello—. Marco se separó de la pared y se acercó a él. —Entonces, ¿quieres dejarme preparar el desayuno?

El pecoso suspiró. —Está bien, me rindo, puedes preparar el desayuno— cedió por fin después de que el mayor se la pasara desde que se habían despertado pidiendo que le dejara cocinar para él.

—Perfecto— le plantó un suave beso en los labios y se dirigieron escaleras abajo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con Sabo sentado en una de las sillas del comedor y Killer plantando un beso sobre sus labios antes de entrar en la cocina.

—Buenos días— dijo Ace al momento en que tomaba asiento junto a su hermano. —Marco quiere preparar el desayuno, espero que no te moleste.

—Oh, ¿en serio?— preguntó con un ligero tono nervioso.

—Sí, ¿pasa algo?

—Bueno, Killer me ha hecho prometerle que le dejaría preparar el desayuno— contestó señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia la cocina, donde el nombrado se encontraba buscando lo que necesitaría para cocinar.

—A mí no me van a dejar fuera, ¡Killer hazme un espacio en la cocina! — dijo Marco al momento en que se alejaba de los hermanos para adentrarse en la cocina.

—En serio, ¿Qué les pasa a todos con querer cocinar el desayuno hoy? — preguntó el pelinegro por lo bajo, más para sí mismo que para ellos, aunque su hermano alcanzó a escucharlo.

—Supongo que quieren consentirnos un poco— contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ve tú a saber—. Suspiró y se inclinó sobre la mesa, apoyando sus codos sobre la superficie y colocando su barbilla sobre las palmas de sus manos.

—¿Fuiste a ver a Luffy?— preguntó en voz baja, tratando de mantener una conversación que no escucharan los que estaban cocinando en ese momento.

—Sí, está bien. No creo que debamos preocuparnos por él, al menos por ahora.

—Ace, no creo que lo supere tan fácilmente.

—No, ni yo tampoco— contestó mirándolo seriamente. —Pero por algo se empieza. Luffy ya salió de esto una vez, no tengo duda en que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. Además… tal vez en esta ocasión sea mejor, si es que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sabo asintió ligeramente. —Que Luffy lo supere por completo… que deje de esconderse.

—Exacto— confirmó el pecoso, mirando ahora hacia el segundo piso. —No es que me guste verlo así de nuevo, pero quizá esta vez sea definitivo.

* * *

«Marine Ford»

Garp suspiró y se reclinó en su asiento, dejando por un momento los papeles que había estado leyendo en su escritorio. Después de que las cosas se calmaran un poco con la prensa habían podido empezar realmente con las investigaciones acerca del ataque, pero con el poco tiempo que había transcurrido desde entonces no habían logrado averiguar mucho.

Lo único que podía llegar a ser un pequeño consuelo era el hecho de que no todos los presos habían logrado escapar, pero los que habían quedado se negaban rotundamente a cooperar con la investigación. No era de extrañarse en realidad, pero no tenían muchas opciones, no se sabía prácticamente nada acerca del ataque, no había testigos y todos los guardias involucrados que no habían muerto en ese momento lo habían hecho de camino al hospital o se encontraban inconscientes.

—Señor—. Shanks entró en la oficina con unos papeles en mano y con cara de que las cosas no iban muy bien. —Malas noticias.

—¿Qué más puede pasar ahora?

—Pues, depende de cómo lo vea— contestó el pelirrojo acercándose al escritorio del mayor. —Hemos perdido a otros tres, lamentablemente, por lo que sólo queda uno vivo, pero…

—¿Pero?— preguntó, ya mentalizándose para lo peor.

—Los doctores no creen que vaya a despertar pronto— dijo mientras dejaba los papeles que llevaba en mano sobre el escritorio. —En otras palabras, está en coma.

Perfecto, el único testigo que podrían llegar a encontrar y se encontraba inconsciente por tiempo indefinido, las cosas no podían ir mejor. Garp volvió a suspirar, pero en lugar de tomar los papeles para revisarlos se levantó de su asiento.

—¿Qué hay con las familias de los guardias fallecidos?— preguntó mientras tomaba su saco del respaldo de su silla.

—Bueno, hemos enviado a un par de unidades que estaban libres para que les dieran la noticia señor— contestó siguiéndolo fuera de la oficina, caminando tras él por el pasillo.

—No es una noticia fácil de asimilar, iré yo mismo, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos.

—Entendido señor—. Shanks detuvo su andar al saber que la conversación había terminado y observó al mayor mientras caminaba hasta la salida principal de la estación.

* * *

—Buenos días— dijo al darse cuenta de que el chico sobre él comenzaba a despertar.

Abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar que le hablaban y sonrió al ver su rostro cerca del suyo propio. —Hola Law.

—Hola— contestó regresándole la sonrisa y acomodando un poco su cabello desordenado.

—Creo que me moví dormido— comentó riendo al ver la posición en la que estaba.

—Un poco, sí— rió ligeramente. —Pero no importa, ¿dormiste bien?

—Sí—. Luffy sonrió y volvió a recostarse en el pecho del mayor, apretando un poco más su cuerpo entre sus brazos.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No… sólo estaba pensando que estar contigo me tranquiliza— contestó mirándolo a los ojos sin romper su posición.

—Me alegra—. El oji gris le sonrió con ternura y acarició su espalda lentamente por sobre la camiseta del otro. —Pero dime, ¿No tienes hambre?

La respuesta la dio el estómago del pequeño, que en ese momento rugió sonoramente.

—Creo que eso es un sí— comentó Law.

—Shishishi, sí— contestó entre risas.

—Bueno, entonces vamos.

Luffy se bajó rápidamente del cuerpo del otro y de la cama, dejando así que Law se levantara también. El menor tomó su mano y comenzó a jalarlo fuera de la habitación antes de siquiera darle tiempo de ponerse los zapatos.

—Vamos Law, apresúrate—. Reía ligeramente mientras seguía jaloneándolo rumbo a las escaleras.

—Ya voy, ya voy— sonrió y se dejó llevar por el menor hacia el primer piso.

Ya en el comedor se encontraron con los hermanos de Luffy en la mesa y las parejas de estos en la cocina, quienes ya estaban sirviendo el desayuno.

—Buenos días— dijo Sabo al verlos acercarse. Law y Luffy le regresaron el saludo mientras se sentaban en la mesa, Luffy al lado de Sabo y Law al lado del pequeño.

—¿Killer y Marco hicieron el desayuno?— preguntó el menor de todos al ver a los mencionados acercarse con platos en mano.

—Así es Luffy, esperemos que te guste— contestó Marco dejando un plato frente al pequeño y otro frente a su novio, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

—Wow, se ve delicioso, gracias chicos— dijo Luffy con una enorme sonrisa antes de comenzar a devorar su desayuno.

Marco y Killer tomaron asiento después de terminar de servir a los demás y entre todos mantuvieron un desayuno que no dejaba lugar al silencio, en medio de pláticas, bromas y risas que pasaron de ser en un principio un intento por que Luffy no pudiera ponerse a pensar en nada a ser un desayuno verdaderamente animado.

Al terminar Ace y Sabo se apresuraron a lavar los platos mientras los demás se quedaban en la sala, preparando todo para ver unas películas y evitando a toda costa el canal local de la televisión. Luffy se sentó junto a Law en el sofá y acomodó su cabeza en el hombro de éste mientras el mayor lo abrazaba de la cintura.

Cuando los chicos terminaron con los platos se unieron a ellos en la sala. Sabo se acostó junto a Killer sobre unas cobijas que había colocado en el suelo, y Ace se sentó sobre el regazo de Marco en el otro sofá.

El resto de la tarde se la pasaron ahí, viendo película tras película y de vez en cuando platicando un poco entre todos en los cambios de película. Ace observaba a su hermano con atención, pero de vez en cuando para que no se diera cuenta. El pequeño estaba calmado, todos habían notado que no contaba con la energía habitual de siempre, no andaba saltando de un lado para otro armando relajo en la casa. Era lo normal, nadie esperaba más, si ya era un gran logro que estuviera ahí con ellos riendo y no encerrado en su habitación.

Pero había notado que su hermanito estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no pensar en eso y dejarse llevar por la diversión de todos, aunque de vez en cuando terminaba recordando algo, lo sabía porque había momentos en que el rostro de Luffy se ensombrecía por unos segundos antes de regresar a su sonrisa y brillo un poco apagados para él, en sus ojos se notaba cada vez que regresaba de algún recuerdo.

Aun así, el menor seguía riendo, siempre que recuperaba su estado de ánimo comenzaba a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que habían hecho de pequeños y que le parecía graciosa, o simplemente se abrazaba un poco más a Law y le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de seguir viendo la película. En uno de esos momentos de recuperación Ace había observado sus ojos atentamente, la chispa estaba ahí, la señal de que el Luffy de siempre aún estaba presente, sólo que todavía no despertaba por completo.

La tarde pasó demasiado rápido para algunos, y el sol comenzó a bajar y a esconderse.

Law observó el reloj de la pared, haciendo una mueca al darse cuenta de que ya pasaban de las 6:00 p.m.

—¿Sucede algo Law?— preguntó el menor al darse cuenta de su gesto.

El oji gris suspiró. —Tengo que irme— dijo volteando a ver a su novio. —Chopper debe haber llegado a casa hace un rato, no puedo dejarlo solo, lo siento.

Luffy le sonrió ligeramente. —No te preocupes Law, no pasa nada, ve con Chopper antes de que se preocupe.

El oji gris le regresó la sonrisa y le plantó un besó en los labios. —Gracias, te veré mañana.

—Yo también debo irme— comentó Killer. —¿Nos vemos mañana en la escuela?— le preguntó al chico que estaba acostado a su lado.

—Claro— contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

El mayor le dio un beso a Sabo y se levantó del suelo al mismo tiempo que Law se puso de pie, ambos chicos verificaron que no les faltara nada que estuvieran olvidando.

—¿Quieren que los lleve, chicos? — preguntó Marco aún sentado en el sofá con Ace sobre él.

—No es necesario Marco, pero gracias por la oferta— rechazó el rubio amablemente.

El oji gris se inclinó para darle un beso a su novio sobre la cabeza. —Descansa, ¿sí? — le dijo con suavidad.

—Claro— el menor le sonrió, a lo que él respondió de igual forma antes de separarse.

Se despidieron antes de salir de la casa y tomar sus propios caminos.

—¿Luffy?— preguntó Sabo al ver que el pequeño se había quedado callado de repente.

—Eh… creo que iré a darme un baño—. El menor se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las escaleras.

—Claro, hazlo— dijo el rubio, aunque su hermano no pareció escucharlo y subió. —Espero que esté bien.

—Darse un baño, supongo que debe hacerlo, pero… ¿estará bien? — preguntó el pecoso con preocupación.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Marco, que no entendía bien por qué los chicos se preocupaban porque el menor tomara un baño.

—Luffy tiene un… problema con su cuerpo— contestó Ace mirando a su novio.

—Uno de los motivos por los que tardó tanto en recuperarse— comentó Sabo.

*.*.*.*.*

Desabrochó su pantalón, el cual cayó por fuerza de gravedad hasta sus tobillos. Alzó sus piernas para terminar de sacárselo y arrojarlo por ahí. Se retiró la camiseta y la dejó caer al suelo, al igual que la ropa interior. Abrió el grifo, dejando que el agua cayera abundante desde la regadera hasta el suelo, empapando su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies y salpicando casi por completo el área de la ducha.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sentía el agua escurrir por su cuerpo; por su pecho, piernas, brazos, espalda…

Bajó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada debajo del cabello mojado que se pegaba a su frente. Llevó su mano hacia su pecho y la posó justo sobre la cicatriz en forma de "x" que se extendía por su torso, sintiendo cómo quemaba, cómo el fuego se esparcía por su piel y la consumía poco a poco, incluso podía percibir el aroma a carne quemada inundando sus fosas nasales. Ni siquiera el agua fría podía quitarle esa sensación.

Ese era su peor tormento, las cicatrices que surcaban su cuerpo en distintas áreas. Verlas, sentirlas, le hacía recordar y revivir todo de nuevo, al igual que las pesadillas, pero podía llegar a ser peor en algunas ocasiones. Por eso siempre se había refugiado de ellas, la ropa siempre había sido su escondite, siempre asegurándose de usar algo que pudiera tapar cada una de ellas, siendo la cicatriz en su rostro la única al aire libre, con ello al menos las ocultaba del mundo, y al estar tanto tiempo cubiertas había aprendido a ignorarlas cuando él las tenía a la vista.

Pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo, dolían, ardían, quemaban… no podía ignorar eso. Llevaba haciéndolo durante horas, demasiado tiempo fingiendo que no sentía nada, tratando de hacer que aquellas sensaciones se fueran, de verdad lo había intentado, pero seguían ahí. ¿Acaso no podía hacer nada para que se fueran?

*.*.*.*.*

—Bien, entiendo, gracias por avisarme— Marco colgó el teléfono y suspiró.

—¿Alguna noticia?— preguntó el pecoso acercándose a él nuevamente.

—No realmente. Era Shanks, quería informarme acerca del funeral para los que murieron en la fuga— contestó guardando el aparato que aún llevaba en mano. Respiró un par de veces, presionándose el puente de la nariz. —Será mañana.

Ace terminó de acercarse y colocó las manos en los brazos del otro. —¿Algún amigo tuyo?

—No exactamente amigos, pero eran compañeros de trabajo, en ese lugar todos mantenemos una especie de vínculo—. Lo miró a los ojos, y el menor pudo notar un sentimiento de tristeza en ellos.

Acarició su rostro suavemente. —Lo siento.

—Gracias—. Lo abrazó desde la cintura y apoyó su frente en el hombro del pecoso, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?— preguntó regresándole el abrazo.

—Gracias Ace, pero no es necesario, Thatch y Shanks también estarán ahí, estaré bien.

—¿Lo prometes?

Marco sonrió ligeramente y levantó el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos. —Prometido— dijo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

—Bien— lo miró sonriéndole tranquilizadoramente.

El mayor acarició un poco su cabello. —Hoy no puedo quedarme, tu abuelo vendrá, y mañana…

—Entiendo— dijo Ace, dejando en claro que no era necesario que lo repitiera. —Entonces te veré el martes, ¿no?

—Sí—. Plantó un beso en su frente. —Vendré el martes.

—Entonces te espero.

El rubio volvió a besarlo antes de despedirse y alejarse de él para salir por la puerta principal.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras, encontrándose con su hermano rubio parado fuera de la puerta del baño con una mirada de preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede?— preguntó acercándose a él.

Sabo lo miró por unos segundos y después volteó hacia la puerta nuevamente. —Lleva bastante tiempo ahí dentro.

El pelinegro entendió qué era lo que le preocupaba. Se acercó a la puerta y tocó ligeramente. —¿Luffy? ¿Estás bien?— esperó un poco, pero no obtuvo respuesta. —¿Luffy?— abrió la puerta y entró en el lugar.

Escuchó el agua de la regadera cayendo, por lo que se acercó a la ducha y retiró la cortina. —Luffy…_―_Su pequeño hermano estaba sentado en el suelo, justo debajo de la lluvia abundante, apoyado en la pared, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro entre éstas y su pecho.

Al escucharlo entrar levantó la mirada hacia él. —Ace… lo intenté… de verdad…— dijo sin poder evitar que cayeran un par de lágrimas desde sus ojos.

El pelinegro se acercó a él, importándole muy poco que se empapara bajo el agua también. —Ven aquí— lo tomó de los brazos, ayudándole para que se pusiera de pie, y lo abrazó. —Está bien, tranquilo— estiró el brazo para cerrar la cascada de agua y en ese momento Sabo se acercó a él con una toalla en mano. Se separó de Luffy lo suficiente para envolverlo en la toalla y entre los dos lo sacaron de la ducha para llevarlo a su habitación.

Ace le ayudó a secarse mientras el rubio buscaba algo de ropa en su armario para que se vistiera.

—Luffy— llamó suavemente mientras secaba su cabello. Ya se había cambiado con ropa para dormir y estaba sentado en el borde de su cama, mientras que el mayor se encontraba posicionado de rodillas en el suelo frente a él. El menor lo miró por debajo de la toalla. —¿Quieres dormir conmigo esta noche?

El pequeño pareció pensarlo por unos segundos antes de asentir ligeramente. —Gracias Ace.

—No tienes que darlas— volvió a abrazarlo, sintiendo cómo su hermanito lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

* * *

Se levantó de la mesa con los platos en mano, llevándolos al fregadero para lavarlos.

—Law-niichan, ¿estás bien?_ ―_ preguntó el pequeño acercándose un poco a él.

—Claro Chopper, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — contestó tratando de mostrarle una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Porque, no sé… estás como distraído, te comportas un poco extraño.

Law dejó de lavar y se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Era cierto, estaba distraído, no podía concentrarse en nada, actuaba de forma diferente a lo que era habitual en él, pero es que no podía dejar de pensar en Luffy. ¿Estaría bien? ¿Despertaría en la noche gritando de nuevo? ¿Dormiría solo o con sus hermanos? A su cabeza llegaba pregunta tras pregunta sin dejarlo descansar.

Se sentía inquieto, con la sensación de que algo podría pasar de un momento a otro y que no estaría ahí para impedirlo. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Sabía que sólo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero eso no le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Miró a su hermano y sonrió ligeramente. Se secó las manos con una pequeña toalla que después dejó en la encimera y se colocó en cuclillas para quedar a su altura, acariciando su cabello mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Lo siento Chopper, pero no tienes que preocuparte, estoy bien, son sólo… problemas, pero se solucionarán.

—¿Seguro? — preguntó no muy convencido.

—Claro que sí— contestó sonriéndole para que se tranquilizara. —Anda, ve a ponerte la pijama y a la cama.

—Está bien Law-niichan— dijo el pequeño antes de salir rápidamente en dirección a su habitación.

El pelinegro suspiró y se pasó una mano entre su cabello, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho a su pequeño hermano.

_"__Todo se solucionará… lo hará"_ pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

—¿De verdad?— preguntó incrédulo, volteando a ver inmediatamente a su acompañante. —¿No me estás jodiendo, Killer?

El nombrado suspiró y le dio un trago a su bebida. —No, es completamente en serio.

Desvió la mirada hacia la bebida en su mano, sin poder terminar de creerse lo que su amigo le había contado. —Y… ¿Por qué no estás con Sabo ahora?

—No es que no quiera, al contrario, pero creo que es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ya estuve con él el fin de semana, aunque todo esto empezó ayer en la noche, pero creo que es momento de que esté con su hermano. Ya sabes, que entre los tres se apoyen ahora, como familia. Yo seguiré ahí, claro, porque me necesitará, pero por ahora no puedo hacer más.

—Entiendo— tomó otro trago.

—Kid— llamó el rubio, rompiendo con el silencio que se había formado por unos segundos. El pelirrojo lo miró nuevamente. —Te estoy contando esto porque eres mi mejor amigo, no es algo mío, y quiero confiar en que no vas a aprovecharte de ello.

—No, no te preocupes, no haré nada— contestó antes de mirar su vaso de nuevo. Le dio un trago y se apoyó con los codos en sus rodillas. —De hecho… creo que ese chico y yo… ahora somos amigos.

—¿Qué? — ahora fue el turno de Killer de quedar totalmente incrédulo. —Espera, ¿cómo fue que…?

—No tengo idea, ¿cosas de la vida? — rió ligeramente. —Es un chico interesante.

Seguía sin poder creer lo que ahora sabía. Pero, había algo que no comprendía, si el pequeño realmente había vivido todo aquello, ¿Cómo es que no había reaccionado a ello cuando él lo _secuestró_, por así decirlo, en la feria? ¿O cuando esos tipos estuvieron a punto de repetir sus sufrimientos en el parque?

El parque…

Si mal no recordaba, había sido secuestrado en un parque. ¿Podría ser posible que fuera el mismo parque? ¿Por eso estaba ahí? Suspiró, realmente no podía entender lo que pasaba por la mente de ese chico, todavía no lo conocía muy bien, sólo sabía que era alguien… especial, podría decirse.

—Oye Killer, ahora que lo pienso, hace mucho tiempo que no me quedo a dormir aquí en tu casa— comentó cambiando de tema y tratando de relajar un poco el ambiente tenso que se había formado antes. —¿Por qué no aprovechamos que tu padre no está? A fin de cuenta, podemos irnos mañana juntos a la facultad.

—Emm, claro, por qué no— le sonrió en respuesta. —Pero, ni creas que va a terminar como la última vez.

Kid rió ante el comentario. —Claro… pero no me vas a decir que no te gustó— dijo sin poder evitar aprovechar para molestarlo un poco.

—Ya… sabes perfectamente que ni siquiera estaba en mis cinco sentidos, a penas y recuerdo lo que hicimos.

—Pero lo recuerdas— señaló dándole el último trago a su bebida. Dejó el vaso ahora vacío en la mesa de centro. —Y por más que digas lo que digas, a mí no puedes engañarme.

Killer gruñó. —Cierra la boca, ¿quieres?— se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina.

Kid volvió a reír, satisfecho de haber logrado molestar a su amigo un poco.

* * *

«Lunes»

—¿Irás a la escuela?— preguntó mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

El pequeño asintió. —Estaré bien, además los chicos me distraerán.

—Bien, entonces ve a alistarte—. Luffy asintió y salió de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ace lo observó hasta que estuvo fuera de la habitación. Luffy no había despertado gritando a mitad de la noche, pero sí había despertado temblando y sollozando, lamentablemente más de una vez, aunque por lo menos se tranquilizaba en poco tiempo.

Sabo se asomó desde la puerta y después entró. —¿Cómo fue? No escuché nada anoche.

—Mejor, supongo— contestó levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia el armario para buscar qué ponerse. —Despertó varias veces, pero logré que se tranquilizara.

El rubio suspiró. —Podemos tomarlo como buenos noticias, al menos es una mejora.

—Sí, de hecho sí.

—Yo dormiré con él esta noche, ¿te parece?

—Claro, es buena idea— terminó de vestirse y se giró hacia su hermano. —¿Y el abuelo?

—Se encerró en su estudio toda la noche, pero dijo que desayunaría con nosotros, así que hay que apresurarnos.

—Bien, vamos ya.

* * *

—Eres un idiota Kid, llegaremos tarde— dijo en tono molesto al momento en que cerraba la puerta.

—No es mi culpa, tú no me despertaste— replicó el pelirrojo comenzando a caminar por la acera.

—¡Sí te desperté!— exclamó el rubio asentándole un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo. —Te hablé tratando de despertarte hasta el cansancio y al final tuve que tirarte de la cama para que te movieras.

Kid se sobó el lugar en donde el rubio lo había golpeado. —Ahí tienes, debiste haberme tirado de la cama desde un principio.

Killer rodó los ojos. —Lo anotaré para la próxima.

El pelirrojo lo miró y sonrió, soltando después una ligera carcajada, y el rubio no pudo evitar reír también. Killer golpeó ligeramente el brazo de su amigo mientras caminaban y éste se lo regresó de igual forma para después colgarse de sus hombros con un brazo mientras seguía riendo.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti idiota?

—Probablemente volverte loco hablando contigo mismo de la mierda de vida que tienes sin mí— contestó el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

—Eres un crío— siguió riendo.

* * *

«Hospital General Sabaody»

—¿Acaso no puedes equivocarte nunca?— preguntó mientras dejaba caer una carpeta sobre el escritorio, cayendo junto a los pies de su interlocutor. No había sido un reclamo, simplemente era un comentario. Se sentó en una de las sillas frente al mueble.

—Parece que no sabes con quién estás hablando— comentó mientras estiraba el brazo para tomar la carpeta que había dejado caer frente a ella. Tomó un trago a la botella en su mano antes de abrirla, imaginando ya lo que habría en su interior.

Suspiró. —Dicen que está muy avanzado— dijo mientras ella comenzaba a leer los análisis. —Que, sin importar el tratamiento que utilice, hay muy pocas probabilidades de que funcione.

—Ya veo— volvió a tomar de su botella y después se la pasó a su acompañante, quien la tomó y bebió de ella también. —Y, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Se quedó observando el líquido dentro del envase por unos segundos. —¿Qué piensas tú, Kureha? Tu opinión es la única que me importa— señaló la carpeta en manos de la doctora. —Ahí tienes todos los datos que necesitas, ¿qué ves?

—Pues…— le dio una ojeada a los papeles nuevamente, pero eso no cambiaba lo que en ellos decía, lamentablemente. —Veo… que te han dicho la verdad. Tomes el tratamiento que tomes, lo más probable es que lo único que consigas sea alargar unos cuantos meses tu vida.

—¿Meses, eh? — sonrió amargamente y tomó otro trago. Eso era lo que él había esperado al ir a buscarla, la verdad sin ser aligerada antes. Algo que sólo podía conseguir con ella. —¿Cuántos meses crees que podría conseguir?

—Eso depende de ti, y de lo que tu cuerpo aguante— bajó sus pies del escritorio y se sentó derecha en su asiento.

—Pero, aún hay una posibilidad de que lo logre, ¿no?

—Si quieres mi completa sinceridad, lo veo muy difícil.

Asintió y le pasó la botella de regreso. Esperó a que le tomara un trago antes de volver a hablar. —Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo Kureha, sé que eres de los mejores doctores que se podrían encontrar… pero tú también sabes que yo no me rendiré fácilmente. Iré a Skypea, tomaré ese tratamiento hasta el momento en que sienta que ya no puedo seguir, hasta que pueda dar mi vida por completo perdida.

—Haz lo que quieras, es tu vida después de todo— volvió a reclinarse en su asiento y tomó un largo trago. —Dime, ¿ya se lo has dicho a tu hijo?

Se removió incómodo en su asiento y suspiró. —No, y no tengo intención de hacerlo.

—Ya— se inclinó sobre el escritorio, apoyando los antebrazos en la superficie. —Entonces, ¿Irás y tomarás un tratamiento que seguramente acabará con todas tus defensas y demacrará tu cuerpo poco a poco hasta que ya no puedas soportarlo, solo y sin nadie que te apoye?

—¿Sabes? Lo haces sonar peor de lo que había imaginado.

—Es mi trabajo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no suena tan mal a como es en realidad.

Cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho y la miró seriamente. —Posiblemente, pero no pienso hacerle eso. Estos últimos días, después de mucho tiempo, lo he visto feliz, verdaderamente feliz. No sé cuál es la causa de esa felicidad, pero yo no voy a llegar ahora y arrebatársela con esta notica. Él… Killer no tiene por qué enterarse de esto.

_Continuará..._


	42. Hacia adelante

_**Capítulo 42 - Hacia adelante**_

«Instituto Impel Down — Clase 1-A»

Se sentía bien, por el momento estaba tranquilo. La mañana había pasado a un tiempo que se podría considerar neutro, ni rápida ni lenta, mientras los profesores entraban y salían del aula uno tras otro, la mayoría informando acerca de los últimos detalles, trabajos y todo eso antes de que el semestre terminara.

Él estaba bien, en la mañana su abuelo se había ofrecido a llevarlos a la escuela —por primera vez desde que ingresaron en ella― y habían charlado un poco entre los cuatro, desayunaron tranquilamente y después tomaron camino hacia la institución. Lo mejor era que Law lo había estado esperando en la puerta principal, por lo que no tuvo ni un segundo de soledad por el hecho de que sus hermanos tuvieran que irse a su propia aula.

Sus amigos también le habían hecho sentir mejor, nada más entrar en el salón de clases Usopp se había agarrado a contarle sobre algo en lo que había estado trabajando durante días, y Nami a su lado no dejaba de comentar cosas como que perdía su tiempo en tonterías que no iban a funcionar alguna vez.

Estaba seguro de que Zoro había querido acercarse a él, pero en ese momento entró el primer profesor y todos tuvieron que tomar sus lugares. Desde entonces todo iba normal, trataba de poner atención a los profesores, y ya que en realidad no estaban viendo nada importante, Law a su lado se había tomado la libertad de tomar su mano y solamente soltarla si es que tenía que escribir algo, lo que pocas veces pasaba.

Sonó el timbre, indicando que la clase había acabado y era la hora del almuerzo.

—Recuerden, el martes es la entrega del proyecto, el jueves tendrán sus calificaciones finales— informó una vez más la maestra de biología antes de salir del aula.

—Dijo que el proyecto podía ser en parejas, ¿Te parece si lo hacemos juntos? — preguntó el oji gris mientras guardaba su libro en la mochila.

—Claro, me encantaría.

—¡Hey chicos!— llamó Sanji desde su lugar, donde todos los demás ya estaban reunidos. —Vamos a almorzar, ¿vienen?

—¡Claro! — Luffy se levantó rápidamente de su asiento. —Vamos Law— apenas vio que el moreno se levantó de su asiento se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero el otro lo tomó de la mano para evitarlo.

—No te vayas sin mí— dijo dedicándole una ligera sonrisa al momento en que entrelazaba sus dedos con los del menor.

Luffy miró el contacto de sus manos y después miró a su novio directamente a los ojos, no había duda en ellos, a Law le importaba una mierda que los demás los vieran o lo que dijeran de ellos. Apretó un poco el agarre en su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa al mayor antes de que se dirigieran hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

Zoro había observado la escena anterior, le alegraba ver que su amigo no había caído en un abismo de oscuridad como hace tantos años, esperaba que las cosas pudieran mejorar pronto. Terminó con una ligera sonrisa en los labios cuando la pareja comenzó a acercarse.

—¿Y esa sonrisa, marimo?— preguntó el rubio a su lado con un tono un poco burlón.

El peli verde lo miró aún sonriendo y rápidamente pasó un brazo por la cintura del otro, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo. Sanji lo miró sorprendido y un poco sonrojado, pero no intentó apartarse de él.

—¿Y ahora qué mosco te picó?— No era que le molestara, para nada, sólo le parecía un poco extraño que el peli verde hiciera aquello, porque, si bien sus amigos estaban más que enterados de su relación, en público nunca hacían nada al estilo pareja.

—Uno que tiene cejas de sushi y me tiene completamente loco— contestó sonriendo, si Law podía declararle al mundo su relación con Luffy, ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo con la suya? A fin de cuentas, poco le importaba lo que cualquier persona pudiera decir de ello.

—Marimo idiota—. Sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla justo antes de que todos comenzaran a dirigirse hacia la cafetería, por lo que ellos los siguieron también.

* * *

«Impel Down — Facultad de Psicología»

—Perona.

La chica se volteó ante el llamado, siendo atrapada al instante por un par de brazos, los cuales la apretaron tanto contra el cuerpo de su captor que pensó que dejaría de respirar. En cuestión de segundos la dejó libre, permitiéndole ver su rostro con una sonrisa. —Killer… ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó más que sorprendida.

—Sabo me lo contó todo. Tenía que darte las gracias, me salvaste como no tienes idea—. La peli rosa cayó en cuenta de que el nombrado se encontraba a un lado de Killer, y éste pasó un brazo por sobre sus hombros.

Suspiró. —¿No podías dejarlo como nuestro secreto, verdad?— preguntó con una muy pequeña y apenas notoria sonrisa.

—No— contestó sonriendo. —Nos ayudaste demasiado, no podía no decírselo.

—Ya… está bien. Me alegra ver que todo salió bien.

—Sí, a mí también—. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del mayor, sintiéndose completamente tranquilo.

Killer sonrió aún más y plantó un beso sobre la cabeza de su novio, siendo justo el momento en que levantaba su rostro de nuevo en el que vio a dos chicas observándolos desde el otro lado del aula. Inmediatamente sintió una oleada de furia recorrer su cuerpo y se tensó por completo.

Sabo y Perona notaron su cambió de actitud y siguieron su mirada, entendiendo su reacción al ver a Cris y Beth observándolos.

—Déjalo— dijo el menor al sentir que quería alejarse de él para ir hacia las chicas. Killer desvió su mirada hacia el chico, quien le sonrió de manera tranquilizadora. —No vale la pena, además, ya no pueden hacer nada contra nosotros, estamos bien y ellas no van a cambiar eso.

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Tenía ganas hasta de ahorcarlas con sus propias manos, pero una cosa era cierta; ellas no podían hacer nada para que él se separara de Sabo, nadie podría hacer nada. Además, sería peor para ellas el simple hecho de ver que seguían juntos y que su intento no había servido para algo que no fuera unirlos aún más.

Sonrió de lado y se acercó para plantarle un beso en los labios. —Tienes razón.

Perona sonrió ligeramente al verlos. Podía notar cierto aire distraído en Sabo, un poco preocupado tal vez, pero aún así lo veía feliz al lado del mayor, por lo que no creía que fuera algún problema entre ellos. No podía negar que le dolía, pero le alegraba a la vez, por ambos, por Killer, el chico al que alguna vez le entregó sus sentimientos, y por Sabo, el chico que se había convertido en un amigo para ella, y presentía que uno de los mejores que pudiera encontrar.

—Se ve que son un par de tortolitos— comentó en tono un poco burlón, ocasionando que Sabo se sonrojara ligeramente y Killer riera ante su reacción. —Deben de tener un montón de fotos juntos—. Ambos chicos se quedaron callados, como reflexionando por un segundo, para después mirarse mutuamente. —No me digan que no tienen ni una foto de ustedes dos.

—No— contestó Sabo, ligeramente sorprendido por ese hecho, no se había dado cuenta antes.

—Supongo que no se nos vino a la mente.

—No tienen remedio. Sabo, préstame tu teléfono— dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él. El chico la miró dubitativo antes de sacarse el aparato del bolsillo y entregárselo. —Bien, hagan lo que quieran para la foto.

Killer sonrió y se colocó detrás de su novio, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos para pegarlo a su cuerpo y colocando la barbilla sobre su hombro.

—Esto es algo vergonzoso— comentó el menor, pero mantenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Perona comenzó a tomar las fotos, una tras otra fingiendo que tomaba sólo una o dos mientras esperaba que cambiaran un poco la posición.

—¿Vergonzoso? Tal vez, pero haría cualquier cosa contigo a mi lado— dijo en un tono bajo, sólo para él.

Sabo olvidó en ese momento todo a su alrededor. Estiró una mano hacia atrás para poder acariciar el rostro de su pareja y volteó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, sin poder disminuir la sonrisa en su rostro. —Y yo estaré a tu lado en todo lo que hagas.

—Esa fue perfecta— comentó la chica mientras veía las imágenes en el celular. —Después puedes enviárselas a Killer para que él también las tenga—. Le regresó el artefacto.

—Sí, yo también las quiero.

—¿Haciendo una sesión fotográfica en medio del salón de clases?— preguntó el pecoso uniéndose al grupo.

—No tenían ninguna, así que los hice posar— contestó Perona.

—¿En serio ninguna?

—No— contestó su hermano. —¿Tú tienes fotos con Marco?

—Pues, nos hemos tomado unas cuantas, no muchas en realidad, pero sí tenemos.

—¿Lo ven? Son el único par de idiotas que no tiene fotos de pareja— comentó la peli rosa a modo de broma.

—No es mi culpa, cuando estamos juntos éste chico no me deja pensar en otra cosa que no sea él— comentó Killer aún sin cambiar su posición abrazando al otro.

Sabo volteó inmediatamente el rostro para poder ver a su pareja.

—Yo no hago eso— dijo con un tono de voz ligeramente indignado.

—Lo haces inconscientemente— aseguró el mayor.

Ace, Perona y Killer comenzaron a reír al ver la reacción del menor, se había quedado mirando a su novio con la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados. Obviamente no podía creer lo que el chico decía, pues prácticamente lo estaba acusando de ser completamente controlador. Suspiró resignado y desvió la mirada un poco molesto.

—Ya, está bien—. Killer tomó su mentón para hacer que volviera a mirarlo y le dedicó una sonrisa. —Admito que no es tu culpa que no pueda sacarte de mi cabeza.

Sonrió ligeramente ante sus palabras. —Eres un tonto— dijo antes de plantarle un beso.

—Bueno, bueno, no sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre— interrumpió Ace.

—Sí, yo también— secundó el rubio mayor. —Vamos a almorzar.

—Claro—. Sabo sonrió y miró hacia Perona. —Vienes con nosotros, ¿no?

—¿Yo?— preguntó sorprendida.

—¡Claro!

—Anda, acompáñanos— dijo Killer sonriéndole también.

La chica los miró por unos segundos y después sonrió ligeramente. —Si insisten.

* * *

«Cafetería»

—Si te pones a pensarlo, es increíble cuánto han cambiado las cosas en tan sólo unas semanas— comentó la peli naranja a su amigo mientras comía tranquilamente su almuerzo al estar lo suficientemente alejada de Luffy coma para evitar que se lo robara.

—¿A qué te refieres Nami-san?— preguntó el rubio a su lado.

—Piénsalo, desde que Luffy y sus hermanos llegaron han cambiado mucho a nuestro alrededor. Sólo basta con que mires ahora para darte cuenta— contestó señalando ligeramente con su tenedor hacia la mesa en la que se encontraban.

Sanji miró la escena, examinándola. A su lado se encontraba Zoro, comiendo sin preocuparse por algo que no fuera el evitar que Luffy lograra robar algo de su plato. El pelinegro estaba sonriendo mientras comía un poco más tranquilo a su manera habitual, pero se veía que estaba divirtiéndose, se le notaba despejado. Law a su lado sonreía ligeramente al verlo así y comía lentamente. Ace y Sabo comían de igual manera a su hermano menor, sentados justo frente al pequeño. Al lado de Sabo estaba su novio conversando con una chica peli rosa que se les había unido ese día y que había agarrado confianza en tan sólo minutos. Franky y Usopp hablaban bastante concentrados acerca de quién sabe qué nuevo proyecto que estaban ideando armar entre los dos.

—¿Te das cuenta?— preguntó Nami atrayendo su atención nuevamente. —Antes de que Luffy viniera éramos tan sólo cinco amigos los que almorzábamos aquí. Cualquiera habría visto imposible el que Zoro pudiera sentarse a tu lado sin que comenzaran una pelea, mucho más el hecho de que fueran pareja, pero aquí estamos ahora.

»Unas cuantas semanas después, once estudiantes que poco a poco se han hecho amigos a pesar de sus diferencias, almorzando felizmente en un momento de alegría en medio de todo los problemas que pasaron recientemente. Tú puedes tener a Zoro abrazando tu cintura mientras almuerza y ni siquiera se da cuenta de esa acción porque ya le parece normal. Nosotros apoyamos a Luffy como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida a pesar de conocerlo no hace mucho, y creo que hablo por todos cuando digo que realmente lo apreciamos.

Nami sonrió mientras dirigía una mirada hacia su nuevo y ampliado grupo de amigos. Sanji la miró un poco sorprendido por sus palabras, para después sonreír también al darse cuenta de que su amiga tenía razón, la llegada de aquellos hermanos había cambiado muchas cosas, y tal vez todavía no terminaban de cambiar.

—Me alegro de haber conocido a estos chicos— murmuró para sí mismo.

—¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo cocinero?— preguntó el peli verde mientras lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Nada marimo— contestó con una sonrisa mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del mayor y entrelazaba su mano con la que éste tenía sobre su cintura. —No he dicho nada.

Zoro se quedó un poco sorprendido por sus acciones, pero sonriendo dejó por un lado el tema de que estaba casi seguro de haberlo escuchado decir algo antes y apretó un poco más el abrazo que mantenía con su pareja.

—Como digas ero-cook.

* * *

El frío viento soplaba levemente, haciendo bailar las hojas de los árboles y sacudiendo su ropa un poco. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente un par de veces para después abrirlos de nuevo. El cielo nublado y un poco gris no dejaba ver ni un rayo de sol, extrañamente perfecto para la ocasión en la que se encontraban.

Miró nuevamente hacia el terreno que tenía a unos metros frente a él, cubierto de lápidas distribuidas convenientemente y separadas por centímetros unas de otras, el lugar donde hacía unos cuantos minutos se encontraban todas aquellas personas que habían perdido a alguien importante, llorando sus muertes y lamentando que ya no se encontraran entre ellos. Madres, padres, hermanos, hermanas, esposas, hijos, amigos, todos extrañarían a alguien que sabían que había muerto a manos de otro, y esperaban que aquellas personas causantes de tal desgracia pagaran por sus actos.

Pudo ver a sus dos amigos que caminaban por entre las cruces de cemento, presentando sus respetos unos por uno a sus compañeros que ya no los acompañarían por más tiempo en su deber, pero que habían sido valientes y honrados policías durante su tiempo. Él los había acompañado a hacerlo también, pero después de haber pasado por unas cuantas lápidas sintió que se ahogaba, un extraño sentimiento de melancolía lo asfixió hasta que se alejó un poco de aquel lugar, hasta recargarse en uno de los árboles que rodeaban el área de descanso de aquellas personas.

No sabía a qué se debía aquel sentimiento, podía ser incluso por el hecho de que él mismo había estado a punto de morir días atrás, incluso a manos de la misma persona que debió haber matado a algunos de ellos, pero había sobrevivido. Se sentía de alguna forma conectado a los que no habían corrido con su misma suerte, pero no terminaba de entender aquel sentimiento.

—¿Estás bien Marco?— le preguntó el castaño una vez que habían terminado con su recorrido y se acercaron a él.

—Sí, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro? Te ves algo pálido— comentó Shanks observándolo con preocupación.

—Seguro, sólo… — volvió a desviar su mirada hacia el cementerio.

—Entiendo. Es una gran pérdida— dijo Thatch, siguiendo la mirada del rubio. —Todos eran buenos policías, y personas honorables.

—Lo eran, por eso arriesgaron sus vidas con tal de cumplir con su deber—. Shanks se acercó un poco más al castaño y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. —Es nuestro trabajo, se supone que estamos preparados para morir por el bien de otros, aún así, no deja de ser difícil el despedirse de tus compañeros.

—No, no deja de serlo—. El castaño pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de su pareja.

_Nuestro trabajo. _Lo sabía perfectamente, sabía a qué se arriesgaban cada día cuando acudían a llamados de emergencia, cuando llevaban a cabo los operativos para capturar a criminales peligrosos. Siempre estaban en riesgo, tanto él como sus compañeros, el simple hecho de ser policías, de llevar una placa en sus pechos les quitaba la seguridad. Siempre lo supo, no tenía problemas con ello antes, pero ahora era diferente. No entendía por qué era diferente, no tenía miedo de morir por cumplir con su trabajo, de dar la vida por alguien más, no era su propia persona quien le preocupaba. _"Entonces, ¿Qué es?"_

—Veo que siguen aquí.

Los tres hombres se voltearon hacia la voz a sus espaldas, encontrándose con su superior, el oficial Garp.

—Señor— dijo el pelirrojo amablemente. —Sólo estábamos despidiéndonos por última vez, ya nos íbamos.

—No se preocupen, los entiendo, no soy nadie para decirles qué hacer en éste momento— contestó el mayor, para después dirigir su mirada hacia el rubio. —Si me permites un momento, quisiera hablar contigo.

—Por supuesto—. Marco hizo una señal a sus amigos de para que aguardaran unos segundos y siguió al hombre hasta la salida del lugar, parando ambos en la reja negra que servía como limitante de la propiedad. —¿Qué necesita señor?

—Sólo quería agradecerte que cuidaras de mis nietos el fin de semana.

—Lo hice con gusto, no necesita agradecerlo— contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

—Lo sé, y es por eso mismo que te lo agradezco— dijo con una amplia sonrisa. —Es difícil encontrar a quienes se preocupen realmente por otros, y mi nieto confía en ti.

Marco se sonrojó ligeramente. —Bueno, usted ya conoce la relación que Ace y yo tenemos.

—Por supuesto, recuerdo perfectamente la plática que mantuvimos, pero… creo haber olvidado decirte algo— dijo mirándolo serio. El rubio se tensó al pensar lo que el mayor le diría, pero para su sorpresa, Garp volvió a sonreír antes de hablar. —Yo también confío en ti, de otra forma no te dejaría estar al lado de mi atolondrado nieto.

Se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras, pero sintió una oleada de alivio recorrer su cuerpo. —Muchas gracias señor.

—Sé que lo harás aunque no te lo pida pero igual… te encargo a Ace, cuídalo sobre todo en estos momentos.

Marco asintió, entendiendo a la perfección esas palabras. Garp, complacido, se dio la vuelta con la intención de retirarse. —Señor— dijo antes de que el mayor se fuera. —He sabido que no hay testigos del ataque, ¿Qué es lo que sigue ahora?

—Buscaremos a los que escaparon, los encontraremos sin importar lo que debamos hacer o el tiempo que tardemos en ello, todos y cada uno de esos criminales regresarán a donde pertenecen— contestó aún dándole la espalda y con la voz más seria que el rubio le había escuchado alguna vez.

—Entiendo.

Sin más qué decir, Garp comenzó a caminar lejos del lugar. Él lo observó alejarse hasta que ya no pudo verlo para después darse media vuelta y observar nuevamente el lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros descansando.

_"__Sus muertes, no serán un desperdicio"._

* * *

—¡Luffy! — exclamó emocionado en cuanto vio a su amigo en la sala, y corrió inmediatamente a él para saludarlo.

—Hola Chopper— dijo el nombrado, dedicándole al pequeño una sonrisa.

—Qué bueno que estás aquí, no he querido preguntarle a Law-niichan cómo fue la sorpresa.

—Ya sabía yo que algo tenías que ver tú— comentó el moreno saliendo de la cocina y acercándose con dos tasas humeantes.

El castaño rió ligeramente al igual que su amigo.

—Alguien tenía que esconderlo, no podía ser yo— contestó Luffy sonriendo al recibir la tasa que el otro le ofrecía.

—Ya, eso explica por qué habían estado secreteándose últimamente—. Se sentó al lado de su novio.

Chopper siguió riendo. —Bueno pero, ¿Te gustó?

Law sonrió ligeramente. —Claro, me gustó mucho.

Ambos menores sonrieron ampliamente ante su respuesta.

—Me alegro— dijo el castaño antes de comenzar a hablar acerca de su día y después atraer a Luffy con alguna historia y comenzar con su divertida y entretenida tarde.

El oji gris sonrió aún más, ese había sido el motivo de que lo llevara a su casa, sabía que Chopper lo distraería durante toda la tarde con sus juegos e historias, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que se veían. Sabía que el chico necesitaba de todo el apoyo y la distracción posible, y qué mejor compañía que la de un niño que lo único que quiere es divertirse con su amigo.

* * *

Sonrió ligeramente y acarició con suavidad la fotografía en el álbum; estaban los tres, corriendo tomados de la mano en medio del parque, sonriendo ampliamente y más felices que nunca. Los primeros días después de haber pasado a ser oficialmente miembros de la familia, los tiempos donde no tenían ninguna preocupación.

Levaba ya largo rato observando fotografías, recordando la infancia al lado de sus hermanos, la mejor que pudo haber deseado jamás. Estaba seguro de que todo lo que había vivido de niño quedaba más que compensado con la familia que había encontrado después.

Pero no sólo había estado recordando buenos tiempos, sino que también había estado reflexionando durante todo ese tiempo en su habitación, por su cabeza pasaban, entraban y salían pensamientos constantemente sin parar.

_—__Nosotros también queremos ayudarlo, ¿Qué necesitamos hacer?_— _preguntó el pequeño rubio con lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos. _

—_Sí, nosotros sólo queremos ver a nuestro hermano sonreír de nuevo_— _dijo él acercándose a la desesperación. _

_La mujer frente a ellos se colocó de rodillas a su altura y acarició suavemente la cabeza de ambos mientras les sonreía. _

—_Ustedes sólo denle su apoyo, es lo que él necesita_— _aseguró la psicóloga mirando al pecoso y después al rubio. _—_Sólo háganle saber que están a su lado. _

Volvió a sonreír al recordarla, aquella mujer amable y que se había comportado cariñosa con ellos había sido quien lograra traer a Luffy de regreso, quien le había ayudado durante años en su recuperación, para que finalmente lo lograra.

_"__Fue por ella que nosotros…"_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por unos ligeros golpes en la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Ace?— preguntó su hermano del otro lado.

—Pasa—. Cerró el álbum de fotos y lo dejó en su escritorio al momento en que el rubio entraba en su habitación. —¿Killer ya se fue?

—Sí, hace poco— contestó Sabo acercándose. —El abuelo ya llegó, me prestó el coche para que vaya por Luffy a casa de Law— comentó mostrándole las llaves que llevaba en mano. —¿Quieres acompañarme?

—Claro, vamos por nuestro hermanito, antes de que se haga más tarde.

* * *

Se reclinó en su asiento mientras observaba la carpeta en su mano. Se suponía que él ya había tomado una decisión respecto al tema, pero como siempre, su amiga y doctora le había hecho caer en la indecisión.

—_Con que esa es tu decisión_—_ dijo mientras volvía a enderezarse en su silla. _

—_Así es, es lo que me parece mejor para él_.

—_Ya, ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? ¿Estás seguro de que sabes las consecuencias lo que decidiste?_

—_No intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, Kureha_— _dijo con una mirada seria. _

—_No es eso lo que intento, sólo te lo digo para que no te arrepientas después_—. _Tomó un trago de su botella. _—_Si te vas a Skypea, sin decirle a tu hijo la verdadera razón de tu partida, tomas ese tratamiento y después resulta que los doctores tenían razón y no funciona, ¿qué harás? ¿Llamarle para decirle que te estás muriendo y que probablemente ni siquiera pueda llegar a tiempo para verte? Estarás quitándole a ese chico la oportunidad de pasar días o meses enteros al lado de su padre antes de verlo partir, le quitarás el consuelo de saber que estuvo a su lado tanto como le fue posible y lo apoyó en todo momento, ni siquiera le darás la opción de elegir. ¿Estás totalmente seguro de que eso es lo mejor para él?_

Odiaba la sabiduría de aquella mujer cuando la utilizaba en su contra. Escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse, seguramente Killer ya estaría de vuelta. Se levantó de su asiento y guardó la carpeta en uno de los cajones de su escritorio antes de salir del estudio.

—Bienvenido a casa hijo— dijo mientras se adentraba en la sala, donde el menor estaba dejando su mochila.

—Padre—. Killer se acercó a él con una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazó. —Lamento no haber estado aquí cuando llegaste, pero me alegro de que hayas vuelto.

—Gracias hijo, yo también me alegro de volver— contestó sonriendo también cuando se separaron.

—Prepararé la cena, así que siéntate— indicó el menor antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina. —¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?

—B-bien— contestó al momento en que se sentaba en el comedor. —Ya te contaré después, pero dime, ¿Qué hiciste tú? ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

—Bueno, pues en realidad… — respiró profundamente y se volteó nuevamente hacia él acercándose. —Padre, me gustaría hablarte acerca de… alguien.

—¿Alguien?— preguntó curioso mientras su hijo tomaba asiento frente a él.

—Sí. B-bueno, más específicamente de… mi novio.

* * *

Los días pasaron tranquilamente, sin ninguna novedad acerca de los fugados, ni una pista de ellos.

Los hermanos de Luffy se turnaban para dormir con él, seguía despertando a mitad de la noche después de una pesadilla, pero los chicos comenzaban a pensar que era menos frecuente las veces que se despertaba en una sola noche. Tal vez pronto pudiera dormir sin tener pesadillas todas las noches. En la escuela sus amigos lo animaban y lo distraían durante el almuerzo, y las clases no le dejaban pensar en otra cosa. Después de la escuela se iba a casa de Law, dándose el tiempo para jugar con Chopper y hacer los trabajos y proyectos finales al lado de su novio.

Prácticamente, cuando estaba solo, lo cual casi no pasaba, era el único momento en el que podría llegar a pensar y deprimirse, pero él no se permitía bajar sus defensas, estaba dispuesto a dar lo mejor de sí para recuperarse nuevamente, y no iba a ceder. Aunque seguía escondiéndose.

«Viernes — Instituto Impel Down»

«Duchas del Gimnasio — Hombres»

En cuanto cruzó la puerta se dedicó a examinar la habitación con la mirada, cuidando que no se le pasara ni un solo rincón, identificando a cada uno de los chicos que estaban presentes. Había tenido razón, él no se encontraba ahí.

Caminó a toda prisa hasta el casillero que utilizaba y sacó su mochila para después dirigirse nuevamente hacia la puerta. Si no estaba ahí, entonces sólo podía estar en aquel lugar, justo como la vez anterior.

Se alejó de la puerta a paso un poco más tranquilo y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que en ese momento estaba completamente solo…

—Law.

O al menos eso había creído, no se percató de que el chico había salido del gimnasio detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta para mirar a su acompañante.

—¿Sí, Roronoa-ya?

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el peli verde dando unos cuantos pasos más hacia él.

—A buscar a Luffy-ya, si no está en el gimnasio, entonces debe estar en los vestidores, ¿no?— contestó con tranquilidad y una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

—Creo que si Luffy está allá es porque quiere estar solo, así que será mejor que regreses y te des una ducha en el gimnasio con los demás—. La voz de Zoro era seria y grave, no era un consejo, era una orden.

—Creo que no haré eso.

—No permitiré que vayas allá con él— terminó de acortar la distancia entre ambos y tomó su brazo con fuerza.

—No te estoy pidiendo permiso— dijo el oji gris zafándose del agarre y mirándolo desafiante. —Posiblemente tengas razón y él quiera estar solo, pero tal vez eso no sea lo que necesita.

—¿Y qué es lo que necesita, según tú? —. Law se sorprendió al escuchar el tono de voz del chico; había dejado de ser autoritario y desafiante, más bien parecía que estaba incitándolo a contestar aquella pregunta con total sinceridad, casi como si quisiera que él mismo se diera cuenta de la respuesta.

—Necesita… él necesita compañía y cariño, apoyo de todos y cada uno de nosotros, para cualquier cosa y en cualquier situación, sin importar la que sea. Necesita saber que estaremos a su lado en todo momento. — contestó con total seguridad.

El peli verde lo observó por unos segundos y después sonrió ligeramente. —Buena respuesta.

Parpadeó un poco incrédulo ante su respuesta, pero al darse cuenta de que el mayor ya no le impediría ir a donde quería dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

—Law— su voz volvió a detenerlo, pero por la distancia a la que se escuchó supo que no se había movido ni un paso de su lugar. Giró el rostro para verlo por sobre su hombro. —Tienes que saber, que si vas hacia allá en este momento, verás a Luffy como en realidad es… verás los verdaderos daños de todo lo que le pasó. Si estás preparado para ello, y para cumplir con las palabras que acabas de pronunciar, entonces sigue caminando.

Lo miró un par de segundos y después asintió levemente antes de volver a retomar su paso.

Zoro se quedó en su lugar, observando al moreno alejarse con dirección a los vestidores. _"Espero que él pueda ayudarte con eso Luffy"_

—Lo hiciste a propósito— se escuchó una voz acercándose detrás de él, pero al haberla reconocido se quedó en su posición esperando a que su nuevo acompañante se colocara a su lado. —No era tu intención detener a Law, querías que contestara la última pregunta que le hiciste— afirmó Sanji mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—No es que no confíe en él— dijo aún mirando hacia el frente. —Pero él debe confiar en sí mismo si lo que espera es ayudar a Luffy a superarlo por completo—. Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón— se acercó a darle un beso.

* * *

Se paró frente a la puerta y respiró un par de veces antes de tocarla, no iba a entrar así nada más para que Luffy se asustara. Esperó un poco pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Luffy-ya?— preguntó cuando iba a volver a tocar, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no se escuchaba ningún sonido en el interior, ni pasos ni el agua cayendo de la regadera indicando que el chico ya estaba en la ducha. ¿Realmente estaría ahí?

Abrió la puerta y dio un par de pasos en el interior, quedando completamente paralizado con la imagen frente a él.

Luffy estaba parado frente al espejo del vestidor, sin camiseta y abrazándose a sí mismo como si tratara de ocultar algo, pero lo que más le había sorprendido, eran las marcas que surcaban su espalda. Eran como líneas, ni finas ni gruesas, y variaban en longitud y dirección, como si fueran…

_"__Latigazos"_ pensó con dolor. ¿Qué tan fuerte debieron de haberlo golpeado para que le quedaran esas cicatrices? De sólo pensarlo hacía que su pecho doliera y lo asfixiara. Respiró para tranquilizarse, no era él quien necesitaba ayuda en ese momento. Cerró la puerta del vestidor con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido y se acercó un par de pasos al menor, quien al parecer estaba tan sumido en ocultar su cuerpo que no se había percatado de su presencia.

—Luffy.

El nombrado dio un respingo y se dio la vuelta inmediatamente. —L-Law—.

El moreno sintió su pecho encogerse cuando vio la cicatriz en el torso del menor, pero no era la única, ahora podía ver unas marcas más pequeñas y menos visibles por su abdomen y hombros.

Luffy se percató de que lo observaba y se apresuró a tomar su camiseta que había dejada abandonada en una banca, pero antes de que pudiera ponérsela de nuevo el oji gris se lo impidió colocando una mano sobre su muñeca, pero sin brusquedad alguna.

—P-por favor Law… y-yo… no me veas así… — no podía mirarlo a los ojos, habría preferido que él no lo mirara en ese estado.

—Luffy mírame— dijo el mayor suavemente, colocándose frente a su cuerpo y tomando su otra muñeca con su mano libre, pero el chico mantenía la cabeza baja. —Mírame por favor.

Sintió cómo el oji gris entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos con las suyas propias y se acercaba un poco más. Respiró profundamente y lentamente levantó el rostro, abriendo los ojos para verlo a la cara.

—Estoy aquí, está bien— dijo el mayor tiernamente mientras que con su mano aún entrelazada con la del pequeño acariciaba su rostro. —No voy a irme, ¿sí?

—L-Law—. Hundió el rostro en su pecho al momento en que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. —Quédate, por favor… no me dejes solo— se soltó de sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Tranquilo, no lo haré— comenzó a acariciar su espalda suave y lentamente mientras esperaba a que se tranquilizara un poco, lo cual sucedió después de un par de minutos. —¿Estás mejor?

Su respuesta fue un ligero asentimiento. Law sonrió y lo separó un poco de él para plantarle un beso en la frente. —Bien— se alejó de él y comenzó a alzarse la camiseta para retirársela.

—¿Q-qué haces? — preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

—Debemos ducharnos, las clases aún no acaban— contestó dejando su camiseta en uno de los casilleros para después comenzar a quitarse el pantalón. —Vamos, termina de desvestirte.

—P-pero— desvió la mirada. No se sentía cómodo con esa situación, tomar una ducha implicaba estar desnudo, y no creía poder hacerlo.

—Tranquilo— dijo acercándose a él nuevamente. —Tienes un cambio de ropa interior, ¿no? —. El pequeño asintió en respuesta. —Entonces sólo quítate los pantalones.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que el moreno también había quedado en ropa interior. —E-está bien.

Unos momentos después se encontraban ambos en el mismo cubículo, bajo el agua que caía de la regadera y que comenzaba a mojar sus cuerpos por completo.

—No te haré nada Luffy, ¿confías en mí? — preguntó el mayor tomando la esponja.

El nombrado asintió ligeramente. —S-sí Law.

Sonrió y lo jaló un poco del brazo para que se acercara más a él. Lo volteó para que le diera la espalda y comenzó a pasar la esponja suavemente sobre su piel, siendo una ligera caricia que pasó desde su espalda baja hasta sus hombros y después a su pecho.

Luffy cerró los ojos, confiando ciegamente en su acompañante mientras respiraba lentamente. Llegó el momento en que se relajó tanto que sin darse cuenta se pegó al pecho del mayor.

Law siguió lavando su cuerpo, examinando cada una de las marcas que podía ver, le dolía pensar que el pequeño llevaba nueve años torturándose a sí mismo por la sola existencia de aquellas cicatrices. Pero de su cuenta corría que no volviera a eso, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer, Luffy dejaría de ver el dolor en su propio cuerpo.

_Continuará..._


	43. Decisiones: cambio de rumbo

_**Capítulo 43 - Decisiones: cambio de rumbo**_

—¿Se lo dijiste?— preguntó sorprendido mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la universidad.

—Sí, ¿Creías que no lo haría?— lo miró sonriendo por un momento antes de regresar sus ojos hacia adelante. A pesar de haber tenido aquella plática de la que ahora le contaba a su pareja desde hacía unos días, había querido esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco más para contárselo.

—No es eso, sólo que me sorprende, no me dijiste que lo harías. Pero olvida eso, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?— Detuvo su andar al haber llegado a la salida, situándose a un par de metros de ésta para poder hablar con su novio sin interrupciones.

—Bueno, se sorprendió, pero no porque tuviera novio. ¿Puedes creer que él siempre se enterara de mis relaciones, aún cuando yo no le decía nada al respecto? No sé cómo diablos lo hace, parece un espía— contestó con un aura divertida mientras lo miraba.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces ya sabía de mí?— preguntó el menor aún más sorprendido.

—Creo que no, al parecer ha estado muy ocupado últimamente como para hacer lo que sea que hace para enterarse de ello.

—Ya… Pero entonces, si no le sorprendió que salieras con un chico, ¿Qué fue lo que le sorprendió?

—El hecho de que le hablara de ti— contestó acercándose un poco más a él. —Como dije, yo nunca le hablaba de mis relaciones, por lo que cuando te mencioné fue algo así como "¡Me estás contando de tu pareja! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!"

Sabo rió ligeramente ante sus palabras y sonrió al sentir la mano derecha del otro deslizándose ligeramente por su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

—Pero después dijo que debía tratarse de alguien muy especial como para que se lo contara— comentó con voz un poco más baja acercando su rostro a él.

—Hmm, ¿De verdad?— preguntó con una voz mezcla de curiosidad y jugueteo, pasando su mano derecha por el hombro del mayor y posándola en su cuello, sintiendo su respiración golpeando ligeramente su rostro al estar tan cerca, como una suave caricia sobre su piel.

—Ajá. ¿Te das cuenta? Hasta mi padre lo sabe, lo importante que eres para mí— le regaló una ligera sonrisa antes de terminar de cortar la distancia entre ellos, besando su boca suavemente y sin ninguna prisa, disfrutando del contacto que apenas y llegaba a definirse como una caricia de labios que no buscaba profundidad, pero que le encantaba.

El beso no duró mucho y cuando se separaron el menor lo miraba a los ojos con una ligera sonrisa. —¿Crees que le agrade?— preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza.

Le sonrió y acomodó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre la frente. —Estoy seguro de que si te conociera le encantarías—. Sabo sonrió ante su respuesta, pero su mirada indicaba que no le creía del todo.

—Ya, sólo estás siendo amable.

—Claro que no, lo digo en serio. Puedes comprobarlo si quieres, aunque… creo que tendrás que esperar un poco para eso— dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros pero borrando un poco su sonrisa.

—Se va hoy, ¿cierto?

—Sí— contestó suspirando. Sintió los dedos del menor acariciando un poco su piel, su mano aún se encontraba en su cuello, mientras que él había deslizado la suya por la espalda del otro hasta llegar a su cintura. —Al parecer tiene que irse cuanto antes para poder empezar con su trabajo.

—Ya veo— comentó un poco pensativo mientras seguía con el suave movimiento de sus dedos. —Killer… ¿Por qué no vas con él?— preguntó después de unos segundos.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—¡No!— contestó inmediatamente y sin pensarlo, ocasionando en el otro una ligera risa. Un poco avergonzado por su reacción impulsiva volvió a hablar un poco más tranquilo. —No, no me refería a eso. Es sólo que, por lo que me contaste, tu padre y tú son bastante unidos, tal vez no en el sentido de que conozca todos tus secretos y eso, pero pues…

—Lo sé— comentó el mayor interrumpiéndolo. —Yo también lo pensé, pero él dice que no es necesario, que no quiere interferir con mis estudios.

—Yo… también pensé eso y creo que podrías utilizar el sistema de Universidades Asociadas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—¿En serio no lo sabes?— preguntó incrédulo, pero al ver al otro negar con la cabeza suspiró. —Es como un tipo de programa de intercambio, pero sin que envíen a alguien en tu lugar. Está hecho para evitar que los estudiantes tengan que abandonar sus estudios si es que deben cambiar de ciudad. Las Universidades Asociadas tienen las mismas opciones de carrera y el mismo plan de estudio en ellas, por lo que cuando un estudiante se muda y en el caso de ir a una ciudad donde haya una Universidad Asociada con la suya puede continuar sus estudios donde los dejó.

—Vaya, eso es de mucha ayuda— comentó sorprendido.

—Lo es. Es lo que Ace y yo utilizamos cuando nos mudamos aquí, la Universidad donde estudiábamos está Asociada con esta, fue por eso que pudimos incorporarnos a clases cuando el semestre estaba cerca de terminar.

—Oh. Ahora que lo mencionas… no había pensado antes en ese detalle— dijo, sintiéndose un poco idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes, tenía que prestar más atención con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. —Pero entonces, ¿Por qué tenían que ponerse al corriente con las clases?

—Porque llegamos aquí tres semanas antes del día en que ingresamos a la Universidad. Ya sabes, teníamos que terminar con la mudanza y todo el papeleo para retomar clases, entre otras cosas. Pero el punto es, que en realidad no interferiría con tus estudios, tengo entendido que en Skypea también hay una Universidad Asociada a ésta— contestó retomando las caricias en el cuello del otro, las cuales había pausado durante su explicación.

—Ya, pero no es lo único. Él dice que de todas formas estará muy ocupado con su trabajo y que no se quedará mucho por allá, cuando mucho un año, por lo que no le ve el sentido a llevarme con él, no quiere arrastrarme de un lado para otro—. Cerró un momento los ojos mientras disfrutaba de aquel ligero contacto en su piel, aunque no es como que el menor pudiera darse cuenta de ello a través de su fleco.

—Bueno, creo que en eso tiene razón.

—Sí… pero, lo has estado pensando mucho— comentó jalando su cintura y pegándolo a él. —¿Seguro que no es porque quieres que me vaya?

Sabo sonrió ligeramente y le plantó un beso en los labios para después acomodar la cabeza sobre su hombro. —Totalmente seguro. Te quiero aquí conmigo, aunque suene egoísta.

Killer sonrió y entrelazó su mano libre con la del menor. —Ser egoísta está bien.

* * *

Terminó de lavar el plato que tenía en mano y lo colocó a secar. Miró hacia la mesa del comedor, al chico pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas. Llevaba en silencio desde que él se había levantado para lavar lo usado durante la comida, y eso le parecía ya bastante tiempo. Tomó una pequeña toalla y se secó las manos antes de caminar hacia él.

—Ace, ¿Sucede algo?

El nombrado dio un respingo al verse alejado de sus pensamientos y volteó hacia el rubio, quien se acercaba a él. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te veo muy distraído y callado— dijo por fin llegando hasta él. Se colocó de rodillas frente a él y posó sus manos sobre las rodillas del menor. —¿En qué piensas?

El pecoso lo miró por unos segundos y suspiró. —¿Recuerdas que, la noche que nos conocimos me preguntaste por qué había elegido estudiar psicología y yo no te contesté?—. Marco asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. —Creo que la respuesta es muy obvia ahora, ¿no?

—Luffy.

—Sí—. Colocó sus manos sobre las del rubio y entrelazó sus dedos. —Durante sus terapias Sabo y yo no podíamos hacer mucho, todo el mundo nos decía que con sólo estar a su lado y darle nuestro apoyo sería suficiente, y tal vez tuvieran razón, pero aún así nos frustraba. Pero… con el tiempo ya no fue tan malo. Al permanecer a su lado nos dábamos cuenta de todo, veíamos a Luffy derrumbarse y llorar ante sus recuerdos, sufrir por ellos a cada momento. Pero también lo veíamos luchar y avanzar cada día un poco más, lo vimos recuperarse y regresar a la vida.

»Fue por eso que decidimos que, si no podíamos ayudar a nuestro hermano directamente, por lo menos queríamos ayudar a otras personas que tuvieran los mismos sufrimientos que él o parecidos, queríamos lograr en otros lo que aquella doctora logró en él. Por eso elegimos esta carrera.

Marco sonrió y se soltó del agarre en su mano para poder acariciar su rostro. —Es una decisión muy noble.

—Tal vez, pero…

—¿Pero?— preguntó confundido.

—Lo he estado pensando mucho estos días y… no es la única manera de ayudar, y tampoco la que seguiré.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Separó su mano de su rostro y lo observó curioso.

Ace suspiró y lo miró decidido. —El siguiente semestre no regresaré a la facultad. En lugar de eso... iré a la academia de policías.

—¿Qué?— preguntó, procesando sus palabras y repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta estar seguro de lo que había oído. —¿Quieres ser policía?

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor para mí.

—A ver Ace, creo… que te estás precipitando un poco, es una decisión un poco acelerada. Mejor, sigue con el estudio, ya verás que después te das cuenta de que es lo mejor para ti.

El pecoso entrecerró los ojos y le dirigió una mirada un poco ofendida. —No Marco, no es acelerada, lo he pensado bien. Además, llevo todo un semestre estudiando psicología y aunque no es malo, no es para mí.

—Pero eso no quiere decir que la policía sea para ti— comentó levantándose del suelo y alejándose un poco, estaba comenzando a exasperarse.

Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, sin entender su reacción. —Pues no, pero como dije antes lo pensé bien, y creo que es lo mejor.

—De verdad Ace, creo que no deberías hacerlo— dijo volteándose nuevamente hacia él y mirándolo seriamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso Marco?— Se puso de pie pero sin acercarse a él con una expresión de incredulidad. —¿Sabes? Yo creí que me apoyarías en esto, esperaba que lo hicieras— le reprochó.

—Pues no puedo hacerlo. ¡No puedes ser un policía Ace, no voy a permitirlo!

—¿Perdón?— preguntó molesto, tanto por el hecho de que Marco le estuviera levantando la voz como por sus palabras. —¡Pues lamento informarte que no es tu decisión, es la mía!

—¡No puedes hacerlo Ace!— Estaba a poco de comenzar a temblar de ira, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que salir Ace con que quería ser policía? —¡No puedes!

—¡Claro que puedo y lo haré!—. Apretó las manos en puños y lo miró desafiante. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, él no quería pelear con Marco ni mucho menos, pero no entendía su reacción y no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, por más que por dentro sintiera que se estaba destrozando.

—¡Todo esto lo haces por Kurohige! ¡Lo único que quieres es atraparlo por tu cuenta!— Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más alto, era una suerte que estuvieran en su departamento y no en casa de Ace, donde sus hermanos podrían escuchar sus gritos.

—¡¿Qué?!— No lo podía creer, si antes estaba enojado ahora estaba furioso y ofendido. —¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Esto no es por Kurohige! ¡Ni siquiera por ti, es por mí! ¡No puedo creer que dijeras eso!

—¡Es que eso me haces pensar! ¡Ace, simplemente deja esa idea!

—¡No! ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarme?

—¡Porque es algo que no puedo aceptar!

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Acaso es porque no quieres que sea lo mismo que tú?! ¡¿Tienes miedo de que pueda superarte?!— ¡Maldita sea! Ya ni siquiera sabía lo que decía. Frustración, ira, enojo, tristeza. Eran tantos los sentimientos que en ese momento se arremolinaban en su interior que ya ni siquiera sabía cuál era más fuerte ni a consecuencia de cuál estaba hablando. Sus ojos comenzaban a escocer, sabía que estaba al borde de derrumbarse, era la primera vez que peleaban y por cómo estaban avanzando las cosas sentía que todo se iba en picada, directamente al final. No quería. ¡Joder que no quería eso!

—¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo Ace?! ¡Por dios, escúchate! ¡Yo jamás podría tener miedo de eso!— Explotó, aún más alterado si es que era posible. ¡¿En qué maldito bajo concepto lo tenía?!

—¡Pues no veo cuál es el maldito problema! ¡¿Acaso no confías en mí?!

—¡No es eso, maldita sea!— Le dio la espalda nuevamente y terminó golpeando la pared con los puños. Estaba desesperado, todo estaba yéndose a la mierda.

—¡¿Entonces qué?!— Se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo para obligarlo a voltear de nuevo. —No entiendo qué tiene de malo que sea policía ¡Tú eres policía! ¡Tus amigos son policías y mi abuelo es policía! ¡No hay nada malo en que yo lo sea! ¡¿Por qué no puedes simplemente enten...

—¡No quiero perderte!

Se quedó paralizado ante sus palabras, completamente sorprendido. _"Él… ¿Qué acaba de…?" _Sólo podía mirarlo a los ojos, los cuales revelaban que había confesado aquello sin pensar. Lentamente la mano que tenía en el brazo del rubio lo soltó del agarre, sin poder hacer ningún otro movimiento. Todo lo que había estado sintiendo hacía unos momentos atrás había desaparecido y sólo podía pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. —¿Q-qué?

Suspiró y desvió la mirada a algún punto del otro lado de la habitación. Se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse antes de hablar, y cuando lo hizo utilizó una voz suave y baja. —Ser policía es peligroso, justamente porque soy uno es que sé bien lo que sucede allá... —Volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el menor, ahora con unos ojos tristes. —No quiero que tú lo vivas.

—Marco... — Idiota y mil veces idiota. Eso era lo de le daban ganas de gritarse a sí mismo. Suavizó su rostro para dedicarle una mirada comprensiva y posó una mano en la mejilla del otro. —Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr.

—Pero Ace...

—Escúchame, por favor— interrumpió su réplica y lo miró hasta que el rubio asintió. —¿Cómo crees que yo me siento cuando no contestas el teléfono? ¿O cuando te retrasas en alguno de nuestros encuentros? Me lleno de miedo. Miedo porque sé que estabas trabajando, porque no puedo evitar pensar que algo pudo haberte pasado— se acercó más y posó su otra mano en el pecho del mayor, justo sobre su corazón. —Cuando casi mueres, creí que yo lo haría contigo.

—Y yo no quiero eso— sujetó la muñeca de la mano que tenía en su rostro, firmemente pero sin brusquedad. —No quiero verte herido, o en una cama de hospital. No quiero ver que en algún momento estés entre la vida o la muerte.

—Entonces estamos igual— dijo mirándolo seriamente. Marco le miró por unos segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que no ganaría y bajó la mirada al suelo. —Marco, compartiremos ese sentimiento, al igual que muchos más. Yo cuidaré de ti y tú cuidarás de mí. Estaremos juntos.

—Yo no sé qué haría si algo te pasara— dijo llevándose la mano que sujetaba hasta sus labios, mirándolo a los ojos al momento de plantar un ligero beso en ella.

—Nada va a pasar, estaremos bien.

—No puedes asegurar eso Ace, no prometas algo que no puedes cumplir.

—Haremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por cumplirlo—. Deslizó su mano desde el rostro del rubio hasta su cuello y se acercó a sus labios. —Sólo hay que confiar, ¿Sí? Confía en nosotros.

Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que aquella pequeña distancia entre ambos fue una tortura y terminó con su existencia, besando los labios del otro con efusividad y desesperación. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo pegó por completo a su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirlo, saber que estaba ahí, a su lado, y que no se iría.

El pelinegro enredó sus dedos en el cabello del mayor y con su otra mano —aún posicionada sobre el pecho del rubio- estrujó la camiseta mientras correspondía el beso con la misma intensidad que su pareja. Sintió cómo Marco cambiaba las posiciones y lo pegaba contra la pared, aprisionándolo contra ésta y su cuerpo.

—Te amo Ace— dijo en un momento en el que se separó de sus labios por tan sólo un segundo antes de seguir besándolo.

—Yo también te amo.

* * *

Llamó a la puerta tocando ligeramente. —¿Ya estás listo?— preguntó alzando la voz para hacerse escuchar.

—Un segundo— contestó la voz del otro lado.

—¿De verdad era necesario esto?— preguntó el pelinegro que estaba recargado en la pared frente a la puerta.

—Por supuesto que sí, es un requisito— respondió el rubio mientras le daba una calada a su cigarrillo.

—¿Y no es un requisito que no fumes aquí?— señaló mientras cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de su pierna izquierda a la derecha. El chico dio una última calada a su cigarro y lo arrojó al suelo pisándolo para apagarlo. —No comprendo cómo es que tu padre te deja fumar.

—No lo hago siempre, sólo de vez en cuando por ser menor de edad— contestó escogiéndose de hombros.

—Aún así no…

—Ya estoy listo— dijo una voz interrumpiendo su conversación. Ambos voltearon nuevamente hacia la puerta, encontrando al menor frente a ella con su vestimenta totalmente cambiada. —¿Qué tal?— preguntó Luffy mirando hacia su novio, el cual se quedó callado mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

Llevaba un chaleco negro con una camiseta de manga larga color blanco debajo, y un pequeño moño negro en el cuello. Un delantal blanco amarrado a su cintura y un pantalón negro de vestir con zapatos del mismo color. Un uniforme de mesero completamente normal, aunque para Law el chico se veía sumamente atractivo, y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro le daba un aire angelical. Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza para disipar sus pensamientos.

—No… no te va mal— comentó por fin. El menor amplió su sonrisa ante su respuesta.

—Parece que te queda bien— dijo Sanji interfiriendo mientras observaba al chico por completo de pies a cabeza. —Correcto, sólo déjame…— se acercó a él y le acomodó el moño del cuello que llevaba un poco chueco.

El oji gris lo observó atentamente, de tal manera que, si fuera posible, terminaría empujándolo hacia el otro lado de la habitación con la sola mirada. Sabía que no intentaría nada con su pequeño novio, pero aún así estaba muy cerca de él para su gusto.

—Listo— dijo el cocinero sonriendo. —¿Dejaste tus cosas en el casillero que te dije?

El pelinegro asintió ligeramente. —Sanji, gracias por el trabajo.

—No hay de qué. Pero recuerda que estás a prueba, así que tienes que esforzarte para quedarte, ¿entendido?— dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

Luffy sonrió ampliamente. —Por supuesto, me esforzaré.

—Bien— el rubio le regresó la sonrisa. —Bueno, es hora de empezar, andando—. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y después se encaminó por el pasillo, el cual terminaba en dos puertas; la derecha hacia la cocina y la izquierda hacia el área de comidas.

Law se alejó de la pared y se acercó al chico. —¿Seguro que estarás bien?

—Seguro— contestó asintiendo. —¿Te quedarás hoy, no?

—Sí, quiero ver qué tal te va en tu primer día—. Acarició ligeramente su cabello, cuidando de no despeinarlo y arruinar su imagen perfecta. —Pero no puedo estar aquí todos los días.

—Lo sé, pero estaré bien— dijo el menor dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora. —Además, Sanji está aquí, será divertido.

El moreno sonrió ligeramente. Sabía que estaría bien, el trabajo le ayudaría al chico a distraerse, además Luffy ya había pedido a su amigo si podía trabajar ahí desde antes, y el hecho de que todavía quisiera hacerlo era una buena señal. Y en todo caso, si algo llegaba a pasar, le había pedido a Kuroashi que cuidara al pequeño y le avisara inmediatamente sobre cualquier problema. No había de qué preocuparse… ¿cierto?

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que Kuroashi-ya te dijo para atender a los clientes?

Luffy volvió a asentir. —Sí, me obligó a aprenderme todo— comentó con un ligero puchero que a Law se le antojó de lo más adorable.

—Bien—. Llevó ambas manos a las mejillas del pequeño y lo miró con una ligera sonrisa. —Estoy seguro de que te irá muy bien.

—Gracias.

Bien, esa era la parte donde lo soltaba y ambos caminaban hacia el restaurante, perfecto… excepto por el hecho de que sus manos aún permanecían en el rostro del otro, y sus ojos no querían despegarse de él. Muy lentamente se fue inclinando un poco hacia él, salvando los centímetros de diferencia que tenían y acercándose sin dejar de verlo.

Desde la noche del sábado, cuando todos los problemas llegaron, el contacto entre ambos había sido muy poco —dejando de lado el hecho de que horas atrás se habían duchado juntos, ya que se había limitado a pasar la esponja por el cuerpo del pequeño y examinar sus cicatrices- sus muestras de cariño no pasaban de abrazos y besos de un segundo. Y él no quería reprocharle nada, mucho menos presionarlo, pero extrañaba sentirlo, por lo menos poder sentir sus labios un poco más, era lo único que pedía.

Y al parecer no era el único, porque Luffy se puso ligeramente de puntas para poder terminar de acortar la distancia entre ellos, acariciando sus labios con un movimiento suave y pausado al momento en que posaba sus manos en los costados de su novio. Correspondió al contacto de la misma forma, sin intensión ni deseo de querer aumentar la intensidad del beso, solamente así estaba bien.

—¡A prueba!— gritó Sanji, asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina.

Law se separó del menor a regañadientes, suspirando fastidiado mientras el chico sólo le sonreía ligeramente.

—Será mejor que vayamos— dijo el oji gris, a lo que Luffy respondió con un asentimiento. Se separaron y caminaron juntos hasta el final del pasillo, cruzando la puerta de la izquierda.

* * *

Miró los papeles en su mano, sin poder terminar de creer lo que en ellos decía. Se dejó caer sentado en el borde de la cama, aún sin poder apartar los ojos de aquellas hojas que acababan de cambiar tantas cosas en su interior, las causantes de que en ese momento tuviera una falta de oxígeno en los pulmones.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó levantando la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba frente a él. —¿Por qué me muestras esto ahora?

—Porque… una amiga me convenció de que no era justo que tú no lo supieras— contestó acercándose para sentarse a su lado.

—Papá…—El mayor lo miró con una expresión serena y amable.

—Killer, yo tengo que irme ahora porque necesito iniciar el tratamiento, pero tú aún tienes clases así que, piénsalo. Tómate tu tiempo y decide, no por mí ni por nadie más, sino por ti, si es que quieres seguirme a Skypea o quieres quedarte aquí. Yo no voy a obligarte a nada hijo, lo que decidas estará bien.

—Pero si yo…

—Ya te lo dije, piénsalo— interrumpió el mayor. Una bocina de coche se hizo escuchar desde la calle frente a la casa. —Bueno, mi taxi ha llegado. Te dejaré el coche por si lo necesitas— le sonrió y tomó la maleta que se encontraba recargada en la pared antes de salir de la habitación.

Killer se quedó inmóvil por unos momentos, aún procesando lo que acababa de pasar, hasta que se puso de pie rápidamente, dejando los papeles sobre la cama. Salió de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar a la entrada. —¡Padre!

El hombre, que ya se encontraba a un par de metros fuera de la casa, volteó ante el llamado, sintiendo cómo su hijo lo estrechaba entre sus brazos con fuerza. Correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza, sintiendo cómo la barrera que había formado antes de contarle la verdad comenzaba a derribarse.

—Te amo hijo, ¿lo sabes, verdad?— le dijo aún apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Sí, lo sé— Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró un par de veces para tratar de tranquilizarse un poco. —Yo también te amo.

* * *

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele?— preguntó preocupado mientras observaba y acariciaba ligeramente con sus dedos la pequeña cicatriz que tenía el mayor en su pecho, la cual tenía seguimiento en su espalda.

—Estoy bien Ace, de verdad, no necesitas preocuparte— contestó con un toque de diversión en su voz, sonriéndole y comenzando a trazar pequeños círculos en la espalda desnuda del pecoso.

—No puedo evitarlo, aún no se cumple tu tiempo de recuperación y mira cómo hemos acabado— dijo mientras observaba la cama en la que se encontraban, ambos completamente desnudos y tapados con una cobija, con sus piernas enredadas y el menor prácticamente arriba del otro.

—No me importa eso, yo te necesitaba—. Lo acercó a su rostro y lo besó suavemente por unos segundos. —Ya no podía soportarlo más.

—Sí, yo tampoco— confesó el pecoso recostando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor. —Y después de nuestra… discusión…

—Ace, no hablemos de eso, ¿sí?— pidió interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Por qué?— preguntó levantando el rostro de nuevo para verlo a los ojos. —¿Sigues sin estar de acuerdo?

—No es eso—. Le retiró un mechón de cabello de la cara y se acercó para besar su frente. —Admito que, aunque la idea no termina de agradarme, es tu decisión y yo no puedo obligarte a cambiarla, y sé que no vas a hacerlo, así que sólo me queda apoyarte.

—No quiero que te sientas obligado a hacerlo— Se separó de él, sentándose a su lado con la mirada en la ventana.

—Hey— Ace lo miró y él se sentó también, soltando un pequeño suspiro. —Ven aquí— dijo mientras jalaba ligeramente la cintura del chico. Éste, aún un poco inseguro, obedeció y se acercó nuevamente, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. —No estoy obligado a nada, ¿vale?— Colocó una mano suavemente sobre su mejilla, acariciando con el pulgar las pecas del chico que tanto le gustaban. —Estamos juntos en esto.

El pelinegro sonrió y pasó sus manos por el cuello del rubio para acercarlo a él, basándolo suave y tiernamente mientras se relajaba al sentir los brazos del otro rodeándolo. Se separó de su boca y lo abrazó colgándose de su cuello.

—Marco… por favor prométeme que no volveremos a pelear. Sentí que iba a perderte y… y yo no quiero eso.

El rubio sonrió ligeramente y acarició su espalda. —Ace… no creo poder prometerte algo así.

—Pero…

—Escucha, los problemas vienen y van, y no será la única vez que tengamos alguna diferencia de pensamiento que pueda terminar como lo de hoy. Pero puedo prometerte otra cosa.

El menor aflojó su abrazo para verlo otra vez a la cara. —¿Qué?

—Te prometo, que a pesar de las posibles peleas que tengamos, yo no dejaré de amarte, e intentaré que todo vuelva a estar bien, porque yo tampoco quiero perderte— le dijo sonriendo. —¿Lo aceptas?

Ace sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza. —Claro que sí— contestó plantando un beso en su cuello. —Ah pero, una relación es de dos, ¿no? — sonrió. —Yo también te lo prometo.

* * *

Se tumbó de espalda en la cama, pasando un brazo sobre su cabeza y utilizándolo como una segunda almohada mientras el otro quedaba sobre su abdomen. Suspiró ligeramente y observó el blanco y vacío techo de su habitación hasta que sus ojos dejaron de enfocarlo y su mente regresó unas cuantas horas en el tiempo, a la mañana de ese mismo día.

**_«Flash Back_****_»_**

—_¿Qué sucede Ace?_— _preguntó acercándose a la cama y sentándose al lado de su hermano. _—_No es normal que tengas un rostro tan serio en la mañana, ¿Pasó algo con Luffy anoche? _

—_No, él está bien, nada nuevo. En realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa_— _contestó el pelinegro aún sin verlo. _

—_¿En qué? _

—_Bueno verás… decidí que dejaré la facultad_— _dijo levantando su mirada hacia él. _

—_¿Qué?_— _preguntó confundido, parpadeando un par de veces mientras se aseguraba de haber escuchado bien._

—_Lo que oíste, dejaré la carrera. _

—_Pero…_—_ lo miró incrédulo por unos instantes y después se puso de pie. _—_Ace, ¿Acaso olvidaste la razón por la que entramos a la facultad en primer lugar? _

—_No, no la he olvidado, y es justo por eso que tomé ésta decisión. _

—_¿A qué te refieres?_— _preguntó observándolo con atención. _

—_Iré a la academia de policías_— _declaró el pecoso sin vacilar. Su hermano lo miró confundido y supo que le pedía una mayor explicación. _—_Escucha, nosotros queríamos ayudar a las personas que, como Luffy, terminan afectadas por algún evento desafortunado en sus vidas._

—_Sí, eso lo recuerdo_—_ comentó con impaciencia. _

—_Pero ¿No sería mejor evitar que esos eventos desafortunados lleguen a ocurrir?_ —_ continuó hablando sin reparar en la interrupción de su hermano. _—_Tratar de evitar que haya más víctimas como Luffy, creo que sería mejor._

_Lo miró por segundos mientras reflexionaba sus palabras. ¿Que no hubiera víctimas? Pues, ciertamente sonaba mejor a simplemente ayudar a los que terminen siendo una. _—_Pero Ace, no siempre podrás lograrlo. _

—_No, pero puedo intentarlo_— _dijo convencido, mostrando que su decisión ya estaba tomada y que no cambiaría. _

_Suspiró. _—_Si tú harás eso entonces yo…_

—_Entonces tú_— _interrumpió el pecoso, poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a él. _—_Harás lo que te parezca conveniente para ti_—. _Le dedicó una sonrisa y colocó una mano sobre su brazo. _—_Escucha hermano, ésta es mi decisión, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser la tuya también. He decidido cambiar mi rumbo, pero no siempre tenemos que ir por el mismo camino. _

**_«Fin del Flash Back_****_»_**

Se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó del buró una fotografía enmarcada, justo del día en que Garp los llevó a ambos a vivir con ellos, convirtiéndolos en una familia. Y es que si lo pensaba, Ace y él habían estado juntos desde aquel día en que se conocieron, siempre caminando al lado del otro, luchando juntos. Y después de ello, siempre habían seguido el mismo propósito: cuidar, proteger y ayudar a su hermano. Siempre había sido así.

Observó la imagen por lo que le parecieron largos minutos, hasta que con sus dedos acarició levemente la fotografía.

—Con que… ¿No siempre por el mismo camino, no Ace?— comentó con una ligera sonrisa.

Escuchó unos toques en la puerta principal, por lo que se levantó de su cama y dejó el marco en su lugar antes de salir de su habitación. Se apresuró en bajar la escalera y llegar hasta la entrada, abriendo justo después de que cesaran los toques.

—Killer— dijo con una sonrisa al verlo, pero rápidamente esa sonrisa se borró al ver que el chico no se la regresaba. Tal vez no podía ver sus ojos por el fleco, pero imaginaba la expresión seria que llevaba bajo él. —¿Qué sucede?

—¿Puedo entrar? Yo… necesito hablar contigo.

—Sí claro, pasa— se separó un poco para que el mayor pudiera entrar en la casa y una vez cerrada la puerta se dirigieron a la sala, sentándose ambos de frente en el mismo sofá. —¿De qué quieres hablar?— preguntó preocupado por su actitud.

—Pues…— suspiró y se acercó un poco más a él. Tomó su mano entre las suyas y se inclinó hasta pegar su frente con la de él. —Sabo… voy a irme a Skypea con mi padre.

Su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos por completo y separarse de él para poder verlo, esperando que de un segundo a otro dijera que era una broma y que había caído en ella. Pero eso no pasó, el chico simplemente lo miró a través de su cabello sin decir o hacer nada. —¿Q-qué? P-pero si hace unas horas tú…— sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y decidió levantarse y alejarse un poco para ver si podía respirar mejor. —Tú dijiste…

—Sabo, lo siento— dijo Killer levantándose también y dando un par de pasos hacia él. —Sé que dije que no me iría, que me quedaría aquí contigo, pero… las cosas han cambiado ahora, yo…

—¿Qué ha cambiado?— preguntó el menor en apenas un hilo de voz.

—Sabo, por favor…

—Killer— dijo un poco más alto y tratando de hallar sus ojos debajo del fleco. —¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión?— preguntó con curiosidad y confusión.

El mayor bajó un poco la mirada. —Cosas, que en éste momento no te puedo decir. Sólo… sólo que tengo que ir.

Cerró los ojos en un intento por calmar un poco la escoses en ellos y bajó un poco la cabeza. —Y… ¿Cu-cuándo te vas?— Apretó los puños, decirlo en voz alta era más doloroso que tan sólo pensarlo.

—En cuanto termine el semestre.

Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. Una semana. Le quedaba tan sólo una semana para disfrutar de su compañía, para sentir sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, para saborear sus labios y para sentir su calor invadiéndolo. Era muy poco, todo tan repentino. No quería dejar de tenerlo alrededor, quería seguir viéndolo todos los días en la Universidad y salir con él. Quería que siguiera a su lado.

—¿No vas a decir nada?— preguntó el mayor frente a él.

—Es que… no sé qué decir—. Aflojó sus puños y sintió cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

—Lo que sea, lo que tengas en la cabeza. O tan siquiera grítame, golpéame, enójate o… —dejó de hablar al momento en que el menor se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Creo que prefiero esto— dijo apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

Killer rodeó su cintura y lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo tanto como le fuera posible. —Sabo, lo siento de verdad. No es que yo quiera alejarme de ti, pero debo ir.

—Yo… quisiera decir que lo entiendo… pero la verdad es que no— decidió no seguir hablando más, porque sentía que la voz en cualquier momento le fallaría, y que a sus ojos no les faltaba mucho más para pasar a ser un par de fuentes. Y es que de verdad no podía comprenderlo, lo único que sabía era que Killer se iría, y que ya no estaría más junto a él... y eso era lo que más le aterraba.

_Continuará..._


	44. Perdona si te llamo amor

**_Capítulo 44 - Perdona si te llamo amor_**

—_Vamos, saluda a tu abuelo_— _le dijo el hombre frente a él con una sonrisa maliciosa. _

_Él apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sentía cómo su mente iba quedando completamente en blanco, mientras respiraba pesadamente, haciendo que su pecho doliera cada vez que inhalaba más aire. De no ser porque sentía sus mejillas húmedas no sería consciente de las lágrimas que derramaba, sentía tanto dolor en todo su cuerpo que no podía pensar en otra cosa. _

—_Que lo saludes te digo. _

_Un dolor agudo se esparció por su pierna, la sensación de sus huesos siendo completamente aplastados, casi podría estar seguro de que se estaban rompiendo. No pudo evitar que un grito de dolor desgarrador saliera de su boca, casi destrozándole la garganta. ¿Cuántos de aquellos gritos había soltado ya? No estaba seguro, pero posiblemente más de los que podía soportar, porque sentía que ya no le quedaba más voz para otro. Pero, contrariando con aquel pensamiento, los gritos siguieron brotando mientras aquel hombre seguía pisando su pierna con toda su fuerza, justo en el punto donde antes le había hecho un corte algo profundo con la navaja, aún manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro. _

—_No vayas a pasarte, aún no podemos matarlo. _

—_Tsk, arruinas mi diversión_.

_La presión en su pierna desapareció, pero el dolor seguía ahí, esparciéndose sin descanso. Estaba aturdido, toda la habitación daba vueltas, y el suelo se movía. ¿Tal vez un terremoto? Intentó mover su mano, pero ésta no le respondía, simplemente temblaba ante el esfuerzo. Ah, entonces no era la habitación la que temblaba. Habría intentado mover la otra, pero no podía sentirla. ¿Se la habrían cortado? Miró de reojo hacía su abrazo. No, no se lo habían cortado, seguía ahí. Aunque más bien parecía estar debajo de toda esa sangre que lo escondía. Tal vez era eso, tal vez ya estaba al límite. Seguramente su cuerpo había perdido demasiada sangre ya, por eso se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo el suelo, por eso su cuerpo no reaccionaba, por eso sus oídos zumbaban. _

_¿Ese sería su final? ¿Después de todo, sólo acabaría así? Intentó abrir la boca, pero tan sólo pudo separar los labios por unos milímetros, y ni un sonido salió de ellos. Las personas que estaban en el cuarto, ¿seguían ahí? ¿Se habrían ido? No podía escucharlos, no escuchaba nada. Su vista ya estaba por completo borrosa, pero no quería cerrar los ojos, no quería rendirse aún, no así. "Ace… Sabo…" _

*.*.*.*.*

Despertó con una inhalación profunda, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire hasta el límite y ahora intentara recuperarlo. No hacía falta que hiciera una revisión a su estado, lo conocía perfectamente. Su cuerpo estaría sudado, sus mejillas húmedas y sus ojos algo rojos.

—¿Luffy?— preguntó una voz suave junto a él. Volteó el rostro para encontrar a su hermano observándolo con atención, apoyado en su antebrazo para elevar un poco su cuerpo de la cama. Se percató de su estado y se acomodó de costado nuevamente sobre el colchón, pasó un brazo por su cintura y lo pegó a su cuerpo, acariciando su cabeza suavemente.

—Lo siento Sabo, no quería despertarte— trató de sonar tranquilo, pero la verdad era que aún temblaba un poco. Sus manos estaban atrapadas entre su pecho y el del rubio, y terminó estrujando la camiseta de su hermano mientras respiraba para tranquilizarse. Antes de esa noche había tenido dos en las cuales no hubo pesadilla alguna, había tenido la esperanza de haberlas podido dejar atrás, pero al parecer no era del todo cierto.

—No te preocupes, además ya casi es hora de levantarse.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó sorprendido, levantando un poco la mirada para ver el reloj que el rubio tenía junto a la puerta de su habitación, tenía razón, se había despertado tan sólo unos cuantos minutos antes de la hora a la que se levantaba para ir a la escuela. Su sorpresa se debía justamente a ese hecho, las pesadillas normalmente lo despertaban en medio de la noche y pasaba un rato tranquilizándose antes de poder volver a dormir, despertarse en la mañana era algo completamente nuevo.

—Sí. ¿Te sientes mejor?— preguntó acariciando ligeramente su cabello.

El menor asintió ligeramente y se separó de él, sentándose en la cama. —Estoy bien, no te preocupes— dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Le regresó el gesto y se sentó también. —Está bien, entonces tal vez deberías ir a tomar una ducha, aprovechando que aún es temprano, después de todo es el último día de clases— comentó, disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa. Luffy volvió a asentir y se levantó de la cama para salir de la habitación de su hermano.

Sabo suspiró cerrando los ojos y se apoyó con la espalda contra la pared. El último día de clases. Durante toda la semana había pasado tanto tiempo con Killer como le era posible, pero los trabajos finales los tenían a ambos igual de ocupados, por lo que pasar la tarde con él significaba trabajar juntos en ellos, realmente habría preferido pasar sus últimos días a su lado de otra manera, nunca antes le habían fastidiado tanto los malditos proyectos finales, pero ya nada podía hacer.

Abrió los ojos y salió de la cama, se golpeó ligeramente el rostro con ambas manos y después caminó hacia su armario para buscar su ropa. Pasaría ese día completo con Killer, y dado que ya no había ningún trabajo que les impidiera relajarse y convivir como la pareja que eran, harían todo lo que les apeteciera hacer para disfrutar de la presencia del otro por el poco tiempo que les quedaba.

* * *

«Instituto Impel Down — Clase 1-A»

—¡Sí!— exclamó alegre la peli naranja después de verificar su nota en la pequeña lista que se encontraba pegada en la puerta del aula. Se alejó de ella sonriendo y se acercó a su amigo narizón chocando ambos las palmas de sus manos.

Sanji respiró profundamente y se acercó a la lista de calificaciones de Ciencias Sociales, colocó un dedo sobre ella deslizándolo lentamente en busca de su nombre, sonriendo levemente al encontrarlo y verificar su nota «Kuroashi Sanji… 9». Siguió su recorrido un poco más abajo, hasta llegar al nombre «Roronoa Zoro…». Suspiró y se alejó de la puerta para acercarse al peli verde que lo esperaba pegado en la pared frente al aula.

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Zoro, algo alarmado al ver el semblante serio de su pareja.

El rubio lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos y después sonrió ampliamente. El mayor le regresó la sonrisa y lo abrazó por la cintura pegándolo a su cuerpo.

—Ocho, lo lograste marimo— dijo Sanji rodeando su cuello y plantando un beso en su mejilla.

Luffy observó las reacciones de sus amigos al ver sus calificaciones y después desvió la mirada hacia la hoja pegada en la puerta.

—¿Quieres que lo vea por ti?— preguntó el moreno a su lado.

Volteó hacia él y le sonrió ligeramente. —No, yo lo hago—. El oji gris le correspondió el gesto y él se alejó lentamente hasta la puerta. Buscó su nombre con la mirada, tal vez demasiado rápido por la ansiedad ya que no lo encontró. Se golpeó mentalmente y volvió a recorrer la lista, esta vez con un poco más de atención. «Monkey D. Luffy… 8»

Sonrió ampliamente y se giró hacia Law, quien al verlo tan contento le sonrió también. El menor ni siquiera lo pensó antes de lanzarse hacia él para abrazarlo con fuerza mientras reía ligeramente.

—Felicidades— comentó el mayor regresándole el abrazo. La verdad era que él ya había visto la nota del pequeño cuando había checado la suya, pero se la había guardado para que la viera por sí mismo.

Luffy se separó un poco del abrazo para poder verlo a la cara. —Gracias Law, me ayudaste mucho.

—Lo hice con gusto— contestó acariciando su cabello.

—Tendremos que dejar las celebraciones para después— comentó Nami interrumpiendo los momentos de las parejas. —Ahí viene Mihawk-sensei— avisó señalando el pasillo, por donde se acercaba el nombrado caminando tranquilamente.

Los chicos se separaron para regresar al interior del aula y tomar asiento antes de que el profesor llegara, después de todo sólo faltaban unas cuantas horas antes de que se acabara el día y pudieran disfrutar del inicio de las vacaciones.

* * *

—Esa de allí parece un conejo— comentó apuntando hacia el cielo.

—Y esa otra una cabaña— dijo con una sonrisa, apretando un poco más el abrazo con el que rodeaba al chico que estaba acostado junto a él sobre el suelo de la azotea.

—Esto no está funcionando, ¿verdad?— preguntó Sabo apartando su mirada del cielo completamente gris que se alzaba sobre ellos y mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Qué dices? Pero si es perfecto— contestó utilizando el mismo tono de diversión que el menor.

—Ajá—. Rió ligeramente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Acomodó la cabeza sobre su pecho, mirando hacia el cielo e imaginando que había pequeñas nubes blancas en él con diversas formas. —Bueno, pues esa que está ahí— dijo señalando justo sobre sus cabezas. —Es justamente igual a ti.

—¿Qué? No se parece en nada a mí — comentó siguiendo con el juego que habían comenzado después de almorzar juntos.

—Claro que sí, mira— Se incorporó sentándose, como si de esa forma pudiera ver mejor aquella figura inexistente. —Tiene tu cabello de Rapunzel—. Lo miró sonriendo.

—Ah, ahora soy Rapunzel— dijo fingiendo indignación.

—Sí, lo eres.

—Eres un…— se lanzó rápidamente sobre él y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas por sobre la ropa, ocasionando que el menor estallara en fuertes carcajadas mientras se retorcía tratando de alejarlo.

—N-no… ¡Killer para!...— Reía sin control mientras forcejeaba con sus manos tratando de hacer que se detuviera sin mucho éxito.

El mayor sonrió y se colocó completamente sobre él, parando sus acciones y dándole el tiempo suficiente para que respirara recuperando el aire. Cuando Sabo había normalizado su respiración lo miró con cara de reproche.

—Eres malo.

—Tal vez un poco—. Le retiró el cabello que tenía sobre el rostro y se acercó para besar sus labios suavemente. Sintió cómo el menor rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos mientras correspondía al contacto, y él mismo apoyó sus brazos sobre la cabeza del otro y se pegó un poco más a él.

Sabo mordió levemente el labio inferior de su novio y pudo sentir cómo éste sonreía antes de profundizar un poco más el contacto, introduciendo su lengua lentamente en su cavidad y enredándola con la del menor. Estrujó la camisa de Killer entre sus manos, tratando de apegarse a él tanto como le fuera posible, comenzaba a sentir esa abrumadora sensación esparciéndose por su cuerpo, el deseo de poder sentir su piel bajo la ropa. Deslizó las manos por su espalda, tratando de alcanzar el límite de la prenda, pero en ese momento un sonido dentro del edificio los interrumpió.

El mayor suspiró al escuchar el timbre que indicaba el final del descanso. —Es hora— comentó aún pegado a sus labios, sin haberse movido un centímetro de su posición.

—Ignóralo, no hay que ir— dijo abrazándolo un poco más fuerte y tratando de retomar el beso antes interrumpido.

—Es Neurociencias— insistió, aunque realmente no tenía ni un deseo de separarse de él en ese momento, y menos ayudaba el sentir los labios del menor acariciando los suyos, esperando una respuesta silenciosa de su parte. —La bruja nos matará si no vamos.

—Es la última clase, no pasará nada.

—Sabo.

Escuchar aquel tono de reprimenda en su voz lo obligó a separarse por fin de sus labios y mirarlo a los ojos -los cuales quedaban al descubierto debido a la posición en la que se encontraban. Suspiró derrotado y desvió la mirada mientras esperaba a que el mayor se quitara de encima para poder levantarse, después de todo el momento ya se había perdido. Una vez de pie sacudió un poco su ropa para retirar el polvo.

—Lo siento, no es que haya querido arruinarlo, pero tenemos que ir— dijo Killer acercándose nuevamente a él.

—Lo sé— contestó volviendo a suspirar antes de mirarlo. —Es sólo que quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo.

—Y lo haremos, lo prometo—. Besó su frente suavemente y acarició su mejilla. —Pero por ahora vamos, antes de que se nos haga más tarde.

—Bien— cedió por fin Sabo, tomó su mano y ambos se encaminaron nuevamente hacia el interior del lugar.

* * *

«Impel Down — Facultad de Psicología»

—¿Tomaste una decisión respecto a lo que hablamos?— preguntó el pecoso en voz baja mientras la profesora entregaba los resultados de los proyectos finales y la calificación semestral.

—Sí— contestó volteando a verlo. —Yo… me quedaré aquí, terminaré la carrera— contestó sonriendo.

El pelinegro le devolvió la sonrisa. —Bien, me alegro por ti hermano— dijo dándole una ligera palmada en la espalda. —Es una buena elección.

—Sí… pensé en lo que dijiste y creo que tienes razón, cada quien tiene su propio camino a seguir, después de todo, nuestras metas siguen siendo parecidas, ¿no? Ayudar a los demás, sólo lo haremos de distintas formas.

—Exacto, me alegra que lo entendieras— volvió a sonreírle antes de desviar la mirada hacia el frente para que no los descubrieran hablando.

Sabo suspiró quedamente, realmente había tenido muchas cosas sobre sus hombros durante la última semana; la presión de final de semestre, los problemas de Luffy, su decisión acerca de qué quería hacer realmente con su vida, la partida de Killer…

Estaba feliz de poder concentrarse únicamente en su novio al menos por un día, aunque fuera justamente al día siguiente cuando tuviera que irse.

Los minutos pasaron demasiado lentamente para su gusto, pero por fin dieron las 2:00 p.m. en el reloj, y las clases del semestre concluyeron oficialmente. La Dr. Kureha abandonó el aula y los alumnos comenzaron a retirarse, entusiasmados por las vacaciones de invierno que les esperaban fuera de ahí.

Kid esperó un poco a que la multitud en la puerta disminuyera para tomar su mochila y ponerse de pie.

—¿Te veré mañana en casa?— preguntó su amigo levantándose también.

—Por supuesto, no faltaría a tu fiesta de despedida— contestó sonriendo ligeramente. —Aunque no creo que a tu novio y cuñado les agrade mucho mi presencia.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya lidiaremos con ello después— se encogió de hombros y le dio un golpe amistoso en el brazo. —Hasta mañana.

—Claro— se despidió, para después observar cómo el rubio se alejaba para acercarse a donde se encontraba su pareja, sonriéndole con lo que sólo podía ser amor sincero.

—_Así que… fuiste y le dijiste que te ibas sin contarle la verdadera razón de tu partida_— _comentó, resumiendo lo que el chico le acaba de contar. _

—_Algo así_— _contestó dándole un trago a la lata en su mano. _—_Perdón por haber venido a tu casa tan repentinamente Kid._

—_Bah, no te preocupes por eso, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí_— _dijo restándole importancia. _—_Pero… ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que se lo ocultes? _

_Killer suspiró y desvió los ojos hacia su bebida. _—_Sabo ya tiene muchas cosas de las cuales preocuparse, sobre todo con lo de Luffy, yo no necesito agregarle algo más. _

—_Pero sí necesitas de alguien que te apoye en esto_— _señaló insistente. _

—_Por eso estoy aquí_— _dijo mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa. _—_Kid, nos conocemos desde hace años, tú no eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano… el saber que tú me apoyas es más que suficiente. _

_Un poco sorprendido por las palabras del rubio desvió la mirada hacia otro lado por unos momentos. _—_Pues, sigo pensando que él sería una mejor compañía, pero si lo que quieres es mi apoyo, sabes que lo tienes. _

Observó a Killer inclinarse un poco para plantar un beso en los labios del otro chico y comenzó a caminar fuera del aula. Respetaba la decisión de su amigo, entendía que no quisiera preocupar a su pareja, pero realmente no estaba seguro si él sería suficiente apoyo para evitar que se derrumbara.

* * *

—En vedad estuvo delicioso, no pensé que cocinaras tan bien— comentó levantándose de su asiento con su plato vacío en mano. Se acercó al chico frente al fregadero y rodeó su cintura con los brazos, dejando el plato junto a los demás trastes sucios.

Estaban solos en la casa del menor, ya que Sabo pasaría todo el día con su novio e incluso se quedaría a dormir con él, y Luffy estaba trabajando en el restaurante, así que no había nadie más.

—Me alegra que te haya gustado— dijo volteando el rostro para sonreírle.

Marco también sonrió y se acercó para besar sus labios suavemente. —Me encantó, igual que tú.

—Eres tan cursi— contestó riendo ligeramente para después plantarle otro beso y volver a su labor de lavar los platos.

—Pero así me amas— replicó con confianza, abrazándolo un poco más fuerte para pegarlo más a él.

—Es por eso que te amo— corrigió el pecoso, olvidándose de una vez por todas de los malditos trastes y girándose de cara a su novio. —No tienes la intención de dejarme terminar con esto, ¿cierto?

—Puedes hacerlo después—. Se acercó a sus labios otra vez, besándolo con un poco más de intensidad que antes. Sujetó sus caderas con firmeza y lo pegó a la encimera que tenía detrás, acorralándolo con su cuerpo.

Ace rodeó el cuello del mayor con un brazo, mientras que deslizaba su otra mano lentamente por su pecho. Se separaron cuando sus pulmones comenzaban a exigirles oxígeno. —Vas a ver, te pondré a que tú los laves— dijo sonriendo.

—Valdrá la pena— le regresó la sonrisa al momento en que lo levantaba del suelo para sentarlo en la superficie de la barra. Se acomodó entre sus piernas con la intención de volver a su boca, pero el chico lo aportó un poco empujando ligeramente su pecho. —¿Qué pasa?

—Aún no puedes— contestó mirándolo seriamente.

—Pero si ya lo hicimos la semana pasada.

—Sí, y estás muy mal si crees que no me di cuenta de que te dolía el pecho cuando te levantaste después— le reprendió el menor. Marco frunció el ceño, creía que no se había percatado de ello, pero era tan sólo un dolor pequeño e insignificante, nada de qué preocuparse.

—No pasa nada Ace, de verdad— le sonrió tratando de hacer que cediera.

—No quiero arriesgarte Marco— insistió acariciando su mejilla. —Sólo unos días más.

El rubio suspiró derrotado. ¿Acaso nunca podía ganarle a ese chico o qué? Maldito Ace, sólo porque lo amaba tanto. —Bien, esperaré.

El menor le sonrió y le plantó un casto beso. —Lo siento, pero es por tu bien.

—Ya, está bien amor— contestó sonriéndole.

El pelinegro abrió completamente los ojos sorprendido. —¿Cómo me llamaste?

—Amor— repitió acariciando su cabello. —¿Te gusta? Si no tengo otras opciones, ¿Qué tal cariño, o cielo?

Ace rió ligeramente y volvió a acercarse a su rostro. —En serio eres cursi— dijo antes de darle otro suave beso. —El que quieras está bien, tú elige.

—Entonces— sonrió otra vez y lo pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo. —Perdona si te llamo amor.

* * *

Trató de mover las piernas un poco más rápido, sabía que aún no estaba corriendo a toda su velocidad, pero tampoco quería terminar cansándose y que lo atraparan por idiota. Su respiración ya estaba bastante acelerada y sentía el corazón desbocado en su pecho. Giró la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de correr, tratando de ubicar que tan lejos se encontraba su perseguidor, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron los árboles que ya había pasado él.

Volvió su vista al frente y se escondió tras el tronco de un árbol bastante robusto, al menos lo suficiente para ocultarse. Respiró profundamente para recuperar el oxígeno que necesitaba, enfocando sus sentidos para tratar de averiguar en dónde se había metido aquella persona. Después de unos instantes su pulso se normalizó, y lo único que podía escuchar era su respiración lenta y el trinar de algún ave que estaba por ahí.

Iba a asomar la cabeza cuando el crujido de una rama rompiéndose se hizo presente. Salió corriendo nuevamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido, porque apenas y había avanzado un par de metros cuando lo atrapó del brazo.

—Te tengo.

Jaló al chico hacia su cuerpo y lo aprisionó entre sus brazos para que no escapara, inclinando su cabeza para poder atrapar aquellos suaves labios que rogaban por ser devorados. El menor se removió tratando de liberarse, pero él sólo lo apegó más a su cuerpo en un intento porque dejara de forcejear, pero el chico no estaba dispuesto a darse por vencido y siguió luchando, ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, para desgracia del otro que quedó bajo su cuerpo. Se separó de sus labios sonriéndole victorioso.

—Eso no es justo, hiciste trampa— reclamó Sabo mirándolo acusador.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer trampa en un juego de corre que te alcanzo?— preguntó Killer riendo un poco.

—Pues… seguro que te adelantaste cuando no me di cuenta y te escondiste por ahí esperando que me acercara.

—Ajá, sí claro— volvió a reír. —Acepta que te gané como buen perdedor.

—No— contestó inflando los cachetes. —Seré un mal perdedor por una vez en mi vida.

—Nadie quiere a un mal perdedor.

—Pero tú sí, porque me quieres a mí— dijo sonriéndole mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Sí, muy seguro— contestó jalándolo de nuevo para poder besarlo.

Killer sonrió y le correspondió el beso con suavidad, no podía pedir más porque estaban en un parque y alguien podría aparecer en cualquier momento y verlos, aunque no había nadie alrededor de ellos en ese momento, pero más valía no arriesgarse. Se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—Bueno, eso no te lo puedo negar, te quiero.

* * *

Miró hacia el cielo gris que se alzaba sobre la ciudad, la brisa fría corría haciendo que las hojas de los árboles en el parque bailaran con fuerza. Se frotó las manos creando fricción para calentarlas un poco y las metió en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, era normal que siendo Diciembre ya el clima fuera frío, pero ese día en particular sentía que terminaría congelándose completamente. Sólo esperaba que no lloviera, o al menos no pronto.

Siguió caminando a paso un poco más rápido para tratar de llegar antes a su destino, pero algo llamó su atención. Unos cuantos metros delante de él se encontraba un joven observando su alrededor como si estuviera tratando de averiguar dónde estaba, que seguramente eso era lo que hacía, sabiendo bien sobre el sentido de la orientación completamente nulo que tenía aquel chico, al que había reconocido por el distintivo color de su cabello. Suspiró y se acercó a él.

—Roronoa-ya— lo llamó una vez estuvo tras él.

Zoro al escuchar que lo llamaban se dio la vuelta, ya había reconocido la voz de su ahora acompañante, por lo que lo saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. —Law.

—¿Debo asumir que estás perdido?— preguntó con un pequeño tono burlón en la voz, no había podido evitar molestarlo un poco.

—No estoy perdido— replicó ligeramente molesto y avergonzado. —Sólo estaba dando un paseo.

—Deduzco, gracias al clima tan frío que tenemos y a la poca ropa de abrigo que llevas puesta, que en realidad no era tu intención quedarte en el exterior por mucho tiempo.

El peli verde frunció el ceño, era verdad que no había planeado estar al aire libre por más de unos cuantos minutos, y en ese momento, gracias a que simplemente llevaba sobre la camiseta una chaqueta no muy abrigadora y después de haber estado fuera bastante tiempo ya, sentía que el aire helado le calaba hasta los huesos, cosa que trataba que no se notara mucho, no quería parecer débil tan sólo porque la temperatura ambiente estaba un poco baja.

—¿A dónde te dirigías?— preguntó el oji gris después de un rato en el que el otro se había quedado callado.

Zoro chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada, pasándose una mano por la nuca al saberse derrotado. —Quería ir al Baratie a ver a Sanji.

Law no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa ante su respuesta y el mayor lo miró con molestia, cosa que sólo hizo que riera más. Le parecía demasiado cómico el hecho de que el chico llevara seguramente un buen rato caminando perdido por los rumbos cercanos cuando el lugar al que quería ir estaba a tan sólo unas seis cuadras de donde se encontraban. Trató de tranquilizarse y volvió a mirarlo con su sonrisa burlona. —En realidad yo también iba para allá, tal vez quieras acompañarme— dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Gruñó por lo bajo y se apresuró en colocarse a un lado del otro para seguir el camino que llevaba. Caminaron en silencio por un rato, ambos sumidos en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el mayor habló. —¿Cómo van las cosas con Luffy?

El pelinegro lo miró de reojo sin dejar de caminar. —Creo que van bien, se está esforzando bastante— contestó volviendo su mirada al frente.

—Se nota, poco a poco recupera su actitud atolondrada de siempre— comentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí… pero me preocupa…

—¿Sus cicatrices, verdad?— se aventuró el otro.

Law se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que entendía exactamente de qué hablaba, pero asintió levemente. —Tiene miedo de lo que representan en su mente, pero no puede ocultarse de ellas por siempre, y cuando tiene que enfrentarlas… se rompe— dijo mirando hacia el suelo, realmente le frustraba no poder ayudar a su novio, aunque fuera un poco más, lo único que quería era volver a verlo inundado de felicidad.

—La mente no es fácil de controlar— miró un poco hacia el cielo, suspirando suavemente. —Sé que le has ayudado mucho Law, realmente te lo agradezco.

Volteó hacia él nuevamente sorprendido, encontrando una mirada sincera en su dirección. —Yo… sólo lo hago porque se trata de él— contestó regresando sus ojos al camino.

—Exactamente a eso me refiero— sonrió ligeramente mientras colocaba ambas manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza. —Cuando Luffy me contó acerca de lo que sentía por ti, al principio no estaba muy convencido, pero lo apoyé porque es mi mejor amigo, y ahora veo que en realidad él hizo una buena elección.

Esta vez su sorpresa fue tanta que dejó de caminar y lo observó atentamente. —¿Él te contó?

—Claro que sí, soy su mejor amigo— dijo sonriendo con lo que al menor le pareció un poco de superioridad. —Aunque más bien quería un consejo acerca de qué hacer con esos sentimientos— agregó comenzando a caminar nuevamente.

Law se apresuró a seguirlo, no sólo porque si el otro tomaba en mando del camino seguramente terminarían fuera de la ciudad, sino también por lo que había dicho. —¿Eso quiere decir… que tú le dijiste que me los confesara?— preguntó incrédulo.

—No en realidad, él lo decidió— lo miró sonriendo de lado. —Cosa que por cierto no tardó mucho en hacer.

Supo que el mayor ya había dada por terminada la plática cuando no dijo más, por lo que se limitó a seguir caminando mirando hacia el frente, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna razón el saber aquellos detalles le alegraba un poco, aunque pareciera un poco tonto, después de todo era obvio que Luffy ya sentía algo por él antes de que comenzaran a salir, no es como si el pequeño fuera besando chicos y consiguiéndose una pareja a lo tonto, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz ante ello.

En poco tiempo llegaron por fin al dichoso restaurante. Law cruzó la puerta primero, seguido del peli verde, siendo recibidos por una amable y sonriente camarera. La chica los guió hacia una mesa vacía cerca de la cocina, cosa que el menor agradeció, porque justo cuando se sentaron salió por la puerta un mesero pelinegro con una charola en mano y una sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que se amplió aún más al ver a su novio sentado en una de las mesas, habría querido acercarse pero tenía que llevar el pedido a la mesa y a ellos ya los estaban atendiendo, por lo que le sonrió en disculpa antes de seguir con su trabajo.

El oji gris sonrió al ver al menor, sabía que estaba ocupado y no podría hablar con él, al menos hasta que su turno terminara, cosa que esperaba no tardara mucho, pero aún así le alegraba ver que estaba cómodo con el trabajo.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa verlos a ustedes dos juntos— comentó el rubio acercándose a la mesa que ocupaban y sentándose junto al peli verde.

—¿No tienes trabajo cejitas?— preguntó curioso, aunque él no se quejaba de que se quedara ahí en realidad, después de todo había ido sólo para verlo.

—Estoy en mi descanso marimo— contestó sonriendo.

—Ya veo— le regresó la sonrisa.

—Parece que a Luffy le va bien aquí— comentó el pelinegro, tratando de evitar que esos dos terminaran cayendo en una atmósfera romántica olvidando su presencia por completo.

—En realidad sí— contestó Sanji observando cómo su amigo atendía alegremente a una pareja del otro lado del lugar. —Los clientes lo adoran, dicen que es muy simpático y esas cosas, creo incluso que muchos han comenzado a venir con más frecuencia.

—Wow, ¿en serio?— preguntó sorprendido.

—Sí, parece que se ha acostumbrado bastante rápido al ambiente.

—¿Entonces no ha causado problemas?— preguntó esta vez Zoro.

—Bueno, he tenido que reprenderlo un par de veces por intentar robar un poco de carne de los platillos, pero fuera de eso todo bien.

Ambos chicos rieron ligeramente ante el dato, y en ese momento la chica que los había atendido antes regresó con su orden, habían pedido sólo chocolate caliente para tratar de bajarse un poco el frío del cuerpo. Comenzaron a hablar sobre cualquier cosa, riendo de vez en cuando con algún comentario, hasta que un pequeño alboroto llamó su atención al igual que la de los demás clientes.

—Suélteme ya, estoy trabajando— reclamó la chica con actitud molesta, tratando de librarse del agarre en su muñeca.

—Un par de minutos de respiro no le hacen mal a nadie— dijo aquel hombre que se notaba estaba cerca de los 45, si no es que más, jalándola del brazo para hacer que cayera sentada en sus piernas.

La chica se removió incómoda, tratando de levantarse, más al sentir cómo aquel hombre deslizaba su mano lentamente sobre su espalda. Iba a intentar golpearlo cuando alguien más se apareció.

—¡Ha dicho que la suelte, maldito viejo asqueroso!— exclamó Luffy asestándole un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón, ocasionando que cayera al suelo. Tomó a la peli celeste del brazo para evitar que cayera también y la jaló detrás de su cuerpo.

El hombre se pasó la mano sobre el labio, limpiando un poco de sangre que había brotado de la herida que ahora tenía. Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y observó furioso al mocoso que se había atrevido a golpearlo, quien lo miraba desafiante. Alzó su puño con la intención de regresarle el golpe aún más fuerte, pero sintió cómo alguien sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza y la apretaba dolorosamente.

—Le pone un solo dedo encima y juro que le corto la mano— habló amenazante el joven que se encontraba frente a él, apretando aún más el agarre en su brazo. Sus ojos grises destilaban la furia y casi podía sentir cómo le taladraban la cabeza.

Jaló su brazo lo más fuerte que pudo para liberarse de su mano, retrocediendo un par de pasos. —¿Quién demonios te crees para hablarme así?

—Señor, me veo en la obligación de pedirle que se vaya— intervino un chico rubio que vestía un traje de cocinero, aunque había usado un lenguaje formal podía detectar la amenaza en su tono de voz.

—¡Soy un cliente importante, no puedes correrme!— reclamó el hombre sonriendo con superioridad.

—Nadie tiene derecho de tratar así a nuestro personal— aclaró el rubio aún más molesto. —Largo.

Rió con confianza. —Como si un simple mocoso fuera a…

—Dijo que se largue—. Un chico peli verde lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y comenzó a jalarlo con fuerza hasta sacarlo del lugar. Lo soltó arrojándolo unos cuantos metros. —Y no vuelva— dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Los demás clientes del lugar aplaudieron a los chicos antes de regresar a sus asuntos una vez pasado el alboroto.

—¿Estás bien Vivi-chan?— preguntó Sanji acercándose a la camarera.

—S-sí… muchas gracias chicos— contestó la chica sonriéndoles agradecida.

—No hay de qué, nadie puede tratar así a una dama—. Tomó su mano con delicadeza y le plantó un suave beso sonriéndole también. Zoro volvió y se acercó a él. —Bien hecho marimo— dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Luffy-san, muchísimas gracias de verdad— agradeció Vivi volteando hacia el pelinegro.

—No, no es nada— el chico le palmeó el hombro y comenzó a alejarse hacia la puerta que llevaba a los vestidores del personal.

Law lo observó y decidió seguirlo, por lo que cruzó la puerta y se apresuró a alcanzarlo, llegando a los vestidores masculinos justo a tiempo para ver al pequeño golpeando uno de los casilleros con su puño. —Luffy— lo llamó suavemente.

El nombrado respiró un par de veces tratando de tranquilizarse y después se volteó hacia él. —Lo siento Law, no quería preocuparte.

El oji gris ignoró sus palabras y comenzó a acercarse. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sólo un poco alterado— contestó forzando una sonrisa. —En poco tiempo se me pasa.

El mayor acarició su rostro, observando la sonrisa más falsa que le había visto formar. —No hagas eso.

—¿Qué?— preguntó confundido.

—Sonreír así—. Odiaba ver al pequeño tratando de reprimir sus sentimientos, que sonriera de aquella forma era más doloroso aún. —No necesitas hacer eso conmigo— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza.

Luffy se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, y cuando reaccionó ocultó el rostro en el pecho del mayor y lo rodeó con sus brazos, estrujando su chaqueta entre sus manos.

_Continuará..._


	45. Un nuevo significado

**NA:** La canción _Aquí estoy yo_ le pertenece a Luis Fonsi y sus acompañantes, creo que la página no permite links así que, si quieren escucharla durante la escena tendrán que buscarla, sólo si quieren.

* * *

**_Capítulo 45 - Un nuevo significado_**

Miraba la ventana, mientras el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal seguía sonando incesante, cada vez más fuerte. Se escuchaban también las gruesas gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo, rompiendo el silencio de la habitación en la que estaba. Un relámpago iluminó el cielo por unos segundos antes de volver a ser oscuro completamente, el foco del cuarto tintineó un par de veces y él apretó las sabanas de la cama entre sus manos al pensar que la luz podría irse en cualquier momento, o algo peor, que del cielo podría provenir algo más que sólo gotas de agua y relámpagos.

Estaba tan concentrado en el sonido de la lluvia —que más parecía ser una tormenta— que no se percató en qué momento su acompañante había regresado al lugar. El chico lo miró por unos momentos antes de dejar la charola con emparedados que llevaba en mano sobre su escritorio y acercarse a él.

—¿Chopper?

—¡Ah!—. El nombrado saltó de la cama poniéndose de pie por el susto y se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con un chico unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él, de tez blanca ligeramente bronceada, con cabello color café rojizo y ojos casi completamente negros, a excepción de un pequeño destello plateado en ellos que era imperceptible si no ponías atención. —¡Tsubaki-kun!

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó un poco preocupado.

—Ah, s-sí yo… sólo veía la lluvia— contestó sonrojándose ligeramente. Tsubaki lo observó no muy convencido, pero en ese momento un gran estruendo proveniente del cielo se hizo escuchar. El castaño dio un respingo y contuvo un pequeño grito mientras apretaba su pantalón con las manos temblorosas.

Su acompañante se percató de su reacción y su nerviosismo. —¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?

—N-no… claro que no—. Un nuevo estruendo mucho más fuerte que el primero retumbó en el lugar, y Chopper dio un pequeño grito de miedo e impulsivamente corrió a refugiarse en su acompañante, abrazándolo con fuerza y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho. —Tal… tal vez un poco.

El menor* colocó una mano en su espalda para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo evitar soltarse a reír por la confesión de su amigo.

—¡Oye, no te rías!— reclamó el castaño haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento… es que…— trataba de hablar aún sin poder dejar de carcajearse. —Pe-perdón.

Chopper lo miró molesto y un poco sonrojado. Pensó en golpearlo aunque fuera ligeramente, pero un tercer trueno estridente lo obligó a ocultarse de nuevo en su pecho.

Tsubaki lo miró con una sonrisa de lado y comenzó a acariciar su espalda temblorosa mientras con su otra mano revolvía su cabello. —Tranquilo, no pasa nada— le dijo suavemente.

El castaño estrujó la camiseta a cuadros del otro y comenzó a respirar lentamente, tranquilizándose poco a poco con aquellas ligeras caricias. Cuando ya no se sentía asustado despegó la cabeza del pecho de su amigo y lo miró con las mejillas adornadas con un tenue color carmín. —Gra-gracias.

Sintió una punzada de alguna sensación cálida y agradable en su pecho ante tal imagen tan tierna frente a él. —No hay… de qué— contestó un poco nervioso. Espera, ¡¿Por qué se había puesto nervioso de repente?! Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y se alejó un poco del mayor, rompiendo el abrazo tratando de no ser demasiado obvio. —Bueno pero… no creo que sea buena idea que te vayas con ésta tormenta— comentó mirando hacia la ventana.

—Sí, tienes razón— dijo sentándose nuevamente en el borde de la cama. —Supongo que tendré que llamar a mi hermano para avisarle que llegaré tarde.

—Mejor dile que te quedarás a dormir.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, es que la lluvia no parece que vaya a parar— contestó pasándose una mano por la nuca. —Tú llámale a tu hermano, yo iré a avisarle a mi mamá— indicó antes de salir de la habitación.

Chopper suspiró y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcando el número de su hermano y esperando a que contestara. —Hola Law-niichan… sí, estoy bien… quería avisarte que me quedaré a dormir con Tsubaki-kun… sí, de acuerdo… claro, hasta mañana—. Colgó el teléfono y se dejó caer de espalda sobre el colchón.

—Mi madre dice que está bien que…— dejó la frase a la mitad al entrar en su habitación y ver al castaño profundamente dormido a mitad de la cama y con las piernas colgando hacia el suelo. —¿No qué muy asustado?— comentó con una ligera sonrisa comenzando a acercarse.

Le retiró los zapatos, le quitó el aparato que llevaba en la mano y lo dejó sobre el buró para después pasar sus brazos suavemente bajo el cuerpo de su amigo y cargarlo, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de que era realmente ligero. Lo recostó en una mejor posición sobre las almohadas y lo arropó tratando de que no se despertara. —Ni siquiera cenaste— dijo mientras le retiraba el cabello de la frente y sonreía involuntariamente.

* * *

El agua de los charcos salpicaba bajo sus pies mientras ambos corrían a toda prisa bajo el manto de agua helada que caía sobre sus cuerpos, sosteniendo sus chaquetas sobre sus cabezas en un intento por refugiarse de la lluvia. En poco tiempo llegaron a su destino y el mayor se apresuró a sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta, entrando inmediatamente y cerrando de nuevo después que pasara su acompañante.

—Rayos, se nos soltó la lluvia encima— dijo sacudiendo con la mano su cabello un poco húmedo. Tomó la chaqueta del menor en su mano y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la casa, abrió la puerta y dejó ambas prendas en el lavadero que se encontraba junto a él, en un pasillo techado antes de llegar al patio. Pensó en quitarse también el resto de su ropa, que había llegado a mojarse de igual forma, pero prefirió esperar a tener algo en mano para secarse y no contraer un resfriado, por lo que regresó rápidamente.

—Estamos empapados— comentó Luffy al ver el charco que comenzaba a formarse bajo él debido al agua que goteaba de su ropa, por más que habían tratado de no mojarse mucho la lluvia era demasiado fuerte para evitarlo.

—Sí, no podemos quedarnos así, vamos—. Lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a guiarlo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. —Comienza a desvestirte, iré por unas toallas— le indicó al menor antes de salir nuevamente, cruzó el pasillo en dirección al baño y tomó unas cuantas toallas.

Su pantalón comenzó a vibrar y a entonar una ligera melodía musical. —Mierda, olvidé que traía el celular en el bolsillo— comentó mientras sacaba el aparato con su mano libre, afortunadamente no le había pasado nada. —¿Chopper?... ¿Sigues en casa de tu amigo? ¿Estás bien?... Ya veo, ¿qué necesitas?... Está bien, pero regresa mañana antes de la hora de comer… cuídate… adiós— colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en el estante del baño.

Aprovechando que estaba ahí se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón empapados y los dejó en el lavabo, quedando únicamente en bóxer, que al parecer era lo único que se había salvado —a medias, porque sí estaba algo húmedo— del agua. Regresó rápidamente a su habitación con las toallas en mano, encontrando a Luffy igual a como lo había dejado. —¿Qué sucede?— preguntó acercándose a él y dejando su cargamento sobre la cama.

El menor desvió la mirada al suelo y apretó con la mano el pecho de su camisa. —Y-yo…

Law observó sus acciones y lo miró comprensivo. —Sigues pensando en tus cicatrices, ¿verdad?—. Luffy no contestó, pero agachó un poco más la cabeza en respuesta. Se colocó frente a él y posó su mano sobre la de su novio. —¿Me permites?

Respiró profundamente un par de veces y poco a poco comenzó a aflojar su mano, hasta soltar la camisa por completo y retirarla de su pecho, pero aún sin levantar la mirada.

El oji gris sonrió levemente y comenzó a desabotonar la prenda de su novio, tratando de no incomodarlo más. Una vez fuera los botones la deslizó suavemente por sus brazos, sin poder evitar una punzada en su pecho al ver de nuevo las marcas en su piel. Dejó que la camisa cayera al suelo y tomó una de las toallas, pasándola por el pecho y espalda del menor, secándolo y retirando las pequeñas gotas de agua de su cuerpo.

Permitió que el chico secara por sí solo su cabello mientras él secaba su propio cuerpo, que ya había comenzado a sentir demasiado frío, pero no le había importado mucho. Terminó en poco tiempo, colgó la toalla en la puerta de su cuarto y volteó nuevamente hacia el menor, quien seguía con la cabeza gacha y al haber terminado de secarse el cabello la toalla le cubría el rostro. Le dolía verlo así, ver que no era capaz de superar su pasado por completo, y sentir que él no podía ayudarlo era lo peor. Pero… tal vez sí podía.

Se acercó lentamente hasta estar frente a él y le deslizó la toalla de la cabeza hasta los hombros, logrando que el pequeño levantara la mirada hacia él. —¿A qué le tienes miedo?

Luffy lo miró sin comprender. ¿A qué le tenía miedo?... A sus recuerdos, a volver a sentir aquel dolor y sufrimiento que llenaron su cuerpo y alma en ese tiempo, a revivir aquellos sucesos en su mente de manera que parecían estar pasando de nuevo.

Le tenía miedo a su cuerpo, porque era éste mismo el que sacaba a flote todo lo demás, gracias a las marcas que lo surcaban.

Law dejó escapar el aire al notar cómo la mirada del menor se volvía vacía mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos. Sabía que no le contestaría, pero aquello era más que suficiente para tener su respuesta. Lo observó un poco indeciso y se mordió el labio inferior, reflexionando si debería o no hacer lo que pensaba. Al final decidió arriesgarse, y lentamente fue acercando su mano izquierda hasta él, colocándola suavemente en su pecho sobre la cicatriz, ocasionando que el pequeño saliera de sus pensamientos y lo mirara sorprendido.

—¿Law?

El mayor lo miró directamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle seguridad, y llevó su otra mano hasta la mejilla izquierda de Luffy. —Las cicatrices— comenzó a hablar con voz suave —son algo que todos tenemos Luffy, visibles o no, de cuerpo o de alma, todos cargamos las nuestras, son la prueba de lo que hemos sufrido, de lo que hemos vivido para llegar a donde estamos. —Acarició suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar y le sonrió ligeramente. —Pero no sólo eso, también son la prueba de que tuvimos y tenemos lo necesario para seguir adelante, para no dejarnos vencer. No creo que debas de tenerles miedo, más bien… deberían ser tu fortaleza.

Luffy lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo cómo se formaba un nudo en su garganta que le dificultaba el respirar. Quería creer en sus palabras, en que Law tenía razón. A pesar de todo lo que pasó, él seguía vivo, aún tenía su oportunidad de vivir, de seguir su camino. —Pero…— llevó su mano hasta su pecho, colocándola sobre la del mayor y apretándola con fuerza, sintiendo cómo sus ojos se humedecían poco a poco ante el pensamiento que quebraba sus ilusiones. —Aún duelen Law… aunque lo intente no lo consigo, siempre que las miro me lo recuerdan, me llevan a ese lugar… y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo.

Aquella mirada de tristeza, le rompió el corazón. Pasó su pulgar suavemente por debajo del ojo del menor, llevándose consigo una pequeña lágrima que había podido escapar. Ya no sabía qué hacer para regresarle la vida a sus pupilas, para ver nuevamente al chico enérgico y alegre, que no podía dejar de sonreír y de alegrar a los demás, a ese pequeño que lo había sacado de su burbuja de soledad, que había irrumpido en su vida para cambiarla por completo, aún cuando él no lo había pedido, cuando creía que estaba bien con su vida así, llegó él para cambiarlo todo.

Y ahora lo quería de regreso, a ese chico, al chico que le había robado el corazón. Porque él lo amaba, lo amaba por completo, ya no podía ni quería negarlo, esa era la verdad, y sólo quería que volviera a ser el de antes, y que su sonrisa no se borrara de nuevo. Después de todo, se lo había prometido. _*"Yo cuidaré tu sonrisa, Luffy-ya"* _

Miró nuevamente sus ojos, que pedían a gritos silenciosos una salida, su Luffy estaba atrapado ahí adentro, en algún lugar escondido, sólo tenía que liberarlo de nuevo. Se inclinó lentamente, acercándose poco a poco hasta posar suavemente sus labios sobre la cicatriz en el rostro del menor, quien cerró los ojos al sentir ese ligero contacto. Se quedó ahí unos cuantos segundos, para después separarse sólo un poco.

—Deja que yo te ayude con eso.

—¿Eh? — Abrió los ojos nuevamente al escuchar el susurro de su voz, sólo para sentir cómo los labios de Law se posaban igual de suavemente un poco más abajo en su mejilla.

[**_Aquí estoy yo para hacerte  
reír una vez más  
Confía en mí, deja tus miedos atrás  
y ya verás_**]

—Luffy… déjame sacarte de tu sufrimiento—. Su voz se escabulló suavemente en su mente, sus palabras lo recorrieron como si fuera la mismísima sangre fluyendo por sus venas, llegando hasta el más escondido rincón de su ser. —Permíteme borrar tu dolor—. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, reconociendo los sentimientos que llegaban hasta él, aturdiendo sus sentidos como si estuviera siendo hipnotizado por él.

[**_Aquí estoy yo con un beso  
quemándome los labios  
Es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar  
déjame entrar_**]

Law deslizó sus labios desde la mejilla del menor hasta su boca, acariciando ligeramente su piel hasta llegar a su destino. Comenzó a darle suaves y pequeños besos, de vez en vez apenas rozando sus labios, sin exigir nada, otorgándole tiempo para que diera su respuesta.

[**_Le pido al sol  
que una estrella azul  
viaje hasta ti  
y te enamore su luz_**]

_"__Sus labios son suaves" _pensó Luffy mientras sentía los ligeros movimientos de Law sobre su boca. No era la primera vez que lo besaba, obviamente, pero esa vez se sentía diferente, no sabía por qué, simplemente así le parecía. También sentía que, dependiendo de cómo él respondiera a ese suave beso, las cosas tomarían su propio curso. Aquello le asustaba un poco, pero...

[**_Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón,  
llenando tu falta de amor,  
cerrándole paso al dolor  
No temas, yo te cuidaré  
sólo acéptame_**]

Su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, pero no era por miedo, era por emoción. Su respiración estaba agitada a pesar de que aún no comenzaba a responder el beso, se sentía muy nervioso y no podía comprender el por qué. Lentamente fue aflojando el agarre en la mano de Law mientras sus propios labios se movían, temerosos por primera vez.

[**_Aquí estoy yo para darte  
mi fuerza y mi aliento  
Y ayudarte a pintar  
mariposas en la oscuridad  
serán de verdad_**]

Ya con una respuesta por parte del menor, Law deslizó lentamente la mano que conservaba en el pecho de Luffy hacia arriba, al llegar a sus hombros dejó caer la toalla hacia el suelo sin parar su recorrido. Sintió cómo el pequeño colocaba sus manos sobre su cuello, con un poco de timidez, y dio un paso acercándose más a él al momento en que sus manos pasaban hacia la espalda del pequeño, acariciándola suavemente, delineando con sus dedos cada una de las marcas que encontraba a su paso.

[**_Quiero ser yo el que despierte en ti  
un nuevo sentimiento  
Y te enseñe a creer  
entregarte otra vez sin medir  
los abrazos que des_**]

Lo recostó con cuidado sobre la superficie del colchón, colocándose sobre él con ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. Ubicado aún sobre su boca, comenzó a bajar lentamente de su mandíbula a su cuello, en ningún momento separándose por completo de su piel, rozándola con los labios. Luffy jadeó levemente al sentir cómo su novio acariciaba una de sus cicatrices en su hombro antes de besarla, pero cuando el moreno colocó una mano en su costado y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo, su cuerpo se tensó y apretó las sabanas, conteniendo la respiración.

[**_Le pido a dios  
un toque de inspiración  
para decir  
lo que tú esperas oír de mí_**]

—Tranquilo— le dijo la voz de su pareja, hablando suavemente sobre su oído. Respiró profundamente por un par de veces, tratando de acatar lo que se le había pedido, pero sin mucho éxito. —Mírame Luffy.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aflojando al tiempo sus manos. El oji gris estaba sobre él, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, su respiración se tranquilizó un poco al verlo ahí, y su cuerpo de destensó poco a poco.

—Soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño.

[**_Aquí estoy yo  
abriéndote mi corazón,  
llenando tu falta de amor,  
cerrándole paso al dolor  
No temas, yo te cuidaré  
sólo acéptame_**]

Luffy lo observó unos momentos, sintiendo sus miedos irse y sus recuerdos alejarse de ese lugar. Estiró lentamente uno de sus brazos, hasta terminar posando suavemente su mano sobre el tatuaje en el pecho del mayor. Miró el dibujo, trazos en tinta negra que formaban alguna especie de corazón. Lo acarició delineándolo con sus dedos, sintiendo la piel de su novio en contacto con la suya.

—Law…

[**_Dame tus alas  
las voy a curar_**]

Law besó el interior del muslo izquierdo de Luffy mientras terminaba de retirar la única prenda que el chico había conservado hasta ese momento. Sintió cómo se estremecía bajo él y sonrió, comenzando a acariciar sus piernas mientras sus manos subían por ellas, al igual que sus besos.

[**_Y de mi mano  
te invito a volar_**]

_"__Ya no tengas miedo de ellas" _pensó al pasar sus dedos por una larga cicatriz que el pequeño tenía en la pierna derecha. _"Ahora, cada vez que las veas, no recordarás aquellos días, ni lo que pasó…" _Luffy soltó el primer suave gemido cuando besó su ingle, acercándose peligrosamente a su miembro. _"Recordarás mis besos…" _bajó sus labios un poco más, pendiente de cualquier reacción negativa que el chico pudiera tener, pero ninguna se presentó. _"Mis caricias…" _Subió sus manos acariciando su abdomen y pecho, mientras el menor se retorcía levemente ante sus atenciones y dejaba escapar los débiles gemidos que no podía retener. _"Tendrán un nuevo significado, y ése seré yo". _

[**_Aquí estoy yo  
(Aquí estoy yo)  
Abriéndote mi corazón  
(Mi corazón)  
Llenando tu falta de amor  
(Falta de amor)  
Cerrándole paso al dolor  
(cerrándole paso al dolor)  
No temas yo te cuidaré  
(Yo te cuidaré)  
Siempre te amaré_**]

Luffy se aferró con fuerza a la mano de su novio, apretando sus dedos entrelazados y escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de éste cuando lo sintió entrar en él. Todo era tan diferente, su cuerpo se estremecía cada vez que la mano de Law lo acariciaba, pero no de asco. Su corazón latía desenfrenado y daba un salto en su pecho con cada beso del moreno, pero no de miedo. No deseaba alejarlo, no quería separarse de él y escapar, no había pensado ni un momento en golpearlo para que parara. Ni siquiera había pensado en pedírselo. Él simplemente había respondido a sus besos, con besos. A sus caricias, con caricias. Su cuerpo vibraba al contacto y pedía más, más de ello, más de Law.

El oji gris besó una vez más sus labios, sujetando firmemente su cintura con su mano libre. Pudo sentir el cuidado con el que daba el primer golpe en su interior, y enterró sus dedos en el cabello del mayor mientras correspondía el beso y rodeaba su cuerpo con las piernas. Law siguió moviéndose, lentamente al principio y tratando de no hacerle daño, sólo quería hacerlo sentir bien. Luffy dejó el cabello de su novio y se aferró a su espalda, encajando sus uñas en su piel inconscientemente cuando su cuerpo fue recorrido completamente por una corriente eléctrica bastante placentera después de una de las embestidas del mayor.

El moreno se separó de sus labios por la falta de oxígeno, y se dirigió a besar su cuello y rostro por todas partes, al igual que había hecho desde que todo había empezado. El menor arqueó la espalda, ya no tenía de dónde más sostenerse, y dejó que su voz llenara el silencio de la habitación.

_"__Es tan diferente… porque yo quiero a Law…"_

El mayor abandonó su cuello en el momento en que su mano acariciaba el muslo del menor, y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle su nombre, con la misma suavidad y amor con la que había besado cada centímetro de piel a la que había tenido acceso, estuviera limpia o marcada, sin excepción.

—Luffy…— su voz provocó que se estremeciera por completo, sentir su aliento golpeando levemente sobre su piel hizo que su corazón temblara.

_"__No… no sólo lo quiero…" _

—Sólo sujétate de mí, y te llevaré lejos del dolor.

_"__Es más que eso…" _

—Piensa sólo en mí.

_"__Sólo contigo Law…" _

Luffy dejó escapar un par de lágrimas al momento en que todo su cuerpo se liberaba, y su alma junto con él. Pudo sentir cómo la cárcel en su corazón, se esfumaba. Las cadenas que lo tenían prisionero, se rompieron con un estruendo y se desvanecieron. Y del otro lado, Law tomó su mano, y lo jaló hacia el exterior, llevándolo una vez más a la superficie, a enfrentar la vida.

*.*.*.*.*

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó el mayor, un par de minutos después. Estaba recostado sobre las sabanas, con su pequeño novio acomodado sobre su pecho. Le acariciaba la espalda y lo observaba atentamente.

Luffy levantó el rostro hacia él, sonriéndole con felicidad, la misma que podía observarse en el brillo de sus ojos. —Mejor que nunca— contestó acercándose para plantar un ligero beso en su mejilla. Se separó sólo un centímetro, y sin darse cuenta colocó una mano sobre el pecho del mayor, justo donde podía sentir su corazón latiendo. —Law…

—¿Sí?

Cerró los ojos y respiró, sonriendo mientras pensaba en las palabras que quería decir, las que quería expresarle. —Te amo.

Abrió los ojos por completo por la sorpresa y volteó a mirarlo directamente. Se había preparado mentalmente para escuchar otra vez un "te quiero" ahora que comprendía por qué le incomodaba cuando Luffy se los decía, se mentalizó para poder esperar el tiempo necesario para escucharlo decir las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. Pero ahí, mirándolo a los ojos, supo que no tenía que esperar más.

Sonrió y acarició su cabeza suavemente. —Yo también te amo Luffy.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó con una sonrisa aún más grande de la que había tenido antes.

—Nunca había hablado más en serio en mi vida.

El menor lo abrazó con fuerza, subiéndose completamente encima de él mientras reía felizmente entre sus brazos.

_"__Bienvenido de vuelta, Luffy"._

* * *

Se acercó un poco más al cuerpo que se encontraba tras él, pegando completamente su espalda con el pecho de su novio mientras éste mismo entrelazaba los dedos de sus manos. En la habitación sólo se escuchaba el sonido de la película que pasaban en la T.V. en ese momento —a la cual ninguno de los dos estaban prestándole atención— y el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana.

Estaban ambos sentados en la cama del mayor, Sabo en medio de las largas piernas de Killer que parecían estar acorralándolo, aunque no era como que él fuera a querer irse de ahí en realidad, y éste con la espalda pegada a la pared.

El menor suspiró ligeramente y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su pareja cuando sintió su mano deslizándose por uno de sus brazos, acariciándolo suavemente.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para que el tiempo se detenga en éste momento?

Killer cerró los ojos ante las palabras del otro y plantó un beso en su cuello. —Ojalá lo supiera.

Sonrió con tristeza, claro que sabía que era imposible parar el tiempo, pero soñar nada cuesta, ¿no? Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para disipar esos pensamientos, no debía dejar que el momento se volviera deprimente, había decidido disfrutar de cada momento al lado de su novio, y lo iba a cumplir.

Volteó el rostro lo suficiente para poder verlo y le sonrió. A veces no sabía si odiaba o le gustaba aquel flequillo que tapaba los ojos del chico y le impedía ver qué era lo que estos reflejaban, y ése era uno de esos momentos. Se acercó un poco más hasta alcanzar sus labios, e inmediatamente sintió cómo lo abrazaba por la cintura para acercarlo más correspondiendo el contacto.

Sabo estiró su brazo para colocarlo en la nuca del mayor, enredando sus dedos entre su cabello y tratando de estar tan cerca de él como le fuera posible conforme el beso aumentaba su intensidad. Giró su torso lo suficiente para estar frente a frente por completo, y su mano libre se deslizó lentamente por el pecho del otro.

Killer se separó de sus labios y comenzó a besar y dar ligeras mordidas en su cuello al tiempo que una de sus manos se abría paso bajo su camiseta. Como respuesta inclinó la cabeza para exponer su cuello en su totalidad.

Esa noche la tenía reservada para él, para pasar las horas explorando cada milímetro de su cuerpo, para memorizar cada tramo de piel que lo conformaban, para entregarse a él de distintas formas. Se quedaría con cada una de sus caricias y sus besos, con todas sus palabras susurradas a su oído, con la imagen y el sentimiento de estar juntos.

* * *

—¿Ya te dormiste?— preguntó después de plantar un beso en su cabeza.

—No— contestó Luffy con una sonrisa. —Aún estoy despierto.

—¿Te parece si tomamos una ducha? La noche está fría y no quiero que termines resfriándote por dormir desnudo.

El menor pareció pensarlo durante un par de segundos y después le dio un ligero beso en los labios. —Claro, vamos.

Law le regresó el beso y se levantó de la cama, pero antes de que Luffy pudiera hacer siquiera el intento de levantarse pasó uno de sus brazos debajo de las piernas del pequeño y otro por su espalda, cargándolo fuera del colchón.

—¿Q-qué haces Law? No soy una chica, bájame— reclamó haciendo un puchero.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero el que no seas una chica no quiere decir que no puedo hacer éste tipo de cosas contigo—. Luffy abrió la boca para volver a quejarse, pero él lo interrumpió antes de que dijera nada. —Sólo por ésta vez, ¿Sí?

—Joo, de acuerdo— cedió aún sin estar muy convencido, aunque tenía que admitir que era divertido balancear sus pies mientras el mayor lo llevaba en brazos. —Pero tú también me dejarás cargarte en algún momento, ¿verdad?

—Eehh… sí— mintió asintiendo ligeramente.

—Mentiroso.

Law soltó una ligera risa al verse descubierto. —Vale, está bien… soy un mentiroso.

Luffy golpeó su pecho levemente, se había ilusionado pensando que tal vez le diría que lo dejaría cargarlo. —No es justo— volvió a hacer un puchero en el momento en que Law lo bajaba para sentarlo sobre la tapa de la taza del retrete. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró molesto.

—Ya, tranquilo— revolvió un poco su cabello y le dio un ligero beso para que se contentara. —Iré por algo de ropa, me imagino que te quedará un poco grande pero es preferible a nada.

El menor le sacó la lengua antes de que se diera la vuelta para salir del baño. Suspiró y miró hacia el techo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras colocaba una mano en su pecho. Ya no le dolía. Se paseó por el lugar con la mirada, y en el estante que estaba a su lado sobre el lava manos vio el celular de Law.

—Ahora que lo pienso, tendría que avisarle a Ace que me quedaré aquí— razonó para sí mismo. Su mente trató de analizar en dónde había dejado su propio teléfono, hasta que recordó que se le había olvidado en su casillero del vestidor de empleados en el restaurante. —Oops.

—¿Qué?— preguntó el oji gris entrando nuevamente con un par de cambios en mano.

—Olvidé mi celular en el trabajo, ¿puedo usar el tuyo para mandarle un mensaje a Ace?

—Claro, tómalo— le sonrió y se encaminó hacia la canasta donde colocaba la ropa limpia.

—Gracias—. Tomó el aparato y le escribió un mensaje rápido a su hermano mientras el mayor entraba en la ducha para buscar una buena temperatura para el agua. Envió el mensaje y dejó el móvil en donde había estado antes.

—Creo que así está bien— comentó sacando su mano del chorro de agua que caía de la regadera y caminando nuevamente hacia él.

—Genial—. Se puso de pie, rodeó el cuello de su novio con los brazos y se acercó a su rostro para besarlo antes de jalarlo nuevamente hacia la regadera, riendo al entrar bajo el agua.

* * *

—Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo si sigues así— comentó mientras veía a su chico dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la sala.

—Aún no llega, ya se está tardando— dijo para sí mismo sin prestar atención al comentario de su novio.

—Ace, aún es temprano, apenas son las ocho treinta.

—Sí, pero Luffy sale del trabajo a las seis, ya hace dos horas y media de eso y aún no ha cruzado por esa puerta— dijo señalando hacia la entrada principal de la casa.

Marco suspiró y se levantó del sofá para acercarse a él, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del menor para hacer que dejara de caminar. —Ace, amor, tranquilízate. Si a Luffy le hubiera pasado algo estoy seguro de que ya lo sabríamos.

El pecoso respiró para tranquilizarse y dejó salir el aire en una larga exhalación. —Lo sé, es sólo que me preocupa, no me ha llamado para avisar si es que está con los chicos aún.

—Préstame tu teléfono y lo llamaremos para que dejes de preocuparte, ¿sí?— dijo tendiendo su mano frente a él.

—Bien— Sacó su celular del bolsillo y se lo dio al rubio, comenzando a caminar en círculos otra vez.

Marco rodó los ojos y se concentró en el aparato. —Ace.

—¿Qué?

—Está apagado.

—¡¿Qué?!— Le arrebató el teléfono y comprobó por sí mismo que el mayor tenía razón. Se golpeó mentalmente mientras lo encendía, esperando impaciente a que se cargaran los datos. 1 mensaje nuevo.

_«Ace, me quedaré a dormir en casa de Law por la tormenta, volveré mañana temprano, buenas noches. _

_Luffy»_

Suspiró aliviado, y a la vez se golpeó en la frente con la palma de la mano al ver que el mensaje le había llegado hacía más de media hora.

—Está con Law— le informó al mayor al tiempo que volvía a guardarse el aparato.

—¿Lo ves? Todo está bien— contestó sonriéndole.

—Sí, tenías razón— le regresó la sonrisa y se acercó para besarlo, rodeando su cuerpo con los brazos. —¿Te quedas a dormir? La casa se siente muy sola sin nadie más que yo aquí.

—Claro, me encantaría.

* * *

«Sábado»

Se removió ligeramente entre las sábanas, sintiendo alguna especie de peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Se talló los ojos con el dorso de su mano y los abrió lentamente mientras terminaba de despertar, vislumbrando la imagen de un chico pelinegro que estaba observándolo atentamente y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenos días— dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y pasando la mano por su espalda.

—Buenos días Law— contestó el menor descansando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó al percatarse de que el chico no dejaba de verlo con esa enorme sonrisa, aunque no es que se quejara, jamás, estaba más que feliz de poder verlo así.

Luffy negó ligeramente con la cabeza. —Sólo estaba pensando.

—¿En qué?

Subió un poco más por su cuerpo y besó su mejilla. —En que estoy muy feliz de tenerte conmigo.

Law sonrió ligeramente y acarició su cabeza. —Yo también— confesó acercándolo para plantarle un beso en los labios. —Vamos, te prepararé el desayuno.

—¿De verdad?— preguntó emocionado con sus hermosos ojos oscuros brillando.

—Sí, anda vamos.

Luffy se bajó rápidamente del cuerpo del otro para que pudiera levantarse de la cama. —¿Me llevas?— pidió cuando el chico ya estaba de pie.

—Creí que no te gustaba que te cargara— comentó entre confundido y divertido.

—Pero de caballito ya es otra cosa— contestó sonriéndole con inocencia. —Ándale, ¿sí?

El moreno suspiró. —Vale, ven aquí— dijo dándole la espalda e inclinándose hacia adelante, en una posición de espera a que el chico se subiera en su espalda.

—¡Genial!— exclamó dando un salto sobre su pareja, rodeándolo del cuello con los brazos y de la cintura con las piernas. —Ya está, shishishi.

Volvió a suspirar y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. —Sólo espero que no hagas que terminemos cayendo por la escalera— comentó cuando había comenzado a descender.

—Nah, todo está bien—. Luffy rió y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de quien lo cargaba.

Law rió junto con él y siguió bajando, sorprendiéndose al ver a su pequeño hermano parado a un lado de la escalera. —Chopper, volviste más temprano de lo que creí.

—H-hola La-Law-niichan.

El mayor se sorprendió aún más al ver que el castaño utilizaba su tono nervioso, aquel que casi nunca usaba con él. —¿Pasa algo?— preguntó llegando al fin al primer piso.

El pequeño iba a contestar, pero una voz proveniente de la entrada a la sala lo interrumpió.

—Buenos días, Law.

El nombrado abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar aquella voz, y giró el rostro lentamente hacia donde se ubicaba, tragando saliva al confirmar de quién se trataba. —Vergo.

El nombrado se acercó un par de pasos a él. —¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no olvides el "sama"?— le reprendió. —Respeta a tu padre.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**NA: **(*) Chopper es mayor que Tsubaki por un par de meses. Para aclarar, Tsubaki es un personaje de mi imaginación.


	46. No vayas a olvidarlo

—_¡Ya déjalo! _

_Sintió el impacto del golpe recorrerle la espalda por completo, haciéndolo soltar un quejido de dolor involuntario, y a su lado el estruendo de un bote de cristal rompiéndose se hizo escuchar. Intentó levantarse de nuevo, pero su cuerpo estaba adolorido y pesado como no podría haber creído que lo estaría jamás. En un momento, buscando un punto de apoyo para poder ponerse de pie, su mano se dirigió por sí sola hacia suelo a su lado, clavándose en la palma los pequeños pedazos de vidrio en que se había convertido el perfume que había caído del tocador después de haberse estampado contra él. Bueno, más bien haber sido arrojado. _

—_Vamos, que esto no ha terminado_— _le apuró la voz del hombre frente a él. Tal vez no podía ver sus ojos directamente, pero casi se imaginaba las llamas que debían salir de ellos debido a la furia que sentía. _

—_¡Para ya! ¡Vas a matarlo!_— _gritó desesperado el pequeño niño que estaba siendo espectador de la escena. Sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas que caían sin cesar mientras trataba inútilmente librarse del agarre con el que era contenido, por una mujer castaña que también pedía desesperada que dejaran de golpear al que era su hijo mayor, pero que estaba sosteniendo al menor para que no terminara lastimado también. _

_Law, ignorando el hecho de que acaba de escupir sangre en el suelo mientras se levantaba, pudo por fin incorporarse en sus temblorosas piernas, utilizando el mueble tras él para sostenerse y no caer de nuevo. Pero cuando quiso mirar nuevamente al hombre frente a él, éste le asestó un puñetazo en el rostro que lo envió directo al piso por nueva ocasión. Decidido a no dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, trató de recuperarse del aturdimiento en el que se encontraba y estiró la mano en busca de algo que pudiera servirle como soporte, pero entonces su agresor la pisó con fuerza, forzándolo a soltar un alarido cuando aplastó sus huesos casi llegando a romperlos. O tal vez sí estaban rotos, no podía saberlo con seguridad. _

—_¡Por favor! ¡Por favor déjalo ya! _

_Podía escuchar los lamentos y el llanto de su madre y su hermano, aunque se escuchaban tan lejanos que le costaba creer que estaban en la misma habitación. Sintió cómo sujetaban su muñeca lastimada con demasiada fuerza y jalaban de ella, elevando su cuerpo como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratara, dejándolo cara a cara con el hombre que decía ser su padre. _

—_Esto, es poco comparado con lo que te mereces. _

_Miró directamente hacia los lentes oscuros que ocultaban los ojos del mayor, y haciendo uso de la conciencia y fuerza que le quedaban elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa ladeada. _—_Púdrete. _

_Fue consciente de que era arrojado fuera de la habitación, su cuerpo azotó violentamente contra el suelo y siguió su recorrido en un doloroso giro constante. Hasta que pudo sentir cómo comenzaba a caer por la escalera y un dolor agudo se esparcía por su cabeza, entonces, todo fue oscuridad. _

*.*.*.*.*

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó mirándolo sin expresión alguna. —¿Dónde está mamá?

—Ella se quedó atendiendo unos negocios, pero estaba muy preocupada por ustedes y me pidió que viniera a verlos— contestó mientras estudiaba su alrededor con la mirada. —¿Cuánto ha sido ya? ¿Dos años?

—Tres— corrigió, sabía perfectamente cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a sus padres. No dejaba de escudriñar al hombre con la mirada y podía sentirse la tensión que la situación embargaba. Él, por su parte, estaba en un estado de alerta, preparado para reaccionar a cualquier movimiento que el otro hiciera.

—Cómo pasa el tiempo— comentó regresando su atención hacia Law, ahora estudiándolo a él… y al chico que lo acompañaba. —¿Y tú eres?

Luffy dio un respingo ante la pregunta, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado completamente inmerso en la abrumadora atmósfera que se había formado ahí. —Monkey D. Luffy, señor. Soy…— justo detrás del padre de Law, pudo ver cómo Chopper le hacía señas con las manos, casi rogándole que no fuera a decir información demasiado extensa, aunque ya se había sospechado algo así, por lo que no había pensado en decir la verdad. —un amigo de Law.

—¿Tienes algún problema en las piernas como para que mi hijo te lleve en su espalda?

—No, señor— contestó el menor, comenzando a bajarse de encima de su novio, pero en cuanto estuvo de nuevo en el suelo Law jaló su muñeca y no dejó que saliera de detrás de él, como si estuviera tratando de protegerlo del otro.

—Luffy es mi pareja.

Chopper casi deja salir un pequeño grito, pero alcanzó a llevar una mano a la boca para impedirlo, y miró al hombre mayor con el miedo invadiéndolo.

Por su parte, Law le dedicó a su _padre_ una sonrisa retorcida y autosuficiente, pero completamente alerta a su reacción. Luffy lo miró sorprendido, pero no hizo ningún comentario, aunque si las cosas se ponían mal él no iba a dejar de intervenir.

El silencio se mantuvo en el lugar durante lo que parecieron eternos minutos para los más jóvenes, pero al final el hombre simplemente se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la entrada.

—Sólo quería saludarlos. Tengo trabajo que hacer, volveré en la noche— informó antes de salir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Chopper suspiró de alivio y se dejó caer contra la pared, como si no tuviera fuerzas suficientes para seguir de pie por su cuenta.

La tensión en el ambiente bajó notablemente, pero Luffy seguía sin saber bien qué demonios había pasado ahí. Miró a su novio, el cual se había quedado mirando hacia la puerta sin decir palabra.

—¿Law-niichan?

La voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y miró hacia él tratando de darle un gesto tranquilizador. —¿Cuándo fue que llegó?

—No lo sé, sólo me llamó al móvil y pasó por mí a casa de Tsubaki-kun, ni siquiera sé cómo supo que yo no estaba aquí.

—¿Te hizo algo?

El castaño negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera habló, sólo me recogió y me trajo aquí.

_"__No lo comprendo"_. Casi sonaba como si su padre supiera qué era lo que hacían, como si estuviera esperando encontrar a Law con las manos en la masa, por así decirlo, al haber visto que Luffy había dormido en su casa. Pero eso era imposible, si él apenas y debía estar llegando a la ciudad…

—¿Qué fue todo eso?— preguntó Luffy, tomando ligeramente el brazo de Law para llamar su atención.

Volteó hacia él y le sonrió ligeramente. —Nada, no te preocupes. Vamos, que aún te debo el desayuno.

En otras circunstancias habría salido corriendo a la cocina gritando de emoción pidiendo comida, pero ahora no estaba muy convencido de que en verdad las cosas estaban bien.

—Está bien— dijo aún inseguro, pero dejándose llevar al comedor por el mayor.

* * *

Pudo sentir el reflejo de la luz del sol golpeando su rostro directamente, haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación. Abrió un poco los ojos, y casi creyó haber sentido que el brazo que rodeaba su cintura se movía ligeramente, pero al ver que el chico parecía seguir dormido pensó que probablemente había sido su imaginación.

Recostó la cabeza nuevamente sobre su pecho, pasando los dedos sobre la piel del mayor en una suave caricia justo en donde había dejado una marca que en ese momento estaba un poco rojiza. Sonrió al pensar que no era la única que le había hecho, y que él también debería de tener bastantes similares surcando su cuerpo, pero no le molestaba en absoluto. Cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente, llenándose instantáneamente del aroma de su cuerpo. Tenía que admitir que despertar recostado ligeramente sobre él, con su brazo rodeándolo sutilmente y con su calor corporal junto al suyo propio lo hacía muy feliz. Sería parte de los recuerdos que guardaría a fuego en su memoria.

Abrió los ojos y volvió a acariciar su piel suavemente antes de plantar un beso en su pecho, sintiendo cómo el cuerpo del mayor se estremecía ligeramente al tiempo que escuchaba un ligero resoplido. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver la sonrisa que se había instalado en el rostro de su pareja, y podría jurar que debajo de su fleco sus ojos estarían abiertos.

—Así que estás despierto— comentó elevando la cabeza para quedar a la misma altura que él.

—Sí— confirmó rodeando su cuerpo con ambos brazos. —Buenos días.

—Buenos días nada, ¿Qué hacías fingiendo estar dormido? — le reclamó con un falso tono de molestia, aunque la sonrisa en el rostro nadie se la quitaba, al menos no en ese momento.

—Sólo quería observarte por un rato— Aquella sólo era la mitad de la verdadera respuesta, puesto que lo que había querido desde un principio era observar a su novio dormir entre sus brazos mientras el sol comenzaba a salir de su escondite, y gravar la imagen en su mente como promesa de que lo repetiría en algún momento.

—¿Y para eso te hacías el dormido?

—Bueno, también quería ver lo que hacías al despertar mientras yo "seguía dormido" — contestó sonriéndole.

—Estás loco— comentó regresándole la sonrisa.

—Por ti, sí—. Jaló su cuerpo tumbándolo en la cama a su lado mientras él se colocaba de costado, de manera que las piernas de Sabo quedaron sobre las suyas, su mano colocada en la cintura del menor y sus rostros frente a frente.

El menor rodeó su cuello con los brazos y se acercó para besar sus labios suavemente mientras acariciaba su piel ligera y lentamente con los dedos, no sabía por qué, pero había tomado la costumbre de hacer aquello siempre que sus manos se encontraban por su cuello.

Killer le volvió a sonreír al separarse. —Aún faltan unas cuantas horas para que los chicos lleguen, así que, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Pues… aún no has terminado de empacar, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, aún me faltan algunas cosas— contestó plantando un beso en su frente.

—Entonces te ayudo— dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. —Pero… hay que quedarnos así un poco más, ¿Sí?

—Claro—. Le sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a sus labios.

* * *

Chopper observó cómo Luffy regresaba de haber sacado su ropa de la secadora y después subía la escalera en dirección del cuarto de Law para ponérsela. Esperó hasta ya no verlo y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado, acercándose a su hermano que estaba terminando de lavar los platos que habían utilizado en el desayuno.

—Law-niichan.

El nombrado volteó hacia el pequeño mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse las manos. —¿Qué sucede Chopper?

—Yo… tengo un mal presentimiento— contestó comenzando a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente. —Acerca de que él esté aquí.

Law suspiró y se colocó de cuclillas frente a su hermano. —Siendo sincero, yo también. Me parece extraño que mamá le dejara venir solo, después de lo que pasó.

Si bien sus padres siempre habían sido de los que prácticamente nunca estaban en casa, desde el "incidente" de años atrás no habían vuelto ni por periodos cortos de tiempo, y que de repente Vergo llegara solo era, cuanto menos, inquietante.

—¿Crees que no te golpeó porque Luffy estaba aquí?— preguntó aún preocupado por la situación en que ahora se encontraban.

—No lo creo, más bien eso debió haber sido una razón mayor para que lo hiciera— ése era otro asunto, ¿Por qué no lo había golpeado cuando le reveló su relación? Había esperado hasta que intentara darle una golpiza que terminara mandándolo al hospital. _"De nuevo" _se recordó mentalmente.

—Pero… ¿Y si intenta golpearte después?

Law le sonrió ligeramente y acarició su cabeza. —No te preocupes Chopper, ya no soy el niño que no podía defenderse de su padre. No desde la última vez. Así que él no nos hará nada, ni a ti ni a mí, no lo permitiré, ¿de acuerdo?

El pequeño lo miró por unos segundos y después asintió ligeramente. Los pasos en la escalera le indicaron que Luffy ya estaba regresando, por lo que era mejor terminar con la conversación, al menos por el momento. Se alejó del mayor, y le sonrió a Luffy cuando pasó caminando junto a él, pensando en ir a su habitación para tomar un libro que leer y distraerse, pero un llamado en la puerta le detuvo antes de subir.

—¡Tsubaki-kun!— exclamó sorprendido al encontrar a su amigo del otro lado. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Bueno es que, me quedé un poco preocupado por la manera tan apresurada en que te fuiste— contestó pasándose una mano por la nuca. —¿Pasó algo malo?

—¿Eh? Ah, no nada, sólo que nuestro padre acaba de regresar a la ciudad y quería vernos.

—Ya veo— contestó sonriendo un poco más tranquilo.

Al verlo sonreír Chopper pensó que en realidad el hecho de que su padre estuviera en casa no era algo que le alegrara, pero claro que no le había contado nada de ello a Tsubaki, no era como que le gustara mucho hablar de eso. Aunque tal vez se lo dijera, después de todo él ya se había ganado su completa confianza, hasta creía que podía considerarlo su mejor amigo.

Lo invitó a pasar a la casa y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—¿Quién tocaba Chopper?— preguntó la voz de su hermano desde el comedor.

—Es Tsubaki-kun— dijo entrando nuevamente en la sala, seguido por su amigo.

—¡Hola!— saludó alegre el pelinegro que estaba sentado en el comedor. —Soy Luffy, tú eres amigo de Chopper, ¿no?

—Sí, me llamo Tsubaki, gusto en conocerte Luffy.

—Así que tú eres Tsubaki— comentó el chico moreno que se acercaba desde la cocina. —Chopper ya me ha hablado un poco de ti, gracias por cuidar de mi hermano.

—Ah, no es nada, Chopper es un gran amigo— contestó sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada por unos instantes hacia el castaño, que estaba a un lado de él, antes de volverla hacia el mayor. —También ha mencionado algo de su hermano mayor.

—Ya veo—. Sonrió ligeramente y revolvió el cabello de su hermano. —Entonces, ¿te quedarás hoy?

—¿Eh? Bueno, en realidad yo sólo venía ver cómo estaba Chopper…

—Puedes quedarte, no hay problema— intervino el nombrado sonriéndole.

—¿No es molestia?

—Claro que no— contestó ésta vez Law. —En realidad nosotros nos iremos en un rato, y me sentiría mejor si mi hermano pequeño no se queda solo.

—Pues… entonces supongo que puedo quedarme.

—Genial—. Chopper sonrió y tomó la muñeca de Tsubaki entre sus manos, comenzando a jalarlo hacia la escalera. —Vamos a mi cuarto y buscaremos algo para pasar el tiempo.

Law sonrió ligeramente al ver cómo el chico se dejaba llevar escalones arriba por su hermano pequeño.

—Me agrada, parece un buen chico— comentó Luffy sonriendo y captando la atención de su pareja.

—Es… interesante.

* * *

—Oye, ¡marimo!— reclamó al sentir que mordía el área superior de su cuello. —Es difícil cubrir las marcas ahí—. Se alejó de él por un par de pasos —más que nada por el reducido espacio de la ducha que no le permitía más— y se llevó una mano a donde debería de estar la marca rojiza mientras lo reprendía con la mirada.

Se había quedado a dormir en casa del mayor —como ya se había hecho costumbre los viernes desde que habían hablado con su padre y él había recuperado su horario normal de trabajo, ya que al día siguiente no tenía que ir al restaurante y podían pasar más tiempo juntos— y creía que ya le había dejado suficientes marcas durante la noche, lo que no le molestaba porque podía cubrirlas fácilmente, pero esa que acababa de hacerle era otro asunto.

—Ése es el punto, cocinero— contestó Zoro encogiéndose de hombros, con el agua de la regadera cayendo directamente sobre él.

—No necesito ir por ahí con una enorme marca visible en mi cuello, marimo idiota.

—Claro que sí—. Sonrió de lado y acorraló al rubio contra la pared colocando sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza. —Así, si alguien se te acerca sabrá que ya tienes dueño.

—No soy un objeto, ¿sabías?— dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo molesto.

—No, pero eres mi rubio cocinero pervertido, y no dejaré que nadie más te ponga una mano encima.

_"__¿Y ahora qué mosco posesivo le picó?"_ Aunque, tenía que admitir que le gustaba, tan siquiera un poco, el que Zoro fuera así con él, después de todo tampoco era del tipo celoso compulsivo. Suspiró antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

—Bueno, supongo que puedo aceptar eso— comentó como quien no quiere la cosa, para regocijo de Zoro, quien sonrió ampliamente con aire victorioso. —Pero, con una condición.

—Ya, tenías que salir con esas— dijo rodando los ojos, resignado. —Vale, ¿qué condición?

El menor sonrió y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su pareja para acercarse más a él y esconder el rostro en el hueco de su cuello. El peli verde sonrió nuevamente al entender que lo que el chico quería era dejarle la misma marca que él, pero dejó escapar un leve quejido cuando sintió que lo mordía con bastante más fuerza de la que él había usado y retrocedió.

—Eso dolió idiota— reclamó sobándose la herida con una mano.

—Ése es el punto, marimo— contestó con una amplia sonrisa.

—Con que esas tenemos, ¿no?— Sanji se encogió de hombros en respuesta, sin dejar de lado su expresión burlona. —Ya verás cocinero—. Estiró el brazo y rodeó la cintura del rubio para atraerlo a su cuerpo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer, eh?

Sonrió y tomó su cuello para jalarlo hacia su rostro y besar sus labios lentamente, pero dejando en claro que estaba deseoso de algo mucho más intenso. El rubio correspondió el contacto mientras rodeaba su cuerpo con los brazos y se pegaba por completo a él.

* * *

—¿Cómo vas?— preguntó rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos y colocando la barbilla en el hombro del otro para poder ver lo que cocinaba.

—Bien — contestó sonriendo. —De verdad te gusta hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Te refieres a abrazarte?— preguntó en un tono inocente.

—Me refiero a abrazarme mientras estoy ocupado— aclaró girando un poco la cabeza para poder mirarlo. —En serio, por mí no hay ningún problema, pero si esto se quema Luffy se desquitará contigo cuando llegue.

—Puedo lidiar con Luffy — aseguró plantando un pequeño beso en sus labios. —Pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que termines quemando tu casa, así que — Marco ya había comenzado a retroceder cuando sintió una de las manos del pecoso posicionarse en sus brazos para evitar que lo soltara.

—Creo que puedo cocinar así— dijo ante la mirada curiosa de su pareja. —Además, ya casi termino.

—Ah, ¿en serio? — sonrió y volvió a apretar los brazos en la cintura del menor.

Ace asintió y apagó la estufa después de un momento. Tomó un poco de la salsa que había preparado y la probó, sintiéndose satisfecho. Agarró la cuchara y tomó un poco más para después voltear hacia el rubio. —Ten, prueba es…— calló cuando, sin querer, terminó tirando la salsa sobre el rostro de Marco. —Lo… siento mucho — dejó la cuchara donde antes estaba y se separó de él, observándolo atentamente.

El mayor cerró los ojos al sentir cómo le caía algo en el rostro y resopló al escuchar la disculpa del otro. Con un dedo limpió un poco de su mejilla y lo llevó a su boca para probarlo.

—¿Amor?— preguntó el pelinegro al ver que se quedaba callado, esperanzado en que el termino lo tranquilizara si es que estaba molesto.

—Corre — indicó abriendo los ojos de nuevo. Ace no tardó en cumplir lo que pedía y salir a toda prisa de la cocina, y él se dedicó a perseguirlo.

Corrió hasta la sala y dio vueltas de un lugar a otro tratando de esquivarlo. — ¡Marco, espera! —Rodeó el sofá y se detuvo junto al reposa brazos mirando hacia el mayor, quien estaba del otro lado. —Podemos hablar de esto.

—Sí… yo creo que no — se puso en marcha nuevamente y el menor corrió escaleras arriba, a lo que no tardó mucho en ir tras él. —¡Ya te alcanzo!

Ace soltó un falso grito de terror al entrar en su cuarto. —¡No, aléjate! — no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa, que se convirtió en carcajada cuando Marco lo atrapó por la espalda y lo levantó del suelo. Forcejeó para que lo soltara aún sin dejar las carcajadas, que se le habían pasado también al rubio, quien llegó junto a la cama y los tumbó a ambos en ella, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello manchándolo y haciéndole cosquillas. —¡Marco… no…!— siguió riendo mientras el mayor subía a besar su rostro para mancharlo también.

* * *

—¿Ya me dirás adónde vamos?— preguntó al chico que caminaba a su lado. No es que le molestara pasear por ahí junto a su novio, en absoluto, pero aún tenían que ir a casa de Luffy para comer y que se arreglara antes de dirigirse donde Killer.

—Ya casi llegamos— contestó sonriéndole y tomando su mano.

Law le regresó la sonrisa y entrelazó sus dedos, no entendía bien el misterio, pero algo le decía que simplemente se dejara llevar por el menor. En cosa de pocos minutos llegaron hasta un pequeño parque que estaba en la zona, los juegos aún estaban demasiado mojados por la lluvia así que el lugar estaba completamente desierto. Su acompañante se detuvo justo en la entrada, por lo que paró junto a él y lo observó atentamente.

Luffy se paseó con la mirada por el sitio, recordando vagamente la última vez que había estado ahí, semanas atrás, aunque concentrando sus recuerdos en un evento muchos años antes. Suspiró y se soltó de la mano de su novio para dar unos cuantos pasos, acercándose a uno de los juegos y colocando una mano sobre él.

—Luffy, ¿qué hacemos aquí? — preguntó caminando hasta quedar detrás de él.

El pelinegro respiró profundo y dejó salir el aire antes de voltearse hacia el mayor, con una pequeña sonrisa que distaba de la habitual. —Yo… quería que me acompañaras aquí, porque es donde todo comenzó.

—¿Te refieres a…?

Luffy asintió y volvió a observar el lugar. —Aquí es donde me encontraron— explicó adentrándose un poco más en el área, siendo seguido por Law. —Es por eso que quería decírtelo aquí.

—¿Decirme qué?

El menor volteó hacia él de nuevo con una sonrisa un poco más amplia. —Law… ya no quiero tener miedo. Anoche me enseñaste que el pasado es justamente eso, pasado. Quiero que lo que pasó, se quede en donde y cuando pasó— se acercó un poco más a él, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. —No diré que quiero olvidar, porque sigue siendo parte de mi vida y tengo que aprender a seguir con ello, pero sí quiero superarlo, que ya no sea un tormento para mí. Ya me ayudaste a dar el primer paso de la última fase, pero la verdad es que aún me queda un poco más de camino, y... quiero recorrerlo contigo.

El mayor le sonrió con cariño y estiró el brazo para colocar una mano en su mejilla. —No sólo te acompañaré en el camino, sino que también más allá de la meta.

Luffy sonrió con alegría y abrazó a su pareja con fuerza al mismo tiempo que juntaba sus labios, besándolo con amor y recibiendo lo mismo a cambio.

* * *

«Shin Sekai»

Caminando por los sombríos pasillos de la prisión, acompañado de un par de guardias como escolta de seguridad, Garp pensó en los casi nulos avances acerca de la investigación de la fuga. Aún no sabían cómo era que lo habían planeado todo, y dudaba mucho en realidad que aquella visita que en ese momento estaba haciendo ayudara en algo, pero si podía obtener aunque fuera un mínimo de información, entonces valdría la pena el mal rato.

Se detuvo frente a una puerta completamente gris que fue abierta casi enseguida por uno de los guardias. Entró en la habitación e inmediatamente sus ojos captaron la mesa metálica que estaba posicionada en el centro, aunque estaban más concentrados reconociendo al hombre que ya esperaba sentado en uno de los extremos.

—Sakazuki— Dijo al momento en que comenzaba a caminar hacia la silla vacía frente a él, más como si estuviera reconociéndolo a saludándolo.

—Es una sorpresa verte por aquí, Garp— contestó el hombre de pelo negro y mirada seria. —Lástima que no pueda decir que sea muy grata.

—Lo mismo pienso—. Si bien había pasado bastante tiempo mentalizándose para ése encuentro, realmente no era tan simple estar frente a él y suprimir las ganas que aún tenía de romper cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo.

—Entonces, ¿a qué debo éste gesto de tu parte?

—Creo que estarás enterado de lo que ha pasado con uno de nuestros vehículos que se dirigía hacia acá, ¿no?

—Las noticias vuelan— contestó sin cambiar su inexpresivo rostro.

—Por supuesto, y creo que también sabrás que entre la lista de fugitivos está uno de tus hombres.

—Ése cobarde dejó de ser uno de los míos hace mucho tiempo, Garp, creo que sabes cuánto— aclaró con notoria molestia. —¿Qué es lo que esperas al venir a hablar conmigo?

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que sabes acerca de esa fuga.

Sakazuki, o mejor conocido por su sobrenombre, Akainu, soltó una carcajada estridente que retumbó en la habitación. —Lamento informarte que yo no tengo nada que ver en eso. Te lo dije, Kurohige no es más alguien a mi mando, y fuera de él no había nadie más ahí que pudiera interesarme. Estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero siempre es mejor asegurarse por completo—. Garp se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, dando por terminada la conversación. Creía realmente en que él no supiera nada, y aún cuando lo hiciera sabía de sobra que no se lo diría.

—Oye Garp— llamó cuando los dos guardias que habían estado custodiándolo lo tomaron de los brazos para llevarlo de regreso a su celda. —Si en realidad temes por tu nieto, yo no me preocuparía por Kurohige.

El mayor se detuvo ante sus palabras y se giró hacia él nuevamente. —¿A qué te refieres?

—Créeme cuando te digo, que él no es tu mayor problema, ni yo tampoco— contestó antes de que lo guiaran hasta la puerta contraria a por la que el otro había llegado.

* * *

—Ahora vuelvo— dijo excusándose con Perona y Killer antes de alejarse un poco de ellos. Caminó a la mesa del comedor y se sirvió un vaso de refresco. Suspiró ligeramente y tomó un trago.

—¿Qué pasa?— preguntó acercándose a su hermano, ahora que se había alejado de su novio por unos momentos.

—¿Eh?— Sabo salió se sus pensamientos al escuchar que el pecoso le hablaba. —Ah, no nada, estoy bien.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro— contestó sonriéndole ligeramente.

—Si tú lo dices.

—En serio Ace, no tienes de qué preocuparte—. El rubio desvió la mirada y observó a su alrededor.

Por un lado de la sala se encontraban Law, Marco y Robin hablando de quién sabe qué, la verdad no había creído que esos tres tuvieran algo en común. Por otro lado estaban su pareja y su amiga justo donde él los había dejado antes. Tomó otro trago de su bebida y miró hacia donde se encontraba su hermano menor con sus amigos escuchando alguna historia que estaba contando Usopp, hasta que Brook le hizo su típica pregunta a Nami y tanto ella como Sanji terminaron mandándolo al suelo con un golpe, lo que ocasionó que todos rieran. —Está más animado de lo que ha estado en días, ¿no crees?

El pelinegro siguió la mirada de Sabo y sonrió al ver a su hermanito en pleno ataque de risa igual que sus acompañantes. —Sí. No quiero saber qué pasó en casa de Law, pero me alegro de que tenga estos resultados.

—Yo también—. Siguió observando a Luffy con una sonrisa en el rostro, hasta que su atención fue demandada en la imagen de su novio caminando hacia la puerta, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y dejar escapar un leve gruñido al ver al chico del otro lado. Porque sí, a pesar de ya haber pasado semanas y de haberlo visto prácticamente todos los días en la facultad, todavía le causaba rabia el verlo.

Ace se percató de su cambio de humor y siguió su mirada nuevamente, ahora para encontrarse a Kid hablando con Killer mientras entraba en la casa. Entendió perfectamente la reacción de Sabo, de igual forma a él no le alegraba mucho el ver al pelirrojo, pero nada se podía hacer, simplemente tendrían que pasar de él. Eso era lo que estaba pensando cuando alcanzó a ver cómo Luffy se acercaba rápidamente al recién llegado y se abalanzaba sobre él.

Ambos hermanos se alarmaron ante la acción del menor y se apresuraron en llegar hasta él.

—¡Luffy, espera!— exclamó el pecoso tomando a su hermano de los brazos y alejándolo del otro chico. —No puedes iniciar una pelea ahora.

—¿Pelea?— preguntó confundido ladeando la cabeza. —Yo no iba a pelear con Kid.

—¿Ah, no?— ahora los confundidos eran los mayores, que no entendían lo que estaba pasando.

—Claro que no, es mi amigo— contestó sonriendo y después volteó hacia el mayor. —¿Verdad?

—Ah… lo que él dijo.

—¡¿Eh?! — Exclamaron Ace y Sabo al mismo tiempo, mientras que Law —quien se había acercado a ellos en algún punto de la conversación— elevó una ceja por la sorpresa y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

El pecoso respiró profundamente y presionó el puente de su nariz entre su dedo medio y pulgar. —Yo ya no sé ni por qué me sorprendo, siempre es lo mismo con él, siempre, ¡siempre! Ah… necesito un vaso de agua—. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó rumbo a la cocina.

Mientras tanto, Sabo se había quedado en estado de shock ante la respuesta de Kid, y no fue hasta que Luffy agitó la mano frente a su rostro que regresó a la realidad.

—¿Sabo estás bien?

—Ay Luffy, ¿qué vamos a hacer contigo? — preguntó al aire, colocando la palma de su mano en su frente.

El menor rió ante el dramatismo de su hermano y se dejó abrazar de la cintura por su novio, quien discretamente le envió una mirada analizadora al pelirrojo que estaba del otro lado de su pequeño y apretó un poco más el abrazo.

Killer se colocó a un lado de su pareja mientras que éste seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, atrayendo la atención del otro.

—Bueno, ¿ahora puedes fiarte de él? Aunque sea un poco— preguntó con cierto tono de voz esperanzado.

Sabo lo miró y suspiró quedamente. —Un poco tal vez— el mayor sonrió ante su respuesta y lo acercó para plantarle un casto beso en los labios.

Desde la esquina más apartada de la sala se comenzó a escuchar una estruendosa música que retumbaba en el lugar con su alto volumen.

—Súúúúúúppeeeeer, ¡Esto ya quedó! — exclamó Franky saliendo de detrás de una enorme bocina que había instalado en el lugar.

—¡Genial!— Luffy sonrió ampliamente y tomó la muñeca de su pareja comenzando a jalarlo hacia el pequeño espacio que habían reservado para bailar, en donde ya se encontraban Usopp y Franky moviendo sus cuerpos con pasos que el oji gris no podía terminar de catalogar como baile, aunque no era que él supiera mucho de ello, y a pesar de no ser mucho de bailar dejó que el chico lo arrastrara hasta ahí al ver la enorme sonrisa que cargaba.

Killer le sonrió a su chico y lo llevó también hasta la improvisada pista, haciéndolo reír ligeramente mientras lo seguía. Brook no tardó en unirse al baile, y de alguna manera Sanji logró convencer a Nami para que los acompañara también, por lo que en poco tiempo el ambiente se había vuelto mucho más alegre, con risas y bromas por todas partes y de parte de todos.

**0o0**

**0o0**

**0o0**

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó Marco cerrando la puerta de la cocina para amortiguar el sonido de la música y acercándose al chico que estaba recargado en la encimera junto al garrafón de agua, con un vaso ya vacío en mano.

—Sí, no te preocupes— contestó sonriéndole ligeramente y dejando el vaso de lado. —Es sólo que Luffy siempre hace lo que se le da la gana.

El rubio se colocó a su lado. —¿Te preocupa?

—Algo… ¡Es que es demasiado confiado!

—Bueno, yo creo que debe tener sus razones para perdonar a Kid— comentó rodeando su cuerpo con un brazo y acariciando el del otro para ayudarlo a tranquilizarse. —¿No te parece?

Ace suspiró y apoyó su peso en el cuerpo de su pareja, recargando su cabeza en su hombro y dejando que continuara con las caricias. —Lo sé, en realidad no lo decía tanto por Kid… bueno sí, pero es más que me preocupa que un día le den una puñalada por la espalda.

Sonrió ligeramente de lado y plantó un beso sobre su cabello. —Me parece a mí que es lo suficientemente intuitivo como para saber quiénes de verdad lo aprecian— dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y entrelazaba sus dedos con su otra mano para terminar de atraparlo entre sus brazos. —Aunque, si algún día algo no sale bien, tiene a bastantes personas que lo apoyen.

El menor sonrió de lado y se dio la vuelta sin romper el abrazo para poder mirarlo a la cara. —¿Por qué siempre sabes qué decir para animarme?

Marco le regresó la sonrisa. —Viene en el paquete de pareja, junto a la ilimitada cantidad de besos y abrazos.

—¿En serio ilimitada? — preguntó acercándose a su rostro con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Oh sí, definitivamente— contestó pegándolo más a él y atrapando sus labios. Nadie los extrañaría en la fiesta por un par de minutos.

**0o0**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Kid se recargó contra la pared detrás del sofá y tomó un pequeño trago a su bebida, sin poder apartar la mirada de la pista de baile por más de unos cuantos segundos. O más concretamente del chico moreno que en ése momento tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de bailar al lado del pequeño hiperactivo que tenía como novio.

—No es tan fácil, ¿verdad?

—¡Ah!— El pelirrojo dio un respingo del susto ante la repentina presencia de una chica de cabello rosa a su lado, que era la que le había hablado hacia unos segundos. —¿Y tú qué demonios quieres?

Perona se encogió de hombros y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, centrando su mirada en el espacio donde todos contoneaban sus cuerpos. —Pues te vi aquí todo deprimido y me dije a mí misma _"Perona, tienes que ir a ayudarlo" _así que estoy aquí para desanimarte más.

Kid habría alzado una ceja de haberla tenido. —¿No será para "animarme"?— preguntó confundido.

Perona volteó a mirarlo como si acabara de decir la tontería más grande en el universo. —¿Es que acaso me ves cara de payaso?

—Pues si me lo preguntas así…

—¡Oye!— reclamó ofendida.

—¡Tú preguntaste!— exclamó como defensa hacia su persona.

—Por dios, no puedo creerlo— refunfuñó la chica dejando caer su peso contra la pared y apoyando la suela de su zapato derecho en esta. —Nunca aprecian cuando trato de ayudar.

—Como sea—. Kid volvió a la posición que tenía antes de la interrupción. —No necesito de tu ayuda.

Perona lo observó y siguió el camino de su mirada, aunque ya se esperaba dónde terminaba. —Sí, puedo ver que tú solito sabes bien cómo deprimirte.

—¿Y qué me dices tú?— replicó a la defensiva, mirándola con expresión enfadada. —Has estado toda la tarde mirando a Killer.

La chica frunció el seño ante su observación y le volteó la cara. —Digamos que estoy en tu misma situación.

Kid la observó y, sin ganas de seguir con la conversación, volvió a lo que hacía antes: mirar a la pareja feliz mientras tomaba un vaso de refresco. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que la paz fue rota nuevamente por la voz femenina.

—No parece justo, ¿no?— comentó sin apartar su mirada de sus ahora amigos rubios. —Se supone que con verlos felices debería ser suficiente, pero no lo es: no lo hace menos doloroso.

El chico la miró de reojo y soltó un pequeño suspiro. —Dicen que a veces tienes que sacrificarte por la felicidad de los demás, ¿Pero cómo saber que hiciste lo correcto?

—Míralos— contestó señalando con la cabeza hacia la pista, donde Killer abrazó a Sabo por la cintura desde atrás y le sonrió antes de besarlo.

Kid volteó al momento en que Luffy se colgaba del cuello de Law y le plantaba un beso en la mejilla, mientras que ambos mantenían una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Creo que es prueba más que suficiente de que fue lo correcto.

En eso, posiblemente tenía que darle la razón. Volvió a suspirar y terminó su bebida, la chica también tenía razón cuando decía que eso no lo hacía menos doloroso, pero tal vez sí un poco más llevadero.

—Ah, eres un desastre. Se suponía que yo era quien tenía que desanimarte, no tú a mí—. Perona se separó de la pared. —Ahora me lo pagas—. Entrelazó su brazo con el del chico y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la pista.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye espera! — Kid intentó zafarse, pero al final terminó rindiéndose y dejándose llevar hasta donde estaban los demás.

*.*.*.*.*

Acomodó la última maleta sobre las demás y cerró el maletero del coche. Se quedó con la mano sobre él por un par de segundos y suspiró alejándose del vehículo para dirigirse a donde estaban los chicos. Se despidió recibiendo abrazos amistosos y deseos de un buen viaje por parte de todos. Cuando llegó el momento se plantó frente a su mejor amigo y lo miró por un momento antes de abrazarlo dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda.

—Cuídate Killer, sabes que estoy para lo que necesites— susurró Kid.

—Gracias hermano—. Se separó de él y le sonrió ligeramente antes de alejarse. Se paró frente a la chica y le sonrió de lado. —Perona.

—Sólo vete ya, ¿quieres? — dijo volteando el rostro hacia otro lado.

Killer sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo. —Cuídate también.

—Sí, lo que digas.

Le palmeó el hombro y se alejó para ir hacia el chico que había esperado pacientemente hasta el final. Tragó saliva y se colocó frente a él, mirándose ambos por lo que parecieron largos minutos en lugar de unos cuantos segundos. Respiró hondo para armarse de valor y poder hablar. —Sabo…

El menor levantó una mano frente a él en señal de que guardara silencio. —Si vas a terminar conmigo porque no sabes cuándo vas a volver y no quieres "atarme a ti" te juro que voy a golpearte Killer.

El nombrado sonrió ligeramente y le acarició el rostro lentamente. —No iba a hacer eso— comentó inclinándose para plantarle un beso en la frente. —No te librarás de mí tan fácilmente.

—Más te vale— contestó posando su mano sobre la que el otro conservaba en su rostro y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo con los labios un poco temblorosos antes de acercarse más y besarlo suavemente.

Killer acunó el rostro del menor entre sus dos manos y pegó su frente a la suya cuando se separaron. —Voy a extrañarte.

—Yo también a ti—. Sabo parpadeó un par de veces para disipar el escozor de sus ojos y se tragó el temblor de sus palabras para poder hablar de nuevo. —Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

Asintió ligeramente. —Llamaré en cuanto pueda, lo prometo—. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos con fuerza por debajo de su fleco.

—Lo estaré esperando—. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría contener las lágrimas? No lo sabía, pero esperaba que el suficiente para que Killer no tuviera que verlo.

Deslizó sus manos lentamente desde su rostro hasta sus brazos, acariciándolos hasta llegar a sus manos. Apretó los dientes al tiempo que apretaba sus manos, y respiró un par de veces antes de despegar su frente de la de él y comenzar a alejarse, soltando sus manos únicamente en el momento en que ya no podía avanzar más si las sostenía.

Sabo lo observó dar la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia el coche, y en ése momento pasaron por su mente todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos. Su primer beso, su primera pelea, la manera en que se reconciliaron, sus primeros días como pareja, la primera vez que se entregaron mutuamente. Todo pasaba por su mente en cuestión de segundos, mientras él se alejaba cada vez más. Sintió una opresión en el pecho que le dificultaba el respirar.

_"__¿De verdad dejarás que se vaya? ¿Así como así?". _Apretó el pecho de su camiseta en su mano, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar su interior, que comenzaba a inundarse de una creciente necesidad de hacer algo. Algo que no había hecho por miedo. Pero que ahora no podía permitirse el no hacerlo. _"No, no lo haré". _

—¡Killer!

A escasos dos metros del vehículo escuchó el llamado de su novio, y se giró justo a tiempo para sentir cómo se abalanzaba sobre él y le rodeaba el cuello con fuerza al igual que atrapaba sus labios con intensidad, casi rozando en la desesperación. Lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y correspondió el beso de la misma forma.

Sabo ya no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas mientras el aire se le agotaba, obligándolo a separarse de su boca. Mientras ambos respiraban tratando de recuperar el oxígeno llevó una mano hasta el rostro del mayor y le retiró el flecho hacia un lado para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te amo Killer. No vayas a olvidarlo, ¿sí?

Le sonrió con ternura y plantó un suave beso en sus labios. —No lo haré... pero tú tampoco olvides que yo también te amo.

Sabo se tragó el nudo de su garganta y lo abrazó ocultando el rostro en su cuello. —Lo prometo.

Momentos después observó cómo entraba en el asiento del piloto y cerraba la puerta.

Ace y Luffy se miraron entre ellos y, comprendiendo lo que el otro pensaba, se acercaron hacia el rubio silenciosamente y tomaron sus manos.

Pudo sentir cómo sus hermanos se acercaban y entrelazaban sus manos para apoyarlo, pero no retiró la mirada del coche que comenzaba a avanzar por la calle, alejándolos cada vez más y por quién sabía cuánto tiempo.

_"__Es una promesa, no vayas a olvidarlo. Te estaré esperando"._

* * *

**NA: **Bueno, este es el final de HTH, pero no se apresuren porque tendrá una continuación, se llama "Estoy a tu lado", subiré el primer capítulo mañana y con eso comenzaré a actualizarla al mismo tiempo que en AY, por lo que los caps tardarán más.

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y les agradezco mucho a los que hayan llegado hasta aquí, un beso enorme.


End file.
